Along The Lines Of A Mistake
by Lizzard96
Summary: Edward is a 14 year old when he gets a college girl pregnant.His family is displeased and almost makes him get an adoption but with the help of Esme he keeps it.Three years later he's in high school and everything's great, except a few problems on the way
1. Prologue

Along The Lines Of A Mistake.

Esme's Point Of View.

Prologue.

3 Years before.

Nana, Granny or this day on I would be known as one of these names. At age 43 I was not the youngest Granny in the world but hardly the oldest.

If you were to ask me at the begining of the year if I thought one of my children would reproduce and make a new genearation of the Cullen family I would reply by saying there was a slight chance of that becoming a reality. My eldest, Emmett, who is approaching 22 was now most likely to have a child at this age or at least trying in the modern world.

However, if I was to rule Emmett out of it I would say not a chance in hell. My other two children were 27 hours apart. Teenage twins. Both were weeks away from turning 15, Alice being being born first and Edward being the youngest in our family.

Well the shocking thing was that it was not Emmett sitting beside the incubator, that held a vurnable, hours old baby boy holding on to his life by the skin of his teeth. No. It was not Emmett never taking his eyes of the baby since he had first glanced at it. Nope. That was because it was Edward. Edward was the one who had impregnated a college girl, it was Edward who would suddenly forget to breath everytime the tiny heart inside an equally tiny heart would stop for a few seconds. It was Edward who Rosalie came to a month ago, 6 months early and after the premature birth of her son walked out the hospital and never looked back, signing over the rights to Edward. It was Edward who this life was placed in his hands to do with what he pleases. Edward Cullen, single dad before he was 15.

Of course Rosalie told Edward last night that she wanted nothing to do with the baby and got blind drunk which caused her to go in to 2 months premature labour. Rose was 20, yet acted like a three year old. This pregnancy had caused a big elephant in our household. My husband Carlisle went against Edward's permission and set up an adoption claiming that Edward's and the Cullen reputation of the family would be damaged for centuries to come if he was to keep the infant. Carlisle furthermore failed to inform Edward or even ask what he wanted, while having Rosalies full consent.

That was the reason now that Edward looked up to me from his chair with unshed tears in his eyes. Almost like it took all his strength just to look away from the incubator for the first time in 7 hours. " Please don't make me give him up mom, I can do this. I know I can but I just need a little help, " he said with the swelling tears finally falling. "I love him!"

My heart lurched for my youngest son, who I did not even think would know what sex was nevermind doing it. He was suddenly maturing though, right before my eyes, and was admiting his love for another being and that he needed help doing it. Choices had to be made soon though. My baby had a baby and there was no denying that fact, but I knew that keeping this child would also cause more than one conflict in our family. Carlise was already furious with Edward. An occasional nod or a grunt in response was all Carlisle would ever awknowledge him with while in Edward's presence but I knew in my heart what needed to be done. It was the only right thing I could think of. It had to be done no matter what anyone said about this family, I would make sure to do the right thing for this child and my child. My choice had been made and I would be damned if I didn't follow through.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N: Hello... *Waves awkwardly*_

_I just have a few things to say before you may proceed to Chapter 1. This story would not be here had it not been for Haley...She was the one to start this story off. She had only done a prologue, and some few Ideas but there was a problem and she was not able to finish her story...So I in turn volunteered to do it for her. She sent me the info and so here is the Prologue, edited and in it's perfection thanks to Haley for starting it off. I added some things in here and there but this is the final product. *Insert sparkles here.* _

_Most of the ideas she gave me will stay in the story but now I'm on my own in this. The rest I don't think Haley will be holding my hand for, so bare with me. The rest is for me to do what I may so I will try to do my best and make sure I make this story everything Haley wanted it to be and to please the all might reviewers. Hell, I even got a Beta to make sure it's perfect, and if you have read any of my other stories- Picture me whole, Don't forget to Remember Me or New Dawn- you will know that my writing is crap without a Beta. So make sure if you leave a review you dedicate it to the many people I have mentioned. Like *Cough* Haley *Cough* or maybe even me? For my own selfish reasons...so leave a review! Thanksies!_


	2. Separation

Along The Lines of A Mistake.

Chapter 1-Separation.

Edward's Point of View.

"Don't go daddy," Cooper begged. He attatched himself to my legs as I walked around the kitchen preparing breakfast. It was heart-breaking that I had to deal with this before I started my first day of school. Technically, today wouldn't be my first day due to cooper making me miss my first week of school as a senior, but he was attatched to only two people in our household which were Esme and myself.

"Coop, I have to go. I stayed home all week with you but I can't any longer. I promise I will be back by 2:30 and then we can hang out all you want. We can go to the park or get some ice cream," I suggested while picking him up and sitting him on the counter. He began kicking his legs back and forth while I cooked. I would make his favorite breakfast to appease him slightly.

"Am I staying with Nana Esme?" He questioned while looking at me with those big hazel eyes of his. I sighed, as much as I hated being apart from the little guy I knew it was for the best if I wanted to get a good job. I constantly had to remind myself of these little details when it came to Cooper.

"Yeah, you'll have fun with her," I murmurred to him softly while I ruffled his hair a bit. Cooper was like a mini version of me as Esme or Alice would say. He had my Bronze colored hair, my nose, ears, and skin complection, everything identical.

"What about Auntie Alice? Will she stay with me too?" he continued questioning. I shook my head with a small smile on my face, he was too smart for his own good and all he had to do was watch TV. I think Esme had been secretly teaching him things while I was out doing errands or at school. I had just finished making the food which was more than enough for us and I was setting it on plates. I went to pick Cooper up so I could set him at the table to eat but before I made sure everything was on the table including forks, orange juice, and even his favorite sippy cup. I was sucking up and it was obvious. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice.

"Aunt Alice will be going to school just like I will be," I said before taking a bite of my eggs and then bacon. Cooper put a fork full of food into his mouth and said nothing else, he remained quiet.

"Good morning!" Alice said as she chirped happily into the kitchen.

"Morning auntie Alice."

"Morning Ali," Cooper and I said in unison. " There's breakfast on the stove if you want some." I said dismissively.

Alice helped herself to some and sat at the table with us. She looked between Cooper and I with a small smile on her face until she saw my slight frown.

"What's up with you?" She asked with a mouthfull of food.

I looked to Coop to see if he was listening but he seemed intent on trying to stab a piece of egg on his fork so I figured it was okay to speak.

"I hate leaving him. It's hard seeing how he gets when I leave. Especially after the past few accidents we've had with him." I mumbled while looking at my son. A minor condition was the cause of my worry with Cooper. Epilepsy. It wasn't so severe but it wasn't a good thing either. It was treatable but there was a longshot that it would go away.

"He'll be fine with Esme, trust me Edward. You'll be home before you know it." Alice said reassuringly while placing her hand over mine. In the past three years since Cooper was born, Esme and Alice were my main supporters. Carlise was disapointed in me from the very beginning and he still to this day refused to talk to me at all. Emmett was a different story though. It took him a while to warm up to me again but he eventually forgave me. He however couldn't see anyone in this family very often because he was far away in college, about to graduate.

"You worry too much. I'm sure it's just your motherly instincts kicking in," Alice teased lightly. I laughed and bent over to mess with her hair but she was too fast. Cooper was now watching as I got up from my seat and went to catch Alice. She went to the other side of the kitchen but she was cornered. I picked her up and she squealed, "Edward put me down!"

"Coop, come help me!" I told him while going over to the living room. Cooper obediently got up from the table and followed me while giggling the entire time. I set Alice on the couch and began tickling her. Cooper immediately got in the jumble and began tickling a squirming Alice.

"Guys...I..Can't breathe!" Alice gasped out between giggles. Cooper and I were still laughing when we released her. She glared at me but then winked while looking to Cooper. I smiled, I knew exactly what she was doing. She quickly ran over to him and captured him in her small arms. She tickled him and I joined in lightly. He giggled and it was like music to my ears. Whenever Cooper was happy I got a joy like no other, it was good feeling knowing that even if he'd been a mistake I made him and he was mine only. I loved him the day he was born and I knew I always would.

Our messing around sadly was interrupted by the person I least wanted to run into so early in the morning. Carlisle. He was standing there in the living room, glaring at me. I sighed and got up while helping Alice and Coop up too. I picked up Cooper and he nestled his face in the crook of my neck. He knew Carlisles aversion to him and he wouldn't ever go to Carlisle. The part that bothered me most was that Carlisle wasn't subtle about it either.

"Shouldn't you kids be off to school?" He asked gruffly while still glaring at me. I was so tired of his attitude and after three years you would think he to have gotten over his animosity towards Cooper if not me.

"We have ten minutes left dad." Alice said quickly trying to avoid a fight in the morning. She placed her hand on my back and I knew that was her way of telling me she was still supporting me.

Carlisle stared but he nodded and began mumbling incoherently as he walked into the kitchen to no doubt make himself a coffee.

"Thanks Alice, " I told her with a small smile.

"No problem but you should go get this goober changed for the day and then we can get going," Alice replied softly while rubbing Coopers back. I nodded mutely and went upstairs to get him changed. We went into his room and I dressed him in a small polo and pants along with his favorite pair of shoes. When I was finished I went and sat in the rocking chair that was located in a corner of his room with him on my lap.

"Daddy, why doesn't Carlisle like me?" He whispered lowly but enough for me to hear.

I sighed. Cooper always asked this question but each time I was stunned to silence because I had no response whatsoever to that. Instead I just hugged him to my chest and rocked the chair back and forth. We stayed like that for a while until Esme came in. She smiled at me causing her once smooth skin to wrinkle slightly from aging but she was still beautiful.

"Good morning kids," She said as she walked in. Coopers' head snapped up when he heard Esme. She loved him to bits and it was likewise for Cooper.

"Morning Nana Esme," Cooper whispered but he made no move to leave me.

"Don't I get a hug?" Esme asked with a small pout. Cooper looked up to me and I nodded encouragingly for him to go. He hopped off my lap and ran to Esme, tripping slightly on the way. I chuckled.

"Edward you should go down stairs, Alice is waiting and you can't afford to miss another day of school." Esme murmured as she hugged Cooper to her.

"Okay," I sighed and went downstairs with Esme and Cooper following. I met up with Alice at the door. Esme was right behind us and I turned around to face her, "Thank you mom," She nodded and I kissed her forehead lightly. I then went to kiss Cooper's forehead as well but he hooked his arms around my neck in a vice tight grip.

"I love you, Coop. I will be back before you know it, and be a good boy for Nana Esme," I told him sternly . He nodded with tears in his eyes as I handed him back to Esme.

"I love you too daddy. Bye bye." He said with a small wave of his hand.

"Bye bye," I said softly as Alice and I left out the door.

"It'll be fine. I have a feeling today will be great," Alice enthused, while getting into my Silver Volvo. I went to the drivers side and started up the car and driving away.

While the ride to school was pretty monotonous, I was a little nervous to actually get to school. Everyone in Forks knew who the 'Cullens' were. Most importantly though, everyone knew about the Cullens screw up child. Me. When Cooper was born he was the towns' main gossip point. It eventually died down but there was now not a soul here who was cluelesss of Cooper Cullen and my mistake that happened three years ago. I would never take anything I did out on Cooper because it was my fault. I was a stupid, young and naive child back then but now I knew better. Cooper had no fault in this, he was an innocent child. My child that I loved to bits and pieces. I even had a tattoo on my arm between my elbow and wrist with Coopers name on it.

"Okay, let's go," Alice said suddenly as soon as I parked the car. We got out and I made my way to open Alice's door for her. Esme taught me to always be a gentlemen to any woman. When we were walking towards the office to pick up our schedules, Alice linked our arms together as we walked. She smiled innocently and we kept walking. We were about a few feet from the office doors when Alice muttered, "Here we go again," I looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. I just had to remember Cooper to get through the day. His little face, pudgy hands, I grinned crookedly while remembering him. He could make anyones day with just a smile.

When we walked in we were greeted by the office secretary, , "Good Morning Edward, Alice." She was a small petite woman with glasses on.

"Morning, Ms. Cope. Were here for our schedules," I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Ah, of course, just a second," She said as she flitted around the office. When she came back she had two papers in hand.

She gave Alice her schedule first and then mine. Alice and I didn't dare to peek at our classes just yet so we walked out the office and down the halls where we found a bench to sit on. Once seated I handed Alice her schedule and I kept mine.

"Okay, on three. One...Two...Three!" Alice said before opening up her schedule to reveal her classes. I looked at mine as well and I wasn't so dissapointed. I wasn't so surprised when out of the corner of my eye her eyes suddenly got big and she squealed.

My first period was AP English, second was history, third would be my elective, fourth was triginometry, fifth was lunch, sixth biology, and seventh was P.E. All my teachers were good too. Alice and I compared schedules and we had history and lunch together. Alice liked her schedule as well so when the bell rang she went her separate way leaving me by myself. I trudged my way to class recieving greetings from people I knew. The class was on the other side of campus so I had to power walk just to make it on time.

"Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you back," Mr. Berty announced while patting me on the back.

"It's good to be back," I said politely.

"Well, lets get you settled. Your seat is right here," He said motioning to a seat near the front.

I nodded silently. As more and more kids came in I was becoming more and more paranoid. One girl had caught my eye as she sat down near me. _Was she new?_ I thought to myself. I sighed and decided to keep to myself. I was glad when Mr. Berty started his lessons. It was all in all pretty bland but when the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and went on to history with . When I walked in all eyes were on me. Among others, Alice and I were considered 'popular' due to Emmett. When he was in Forks he was the quarter-back of the foot ball team. Everyone knew us and sometimes people would come up to Alice and I to sit with us at lunch. Most of them were jocks or others who considered themselves to be in the 'in crowd.'

I sighed as I sat next to Alice while began his lesson. There weren't that many changes in the schedule and day until lunch time. I met up with Alice in the hallway and she linked her arm with mine again while we walked to the cafeteria for lunch. When we filled up our trays to eat, I paid and we went to sit at our normal table. We were suprised though because when we arrived at the table there was a blond boy there along with a girl who I noticed in my English class.

"Hello I'm Alice," Alice chirped as she sat next to the girl.

"Hello to you both, I'm Jasper Swan and this is my sister Bella Swan," He replied with a nice southern drawl.

"Nice to meet you," I said while shaking his hand and then Bella's. When she touched my hand though, I felt a kind of a tingle. It was infectious and I wanted more.

"Did you guys just move here?" I asked. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She had deep brown orbs as eyes with amazing brunnette hair. Her skin was a soft creme color with a nice blush to her cheeks. She was absolutely stunning. Breathtaking as well.

"Yeah, we moved here from Phoenix, we live with our dad Charlie. He's chief of police," Bella said shyly while putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Who do you guys go to next?" Alice intervened.

"I have biology with Mr. Banner next and Jasper has trigonometry," Bella replied.

"I do too," I couldn't concentrate and I knew I sounded like a fool.

"You guys should walk to class together, and I can walk to class with Jasper." Alice suggested with a conspicuous wink at me. I smirked just a bit at Alice's coy ways.

"Sure." Bella said shyly. I looked back at Alice but she was busy looking at Jasper. While I turned back around I caught Bella staring at me causing her to blush. I chuckled at her shyness.

When the bell rang Alice and Jasper left together, chattering away while I was left to converse with Bella.

"So, what made you move from Sunny Phoenix to Rainy Forks?" I asked her. She was a mystery and everything about her piqued my interest like the book she'd clutched in small hands.

"Jasper and I moved because our mother remarried. Phil, my step dad, traveled a lot- He's a photographer- and we didn't want to be in the way so we moved back with our dad," She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. The way she said it though captured my interest. It was a selfless move for her to do that and I had a feeling there as more about her than she let on. It was like a facade but only hers was unbreakable.

"I see," I murmurred softly.

"What about you? Are you and Alice related?" She mused, while letting some of her hair fall into her face, like a shield almost.

"Yes, Alice is my twin sister and we have another brother but he's away in college."

"You two look so alike," She said once we reached the classroom. I smiled whenever I went places with Cooper and Alice people thought Alice was his mother because we all looked alike.

"I get that a lot," I replied, grinning, while sitting next to her in a desk. All too soon class began and we stopped talking. Throughout the entire lesson, just like when we met, my eyes couldn't resist Bella. She would stare at me occaisionally too. It was hard to concentrate and I thought was going to combust from the tension. I looked down and I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up and I saw my tattoo. I smiled. I missed my mini Coop, no pun intended.

I could only imagine what he was doing with Esme right now. Knowing Esme, they were probably outside gardening or Esme would be stuck watching a movie with him. Esme was a great Grandma and I knew she loved him as much as she loved Alice, Emmett, and I, but there was a part of me that couldn't get rid of the doubt that my mother was disapointed in me as well. I knew I had screwed up by getting Rosalie pregnant but it was three years ago. Time went on and luckily Esme forgave me but I wasn't sure when Carlisle would. He was a grown man but sometimes I despised him for his childishness. If he was mad at me then I should be the one to send his frustration to, not Cooper.

When the bell rang I was suprised by how well I had distracted myself. I began walking away when I noticed Bella following me.

"Hey Edward, Um, what class do you have next?" She shyly asked while putting her notebook away in her backpack.

"I have P.E. next, what about you?" Bella's eyes widened when I said that and she groaned.

"What?" I asked. She was about to answer but she lost her balance and stumbled to the ground before I could catch her. I helped her up but saw her embarrased smile and tried to act like it was nothing.

"I have P.E. to, and like right now god decided to curse me with lack of coordination. I'm a klutz. You may want to stay far from me in gym." She grumbled. I laughed.

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"..your funeral," She muttered before we went our separate ways to dress for gym.

When we met up again I found that we had the option to sit on the bleachers or play basketball. I was going to play basketball but I noticed Bella was sitting quietly on her own in the bleachers was the same book I saw her with before. There was something special about her and it pulled me to her, I couldn't get enough. It was strange because I had never felt this way about another person.

I walked up the bleachers and sat beside her. She looked up and smiled widely.

"What are you reading?" I asked while motioning to the book.

"I'm getting a head start on the reading list Mr. Berty assigned to the class,"She gave me another wide smile.

"You read a lot?" I questioned.

"Yup, It's a hobby that I am horribly addicted to." She said. The way she said it though was with fasination leaking into her was like she had entered her own little world as her eyes bore into mine intensely.

"I used to read a lot, but now I haven't got the time." I replied. It was nice to talk to someone who had no idea that I had Cooper. Bella wasn't asking how Cooper was or anything. I liked having at least one thing that this whole town knew kept to myself.

"Why don't you read anymore?" She asked. My eyes went wide for a second before I composed myself. I knew I would end up telling her about Cooper one day but I didn't want it to be soon, she might end up hating me when I told her. It was nice to be able to have someone other than Alice to talk to in school, I hadn't even realized I had a craving for it until now. I had been so out of touch with socializing to others.

"I've just been busy," I think she saw through my facade though and so she changed the topic for which I was grateful. She was so observant.

"What do your parents do for a living?" She asked instead.

"My mother Esme is an interior designer and she works at home while my father Carlisle is a doctor," I said the last part a little dryly but Bella noticed that as well.

"Hmm, I have a feeling I'll be seeing your father real soon with my accident prone self," She joked halfheartedly. I clenched my fists. I really hoped she would never meet Carlisle.

Just as I was about to ask another question the bell rang and we both got up to go change out of our gym clothes. When I was done I tried to find Bella but she was no where to be found.

I sighed and went to the parking lot where Alice was already waiting for me. As I walked closer I saw her talking to Jasper and Bella. A smile made it's way on my lips .

"Hey Ali." I called as I made my way to her.

"Hey Ed," I was just saying bye to these two." Alice said with another wink.

"We should get going," Jasper said while looking at Bella. Bella's face turned into a frown but she nodded.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Alice said happily.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Jasper said before walking away with Bella in tow.

We nodded and then they got into an orange rusted truck and went off.

"See, today wasn't so bad now was it?" Alice asked all smug.

"Whatever you say Alice," I answered.

I let Alice drive because she insisted. I smiled all the way home and Alice didn't let it go unnoticed. She was cocky about it too.

"So when are you going to ask her on a date?" Alice demanded.

"Never, I have a child if you haven't forgotten and I'm sure Bella doesn't want that," I said while looking out the window. I was sure of it and apart of me wondered though what it would be like to date her, even if I had known her for the hours we had been in school.

"You'll see, I know you guys will go out in the future," Alice enthused.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

I sighed as we got home. I quickly went inside eager to see Cooper. I went to the kitchen but he wasn't there with Esme like I expected. I wandered to the backyard where I heard laughter. When they came into view I saw Esme chasing Cooper, trying to catch him. He was only in a pair of shorts.

"I'm going to get you!" Esme called out making him giggle more.

"What's going on here," I asked loudly causing them to stop what they were doing.

When Cooper saw me his eyes grew wide and he ran to me, "Daddy!"

I held out my arms and smiled, "I missed you," I said while hugging him tightly.

"I did too daddy, " He said. I smiled, this was what made all the family trouble worth while, Cooper.

We laughed as we went into the house a little while later and I decided to take Cooper to get an Ice cream since I had promised it to him. It was a while before Cooper chose his ice cream. When he did choose he picked Rainbow Sherbert which I made sure to get put in a cup and ask for extra napkins. On the way home he quickly went to sleep, and when we did get home I pulled him from his carseat and took him inside. I carried his small body to his bed and tucked him in following with a kiss on the forehead. When I was done I went to my room and listened to some music. I thought back to Bella and how I wanted to know her more.

I was going to find more about her, anything I could gaet. She was nice and kind and all these thoughts drifted in my head. She wasn't like all the other girls in my school who wore makeup to make themselves stand out, no revealing clothes, and she wasn't trying push her way onto guys like others because you could tell she held no interest for that. She didn't care what people thought about her. She was a unique soul and I was lucky to have crossed paths with her. School surely wouldn't be so boring after all. I planned to become friends with Bella Swan even if it killed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: So as I said before Haley only gave me the prologue and future Ideas so this chapter I had to make up on my own so go easy on me...I hope it suits her needs and that you people reading it will enjoy it. thanks! and Leave a review for my sanity! Click the green button For Mini Coop! _


	3. Nightmares and Certain Affairs

Along The Lines Of A Mistake.

Edward's Point Of View.

Chapter 2- Nightmares and Sleeping Scares.

To wake or not to wake. That was my current dilema. I was currently in my bed and I had to get up for school but I had a small problem. Cooper had come into my room last night. He had one of his 'nightmares'. He woke me up at midnight and made me check my bathroom, closet, dressers and the under part of my bed for 'monsters'. If I denied his plea for help, he cried. That wasn't the worst part though, Cooper liked to sleep in the worst positions. It was a crappy night with no more than three hours of sleep. I normally wasn't iritable in the mornings but in my defense I had little sleep. However, the fact that I hadn't gotten much sleep was nothing compared to the pickle I was in now.

Cooper, my crazy sleeper of a son had his small head on my chest while his arm was resting on my stomach. If I even moved a bit I knew he would wake and would never let me get to school especially after his nightmare. I loved Cooper but he was super clingy with me and I'm not sure if that was a good thing. I sighed.

I decided to just go fast, like a bandaid but with twice the pain if I didn't pull the right way. I moved his head fast and then arm. He stirred and I put his head on a pillow but I thanked the all mighty gods who loved me for not having him wake up. I mouthed a slient 'thank you' to the ceiling before slowly creeping to the restroom near Alice's room to take my morning shower. When I was inside I let the hot water work it's magic on my stiff muscles. I rolled my shoulders and relaxed some more. When the water turned cold I got out and dried myself off. I quietly tiptoed into my room grabbing my necessities and then left the room as quietly as I had come in.

When I was all dressed and ready Alice came out of her room, dressed and ready to go. How she was so perky was a mystery to me but then again she didn't have a child waking her up at midnight from nightmares. I loved Cooper, with all of my being but sometimes I think a break would be nice. A break could be justified but in the end it was my mistake to live with.

All though I hadn't gotten much sleep there was one person I couldn't get off my mind while I was awake last night and right now. Bella. Her brown eyes, her hair, everything was a mystery and I knew it sounded weird after knowing her for a few hours but I felt different with her. I couldn't place my finger on it but there was definetly something there.

"Edward, are you going to eat?" I heard Alice say breaking me from my thoughts. I looked to her and she had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah," I said before moving to let Alice go downstairs first and then I followed suit. I decided to go easy and just get cereal since I wasnt in the mood to cook anything special. Alice did the same but what I was distracted by was the big fat smile that was planted on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I questioned while cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," She said mischeviously. I glared at her. What was she doing? I had a feeling she was up to something but I didn't get the chance to make anything of it because Carlisle walked into the room just then. Alice and I chanced a look at him and I could tell he looked a little happy.

"Good morning dad," Alice said.

"Morning Alice dear," Carlise said to her. He didn't even look at me, say hi or anything along those lines. He went got his coffee, went to get the newspaper, and came back to the table with a deep sigh as he sat accross from me. The room was eerily quiet and I looked to Alice, who just shrugged her shoulders. We continued to eat until I heard the one noise I did every morning.

"Daddy," Cooper called out. I figured he was near so I got up from my seat and put my bowl in the sink before going to find him. As I walked closer I saw him perched at the foot of the stairs. When he saw me his whole face lit up and he came over to me while rubbing his eyes. he stumbled a little like always and I chuckled. He blushed slightly and I picked him up.

"Hey, little man. I thought you were sleeping?" I said as I walked back to the kitchen.

"I did...I wake up and I can't find you," He said simply while cuddling his way into my neck. I smiled, he was worth it, I told myself as I was in full view of Carlisle and Alice now.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked Coop, while shifting him so he was held on my hip.

"Cereal," He said while pointing to the cupboard where he knew we kept the good cereals. I grinned and got out a bowl, spoon and then the cereal all the while still holding Coop.

I poured a small amount of Lucky Charms in the bowl and then some milk before putting the spoon in and taking him over to the table to eat. I didn't fail to notice that Carlisles eyes were on me the entire time, and I also didn't fail to notice that he had his fist clenched at his side. All his moves just screamed unwanted at me but I shrugged it off and payed attention to Cooper.

"Hey Coop, what are you doing little man?" Alice asked him while kissing his cheek lightly.

"Eating," He said sarcastically with a smile, revealing all his little teeth. He knew just how to make my day, especially by getting Alice.

"Smartass," I heard Alice mutter low enough for him not to hear but I did and I burst out laughing.

She glared at me.

"I blame you. You corrupted my poor little nephew to be all sarcastic like you were when we were kids," Alice said while hugging Cooper to her chest with her arms. His cheeks were puffed out with the food he had in his mouth and his eyes were wide. He mouthed 'help' to me.

I just laughed and Alice and I watched as he stuffed himself. It was only two minutes later that Esme appeared.

"Good morning to you children." Esme said happily as she came and kissed all of our cheeks.

"Morning mom," Alice and I said in unision followed by Coopers,"Good morning Nana Esme."

"Carlisle would you like some pancakes?" Esme asked him while getting the stuff out.

"No, thanks. I'm not that hungry anymore," He said while shooting a glare my way and then just staring blankly at Cooper. That was his problem, he seemed to be in a good mood earlier and now Cooper wakes up and suddenly he's so pissy. It stung me a bit and caused a clenched fist at my side.

"I can see I'm unwelcome so I will go now," I said through gritted teeth. I knew it was childish to do but Carlisle could be just as childish as well. As I walked out Alice smiled sadly at me and I saw Esme shoot Carlisle her 'What-the-hell-look'. I carried Cooper with me upstairs and I dressed him again like yesterday. When I was done he smiled his small little grin at me.

"I need you to be a good boy today for me. Try and keep away from Grandpa and stay with Nana Esme," I told him sternly. He nodded mutely and wrapped his arms tighter on my neck. He knew I had to leave.

I took him downstairs and then set him on the couch to watch cartoons. I wasn't about to go back into that kitchen and face Carlisle because I knew what it would lead to. Esme came in just then and she had tears in her eyes. I sighed and went to hug her.

"I'm sorry mom," I said and I truly was. I was sorry that I had been stupid to get a girl pregnant and she knew it. But she also knew I loved my son and I think that's what got her to see my point of view more than Carlisle.

"He'll warm up to him. I know he will, but your father needs time. Time is all, I'm sure of it," Esme said with a sad look in her eyes. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I need to get going, I'll see you later," I told her with a sigh. She nodded and went to sit with Coop on the couch.

"Bye daddy," Cooper called from the couch with a small wave. I smiled and waved as well. I was now standing by the door and to my suprise Alice was already there. She moved like a ghost.

We left out the door and we went to the my Volvo. Once we were both situated inside I started the engine and we took off. I drove like a speed demon so we made it to school in five minutes. When we got there I realized Alice's smirk had grew much larger than the one she had worn not to earlier. I cocked and eyebrow at her but she didn't seem to notice as she hopped out the car.

As we walked Alice's eyes raked over the entire student body, as if she was looking for someone. She looked a little dissapointed after a while of searching until her smile appeared on her face again while looking to the parking lot where a huge rusted red truck parked. The same truck that Bella and Jasper went home in yesterday. Suddenly, Alice's smile clicked to me.

"You like Jasper," I accused Alice.

"Psh, no I don't. I'm friends with Bella," She said in denial.

"Really? I didn't hear Bella clear up that statement," I retorted.

"And I didn't hear the one where she said she was yours either," Alice replied innocently. I ignored Alice and kept my mouth shut as I tried to make sense of what she said. Was Bella my friend? Would she even want to be friends with me?

I sighed as they walked over to us. Jasper had a smile on his face and Bella watched the ground intently as she walked.

"Hey Bella, Jasper," Alice awknowledged.

"Hey Alice, Edward," Jasper and Bella said in unison. They laughed.

"Hey," I mumbled quietly in response. The thing was I was nervous around Bella. I didn't know why I was but I just was. I couldn't like her. There was no way I could, and there was definetly no way she would like me. I mean what girl at 17 would want to have a child running around in their life? Alice was assuming, and all the other stuff how Emmett calls her psychic, that was mere coincidence. I mean we could be friends but nothing more, there couldn't be. Alice saw my fuming and she was suddenly smug.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering, are you going to join the football team?" Jasper suddenly asked me.

I sighed, this was a moot point. I had no time to do sports anymore. I loved football but with Cooper, that was a little difficult since I chose not to place a burden on Esme to have her watch him for longer than she needed to. Alice suddenly got this glint in her eyes, I'm not sure what it was but it was there. I looked to Jasper and shook my head.

"I don't think I am this year. I'm a little busy lately," I said sadly. He nodded before the bell rang.

"I should get going since I have P.E.," Jasper said while only looking at Alice.

"I'll walk with you, it's near my class," Alice chirped to him. She waved Bella and I off before walking away with Jasper.

"We should get going," Bella said suddenly as she looked to me with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," I said before letting her lead the way.

When we got to English I now sat beside her instead of yesterday when I didn't sit with her. I noticed her pull out a notebook and begin doodling aimless things in it. She was entertained by the simplest things. I could tell that she had this kind of mood, not in a bad way but just simple, laid back, and I don't really care kind of attitude but I couldn't be sure. Each time I had an assumption, it was wrong and that bugged me. I was very good at reading people but for some reason, she was a mystery to me. Bella caught my staring and she blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to figure you out, your very difficult for me to read," I replied honestly. I was beyoned frustrated but not with her. Everything was mysterious, as was her brother Jasper. It piqued my interest more and more each day.

"Oh, yeah? And how's that coming along for you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Not good. Your different, more cryptic like. Almost like you don't care what anyone thinks of you and its just a mystery. Each time i'm close to finding something, you do something else to put me off track and then I have to start over. It's very confusing," I told her with a light smirk.

She just stared at me and I wondered if I had freaked her out but I didn't have time to react because we were interruputed.

"Edward! I missed you this summer! We totally need to hang out soon! I'm having a party this weekend and you have to come!" Tanya said. I metally groaned. Tanya was one of the girls who would not leave me alone. Last year, she asked me on dates more than I could count. Ia tried to tell her no but she wouldn't listen to a word I said.

"I'm busy this weekend," And every other weekend, I wanted to say but like the gentleman I was raised to be, I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, right. With Cooper? Oh, ok another time then," My eyes went wide and then I clenched my hands into fists. Damn Tanya, damn her to the worst pits in hell. Could she not take a hint? She had to bring up Cooper? Bella's not supposed to know of Cooper yet. I wanted to wait to tell her, wait till we were at least friends. I quickly looked to Bella and her eyebrows were puckered in confusion. She looked very confused but then her expression softened and she just looked down and began doodling on her notebook again. She was confusing me. I didn't get a chance to speak because Mr. Berty came in and then I cursed him as well for choosing now to come in instead of about three minutes ago. So far I was not liking Tuesdays. I hated them officially and Tanya as well.

It bugged me throughout the whole period to know what Bella thought about when Tanya mentioned Cooper. I wanted to bring it up again but I decided against it, afraid that Bella would question it so I kept my mouth shut. For all I knew she probably already knew about Cooper with the way this town gossips. I remember just how the news spread like wildfire.

When the bell rang I sighed and looked to Bella, hopeful. She smiled at me.

"I'll see you later," she said before collecting her things and leaving out the door.

"Sure," I mumbled while running a hand through my hair. I walked off to history then and sighed when I sat down next to Alice.

"What's got you so glum?" She asked.

"Tanya, brought up Cooper to Bella during first period and I didn't want Bella or Jasper to know yet. I like knowing that I have one thing secret to myself. " I confessed to her.

she nodded.

"Edward, I know your worried about this but if Bella judges you for Cooper, then is she really worthy to be your friend?" Alice asked. I hated when she used her mind tricks on me. Why was life so confusing?

When history ended I walked down the halls to get to my music class with Ms. Jenks. When I got in I immediately went over to the keyboard in the corner of the room. I sat on the stool, placed my foot on the pedal and began to play. I had been playing Piano since I was about Cooper's age. Esme had taught me, it was one of our bonding hobbies when we were younger. She loved to hear me play and Cooper was fascinated by it as well. Every Sunday it was necessity that I taught him to play as well. He loved playing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" with me and just the memory of our Sundays together brought a smile to my face. Maybe Alice was right. If Bella couldn't accept Cooper in my life then maybe she wasn't worth being my friend.

"Very well, Edward. Your skills are very appeasing," said Ms. Jenks the music teacher. I smiled at her and continued to play.

By the time Trig came around it was bliss. I was relaxed thanks to my piano session. I sat and lounged in this period since I already knew what the teacher was teaching. When the Bell rang I eagerly got up from my seat and went to the cafeteria. I went in line and paid for my lunch before going and sitting at our table to wait for Alice. As I was waiting Bella strolled up to the table. She was hesitant about it.

"Mind If I join you?" She asked while hiding behind her shield of hair. In her hands there was a salad from the cafeteria.

"Sure," I said with a grin while motioning her to sit accross from me.

"So, how are you?" She asked while bitting her lip. I smiled and a chuckle escaped me. Her facial expression was priceless and it's nice, normal. Like she actually wanted to know the answer to that. When other students asked me things it wasn't because they were interested, it was because they knew Alice or myself were popular. But with Bella she didn't care, and that's what interested me.

"What?" She asked while furrowing her brow.

"Nothing, it's just that your question threw me off. It's so formal, I thought I was the only who spoke like that still but I guess I was wrong. And if you want to know I'm doing pretty well," I said with my crooked grin. She blushed at my response and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, well...erm, I guess that's good," She said.

We stared at each other for a second and I couldn't look away; neither could she. We were so caught up in the moment we didn't realize that Alice and Jasper had sat down with us.

"Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed as she sat down next to me and Jasper sat next to Bella.

"Hi Alice," Bella said to her. I smiled slightly.

"So just a heads up, you guys are working in groups for Banner's class today. And I reccomend you guys pair together or else you'll be stuck with other lazy kids who make you do all the work. It's really annoying," Alice complained. Bella smiled at her little rant.

"At least you didn't get paired up with that girl Jessica. I did all the work while she flirted with the guy in the seat next to me," Jasper huffed before taking a swig of his drink.

"That's high school for ya," Alice sighed.

Jasper and Alice were caught up in there little moment and I looked to Bella who was eating her salad very slowly, as if she was afraid of choking.

"You know if your afraid of choking Alice here is good at CPR," I teased to Bella. She glared at me playfully.

"I'm not. I'm just a slow eater and who knows, with my clumsiness it's bound to happen one day. I'm just trying to hold off the inevitable," She said with a smile.

"You know for someone who claims they are clumsy I have yet to see anything clumsy come form you," I challenged.

"Now you've done it. You jinxed me, I'm gauranteed to fall now," she groaned.

"I guess i'll just have to keep an eye on you," I retorted. I hadn't realized I had leaned more towards her over the table which she had as well. . Alice and Jasper were in a whole other bubble so Alice hadn't noticed. I pulled back suddenly, I was pushing the limits. I sighed, just as the bell rang.

We got up and Jasper followed Alice to their next class while I walked with Bella to class. Bella was walking very fast and we weren't even going to be late. I walked equally fast and she smiled at me. We were about to reach the class but she tripped. I had to stifle my laughter as I helped her up.

"I blame you for this. You jinxed me earlier," She said with a pout and a blush on her cheeks. I chuckled.

"Im sorry, How about you let me carry your books for you for a week to make up for jinxing you?" I offered with a grin,

She pondered that for a second before she nodded and handed me her books. We continued walking and when we reached class I opened the door for her causing another blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I thought chivalry was dead," She said as she took a seat next to me.

"Oh, please, It's only dead to those who are too stupid not to use it," I replied.

"I guess that makes you one of a kind," She said with a smirk.

"Not one of a kind, just smart," I said with a wink. Mr. banner appeared just then and he began telling us about the assignment he wanted us to do.

"You may pair with who you please, but this assignment it worth ninety points so I expect you all to do your best or at least your hardest," Mr. Banner said to everyone dissimissively. 

"We should probably take Alice's advice and be partners, She's always right," I told Bella.

"Sure, but on one condition," She said with a smirk.

"What't that?" I asked curiously. She held out a pen to me and I just stared at it dumbly.

"You do the writing because mine's just horrible," She said sheepishly.

"Will do partner," I said.

We worked well together and at one point our hands brushed together and I felt that same tingle. I looked up into her soft brown eyes to see if she felt it but I couldn't tell and it frustrated me to no end. We ended up halfway done compared to the other students and we just ended up talking more. It was addicting, almost like a need to have her talk to me. I craved her attention.

"So you said you have another brother, what's his name?" Bella asked with a curious expression.

I was surprised that she had paid so much attention, my earlier suppisions had been correct. She was more observant than I had given her credit for.

"Erm, his name is Emmett, he used to be the quarterback here until he graduated and is now in college," I told her. Emmett was a hard subject for me.

I noticed Bella's brow furrow in confusion. I couldn't place what was confusing about that though.

"What school does your brother go to now?" She asked.

"He's in Oregon now. He's going to graduate this summer," I told her through clenched teeth. Although Emmett and I were on good terms it dosen't mean that I didn't blame myself for what he had to go through because of my mistake. He had just as much blame on his shoulder as I did. One thing though was that I didn't blame him for a thing. He didn't deserve the blame that Carlisle or Esme put on him. They didn't know the entire story. I don't think anyone really did and they would never really understand what happened that night on the College campus. But Emmett and I did. We always would.

"Oh, wow. That's far do you miss him?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I do," I confessed. Emmett and I used to be attatched by the hip. He taught me sports and he always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I probably would have followed in his footsteps but I didn't have the time anymore. I had to care for Cooper and I didn't want to give Carlisle excuses that I wasn't responsible because he would just use that against me. I know he would.

"I'm sorry. I keep asking questions, If I'm getting to personal we can change the subject" She said shyly while looking at me.

"It's fine. My brother's just...a hard topic," I told her. She nodded silently in understanding.

"Okay well I figure it's only fair for you to ask me something," she said with a small smile.

I had tons of questions but which to ask first, I thought.

"Um, what's your favorite food?" I asked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I don't have one, I like variety."

"Okay, favorite color," I asked her.

"Teal," She said. I smiled, that was one of Coopers favorite colors too.

"Favorite thing to do in your spare time,"

"That's hard, I guess I would choose reading, writing or cooking," She said while playing with her hands. I wish she would at least look at me.

"Favorite animal," I was staring at her intently. She looked up but then quickly looked down. It was frustrating to no end.

"Um...a penguin," she said with a small smile.

"Why a penguin?" I asked.

"Because they walk funny and somtimes they slip on the ice, clumsy almost. Like me," She said with a shrug. I chuckled.

I wanted to ask another question but the stupid bell rang, but at least I had P.E. With her.

We left the class together, we walked so close together we were almost touching and even though we weren't I could feel the warmth emanating off of her.

When we made it to the double gym doors we pushed them open and went our separte ways to get dressed for P.E.. I was in a hurry to get back to Bella so I dressed quickly and was the first one out. I went and sat on th bleachers. The teachers 'said' we had to participate or they would take points away but my grade was a perfect A plus and I hardly did anything but dress out for P.E..

When I noticed Bella come out of the locker room she was tomato red. she saw me and she stopped, she looked like she was trying to find a way to make a run for it. Instead she came hesitantly and sat one row up from me. I looked up from Bella to the locker rooms and saw Lauren Mallory come out looking very mad. She was shooting daggers at Bella. If looks could kill Bella would have disintegrated.

I briefly wondered if this was why Bella came out blushing.

"What did you do to Lauren? she looks like someone ran over her make up bag," I snorted.

"Your close. She had her purse on the floor and in it was something important I guess and I may or may not have tripped and fallen on it, and she may or may not have gotten really pissed," Bella said sheepishly.

I chuckled.

"It's not funny," She hissed followed by a pout.

"No, I'm laughing because she actually cared about that stupid purse of hers. Seriously, it's not like it's irreplaceable," I said.

Bella nodded before a smile appeared on her lips.

"You never finished your twenty questions," She said.

"What number where we on?" I challenged. She frowned.

"I forgot," She said with a shrug.

I smirked, "Were at five, including the question I just asked you."

She huffed before muttering, "Know it all."

I laughed once again.

"Okay, next question. Favorite movie?"

"That's too hard.I've seen tons of movies. Jasper loves all kinds of movies and he's forced me to watch so many," I smiled. It seems like we had similar things in commomn. Jasper is to Bella like Alice is to me.

"What happens when you say no?" I questioned.

"Jasper goes to full blown pout mode. He makes me feel bad until I give in, and since I'm such a push over he always get's his way," She said. That sound's like me.

"I know what it's like. Alice does the same thing to me," And Cooper, I thought to myself.

"Living with only boys has it's downfalls though. Jasper and my dad Charlie do not know how to cook to save their damn lives. I do laundry, and cook, but I put my foot down and made them start cleaning the house at least," Bella said. It was funny because the way she said certain things was as if she was the parent, rather than the teen. I would know because I was a father.

"I know what that's like as well," I said with a sigh.

Bella nodded and looked down, just staring at nothing. I stared at her but I jumped when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Alice.

_Ed, we are having a serious talk when we get home! _

_-A_

What did I do now? I thought as I put my cell phone away in my pocket.

I looked at Bella but she was staring at me.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone," She said with a small smile. I nodded. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, it was the same exact phone as mine but hers was a teal color. Go figure.

I chuckled, "May I see it?"

She nodded and handed it to me without protest. I quickly went to her contacts, pushed the new contact button and quickly entered my number. When I was done I handed it back to her with a smile and an ounce of hope that she may use it to call me. A big chesire cat grin appeared on her face as she saw the new number with the name 'Edward'.

"Can I see your phone?" She asked now. I smirked.

"I don't know can you?" I teased with a cocky, crooked grin.

She huffed, "May I see your phone?"

I grinned, "Why yes you may," I said before discreetly handing it to her so coach Clapp wouldn't see it. She pushed buttons and then entered her number in it and handed it back to me with a smile. Our hands brushed together and I felt the tingle again.

"Now you have my number as well," She said.

Just then the bell rang and I sighed.

"Meet me by the doors?" I asked making sure she wouldn't leave like yesterday.

She nodded eagerly before getting up and carefully making her way out of the bleachers. When I made it to the locker rooms I changed quickly and then went to meet up with Bella. She wasn't there so I waited by the doors. As soon as she came out though she tripped but I caught her.

"I guess I must have jinxed you pretty badly, that's twice in one day," I teased. I felt the tingle again and I briefly wondered if I would ever stop feeling it. If maybe I wouldn't feel the spark that seemed to only effect me.

"Well now you know not to jinx me anymore," She huffed while still in my arms. Her hands were resting on my chest, my arms were around her waist, and our faces just mere inches apart. I wanted so badly to just lean in a little closer.

I sighed. What was I thinking? _She dosen't like you_, I chanted like a mantra in my head.

When we pulled away Bella blushed. I chuckled slightly.

"Shall we?" I asked while holding the door open for her. She stepped through the door way and we walked out to the parking lot. When we reached my Volvo, we noticed Alice and Jasper were already there waiting patiently.

"Hey Bella," Alice chirped like always.

"Hello, Alice," Bella said.

"Did you have fun in P.E.," Alice asked us both. I noticed Bella's eyes flick over to me for a short second before a smile appeared on her face.

"Sure," She said with a grin. I smiled as well and Alice looked confused.

"We should get going Bells," Jasper reminded Bella. She nodded and looked to Alice and I both.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Jasper told us as they began walking away. I was turing around when suddenly I heard Bella call me.

"Oh, Edward! Tomorrows my turn," She said with a smile.

"For what?" I questioned.

"To ask the questions," She said before walking away to the truck where Jasper was already waiting in.

I smirked.

"What was that about?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about," I said while hopping into the drivers side of the vehicle.

"Sure you don't but just to let you know I'm on-," I cut Alice's rant off by turning the radio in my Volvo up. She pouted and I just laughed.

On our way home I felt completely at ease. I was about one hundred percent sure it was from my conversation with Bella. She made me feel different, in a good way.

When we got home I rushed out of the car, eager to see my mini coop.

I chuckled at the name but I loved that little kid even if he was the cause of my lack of sleep. As I went inside I saw him and Esme on the couch playing video games. I chuckled softly at the sight. They were playing Mario Kart and they had the little steering wheels in their hands twisting and turning every which way. Coop was doing pretty good and Esme would sometimes crach into things during the game.

"Come on Nana, you suck," Cooper said with his little toothy grin.

"I can't beat you, your just too good," Esme sighed when she lost the race.

I suddenly smiled and made my appeareance known. When Cooper noticed me he smiled wide and came to tackle me. He gripped my legs and I picked up his small form.

"What's up squirt?" I asked while ruffling his hair. He made a funny face when I did that and then reached up to fix his hair in frustration like I did when I was little.

"Nana, and I play Mario Kart. I won," He bragged. I smirked, we all knew Esme could win this game when she wanted. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged.

"I'm going to go start on dinner," Esme said before going into the kitchen.

I followed after her with Coop, "Need any help?"

"I think I got it, Thank you though," She said.

"Okay," I replied before Alice came bounding into the kitchen with a big smile on her lips.

"Hey mum," She said before going and kissing her cheek.

"What do you want Alice?" Esme asked with a timid smile.

Alice huffed, "All I want is to be loved, is that to hard to ask for?"

"It is when it comes to your shopping habits," I muttered before going into the fridge to get Coop his sippy cup. I handed it to him and he drank eagerly.

"You know what Edward...go... shower. You stink!" Alice said while sticking her tongue out at me.

Esme laughed before turning to face Alice, "So what was it you needed Alice dear?"

"Well I wanted to work out some arrangements with you, girl stuff you know," She said while throwing a glance my way. What was she up to?

"I take that as my cue to leave," I muttered before leaving with Cooper. I decided to take him up to his room to play. I sat in the rocking chair and let Cooper down to go play but he clung to me and I sighed but brought him to the chair with me. He cuddled his way into my chest. I sighed. We stayed on that chair as I rocked back and forth and soon I heared Coopers breathing steady out. He was asleep and I was drifting off as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Edward, wake up, it's dinner," Esme said softly. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my mothers face looking down at Coop and I with a hand over her heart. I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm a mother, it's not my fault I find these little moments between you boys touching," Esme said in her defense. I grinned before she walked downstairs.

I looked down at Cooper who was asleep on my chest. I shook him slightly but he just sighed in response.

"Coop, time to wake up. It's dinner," I told him while shaking and prodding him some more. With a little more effort he smiled a little and his eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me groggily before he put his head back on my chest and groaned.

"One more minute, daddy," He said.

"Nope, come on," I said while putting him on his feet. He gave me his 'mad face' and then proceeded down stairs for dinner. I chuckled. On the way down he stumbled and hit his chin on the end of the wall. He began to cry, and I quickly rushed to pick him up.

"It's okay, your fine," I told him as he nestled his way into my neck. He cried into me and then Esme came rushing in.

"What happened?" She asked while coming over and patting his back.

"He fell on his way downstairs," I told her while gently rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down.

"Where did you hit yourself?" Esme asked him. He sniffled and then looked at her with a tear sliding down his face. He pointed to his chin which was a little red. Esme leaned up and kissed it while I smiled.

"All better?" She asked.

He nodded and sniffled again.

"Good, come on now," Esme said. I carried Coop to the table and sat him in his chair before going to help Esme set out plates.

"Is dad working the late shift tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mhm, he had to do an emergency surgery right when he was about to leave so he 't be back home anytime soon," Esme said with a sigh.

I nodded as I got out three big plates and then one small one for Cooper. Esme put the food on the plates and then I put them on the table. When Cooper saw the food his eyes widened and he immediately dug in.

"Coop, your supposed to wait for the girls to sit first before you eat," I scolded.

"Your teaching him well," Esme approved with a smile.

"Sorry dad," Cooper said in a small voice before swallowing the food he had in his mouth. I chuckled before going to get his sippy cup and filling it with Apple juice. I set it next to him. When everythign was set Alice bounded into the room and had the biggest smile on her face. It reminded me why she had been acting all weird earlier.

"Hey Al, what was up with that text you sent me during P.E. today?" I questioned once everyone was seated at the table.

"Oh, I forgot," she said with a shrug before putting a forkful of food in her mouth.

"Oh, Edward, Alice mentioned something about Football tryouts at your school?" Esme asked nonchalantly. I turned to Alice and glared at her, she looked down at her food innocently.

"What about them?" I asked, stopping all movement. I was suddenly as stiff as a statue.

"Well, if you want to join then maybe-" I cut her off, I wouldn't let her finish.

"No," I said, I knew where this was going.

"Why not Edward? You deserve to have a normal teenage life. You should enjoy it, in my opinion your maturing too fast for your age and it worries me," Esme said. I sighed.

"No, It was my choice, my mistake and I'll just have to live with it. I don't want to give Carlisle any more excuses to hate me more than he already does," I explained. It was beginning to frustrate me that Esme and Alice always tried to convince me otherwise.

"Carlisle is not mad at you. I have told you this, he just needs time to adjust," Esme said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"My answer remains the same."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Alice questioned and it was that question that suddenly pushed me over the edge.

"Why am I being so stubborn? Put yourself in my shoes Alice. Knowing your father is disapointed in you, knowing you screwed up and living with the guilt of it all. Come on now. It's just insane and for me to just bring this uppon us, and expect mom or you to watch Coop while I'm gone to play some sport. For me to do that, to let you guys do that would be the most selfish thing I could ever do," I said to Alice through clenched teeth before getting up from the table. I looked over to Cooper and he was content in eating his food, having paid no attention to anything I had just said.

Cooper saw me about to leave and he frowned at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked while holding a pudgy little hand out to me.

I sighed, "I'll be upstairs, finish eating and then we'll get you to bed," I said before leaning down to kiss his forehead. I quickly left the room. I went into my room and turned on my stereo system, letting the music relax me.

I hated being so rude to them like that but it was just a constant reminder and it pained me to hear it again and again.

As I was laying down I wondered what pushed Alice to talk to Esme about that. It wasn't her kind of my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I felt the weight shift on my bed. I turned to see Cooper sitting there, staring at me.

"Hey, ready for bed?" I asked. He nodded eagerly, and I looked to the clock to see that it was six thirty p.m.

I picked Coop up and took him to his room. I tucked him into his bed, and read him a story and soon enough he was fast asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

I went back to my room and pulled out my phone. I remembered how in gym Bella and I had exchanged phone numbers. I went through my contact lists and found her name. _Bella. _My heart skipped a beat.

I thought about calling her, but what if she went to sleep early. I was weighing the pros and cons when I got this sudden burst of bravery. I decided to send her a text first. I wanted to continue our earlier conversations.

(A/N: _Italic:Edward_, **Bold: Bells**)

_Are you awake?_

_-E_

I sent the text and seconds later I recieved a new text.

**Yeah, why?  
-B**

_Can I call you? I believe we have a game to finish since it's still my turn._

_-E_

I quickly sent the message and then my phone beeped again. _That was fast_, I thought.

**Sure :D**

**-B**

I smiled at the text and pushed the green call button. It rang twice before she answered.

"Ow! Shoot!" I heard her say into the phone.

"Fall down again, Bella?" I teased.

"No, I stubbed my toe on my way up the stairs," She grumbled. I chuckled.

"I see," I said.

"Yes, so ask your questions, because it's all your getting. Tomorrows my turn," She said and ai could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, um what's your favorite band?" I asked.

"I don't have one. I like tons of bands and music genres, it's hard to choose," She said taking me by surprise yet again.

"You always seem to amaze me Bella," I told her.

"Hmm, next question," She said suddenly.

I sighed and thought about one question to ask her about.

"Do you like anyone at our school?" I asked while running a hand through my hair nervously.

"Yes," She said, I could hear the smile in her voice again.

"Anyone I know?" I was getting nervous. Who was this guy she liked? Could it be Mike Newton? I heard he wanted to ask her out. Maybe he did.

"You know the entire school but in this case yes," she said.

I began listing off almost all the guys in my head.

Suddenly I heard Bella talking to someone else. I could faintly hear what was going on.

"No one Jasper! Mind your own buisness," Bella muttered.

I chuckled. 

"Bella? what was that about?" I questioned.

"Just Jasper but I think I should go, it's getting late and god knows I'm not a morning person,"

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then," I replied.

"Okay, bye," she said with a sigh.

"Bye," I said before ending the call. Who could she like? It was frustrating me to no end. What she already had a boyfriend? I sighed and leaned my head back on the pillow. So many questions, so little answers. I let my eyes close briefly before I heard a knock on my door. I groaned.

"Yes?" I called out. 

Esme walked in looking like she had been crying, her soft eyes swelling. She came and sat at the edge of my bed with a small frown. I immediately felt guilty.

"Edward, I know that you feel guilty about everything but you can't let it ruin you like this. Yes, carlisle and I expect you to take full responibility for Cooper but along the way were also here to support you. Carlisle needs time still. I don't mind watching Cooper. He's my grandson and I love him. He's no trouble at all but just remember that were here for you." Esme croaked before exiting the room quickly. I grabbed my pilliow and threw it over my head while groaning into the pillow.

Life was complicated.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**A/N: Hello to you all! I am so happy with all the wonderful feedback I got with this story! You reviewers are so kind. I figured you guys deserved this chapter.I got my ass in gear and made myself edit this monster of a chapter since my Beta has failed me ;( I think that deserves a review, don't you think? Also, I have links on my profile, if you are interested. Feel free to folow me on twitter, facebook, and ask me questions on my formspring. For twitter I will post little teasers every now and then so be alert, and I will do my best to answer questions on formspring. :) And for those interested in knowing what little Mini Coop looks like...on my profile there is a link for my blogger account so you can get the link to see Cooper! He's so adorable! Check it out. but in other news I have no other news but if you like you can review! **_

_**Right down green bubble button thing. *Gives a cheesy smile and waves bye***_


	4. Fog

_A/N: just to let you all know...this chapter is the same as the last one but it's just in bella's point of view now and it's vital for the story. Hope you enjoy and make sure you read the A/N at the bottom as well. _

_Along The Lines Of A Mistake._

_Bella's Point Of View._

_Chapter 3-Fog_

"Bells, are you ready to go yet?" Jasper asked for the umpteenth as he stood in my doorway watching me with a timid smile on his face.

"No, Jasper, I'm just standing here with my backpack on my shoulder for no reason," I said sarcastically.

"Down kitty. I was just asking," He said with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

We walked down the stairs and I began giggling at the sight in front of me. Charlie was attemtping to make himself eggs but failing miserably. Charlie couldn't cook to save his life.

"Dad, I just don't get why you continue to try and cook. You remember what happened last time," I scolded while trying to stifle my giggles. Dad grumbled before going and dumping his burnt eggs into the trash.

"It was one time! And if I recall, I did not burn the house down," He defended.

"Sure dad, sure," I said before looking to Jasper who was smiling at us.

He sighed, "I guess I'll stop by the diner and pick up something before my shift,"

"I would make you something but Jazz and I need to get to school," I said with a small smile now.

"I know, well I'll see you kids later. I won't be back soon, I work the late shift tonight,"

"Okay, bye dad," Jasper and I said in unisonn before walking out the door to my truck. I let Jasper drive and once inside the cab of my beast, I giggled at Jaspers face as he started the truck.

"Bells, I really do not get why you won't let dad buy you a new car. Seriously, this truck goes two miles an hour," He complained. I frowned, this truck had character, it's not my fault if he couldn't see it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I should let you drive your own car since it's so fast." The words shot out of my mouth so fast I was hoping they didn't sound too hurtful . He smiled.

"Just kidding Bella," He said as he started the engine and began to drive. I smiled.

To many people, Jasper came off as quiet, and edgy. He had that "don't-mess-with-me" face but if you could break into his shell he was a real character. Jasper and I were twins and we got along great. Jasper was a few hours older than me but we looked after each other and had a very tight bond which nothing could break apart. Not even the very close incident that happened a while ago.

As we drove to school I was lost in so much thought. I watched as the trees, shrubs and road whizzed past us in a blur of green. Green. Green smoldering eyes, and bronze hair. HE put my head in a fog. I wasn't sure really sure what I was feeling. That really bothered me because I was usually so sure of myself and my emotions. The only thing I was sure of at this moment was that he was taking control of my mind. When I had closed my eyes last night, all I could see was him. He was all I dreamt about as well.

He was intoxicating, and that was just from his looks. When he looked at me I felt wobbly and unstable, like i would faint from his allure. He was nice company and so was his sister Alice. Yesterday when I saw him sitting in my English class he looked as if he was on edge about something. He would look around the class occasionally in a paranoid manner and he kept quiet without a word.

When we met officially at lunch, I had learned much more about him from some of my gossiping classmates. He and his sister were the most popular kids on campus, but when I met them they didn't act like all the others. They were nice and comforting.

Edward was very kind, gentlemanly from what I could tell. I knew he cared very much about his sister. He even had respect for girls which not any of the guys in my classes had. He opened the door for me and I noticed he did the same for Alice. Gentlemanly indeed.

I longed to know more about him. He was mysterious to me, and I was already addicted to his presence. It was like some wicked spell was cast over me as I was falling head over heels for Edward Cullen- Forks High Schools' most popular student and wanted boy on campus.

I knew there was no denying the fact the Edward would ever like me. I was plain and boring. I mean I actually read books for fun. What kind of guy wanted that? I would've probably looked like a homeless person while standing next to him or even his sister for that matter. They could pass for more than super models.

I sighed as we pulled up to the school. I scanned the parking lot for Edward and Alice and had to hide my smile when I saw them parked not to far from us. My secret thoughts were that Jasper liked Alice after one day as well. They clicked from what he told me last night about their day together and to hear that from Jasper was nice, but still surprising. He didn't really ever show a liking to many girls so when he told me the details I encouraged him to go after Alice. Jasper asked me what I thought about Edward but I couldn't confide in Jasper about that. I also didn't even know how I felt about Edward myself to speak about it.

It was times like these when I was having guy trouble that I wished I had some kind of girl to talk to. Like my mom or a friend, anything or anyone to talk to. Anyone who would listen.

I felt like I could trust Edward because he showed general interest in anything I said and it was nice to know someone cared in the least bit of ways even if I did barely know him. I promised myself last night that I would find out more about him, figure him out a little more. I would make myself come out of this shy shell.

As we walked toward Edward and Alice I grew nervous. _You can do this_, I chanted in my head. I was walking with my head down, staring at the ground. I didn't want to look at him just yet because I knew as soon as I did I would turn to mush.

"Hey Bella, Jasper," Alice said to us as we were nearing them.

"Hey Alice, Edward," Jasper and I said in unison causing us to laugh. We did that a lot.

"Hey," Edward said while fidegeting. He looked like he was concentrating hardly on something. His brow was furrowed in confusion and I noticed Alice quickly throw a glance his way. She seemed to act a little sheepish.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering, are you going to join the football team?" Jasper asked suddenly breaking the tense moment.

I saw his eyes look sad for a second before he sighed.

"I don't think I am this year. I'm a little busy lately," Edward repied sadly. Jasper nodded before the bell rang.

"I should get going since I have P.E.," Jasper said while only looking at Alice. I smiled slightly. He was being very obvious about his attraction to Alice.

"I'll walk with you, it's near my class," Alice chirped to Jasper. She waved Edward and I off before walking away with Jasper. I think the feeling was mutual. As much as I knew Jasper and his uncanny ability to be in tune with everyones feelings, I also knew it would be a matter of time before they got together. It was my intuition. If only I could have the same reassurance with Edward.

"We should get going," I said suddenly while looking to him with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah," He said before letting me lead the way.

When we got to English I noticed Edward sit in the desk beside me now. I was secretly giddy on the inside but I did my best to hide it while pulling out a notebook and doodling in it. I was drawing aimlessly but I felt eyes on me and when I looked up I blushed, Edward was staring at me. I got butterflies in my stomach almost like a rush of adrenanaline when your about to drop on a roller coaster.

"What?" I asked feeling my blush get a bit deeper.

"I'm just trying to figure you out, your very difficult for me to read," He replied honestly. His brow was furrowed and he looked frustrated. _What was so interesting about me?_

"Oh, yeah? And how's that coming along for you?" I asked with a small, shy smile. I was suprised how bold I was being with him. Naturally my head would lower, shoulders hunch and my eyes would fly to the floor but around Edward I had a new posture in which my confidence exploded.

"Not good. Your different, more cryptic like. Almost like you don't care what anyone thinks of you and its just a mystery. Each time i'm close to getting a clue, you do something else to put me off track and then I have to start over. It's very confusing," He said with a light smirk that made my insides instant mush. Any coherent thought had vanished.

I just stared at him stupidly and I tried to find coherency but I didn't have time to react because we were interrupted.

"Edward! I missed you this summer! We totally need to hang out soon! I'm having a party this weekend and you have to come!" A girl named Tanya said. She was leaning near him and she batted her eyelashes in a flirty way. I don't know why but it angered me for some reason.

"I'm busy this weekend," He while looking away uncomfortably.

"Oh, right. With Cooper? Oh, ok another time then," Tanya said. Edwards eyes went wide. Who was Cooper? I was officially beyond confused. I mentally tried to think back to see if he ever mentioned a Cooper but he never did. I kept thinking until it hit me. Cooper must be his brother that he mentioned. I relaxed and sighed quietly before beginning to doodle in my notebook again. Mr. Berty came in quickly and started his lesson; luckily Tanya traveled back to her own seat.

I payed little attention to Mr. Berty. Edward looked very distressed the entire period. He looked anxious or paranoid maybe. I wanted to ask him what it was bothering him but Mr. Berty never gave the chance. He was fidegting in his seat all throughout the lecture. I wanted to know what it was, see if I could hep but he hardly knew me and I doubt he would want to tell me.

When the bell rang Edward sighed in relief and looked to me, hopeful. I smiled softly at him hoping whatever was bothering him was gone. I couldn't look away from him so I gathered my things in distraction.

"I'll see you later," I said before leaving out the door.

"Sure," I heard him mumble while running a hand through his hair. I walked off to history then and sighed as I sat next to Jasper. He smiled but it faltered, he just stared at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"You seem flustered. What's up?" He asked. I sighed, Why did jasper have to use his mood thing on me at this moment. Jasper was good at detecting anyones mood and or turning it against them. It was no wonder he wanted to be a psychologist when he was older. He knew how to manipulate emotions and make people give in. Sort of like an unconcious peer pressure. He was pretty observant in his own way.

"Nothing, I'm just a little confused by the assignment Mr. Berty assigned," I lied.

"Your a horribe liar, Bells," He sighed.

"I'm not lying," I said but my voice faltered at the end and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say," He muttered before our teacher Ms. Douglass walked in.

She began her lesson and it went by in a flash. We got about ten minutes of free time at the end of class.

"So are you going to join the football team?" I asked Jasper to start a conversation

He thought about it.

"I don't know. I mean, I know it sounds selfish but I would only want to join if someone I knew and was good friends with joined." He said it with a shrug and I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Is that why you asked Edward?" I questioned. I could picture Them both on the football field while Alice and I sat in the bleachers cheering them on. The mental image of what Edward would look like in a football uniform sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

"Yeah, but since he's busy I don't think I will. If he changes his mind then sure but if not then that's okay too," He said with another small shrug.

"You know you should join, I'm sure you'd be great," I told him sincerely. He nodded slightly and smiled.

"... We'll see," He said when the bell rang. We parted ways and I went to my Trig class. I sighed as I sat down. I didn't know many people and that didn't bother me much. I could care less what people thought about me so why didn't he think that way. I sat through this lesson and took notes before class ended. When I had gathered up my stuff, I was off wandering the halls since I had a free period. I went to the library and picked up a random book to read but I couldn't concentrate at all.

My mind kept drifting off to Edward. His bronze hair, and pierceing green eyes that I could tell held many mysteries to be unfolded. Everything about him was different. He had this edge to him when he needed but in the end there was something in him that showed me a softer side. A side that is meant to be showed but I couldn't tell what it was. I had no insight on Edward to help me uncover the deepness that was his life. I wanted to know more but would he want to be my friend? Be willing to let me know and see a little into him and his life?

I was broken from my overwhelming thoughts as the bell chimed once again, signaling lunch time.

As I walked into the cafeteria I went into the lunch line and got a salad. The other food looked like rubber and plastic. When it was all paid for I sighed and my eyes scanned the cafeteria until I found was sitting at the table we were at yesterday. He hadn't noticed me yet so I walked over to where he sat hesitantly.

"Mind If I join you?" I asked while hiding behind my hair.

"Sure," He said with a grin while motioning for me to sit accross from him. My stomach filled with butterflies at that grin. It was beautiful, he was beautiful.

"So, how are you?" I asked awkwardly while bitting my bottom lip. He smiled and a chuckle escaped him. _What was he laughing at? _I asked myself internally.

"What?" I asked. He was still smiling and it momentarily left me stunned.

"Nothing, it's just that your question threw me off. It's so formal, I thought I was the only one who spoke like that still but I guess I was wrong. And if you want to know I'm doing pretty well," He said with a crooked grin. I blushed at his response and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, well...erm, I guess that's good," I muttered shyly.

We stared at each other for a second and I couldn't look away; neither could were pretty distracted that we didn't realze Alice and Jasper sit with us.

"Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed as she sat down next to Edward and Jazz came to sit with me.

"Hi Alice," I replied to Alice. I noticed Edward smile and it took a lot to keep myself coherent.

"So just a heads up, you guys are working in groups for Banner's class today. And I reccomend you guys pair together or else you'll be stuck with other lazy kids who make you do all the work. It's really annoying," Alice complained. I smiled at her little rant. Alice was small but feisty.

"At least you didn't get paired up with that girl Jessica. I did all the work while she flirted with the guy in the seat next to me," Jasper huffed before drinking from the bottle in his hand.

"That's high school for ya," Alice sighed.

I smiled and started to eat my salad. I was eating it very slowly and taking my time; it was just a habit. I think the salad was the only thing in school that didn't taste like rubish.

"You know if your afraid of choking Alice here is good at CPR," Edward teased. I glared playfully at him.

"I'm not. I'm just a slow eater and who knows, with my clumsiness it's bound to happen one day. I'm just trying to hold off the inevitable," I replied with a small smile.

"You know for someone who claims they are clumsy I have yet to see anything clumsy come from you," He challenged.

"Now you've done it. You jinxed me, I'm guaranteed to fall now," I groaned. it was the complete truth. I was bron with lack of coodination and it sucked.

"I guess i'll just have to keep an eye on you," He murmured. I was lost in his eyes, and his magnetic scent. It was wonderful and I wanted more but I was denied when he suddenly pulled back with a sigh when he heard the bell ring.

We got up and Jasper followed Alice to their next class while I walked away quickly to class. I noticed Edward walked equally fast and I smiled at him slightly when he caught up to me. We were about to reach the class but because God hated me, I tripped. Edward looked like he wanted to laugh but for whatever reason he held it in and helped me up. I was grateful for his effort, no one had ever done that to me before.

"I blame you for this. You jinxed me earlier," I complained with a pout. I could feel the usual blush on my cheeks getting redder every second. He let out a nice laugh and it was a wonderful sound. I longed to hear it just once more.

"Im sorry, how about you let me carry your books for you for a week to make up for jinxing you?" He offered with that crooked grin of his. I was breathless. When I was coherent I thought it through. _What could it hurt?_ I thought.

I nodded to him and handed him my books.

We continued walking and when we reached class he opened the door for me causing that blush to re-appear on my cheeks. He could tell I was blushing and it pleased him.

"I thought chivalry was dead," I said as I took a seat next to him.

"Oh, please, It's only dead to those who are too stupid not to use it," He replied.

"I guess that makes you one of a kind," I said with a smirk.

"Not one of a kind, just smart," He smiled with a wink. I was stunned and he dazzled me speechless. Mr. Banner appeared just then and he began telling us about the assignment he wanted us to do.

When he was done explaining I looked over to Edward.

"We should probably take Alice's advice and be partners, She's always right," He said knowledgeably.

"Sure, but on one condition," I replied with a smirk.

"What's that?" He asked curiously. I held out a pen to him and he just stared at it, not making any move to take it.

"You do the writing because mine's just horrible," I said sheepishly.

"Will do partner," He said simply before we began the assignment.

We worked well together and while he was writing I gathered up the information from our textbooks and notes. At one point our hands brushed together and I felt a spark go through me. I'd gotten this same feeling yesterday as well. I noticed he looked up to me, like he was looking for something. He looked a bit frustrated. We were halfway done when we compared our work to most of the students, so we opted to talk. Besides, we had three days to finish the assignment.

"So you said you have another brother, what's his name?" I asked curiously. If my suspicions were correct before, that Cooper guy must be his brother.

"Erm, his name is Emmett, he used to be the quarterback here until he graduated and is currently in college," He said with a hard facial expression. _Who was Cooper then?_ I thought. I wanted to know; badly. I was so confused and my eyeborws crinkled from it. I should have taken his facial expression as a sign to not ask anymore questions but I couldn't shut my mouth.

"What school does your brother go to now?" I asked.

"He's in Oregon now. He's going to graduate this summer," He said through clenched teeth. I wondered why he acted like this at the mere mention of his brother. _You need to stop_, I scolded myself internally but I ignored the small voice in my head and continued.

"Oh, wow. That's far do you miss him?" I questioned again.

"Yeah, I do," He confessed. I stared at him deeply, trying to decipher what he was really feeling but he looked indifferent. I sighed lowly. I shouldn't ask anymore. He was getting uncomfortable and I didn't need him to think I was pressuring him.

"I'm sorry. I keep asking questions, If I'm getting too personal we can change the subject." I said shyly and feeling ashamed of myself.

"It's fine. My brother's just...a hard topic," He admitted. I nodded silently in understanding. I wanted to know more but it wasn't my place to bug about it.

"Okay well I figure it's only fair for you to ask me something,"I changed the subject with a small smile.

He thought about it before grinning.

_Ah, yes, the grin returns._

"Um, what's your favorite food?" He asked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "I don't have one, I like variety."

I cooked a lot at home and I never had the same thing ever. I was all for trying new things so I had lots of favorites.

"Okay, favorite color?" He tried again.

"Teal," I said with a smile. There was something that shined in his eyes but I couldn't place what it was. Teal had always been my favorite color.

"Favorite thing to do in your spare time," He asked.

"That's hard, I guess I would choose reading, writing or cooking," I said while playing with my hands. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't dare to look at him. I noticed I said three instead of one but he could take that as a bonus. He didn't complain.

"Favorite animal," He asked. I looked up but then quickly looked down. He was too beautiful for his own good.

"Um...a penguin," I mumbled out with a small smile.

"Why a penguin?" He questioned with another smile playing on his lips.

"Because they walk funny and somtimes they slip on the ice, clumsy almost. Like me," I said with a shrug. He chuckled.

I could tell he wanted to ask another question but the bell rang.

We left the class together and walked so close we were almost touching. There were those damn butterflies again.

When we made it to the gym we opened the doors and went our separate ways. Once inside the locker rooms I quickly dressed but as I was leaving, Lauren Mallory's bag was in the way and I accidentally stepped on it. She was one of the more popular female school snobs. Emphasis on the snob.

"Watch it Swan! That's an expensive purse and I have important things in it! I should make you buy me a new one! " Lauren yelled out causing everyone to look at us. My face flushed from my blood and I mumbled out a sorry before rushing out of the locker rooms. If there was one thing I hated, it was attention.

I thought about making a run for it but instead I hesitantly went and sat one row up from Edward. He looked up at me and then briefly glanced to the locker rooms where Lauren came out fuming and glaring daggers at me.

"What did you do to Lauren? She looks like someone ran over her make up bag," He snorted while looking to me.

"You're close. She had her purse on the floor and in it was something important I guess. I may or may not have stepped on it, and she may or may not have gotten really ticked off." I confessed half-heartedly.

He was amused at my antics. On the other hand, i guess being clumsy wasn't that bad.

"It's not funny," I hissed followed by a pout.

"No, I'm laughing because she actually cared about that stupid purse of hers. Seriously, it's not like it's irreplaceable," He scoffed.

I nodded before a smile appeared on my lips.

"You never finished your twenty questions," I said, changing the subject.

"What number where we on?" He challenged. I frowned I had forgotten what number we were on.

"I forgot," I said with a shrug.

He smirked cockily, "Were at five, including the question I just asked you."

I huffed before muttering, "Know it all."

He just laughed at me.

"Okay, next question. Favorite movie?"

"That's too hard.I've seen tons of movies. Jasper loves all kinds of movies and he's forced me to watch so many," I smiled.

"What happens when you say no?" He questioned.

"Jasper goes to full blown pout mode. He makes me feel bad until I give in, and since I'm such a push over he always get's his way," I said. Jasper knew just how to get me to give into anything with his freaky 'mood power' thing.

"I know what it's like. Alice does the same thing to me," He said with a sigh.

"Living with only boys has it's downfalls though. Jasper and my dad Charlie do not know how to cook to save their damn lives. I do laundry, and cook, but I put my foot down and made them start cleaning the house at least," I complained.

"I know what that's like as well," He said with a sigh.

I nodded and looked down, just staring at nothing. I could feel his eyes on me but I noticed he suddenly jumped. I watched curiously as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket before sighing and putting it back in his pocket.

He suddenly looked up and caught me staring.

"I didn't know you had a cell phone," I said with a small nodded. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, that was the same exact phone as his but mine was teal.

He chuckled, "May I see it?"

I nodded and handed it to him without protest. I saw him mess with it before typing something in the keypad. When he was done he handed it back to me with a smile on his face. I looked in my phone and saw his number. I smiled at his name on my phone.

"Can I see your phone?" I asked now. He smirked playfully.

"I don't know can you?" He teased with a cocky, crooked grin.

I huffed impatiently, "May I see your phone?"

He grinned, "Why yes you may," he said before discreetly handing it to me. I went to his contacts, pressed 'new number' and added my number in. When I handed it to him our hands touched again and I felt that wonderfully addictive spark go off. I was rendered speechless before I composed myself.

"Now you have my number as well," I said still a little stunned.

Just then the bell rang and I noticed him give off a sigh, he tried to hide it but I was too observant.

"Meet me by the doors?" He asked and I smiled.

I nodded eagerly before getting up and carefully making my way out of the bleachers. When I made it to the locker rooms I changed quickly and then went to meet up with Edward who was patiently waiting for me by the doors. _He was so fast_ I thought, distracting myself and tripping, falling into Edwards arms.

"I guess I must have jinxed you pretty badly, that's twice in one day," He teased. I felt the spark again and I turned to mush as I felt his stong, and muscled arms wrap around me.

"Well now you know not to jinx me anymore," I retorted with a huff while still in his arms. My hands were resting on his chest, and our faces just mere inches apart. I was being drawn to him.

He suddenly sighed and looked liked he was batteling with something internally.

When we pulled away my blush returned and we both laughed nervously.

"Shall we?" He asked while holding the door open for me. I smiled and went out the door while he followed with me. When we reached his Volvo Alice and Jasper were waiting patiently for us and Jasper looked a little too content.

"Hey Bella," Alice chimed out.

"Hello, Alice," I said.

"Did you have fun in P.E.," Alice asked us both. My eyes flicked over to Edward for a short second before a smile appeared on my face.

"Sure," I said with a grin. I noticed Edward smile as well and Alice looked confused.

"We should get going Bells," Jasper reminded me. I secretly thought he interrupted moments like this on purpose. I nodded and looked to Alice and Edward.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Jasper told them as we began walking away. I was trailing behind him when sudddenly a thought occured to me and I turned around calling out to Edward.

"Oh, Edward! Tomorrows my turn," I said with a devious smile.

"For what?" He questioned.

"To ask the questions," I said before walking away to the truck where Jasper was already waiting in.

I saw him smirk once more. I was in the truck and it brought a smile to my face as Jasper started the engine and drove away. The ride home was silent. I was deep in thought about Edward and i'm sure Jasper was focused on the road. There was something different and indistinct about Jazz, a very present change.

When we got home I unloaded my stuff from the truck and went to the front door. I went up to my room and left my backpack on the floor before removing my shoes and made the trip back down stairs.

I was in the kitchen about to make dinner when Jasper came to sit at the kitchen table and watch.

"So, what's going on?" I asked.

"I like Alice," He stated while looking to me. If only I could be that honest.

"Yeah, I know. You told me last night, remember?" I said.

He shook his head, "That was a possibility, but now I am positive that I like her."

"Ooh," I mumbled while gathering the things I would need to prepare dinner.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. What if she thinks it's to soon?" He asked, looking desparate. I've never seen Jasper so distraught looking so when I saw his face I knew he had it bad. it was more than like.

"Just tell her. I am about ninety-nine percent sure that she likes you. I mean she constantly looks at you and when were at luch she mostly talks to you. It's like a bubble you enclose yourselves in; one that I don't really understand but I can tell she likes you and vice versa so just go for it. You won't know unless you try," I said with a shrug.

He nodded, "I guess your right but what about Edward? Do you think he'll be mad? I've only know Alice for a short while, isn't it weird? I mean I think about it in all perspectives, that's like Edward and you going out after only a day,"

I sighed, little did he know. I think I was falling for this strange bronze haired beauty. The only difference was that I knew how to keep my mouth shut about it. If Edward turned out to be as shallow as most of the guys in our school then it was a lost cause to tell him I liked him.

"If you truly like her the way you say you do then it should be no problem to tell her how much you like her," I said to him. He saw it was the truth and nodded. I would want a guy to tell me flat out and not keep me waiting but since god hated me I was screwed.

"Wow, who knew you could be so deep, Bells," Jasper said in mock appreciation. I smirked.

"You do know I don't have to cook for you?" I joked while putting my hands down and glaring at him.

"Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself. It was too good of a joke to not make fun of," He said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I mumbled while continuing with dinner.

"Me too, life would be boring without your nerdish ways in life," He teased again.

"You better watch yourself Jazz," I snapped. "Those little embracing childhood stories I know about may just slip out in front of Alice." It was a back and forth thing with us sometimes but we never meant anything of it. Just fun in our own sarcastic ways.

That kept him quiet. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Need any help?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"You could chop the lettuce," I said while continuing my work.

"Got it boss," He said before going and getting a knife to begin his chopping.

He was cutting away with a dull knife and he huffed in irritation. I could tell right away that he had no clue what he was doing. He then began to tear apart the lettuce using sharp ninja-like skills that could probably only be seen in movies. I could tell it was frustration not his personal ninja skills. Inside I was dying of laughter, but my actual response was: "What'd the poor lettuce do to you? Don't hurt yourself, maybe it's safer if you go and watch some TV."

He never actually left he just sat at the kitchen table in frustration at his failed attempt. Seconds later he spoke up.

"So since your truck is very slow, I was thinking...how about we take my car tomorrow?" He asked while leaking his southern drawl into it. The accent was something he got from Renee. I had a little bit of it but it slowly went away with time and much reading.

"Sure, I mean my poor truck could use a rest," I said with a small shrug.

He grinned.

I stayed simple and made salad, steak and made iced tea since Jasper had a fetish with it.

We ate dinner in silent with Charlie not present.

"Just a tip but you should stay away from Newton. He's no good and he's going to most likely ask you on a date. And for the reconrd, I do not approve," He said in warning. I smiled at his protective ways.

"Chill, you couldn't pay me enough money to date him. He's not my type," I said simply with a shrug.

"Since when do you have a type?" He questioned while quirking his eyebrow.

I speared a piece of deformed lettuce and brought it to my mouth chewing slowly.

"Since now," I muttered while throwing another piece of ranch drenched lettuce in my mouth.

"You mean since Edward," he challenged.

"I don't like him, he's just a..friend, an aquaintince," I lied. I was so confused.

"Mhm," he mumbled.

"Don't test me Jasper, I will make good on my threat and tell Alice about your embarrasing moments," I huffed irritated while getting up from my chair and throwing my dish in the sink.

"I love you too, sweet cheeks!" He called out to me.

I threw him the finger and he chuckled. I went up to my room and laid on my bed, listening to music. I got bored after a little while and decided to check my email . I opened up my laptop and went straight to my inbox. I was right apart from my message from Renee I had multiple junk emials.

Bella, I miss you so much and your brother too. You haven't written in a while . Are you okay? Have you met someone? I hope your being safe. You and your brother will need to visit me soon. Phil and I are in Japan right now but we should be home soon. He's doing a shoot and once he's done were off on the road again. Maybe the holidays will come sooner. I love you and give your brother a hug and kiss from me.

-Mom

I smirked before typing back a response.

Mom, I miss you too as does Jazz. I've been busy with school and since dad and jazz don't seem to know how to cook I do that a lot too. I am fine, you worry to much. And no mom, I am not being safe. I am pregnant by one of the towns man whores. What do you think? That's cool you and Phil are in Japan? Send me a souvenier. I hope to see you soon mom. I love you too.

-Bella.

I smiled at my response. Renee would most likely flip when she read it but I couldn't pass up the chance. Besides Renee was smart enough to know when I used sarcasm on her. I quickly sent the email and closed up my laptop, setting it on my bed side table.

I laid my head back and sighed.

Was Jasper right? Was it possible for me to like Edward after so little time spent with him? I've never really been in any relationship and everything was new to me. I didn't even know if he liked me as a friend. What if he like more experienced girls? I was plain, clumsy, and he couldn't possible like me. He was the epitome of beauty.

I had never had so much confusion planted in my head. It was so frustrating to not know what to do.

This was what sucked about having no girls to talk to.

I sighed and decided to go take a shower. I would get no where if I kept these thoughts up. I quickly went into the bathroom. I turned the water on hot got my towel ready and jumped in after removing all of my clothes.

I sighed in pleasure as the hot water relaxed me. I leaned my head on the cold tile of the wall and relished in the warmth of the water. I washed up using my favorite shampoo and conditioner, leaving my hair soft and silky. After my shower I dressed in my favorite pair of sweats and one of Jaspers t-shirts with his favorite football team on it.

When I was done I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. I just needed to relax and get my mind off things.

I stayed still for about five minutes before my phone chirped with a text message. I looked at the screen and my heart jumped in surpise and then the butterflies settled in. I looked at the name 'Edward' and froze completely.

With fumbling finger I opened the text up and read what it said.

Are you awake?

-E

I smiled and was in awe. I typed my response back.

Yeah, why?

-B

It seemed like forever waiting for him to reply and when he did I got the same rush of adrenanline.

Can I call you? I believe we have a game to finish since it's still my turn.

-E

I smiled and did a mini happy dance inside. He wanted to talk to me.

Sure :D

-B

I sent him the teaxt and then went to check where Jasper was. I was happy when I found him on the couch of the lving room reading a book on the civil war.

On my way up the stairs my phone rang startling me and I tripped on the stairs causing me to stubb my toe.

"Ow! Shoot!" I said in the phone.

"Fall down again, Bella?" His soft and beautiul voice teased.

"No, I stubbed my toe on my way up the stairs," I grumbled before hearing his laugh.

"I see," He said.

"Yes, so ask your questions, because it's all your getting. Tomorrows my turn," I said changing the subject with a smile.

"Okay, um what's your favorite band?" He asked. I had to stifle my laughter. his questions were so simple.

"I don't have one. I like tons of bands and music genres, it's hard to choose," I said. Music was a major part of jasper and his tastes grew on me.

"You always seem to amaze me Bella," He said.

_Likewise._

"Hmm, next question,"I said suddenly.

"Do you like anyone at our school?" He asked taking me off guard. I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Yes," I said shyly.

"Anyone I know?" He asked with a hint of something I couldn't recognize.

"You know the entire school but in this case yes," I replied. It's you, I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut. he would think I was a freak. You can't just tell some random guy you barely meet, 'oh hey, I like you in freakishly weird ways, wanna go out?' No.

He was quiet for a moment but I was interrupted when Jasper came barging into my room.

"Hey Bella, do you know where I put my phone charger at? I can't find it," he asked.

"In Charlie's room, now out," I commanded while pointing to the door.

"Fiesty, who are you talking to?" He wask while shifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"No one Jasper! Mind your own buisness," I muttered before getting up and shutting the door on him.

I heard Edward chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Bella? what was that about?" He questioned. I sighed.

"Just Jasper but I think I should go, it's getting late and god knows I'm not a morning person," I said sadly but I knew it was true.

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then," He replied.

"Okay, bye," I said with another deep and long sigh.

When I was done I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. I was too excited to go to sleep so I went downstairs to try and get some chores done. I cleaned the kitchen, washed the dishes and even mopped up the kitchen while humming to a song.

I notice Jasper appear in the doorway of the kitchen with a small smile.

"I haven't seen that kind of smile on your face since the day you found out they were making your favorite book into a movie. I'm not sure why or who made you so happy but I'm glad to see that smile.I can see you don't want to talk to me about it so I won't bother you but if anyone at this school bugs you, please let me know. You're my sister and I take care of you no matter what," Jasper said protectively. I nodded silently.

"Good, now are you up to watch a movie?" He asked. I sighed.

"Which one?" I asked in defeat knowing he would use his special pout on me.

"Actually I was thinking I'd let you choose. Pick anything, I'm in a good mood," he said while walking into the living room and settling on the couch. I smiled and picked up my favorite movie.

I put it in the DVD player and when I was done I settled on the couch.

The movie was excellent and I wondered how I hadn't seen it before. Maybe I should ease up on Jasper a bit more. When the movie was over we cleaned up a bit and then we went to our rooms to sleep. It took me a while because I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. Everything about him.

I finally let my self succumb into sleep, it was the second night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**A/N: So what did you think? Bella POV hope it cleared up some things...**_

_**You all should Follow me on twitter for teasers and more: http[semi colon]twitter[dot]com/lizzard702**_

_**Ask me anything as well on Formspring: http[semi colon]/www[dot]formspring[dot]me/lizzard**_

_**Lastly to see pictures for my stories and this one as well check out my blogger account for A Cooper picture. ;D: http[semi colon]/lizzard96[dot]blogspot[dot]com/ **_

_**Also thanks to the many Reviewers, Readers, Fav'ers, and the awesome people from Twilight Fanfiction at Facebook...You guys mean so much to me. **_

_**-Lizzard. ;D**_


	5. Breaking Point

_**Along The Lines Of A Mistake. **_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

_**Chapter 4-Breaking Point.**_

"No, Alice. That's my answer for the last time," I said frustrated that she was still badgering me about this. We were at the kitchen table and we were eating. I had a simple plate of toast and Alice a bowl of cereal. She was still pestering me on the football subject and to be simple I was getting much more angry by the second. She was souring my mood. I was happy to say in the least to have woken up since I couldn't put last night's phone call out of my head.

"But you have to! It'll be fun!" She said in a whiney voice.

"Why are you so insistant that I join the football team all of a sudden?" I asked dryly. She looked at me and sighed.

"Jasper won't join the football team unless he knows someone on the team, like you, my wonderful brother whom I love." Alice said. I sighed. So this was why she was annoying me about it? This was all about her trying to be with Jasper. I sighed.

"Alice just ask him out already. I can see that you like him so just go with it. I mean you have all this feistiness towards me and your not afraid to stand up to anyone but then Jasper comes along and suddenly your intimidated by him?" I half-questioned. She glared at me.

"Come on, please?" She begged, "I'll get on my hands and knees if I have to, and you have to admit you'd like the idea of Bella and I cheering you guys on in the stands."

"No, just stop already. Alice, I don't want to join sports anymore. It's not me anymore, I can't find myself enjoying sports let alone play one without worrying about Cooper," I said a little too harshly at her. I pushed my now empty plate away from me and scooted out of the table to go say bye to Coop. Alice just stared down at the table and I felt somewhat remorseful but she needed to know that I wouldn't be a pushover any longer.

I made my way upstairs and entered Coops' room without the flood of emotions Alice brought on. Cooper always took me to a zone of peacefulness. I looked at his sleeping form and smiled. He was sprawled out on his small bed and he had his mouth open in a small 'O'. 

I quietly went over to the bed and knelt down beside him while smoothing his unruly hair from his face.

"Coop, I need to go but I'll be home soon," I whispered into his ear. He nodded silently and took a deep breath before opening his eyes a little.

"I love you, daddy," He said sleepily. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too my mini coop," I whispered and gently pulled his covers over him more since it was a little bit colder today. He shifted but then remained still. I quietly left his room and went donwstairs and met up with Alice.

"Edward, I'm-" I sighed and cut her off.

"You're sorry, I know. I understand Alice but just...it's just frustrating. I know I shouldn't have said the things I said to you but sometimes you just push my buttons. Lord have mercy on Jasper," I muttered before leading the way outside to my Volvo but Alice stopped me.

"I'm taking my own car today, hope you don't mind," She said.

I shrugged and sighed," That's fine, I wanted to pick up something for Coop after school anyways."

She nodded and then bounded off to the garage where her beautiful Porsche awaited. I went to my Volvo and got in before driving off without a second glance. I had a feeling she would take the long way to school to keep her 'Baby' in shape.

I sped off not even caring about the speed limit. I wanted to get to school and see Bella.

I had established this morning that I definitely liked Bella. How could I not? I knew she was the one for me but I had a few doubts in my mind.

One: Was she talking about me when she confessed that she did like someone in our school? I had to figure that out first.

Two: How would she react to Cooper? How would Jasper react to Cooper? I couldn't stand it if Bella ended up turning me down because of Cooper. But then there was another part of my mind that kept telling me, that I already knew, she wasn't like the rest of the student body. She was her own person but I still had that doubt. What teenager would want a child so young? It was ridiculous to assume Bella would be okay with it. Rosalie didn't want Coop at her age of 19 and that planted more doubt in my head. If Coops' own mother turned him down what could make anyone else different?

I got a horrible feeling in my stomach at the thought of that night in the hospital with Rosalie. I had to stop the car. I quickly got out and my breakfast came back out. I was heaving and I felt torn. I had never felt anything like this, almost as if I was being pulled apart into two. I hated Rosalie. I hated myself. I hated that I had to live like this, and that Cooper had to suffer in the long run as well. I knew what would happen when he would get older.

He would be criticized by the kids in his kindergarden and he would feel bad. He would see all his friends with their mothers and he wouldn't have one. He wouldn't get that love from his own mother that I got as a child from Esme. Even these small details pained me because I couldn't even get myself together yet either. Everything about that night, that year, that day haunted me still. It was like an ever constant nightmare that I was fully awake for. You could run but you couldn't hide from it.

I hunched over on the floor with tears in my eyes. I punched the ground hard. I punched it again. All the self hate, the hate I felt towards Rosalie came out right then and there with a sob escaping me. I wanted to scream, to shout but that wouldn't solve anything, just like punching the ground wouldn't help anything either.

I was lost, confused, and frustrated. I thought back to maybe what would have happened had I listened to Carlisle and given up Cooper for adoption but that gave me an even worse feeling in my stomach and I was close to retching again. I cringed. I couldn't see my life without Coop now and I certainly couldn't live without him but I felt horrible for what I couldn't give him.

I was a bad parent. I should have tried harder to make Rosalie see what a catch Cooper was but she bolted the first chance she got. She didn't even spare me a last glance. I looked down at myself and I saw my hands were shaking, everything was dizzy. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I groaned in response. I think I scratched the side of my face with the asphalt but I just sighed and leaned my head over, resting it on the patch of grass near me. The woods were in my view but there was something different. I felt different. I just laid there, unmoving, in a daze. I couldn't find the will power to move. Not yet anyway.

I lost track of the time but I finally noticed the dizziness went away. I sighed and I knew I had to get up. I needed to get to school. I wouldn't let anyone know about this breakdown. I would keep it to myself.

I got into my car feeling horrible and to be honest I knew I looked like crap as well, I didn't need a mirror to tell me that.

I got an anxious feeling in me. I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to tell her I liked her, but that would put me in a bad situation. I was scared to tell her but yet something in me told me to trust her. But that same gut feeling also told me once that I would be fine if I had sex with Rosalie and look where I am now.

My eyes were stinging but I didn't care. When I got to school I parked and I rushed to the office earning weird looks from the secretary but I didn't care for that either. I walked to class and when I walked in Mr. Berty glared at me for interruping his lesson. I shrugged it of and walked to my seat where Bella happened to be sitting next to. She looked at me and gasped. I smirked a little.

"What happened to you Edward?" She whispered to me.

I shrugged but didn't answer her. I could feel her eyes on me and I knew she wouldn't drop the subject. I knew her that well already.

When the bell rang I looked over at her and worry was plain on her features.

"I don't understand. Who did this?" She asked while placing her hand on the side of my face where I scratched it on the pavement.

"No one," I muttered.

She sighed, "I don't believe that," She said.

"I don't either," I murmurred before walking away. I walked to history dreading it. Alice would be there and no doubt she would bug me about it. I sighed. There was no way I would face Alice just yet so I decided to ditch. I went out to the library and stayed there. I sat down in one of the chairs and stayed put until the bell rang for 3rd period. I didn't move though. I would see Alice in the halls and I didn't bother to go to music. I stayed in my seat and buried myself in a book I found on the table. It was pretty thick but the text was just a blur.

"_It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel,"_ I read from the book in my hands. I sighed. Talk about coincidence. I kept reading though.

"_In love, it is better to know and be disappointed, than to not know and always wonder,"_ I scoffed at the text and closed the book before putting it back on the table. I pulled out my phone and I saw I had three new text messages. All from Alice of course.

_Where are you?_

_-A_

I moved onto the next text message.

_Are you okay? Your not here at school yet._

_-A_

I quickly moved onto the next.

_Why aren't you in history? What's going on Ed? You've got some explaining to do! If you don't text me by 4th period I'm calling mom._

_-A_

I sighed. Stupid meddling pixie. I went to make a new message and texted Alice back.

_Chill Ali. I am fine. I'm at school so relax, no need to call mom. I'll see you at lunch._

_-E_

I sent it and then two minutes later I recieved a reply.

_Where are you?I just passed by your class and your not in there._

_-A_

I sighed and wrote back.

_I'm somewhere of unimportance to you. Leave me alone. I'll see you at lunch._

_-E_

I sent that,put my phone away and then the bell rang. I wasn't going to leave again. I would probably get in trouble for not going to class but I would deal with that when the time came.

I was in my seat but then I saw her. Bella. She had this determined look on her face and she came over to me.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked her with a small smile playing on my lips.

"I could ask you the same," she said while taking a seat next to me.

I looked down. All was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable. Just tense.

"You should get that checked out. It looks swollen," She said suddenly while gesturing to my knuckles that had dried blood on them.

I shrugged.

"May I?" She asked while moving closer and gesturing to grab my hand. I nodded silently.

She grabbed my hand, inspected it and then`got up. I watched her curiously as she went out the double doors leading to the hallways. I kept my eyes on the door and a moment later she came back in with a wet paper towel in her hands. She came and sat in her chair before grabbing my hand and cleaning the dried blood off.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," I said.

She continued to dabb it with the paper towel and I winced.

"Sorry," She said but continued her work. When she was done she smiled softly at me. My hand was still red and very swollen but it didn't look as bad anymore.

"There, all better," She murmured.

"Thank you," I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"No problem," she said. She hadn't let my hand go and I noticed she was just staring at our joined hands. I was content holding her hand in that moment. Bella caught me staring at her and she blushed.

"Sorry," She said before removing her entwined hand from mine. A wave of panic washed through me at the loss of contact with her skin. I felt like I had earlier when I had pulled over on the side of the road. I never wanted to feel like that again.

"It's fine," I said before quickly grabbing her hand and placing it back in mine. The anxiousness I had felt instantly vanished when our skin met again. I began to play with her fingers. They were so small and they fit perfectly into my hands. They molded together and I looked up at her. I seemed to forget about my worries when I was with her but when I was away from her that was when the doubts settled in. I had no idea how to handle anything anymore but I would focus on that later.

"I believe we have a game to finish," I said while looking at her intensely.

"I believe so," she murmured softly while squeezing my hand. We were looking intensely at each other and I wanted to tell her in that moment how I felt. It was like an urge, the impluse to do something, anything, but I knew I couldn't. Not yet. I wanted to let her know about Cooper, to have no secrets between us so we could be even and honest as friends at least but I also needed to know and be sure of myself as well. I wouldn't screw this up.

"Well then, proceed," I said while looking down at our entwined hands. They were lying limp on my thigh and I squeezed her hand while rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb.

"Not that I oppose but, shouldn't you be in class?" She asked while biting her bottom lip in the most tantalizing way.

I smiled a little causing the scrape on my face to sting lightly, "I actually decided to ditch. Alice can be very persistant when she wants or knows something."

"Oh, okay next question. Do you like anyone in this school?" she asked while quirking an eyebrow. It was like she knew I liked her and was daring me to just spit it out. Taunting me until I would give in.

_Just tell her!_ the mental voice in me said.

I sighed, "Yeah I do."

Her brow furrowed into confusion, "Who do you like?"

Damn, she was pushing the limits. I wasn't ready to tell her yet. She had leaned closer to me and if I moved a few inches more our lips would connect. I moved slightly, her lips were calling to me. I kept inching closer and Bellas breath hitched the closer I got. We were face to face, nose to nose. I shouldn't be doing this, I chastised myself but the masochist in me wouldn't listen as I closed the remaining space between us and our lips met.

Immediately there was a spark, an inviting spark. It was a rush of adrenaline and Bella kissed me back. We molded perfectly together and when we pulled apart we were gasping for breath. Bella had a twinkle in her eyes. A raging fire in those beautiful brown orbs of hers. We sat in silence and it took me a minute to process the fact that we were still holding each others hand. I could feel her eyes on me but there was only shock.

We were suddenly both broken out of our haze as the lunch bell rang. Bella jumped as she looked at me. I knew she was confused. She didn't question anything though, she simply smiled shyly.

"Erm, we should get going, Alice will go nuts if I don't show up to lunch," I told her while getting up. My hand gripped her hand, I didn't want to let go yet. She looked at our enclasped hands I could see she didn't want to let go either. 

"Yeah, we should go," she said shyly. She squeezed my hand and I led the way. When we were in the hallways we recieved strange looks from bypassing students but I ignored it and kept walking with Bella in tow. She ducked her head down and I figured she was uncomfortable. I sighed, I couldn't let my selfish needs get in the way of her life. I didn't even know if she liked me. It was just a kiss. I grudgingly let her hand go when we reached the cafeteria and went in line to get my food. I noticed Bella once again get the salad for herself. I just grabbed the closest thing near me, put it on my tray, paid and then walked over to the table wher Alice and Jasper sat together. Bella was next to me and she looked a bit flushed.

When Alice caught sight of me she told Jasper something before glaring at me and coming over to me. She hadn't caught sight of the scrape on my face which was good.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" she said loudly.

"I was busy with something, I got sidetracked," I shrugged before continuing to the table.

It was only when I started walking that she noticed my scrape. She gasped and pulled me by the hand.

"You got sidetracked huh?" Alice said while poiting to my face.

"Leave it alone," I said before sitting down.

Bella and Jasper were watching us curiously. I sighed.

"Wait 'till we get home," Alice said with a shake of her head. I snapped. She pushed too far once again.

"Wait for what Alice? Do you not understand anything I say? Is it not enough to just let things be? To just leave me alone for one day of my life?" I snapped at her not caring that Bella and Jasper were watching.

"I do understand everything you say but the last time you were left alone look where that put you," she stated angrily. I scoffed. She didn't know anything. I pushed away from the table and took my tray with me. I dumped my untouched food in the trash and left. I needed to get as far from her as possible. How could she say somehting like that? I wasn't a child anymore. I didn't need her to watch over me just because she was slightly older than me.

I walked down the halls letting my feet take me wherever. I walked and suddenly stopped outside the music room. It was vacant and I knew Ms. Jenks was probably at lunch. I let myself in and went to the piano. I sat at the stool, pressed the pedal at my feet and began to play.

The notes flowed freely. It was a spur of the moment song and the notes sounded good together. They made sense and while I played. I felt myself ease up a little bit but not so much. When I was done playing I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around and noticed Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there, " I muttered.

"Sorry, I came to find you. Alice brokedown after you left, Bella's with her right now," He said while casting his eyes over me. I sighed. I screwed things over again but there was a part of me that still wanted to make her regret her earlier words. Maybe I was a monster. A bad parent, a horrible son, and a terrible brother.

"I'll talk to her later,"I said. I didn't even know if I would be able to face her later.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly. He walked over and sat in one of the chairs near me.

"Depends what your asking...," I stated while looking down at the keys of the piano.

"What did Alice mean when she said something about the last time she left you alone?" He questioned.

There was a pause. I didn't know how to say it so I tried my best.

"There are things, mistakes I have done in my past. I don't regret it but it led to a fmily disaster. There are problems in our family that you wouldn't be able to fathom or imagine. Alice knows that but when she brought it up I was shocked. She knows better, but she pushes my limits all the time and treats me like a child," I said monotonically while staring at my hands blankly.

"I don't know what this mistake is but I can see it must be bad to have made Alice cry like that. I know it's none of my buisness either but I can see just how much this is tearing you guys apart right now. But honestly, in this time it's best for you guys to stick together. If this is as bad as you say it is then she'll need your support as much as you'll need hers," He said while looking at me intensely.

He was right. Alice, Esme and Cooper were all I had left. We were a broken family in need of repair. It was funny how just yesterday things were okay. I was feeling the little stirrings of happiness and now this trouble, this grief was all I could feel now.

I simply nodded at his advice. I would have changed the subject, I should have but it was too late as he asked the question I didn't feel up to answering right now.

"Let me ask you something else. Do you like Bella?" He asked. My heart thudded furiously at just her name.

"Yes."

He frowned a bit before softening his expression.

"Guess we have another thing in common," He said with a small smile. It took a while until his words sunk in.

"You like Alice?" I asked. He nodded mutely. I chuckled humorlessly.

"I figured. She likes you too, you know. She's completely lost and you should know that," I muttered.

"She is?" I nodded in response.

"How would you feel if I asked her to be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "It's not my life. I don't control her but if you mess with her, I will end you," I said fiercely. She may be older than me but I still had to protect her. Just like she would to me. I suddenly felt the stirrings of guilt in me. I felt horrible.

Jasper chuckled, "I'm, sure you will but Bella likes you too. She's afraid to admit it and she thinks you don't like her either. She's shy and self conscious but if you ask her to be your girlfriend I won't mind. I have seen enough to know you would not hurt her," he said.

"How can you be so sure? What about my mistake? She won't want it. She wouldn't," I said while running a hand through my hair.

"How am I so sure? because you wouldn't, your talking to me about her, this simple fact and the way you doubt yourself is enough for me to see that you like her and will take care of her. Your only blinding yourself so I would suggest you stop. Bella is different and this mistake of yours? You should talk to someone about it, whatever it is. Or at least see what Bella says, you'll never know if you don't try," he said with a shrug.

I nodded and the bell rang.

"Thanks Jasper, for talking to me. For understanding," I said. He nodded with a smile.

"Glad to help," He said with his southern drawl.

I began walking to Biology and I was the first one in class. I was sitting in my seat and then Bella came in.

She went and sat next to me.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you had to see that at lunch," I told her apologetically.

"It's fine. it's not my business and I don't expect you to tell me anything you don't want to," She said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, tugging at it.

"Bella there are so many things I want to tell you. So many, I'm afraid of how you will react. I like you. It's...different than anything I've ever felt. If I told you, you might think differently of me. I don't want that," I whispered to her as students began to file in.

"Edward, you can't know I will think any different . Nothing you say could ever make me think that unless I saw proof. Your a nice guy. I can see it but you have to trust me," She whispered before Mr. Banner came in.

I nodded before I made a snap decision that could change my life.

"Fine. How about you come over to my house on friday after school. There's someone I'd like you to meet," I whispered.

Bella thought about it before nodding.

"I'll be there," She said as Mr. Banner walked through the door and began his lesson.

What had I done? I thought as I walked out of P.E. to my car with Bella following suit. When we made it outside I managed to catch Jasper kiss Alice's hand before he caught sight of us. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged nonchalantly.

I noticed Alice's eyes donwcast from me. Her eyes were puffy and red and I felt horrible now. I would have to explain everything when I got home.

When Jasper and Bella left to Jaspers car Alice hopped into her Porsche while I got into my Volvo. I drove to the nearby grocery store and picked up a candy bar, and something to cheer up Alice. When I got up to the register, I paid in cash and then left the store and back home.

When I got there Esme and Cooper weren't home so I took the time to go talk to Alice. I went upstairs to her room and knocked softly.

"Come in," she said.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you," I told her hesitantly.

She nodded for me to continue.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," I said.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier. I should have known better than to do that but I was worried about you," She said while a tear fell down her face.

"Alice, I brokedown earlier. I don't know but I just did, I had to pull over and things went weird. I thought about that night at the hospital and everything just came back to me. It was overwhelming and I punched the ground. I got dizzy after that and I scraped my face on the asphalt and I got all shakey. I didn't want to tell anyone," I confessed.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken the long way to you don't have to be ashamed about that. I just wish you would open up more. It worries Esme to," Alice stated while rubbing her tears away.

"I know and I'm going to tell Bella about Cooper on Friday. I need to know if she will accept him before I start any kind of relationship with her," I said. Alice smiled.

"Good and you'll be alone that day since Jasper asked me on a date."

I smiled, "I saw him kiss your hand."

"Speaking of kiss...Why did I overhear Jessica Stanly talking about you and Bella kissing and holding hands?" Alice questioned.

"Because I did kiss was a spur of the moment thing but you get the idea," I stated with a shrug.

Alice smiled wider, "I knew it! I knew you liked her. All you need to do is ask her to be your girlfriend."

"We'll see on friday," I said. Alice nodded.

"So are we cool?" I asked her.

Alice smiled and came over to hug me tightly.

"Yes, were 'cool'. I couldn't be mad at you. It's like telling Emmett not to stuff his face on Thanksgiving. Impossible," She said while clutching to me. I chuckled.

"You're all I have Alice," I told her and she simply clung to me. No words were necessary in this moment and we both knew it. I don't know what I would do without her. Today had been pretty bad but I knew that things had to get worse so they could get better. So I would have to take things slowly and that would happen on friday. I would let myself trust in Bella and see what she had to say about everything before I could let myself give in. Before I could possibly love again.

_**A/N: Hey Guys!...Happy Update day! I'm a little dissapointed with the amount of reviews I recieved last chapter but I understand. *Insert puppy dog face here***_

_**Feel free to bash on the Noob that left me an anonymous review saying how ridiculous this story is. I'd appreciate it. He or she made Coop Cry. :( What a foul person. *tisk, tisk***_

_**Thank you though to the wonderful people who reviewed my story last chapter. Thanks to those Fav'ers, The people who have Fic rec'd this story and even the wonderufl girls who constantly support me. Haley, Stefanie and Jennifer. Without you girls I would be lost. So this chapter is for you. :) **_

_**Also, if you are following me on twitter or are friends with me on Facebook you got a small teaser that I posted on my twitter: www(dot)twitter(dot)com/lizzard702 **_

_**I got some good feedback on it. So Follow me on twitter for a Glory Amusement Tease! Their wonderful. And most often to hear me rant about my unimportant life. :) thanks for Reading and click that buble button thingy to leave me a review or just say Hi! **_

_**-Lizzard :)**_


	6. And There Is Bella

Along The Lines Of A Mistake.

Edward's Point Of view.

Chapter 5-And There Is Bella

Thursday.

Hate. Fire raging hate. The intesity of the atmosphere was so thick you could slice at it with a knife. From what I could recall, last night wasn't good. When Esme and Cooper had came home last night Esme immediately noticed the scrape on my face and the swelling of my knuckles. she had made me put ice on it. I insisted I was fine but she was persistant that I needed to relax. Cooper even ganged up on me and said I needed my 'daddy night-night'. I was sent to my room to rest and then Esme called me out when Carlisle arrived home. This is what I reffered to the bad part of the night.

He took a look at my swelling hand and I could see hate in his eyes. But what I couldn't figure out was what exactly I had done wrong. Maybe he saw through me. Saw what a horrible parent I was. However I didn't really care anymore. He could hate me but that didn't mean I wasn't his son anymore. I would love him still no matter what. I would still remember the fun times we had. Learning sports with Emmett and doing family barbeques were great memories for me and as long as I had some memories I was okay. As long as I knew he used to love me, I could live.

Carlise applied this cream on my knuckles to lower the swelling before wrapping gauze around it. He cleaned the scrape on my face and then I was free to go.

"Thanks...dad," I had said awkwardly while running a hand through my hair.

He nodded in response and I took that as my cue to leave his office. Last night had been tense to say in the least but it was nothing. It was no longer something I thought to be worriesome and worth my time as friday. That's when I would be throwing myself to the sharks. I knew I liked Bella; that was absolutely undeniable now. Then after my talk with Jasper in the music room yesterday, I knew she liked me too . Everything was becoming different.

In someways I was happy but there was another part of me in denial. I was beyond panicking about Bella meeting Cooper. I told Esme last night about Bella and she was so enthusiastic about it. She started plans to make us dinner and everything. She would go all out with it just like I knew she would. I trusted Bella but on friday I wouldn't share my entire story. People, including my family and excluding Emmet thought they knew the whole story but they didn't. Not yet. and I was glad but in ways it nagged at me. The monster in me wanted me to give into my weakness and just come out a little more but I wan't ready yet. I wasn't sure I could ever be.

"Hello! Earth to Edward!" Alice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What time will Bella be coming over on friday?" she asked.

"After school. I'll bring her to our house and drop her off at hers when she is ready to leave," I said.

Alice nodded and suddenly a coy smile graced her features. Not good. I let it go for now.

I rolled my eyes, "You should go wait in the Volvo. I'll be out in a minute but I need to give Coop something before we go."

Alice nodded and then walked away from my place in the living room. I went upstairs then entered the room to find Cooper playing with his toys. I smiled at his innocence.

"Hey Coop!" I said while going and sitting next to him on his place on the floor. He gave me a toothy grin.

"Hi daddy," he said in a small voice.

"I have something for you but if Nana Esme asks where you got it, you say it was from Alice okay?" I told him with a wink while handing him the candy bar I had bought yesterday.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so." I said back to him with a smile and tickling his sides. He giggled loudly.

"Okay... okay," He said through his loud giggles. I smiled and pulled back while lifting his head up from the chin.

"Good,I love you. I'll be back home after school." Then I kissed his forehead.

He watched me leave his room and went back to playing with his toys. 

When I got to the drivers side I hopped in with Alice in the passengar seat and drove off to school. It was a constant thing now; having the urge to see Bella. When we made it to school we parked in the same spot as always and got out. I noticed Bella and Jasper were talking while waiting for us and it looked like a tense disscussion. When they noticed us approaching I smiled at Bella. Her brown eyes shined in excitement and I noticed Alice bound over to where Jasper was. Alice grabbed his hand and held it with a smile lighting up her face. They hugged briefly and I felt envious as Jasper looked at Alice so lovingly. I longed to hold Bella in that way.

"Hey," Bella said shyly. I smiled at her.

"Hey," I replied. She blushed and it colored her creme skin.

"So, about tomorrow..." Bella said hesitantly. I stiffened and looked at her.

"What about it?" I asked while watching her carefully. She looked nervous? I couldn't tell and it frustrated me that she was so difficut for me to read.

"We're still on right? I'm still going to your place?" She asked. I let out my breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding and felt myself instantly relax.

"Yes. I'll take you to my place right after school and then drop you off at your home," I said.

"Okay but do you mind me asking who it is exactly I am meeting?" She asked while bitting her bottom lip. I ran a hand nervously throught my hair.

"i don't want to say anything yet but let's just say he's why I'm so busy all the time. He's a part of my life for good and I'm not sure how you'll react to him," I told her while looking staright into her eyes. She was confused but I didn't want to tell her anything about Cooper just yet.

"Bella I like you, a lot. More than anyone I have ever met and I would love to take you on a date but you need to know about this. It's part of my past. It's not something you can get rid of and I need you to make this descision on your own will. You have to see tomorrow," I told her with a pleading in my eyes. She listened to eveything I said. She nodded silently and I grabbed her hand that was flat on her side. I held it in my own and she smiled at me.

"Edward, I wouldn't run away. Whatever it is. I can handle it. You are a wonderful person but you don't let yourself be who you are. You wear a mask to hide away feelings but that can't help you. Holding back emotions will only make things worse," She said softly while leaning forward more and putting a hand on my face where my scrape is. It was her way of proving a point about my emotions, like she knew about my breakdown yesterday.

"You're right. And I'm working on that, but it gets complicated," I replied back somberly.

"Then let me help. I can help you, if you let me," she said with an intesity flowing between us.

"I believe you but it's me I don't trust fully yet, and you shouldn't either," I said. She looked in utter disbelief and when the bell rang we both sighed. I still had her small hand in mine and I clung to it as we slowly walked over to English class.

Once again we recieved strange looks from bypassing students but we didn't care. When we got to class we sat in the very back. Once in our seats I had to let her hand go.

"Edward?" Bella said. I looked to her and she had a timid smile on her face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"17, why?"

"Just wondering," She said with a light shrug.

"Bella you said your mom and stepfather traveled alot, where were some of those places?" I asked. I wanted to know every detail of her. I wanted to get anything from her.

"Well, Jazz and I lived in Texas for a while when we were younger which explains Jaspers accent. We moved from there when we were about 7 and just before we moved our mom met Phil. It was an instant connection with them and since Phil was a photographer we traveled along with him. We've been to New York, Illinois, California, Australia and Rome. I know I'm forgetting more though," She said with her brow puckering in frustration. I chuckled and then Mr. Berty walked in with his usual cup of coffee and began to teach. I sighed as I watched Bella turn and face Mr. Berty but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was only when Mr. Berty called me that I looked the other way.

"Yes?" I asked curtly.

"Would you please recite the quote I just said," He replied back. I sighed. Why did he always pick on me? I knew almost everything he was teaching and he still tried to find one flaw in me. Little did he know my flaws were in my social life rather than my education.

"When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun," I recited to him perfectly. He seemed to be glaring at me but I could care less.

"Very well then ," He said before going back to his work. I looked to Bella and she was snickering. I smiled. Mr. Berty didn't bother me for the rest of class.

When the bell rang I sighed in relief and helped Bella gather her stuff. I quickly grabbed her books and held them for her, she looked at me in confusion.

"I'm your official book holder for a week remember. Since I 'jinxed' you the other day," I said happy to have an excuse to be near her more.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I want to," I said with a shug before I began following her to her next class. On the way all was silent and I could feel the heat emanating off of Bella's body. She was so close yet so far away. We continued walking and we weren't even halfway there when Bella tripped. I quickly shifted the book in my arms and then caught her. She blushed before straightening herself right.

"Thanks" was her only reply.

"Anytime," I replied before we continued walking. When we got to her class I reluctantly let her go, giving her the textbooks as well. When she was out of my sight I went to my history class with Alice.

The rest of my classes were just the same as the rest. Dull. I longed to see Bella. It was a hunger that had me craving her presence. She was an enigma and it made me want her more. Want her to be near and just close to me. I wanted to be able to hold her, kiss her, hold her hand, but I couldn't. Not yet anyhow.

When the lunch bell rang I was first one out the door and headed to the cafeteria. I got my food, then sat at our table. I waited and waited but there was no sign of Bella. I kept waiting and then soon enough there wasn't even Alice or Jasper arriving to the table yet.

I pushed myself away from the table and dumped my tray in the trash before exiting the double doors leading to the hallways. I walked around the areas and kept walking until I heard a conversation.

"Do you think anyone saw?" I heard a girl say.

Another girl scoffed, "No way! I know for a fact and besides, who would tell on us?"

"She had it coming. And besides now she knows to stay away from him. He has a kid and she should know that before she becomes a whore. If anyone gets him it should be me," I had edged closer towards them and I saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanly standing near the restrooms. My heart began going a mile a minute. Who exactly were they talking about? I walked around and they caught sight of me. There eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights.

"Oh.. h-hey Edward," Lauren stammered.

I ignored them and kept walking. I needed to find Bella, Jasper, and Alice. I walked around the hallways until I heard familiar voices down another hall by the janitors closet.

"I don't know. She just said to stay away from him and that..that..nevermind. Can I just go already? I'm fine honestly just a little hungry," I recognized that voice. Bella. I walked around the corner and there they were. Alice, Bella, and Jasper were all turned together with Bella the center of attention. They hadn't seen me yet and I was thankful for it.

"I swear I'm going to kill those girls! Who do they think they are? Don't listen to what they say. It's probably lies," Alice raged. She was furious and not even I had ever seen her so mad. I looked to Bella and she seemed doubtful. She looked so confused as she fell to the ground with the wall at her back. She sighed and bit her lip.

I was so confused as well. Was it lauren and Jessica whom had done this? What did they tell her? I decided it was time to make my presence known.

I cleared my throat and all heads turned to me. I could now see Alice's face which was full of fury. Jasper seemed to be the calm one and he was well collected. Bella looked to me and her brow puckered in confusion. She just kept staring at me in this weird gaze. Almost as if she was trying to convince herself of something.

"Oh, Edward, We didn't see you there. I was helping Bella and Jasper with something. We were just on our way to lunch," Alice said tightly while moving her eyes in a motion towards Jasper and Bella. She was telling me something. She knew I had heard a bit of their conversation and she didn't want me to blow my cover to them. She knew information I didn't and if I was right then I would need to act as if I had heard nothing.

"Sure, no problem but we only have about five minutes left so you may want to hurry," I said smoothly.

"I guess we might as well go to our classes now since lunch is practically over," Alice said. I nodded in confusion. Jasper looked at Bella and helped her up off the floor.

"Are you sure your up for class?" He murmured to her. She nodded before fixing her backpack on her shoulder.

"Jasper we should go see if Ms. Matthews needs help. I heard her say something about it yesterday," Alice told him. He nodded and was at her side instantly.

"We'll see you later," Alice said as her and Jasper began walking away. I looked to Bella but she was already staring at me. Her gaze was piercing. She seemed different. There was something different.

"We should get to class," I said, offering her a smile. She nodded mutely and began walking.

The tension in the atmosphere was thick between us. I couldn't even begin to fathom what would cause this ample reaction from her. I wanted to say something to her, to get some kind of reaction but what could I say? I knew nothing of why they were huddled in the hallway for except a few minor details that I wasn't even sure were right. I was stuck in a rut, and somehow I had a gut feeling that things would only go from bad to worse real quick.

When we made it to biology Bella sat in her usual seat. Bella would occasionally glance at me but each time I would catch her and she would turn red before looking away. This red color was not a blush but more of a fire burning inside her. Our game was like playing tag with our eyes. Throughout the lesson I became more and more anxious and wanted the class to end.

Was nothing as simple as when I was a child? I remember the innocence I used to have. Everything came easy and my parents weren't disapointed in me then. It was a better time but to give everthing I had now for that, I wouldn't choose different. I wouldn't.

When the bell rang Bella was the first to scramble herself out of her seat and out the door. She hated P.E. so was I the cause of her to run?

I wanted so badly to be able to read her mind and see what she was thinking. Just to see what it was that had possessed her to act this way. It was such a mystery and I had no clue how I would be able to uncover the truth.

During P.E. we went our separate ways to dress and when I was done I went and sat in the bleachers to wait for Bella. She seemed to take while and I pleaded silently in my head for her to hurry up.

When she came out of the locker room she looked around hesitantly before coming and sitting a few inches away from me. She didn't look at me. She just stared at the people who were messing around on the basketball court.

"Are you okay?" I asked her suddenly. I had to know.

"Mhm," she said stoically.

"You don't seem fine. Are you sure?" She sighed and turned to face me.

"Edward is there something else I should know about you? A secret you've never once mentioned to me or never planned on mentioning?" She asked quietly. Did she know of Cooper? How was I supposed to answer her?

"There is something I haven't told you and I'm not sure how your going to react to it. If you wait a while longer until tomorrow after school I will show you," I said. Bella took in a breath. Her brown eyes looked changed. She looked hopeful yet a little frightened but I had no idea of what.

"So it's true then?" She asked suddenly with a glint of something else in her eye.

"Is what...true?" I asked cautiously.

"You have a son," She said. I gasped completely shocked. This was not good. This was not good. She shouldn't know of Cooper yet. Who told her?

"Who...how do you know about that?" I asked. she lookd at me and her expression softened.

"Jessica and Laurnen came up to me today before lunch. They told me to stay away from you if I knew what was good for me. Laurned got a little violent and pushed me up against the locker but before she could do anything else Alice and Jazz showed up. Before that thought they had said that you had a son and unless I wanted to become the school whore, I should stay away from you," She said sadly. Her eyes held all her emotions.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her hesistantly.

"No. I have no reason to be. It was your secret and had I been in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing." She grabbed my hand. I nodded and looked at her and I knew she was sincere in her words. She paused, took a deep breath and explained: "I am sorry for acting all wierd but I was just completely confused. It really messed with my thoughts because I was not expecting a secret like that."

"Bella, how about we go? I would like to talk to you but I don't feel like school is the appropriate place for that," I asked her suddenly with a small hope she would say yes.

"Sure but what about Alice and Jasper?" she asked. I pulled out my phone.

"We'll text them of course. I'll drive you home afterward," I told her. She nodded and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She began typing as did I.

_Alice, I'm leaving school with Bella. I'll be back home a little late tonight but don't worry I'll explain later._

_-E_

I sent that messgae and I noticed that Bella was already done with her text as well.

"Edward, what about our things in the locker rooms? How are we going to get them?" She asked.

"They kept the locker rooms opened today since they are doing renovations to make the lockers bigger. We should be able to slip in and then out without Coach Clapp seeing us. When you're done getting your things exit the double doors and wait for me in the hallways" I told her with a small smile. She nodded and then we both went our separate ways to the locker rooms.

Once inside the boys locker room I quickly changed into my longed sleeved t-shirt and jeans before grabbing my stuff and leaving the locker rooms. Once outside I notice Coach Clapp helping another student so I took that as my chance to exit the gym. Once in the hallway I waited for Bella. I sighed and looked down at what I was wearing. Since meeting Bella, I constantly wore long sleeved things to cover up my tattoo with Coopers name on it so she wouldn't see it and get surious enough to ask.

I waited for about a minute before I saw the doors opens and Bella come out. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled as well and I went to grab her hand.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I began to pull her outside to the parking lot.

When we made it to my Volvo I opened Bella's door for her and she slid in. She seemed content as she tied herself up in the car. Once I was inside the Volvo I stared up the engine and began to drive and put my seatbelt on.

"So where are we going?" She asked looking a little confused.

I chuckled, "Were going to a place my brother and I used to go to when we were younger. We used to go hiking with my father a lot and he would take us to random places and this was one of them," I replied smoothly while watching her closely.

"Cool." she said. She seemed nervous and I figured the sooner we made it to the meadow the better.

We drove for ten minutes before we reached a turn off that led to the meadow that used to be my sanctuary. When we reached the familiar grounds I got out the Volvo and went to open Bella's door for her. She blushed slightly but no words were exchanged. I led the way through the woods while holding Bella's hand in mine. It was relaxing and soothing in a way. Silent.

As we grew closer to the meadow I was hit by the intensity of the memories it held for me. I grew stiff in remembrance.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Watch your step boys!" Carlisle called out from behind us. He was walking behind Emmett and I with some gear. _

_We were walking and suddenly we reached a beautiful meadow. It had wildflowers and the sun was shining in the most brilliant way. It put you in a trance like state just by staring at it. It was a rare setting as the sun was setting delicatly against the creme sky. The air surronding was just right as well. _

_"See nature has it's beauty too. Everything and anything can be beautiful and meaningful, it's just different to others eyes. You can make anything you want with a smiple thought, or dream. Anything can be your inspiration and to the mind, body, and soul all things should matter. It's what makes humanity a beautiful us as a family. Were supposed to stick together," Carlisle said happily while setting down a blanket for us to sit on._

_"But what about mistakes? There's no such thing as a beautiful mistake, all mistakes are bad aren't they? So haw can those be meaningful?" Emmett asked while pulling out some food from his pack and eating it greedily. _

_"Well it all depends on how the mistake is intended. All mistakes serve a purpose and all mistakes were intended to be good in some way or form. One persons right could be anothers wrong. But the main reason is they had a purpose in the beggining that was good in some way and so if there was at least some redeeming quality then it should not be a mistake. Just another one of life's lessons," Carlisle said with his eyes shining was a light there, and irreplacable light that made you feel worthy that gave you hope and belief. Emmett and I nodded in understanding at his words._

_"So does that mean you'd forgive us if we ever did something bad?" I asked curiously. _

_"I'd have to because you boys are my little piece of everything. Just as is your mother," Carlisle said while ruffling my hair. I believed him. Every word he said I thought was true. _

_But I was young. _

_And I was naive._

_And I was stupid._

_And he was wrong. _

_**End flashback.**_

I used to look up to Carlisle. He used to love me. He used to comfort me in my time in need but now? What was left besides the grumpiness and anger I saw in his cold, hard eyes? The light he once had in his eyes was gone now. Vanished.

His once words of a mistake were wrong. He was wrong about all mistakes being good because in example, my mistake had caused family destruction and now we were all screwed over. And all it took was one mistake.

_Mistake. _ This one little inconsequential word would forever haunt me.

As I looked over to Bella she was gnawing on her bottom lip. She seemed lost in thought as she took in the meadow's beauty. The wildflowers, the shining sun, the color of the nearby forest, andthe shrubbery. Everything about the meadow was a sight to take in.

"It's beautiful," she breathed in disbelief. I smiled and motioned for her to sit on the grass. She sat obediently and I smiled timidly. She sat indian style on the grass as did I.

"So would you like to hear my story now?" I asked her while playing with our hands.

She sighed, "That depends if your willing to let me in, to fully trust me now." I sighed as well. I knew I trusted her but I wasn't sure what it was that made me hesitant. Maybe I was full of doubts too thick to believe anything else. I could trust her, I knew that much. But when things would get too far, when things would go bad...I would be the cause most likely. I would and I had no clue what I was capable of.

"I trust you, I've said it before. It's only me I can't trust. I'm afraid," I admitted leaning closer to her. She leaned closer as well and the electricity between us bubbled.

"I'm here and there's nothing to be afraid of," she whispered to me. Our forheaeds were pressing together and she put her small, soft hand on my cheek.

"Yes there is. I'm afraid I'll screw this up. Us. I've made a mess of every good thing in my life and to loose your friendship, the comfort you give me would be too much to lose. It's a risk. I put you at risk as well and it's not right," I said to her while shaking my head and closing my eyes.

"Edward," she whispered to me. I kept my eyes closed tight, maybe I was dreaming. Or maybe I just wished I was.

"Edward," I opened my eyes suddenly and then her lips were on mine. Molded perfectly together and it was bliss.

And it was nice.

And there were no more worries.

And all was peaceful.

And I was complete.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. Her hands weaved their way into my hair and pulled me closer while my hand went up to cup her cheek.

We finally pulled away breathless.

"No more doubts. I trust you. If you do something with a negative mindset your results will be negative so stop worrying because i'm not. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have come here with you at all," Bella said with her face still pushed against mine. I could feel her warm breath on me and it was intoxicating.

I nodded at her and she smiled before giving my lips one more peck. She was pulling back but I wouldn't see to it just yet. I couldn't put any space between us just yet so I clung to her. I pulled her into my lap and she buried her face into my chest. The electricity between us was so much more fierce.

"Edward?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

"So will you tell me your story now?" she asked.

I sighed, "Yes, but I should warn you it's not a very peachy story. There's not a happily ever after, just an after," I told her. She nodded in understanding and she clasped her hand in mine.

"I'm here for you," was all she said before I began.

"Obviously, you know I have a son. His name is Cooper and he is 3 years old. When I was 14 my brother took me to his college for a visit. I met a girl named Rosalie and she was about 19 when I met her. We had a one night stand- I guess you could call it that -and when I left that weekend, I left her pregnant.

"I had no idea until she came to me 6 month later with a growing stomach claiming it was mine and she didn't want it. I told her I would help her out and maybe try to make a relationship form but she didn't want that. She wanted 'that thing' out of her as fast as possible. She left though when I asked to try to make us work.

"She ended up getting wasted that same night which caused her to go into premature labor. They did an emergency c-section to deliver Cooper. He very small. Very fragile. I thought I could break him just by staring at him. He didn't even look healthy. It was a horrible thing to witness. They said it would be a miracle if he lived," I said while staring at Bella's face the entire time. She looked on the verge of tears as she heard my story firsthand. I smiled sadly at her and she put her hand on my cheek again.

"I'm sorry that happened. But I'm not going to stop hanging out with you because you have a son. It doesn't matter to me. In fact I am excited to meet him tomorrow if you let me. I only have a few questions for you though," She said while hopping out of my lap and sitting indian style again.

I nodded my head, "Shoot."

"Well did Rosalie sign away her rights of Cooper? What I mean is, does she have any custody rights over him at all?" She asked

"Yeah, she did. But if not I think CPS would have made her anyways. They thought her to be unfit as a mother since she was careless enough to endanger her own child by drinking," I replied.

"And how did your parents handle things?" She asked hesitantly, as if she knew I had a problem with Carlisle.

"My father Carlisle has a pure hate for me now. I think it's just the disappointment and shame I put on him. It's worse because I believed he could never turn his back on me, now I know different. He hardly speaks to me at all. On the other hand my mother Esme, she helps care for Coop when I'm at school." I said with a shrug.

"Have you tried to talk to your dad?" She asked.

I shook my head, "He works too much and by the time he gets home it's at about 1 or 2 in the morning. I guess I am also intimidated by him and don't want things to be any worse. Every time I have tried to talk to him it has ended up as a massive argument." I was scared to admit this but it felt good to release my emotions that I held in for so long.

"What about Alice, how did she react to Cooper? Does she like him?" She asked.

"Like? No, she loves that boy. She tries to do things with him but Cooper is very clingy. He only likes sticking with Esme or me. He also has a minor case of epilepsy, another result from his mothers' drinking."

"Epilepsy? Has he had any seizures?" She asked qhile looking down at the swaying grass.

"He's only had a seizure once. He was with my mom while I was at school and she thought he was watching TV but when she want to check on him he was on the floor shaking and she had to take him to the hospital where my father works. I got a call at school from my mom and she was crying. Since then we never leave Coop alone in a room for long periods of time," I told her.

"How did you handle it all? I mean being a single dad in highschool? That takes a lot of selfless ability to handle that. I do not know a single male who would give up everything for a child. Edward I can kind of tell that you think that you're a bad parent but the simple part that you gave up everything for Cooper is enough prove that you are more than a great parent. No one should be able to tell you otherwise," Bella said happily.

I nodded.

"Are you sure about this Bella? Are you sure your not mad at me from keeping this from you?" I asked her. She smiled.

"This is not something to be mad about. Yes I am a little sad that you didn't trust me but we've barely met a few days ago. And now that I think about it you did plan on telling me friday so it's not like I would have been completely in the dark for long. So case in point I should have nothing to complain about," She said.

I smiled. She was something else. All girls would have left me if I just uttered the word child to them but here Bella still stood. Unmoved and staring at me as if I hadn't just said those exact words. This was what had me in for good. The confirmation that she was okay with cooper suddenly made all the doubt I had gone. It was gone and it was suddenly clear to me now that I was in love with Bella.

I caught her staring at me. She blushed and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't seem to hide my feelings when I'm around you," she said softly.

"And what exactly are you feeling right now?" I whispered to her. She shivered in response.

"I like you," she confessed. It was all the confession I needed as I suddenly presssed my lips to hers. She smiled in response and when we pulled away Bella looked a little cpnfused.

"What are we exactly right now?" She asked while biting her lip.

"Maybe we could go out Bella? Maybe we could form a relationship...I'm willing to go slow as long as I have you. Bella I crave your company, not just in frienship either. If you willing to let me be in your life then I will." I told her.

She smiled while releasing her lip from her grip, "I'd like that."

"Me too," I said while pulling her to me and kissing her head. She sighed in contentment as did I. And now I was complete.

And I used to think I made a mistake.

And I used to have doubts.

And I used to feel empty.

But now I am one.

And there is happiness.

And there is love.

And there is Bella.

_**A/N:Hey guys...Thanks for your wonderful reviews last chapter..I loved them. Thay made my guys should be thankful I love you all so much. I am sick as a dog and I still updated..How's that for loyalty? Today has been a horrible day of being sick and bed so to make my day you all should review. :) I think I'd enjoy that. I hope you all like this chapter and it cleared up some confusing things. And thanks to Jennifer, Stefanie, and Haley...Again, for constantly supporting me or listening to my rants on facebook. Those girls do wonders. :) And I hope those who read the teaser I posted on twitter enjoyed it. Glory Amusement Tease. :) **_

_**folow me on twitter: www(dot)twitte(dot)com/lizzard702... :)**_

_**-Lizzard.**_


	7. Flashbacks

Along The Lines Of A Mistake.

Edward's Point Of View.

Chapter 6- Flashbacks 

**Thursday Night.**

The ride to get Bella home from the meadow was nice. It was so relaxing and I held Bella's hand over the center console the entire time. She would smile, blush or bite her lip at times in the most tantalizing ways.

When we arrived to her house her dad's police cruiser was parked out on the driveway. Bella looked over to me and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, I had fun. And thank you for trusting me, I didn't really know if you would or not but I'm really glad you did," she said while giving my hand a gentle squeeze. She smiled softly and I loved her smile. Each time she smiled I was stunned by her remarkable beauty.

"I should be the one thanking you instead. You're the only one who I've told the full story to," I lied slightly. I did tell her the truth but there were a few missing important details to the story and those parts I wasn't ready to share just yet. I felt guilty that I hadn't told her yet but it just wasn't the right time to spill something like that.

"It's no problem, I wanted to help. And are you sure your son will be okay with me meeting him? I mean, I don't want to scare him or something or do something that he won't like," Bella explained before biting her lip. I briefly wondered if she'd even had experience with kids. Maybe that's why she asked those questions.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "He'll be perfectly fine. He's really an angel, just really shy at first since he's hardly around many people. My mother likes to having him indoors most of the time to have a close eye on him considering the epilepsy."

Bella nodded before looking out the window. We saw a flicker of movement by one of the windows before a curtain dropped back down, swaying slightly, and then went still. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"They're always so damn nosy," Bella giggled. "I should head inside before Jasper and Charlie decide to come out here instead."

"Okay, but Bella? I wanted to ask if I could pick you up tomorrow? That way right after school we could head over to my place and you can meet Cooper." She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, yeah that sounds good," she said brightly. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and she blushed.

"Okay then, its a date," I said. She nodded and then grabbed her things from the floor of the Volvo but when she put her hand on the latch to open the door I stopped her.

She looked at me confused and I leaned closer to her. Her breathing stopped altogether before picking up erratically. I leaned in a little more and for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night our lips made contact. My hand weaved its way into her hair and tugged her gently closer to me. When we pulled apart we were both smiling idiotically. Bella blushed and suddenly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well um I'll see you tomorrow," she said, suddenly flustered. I had to restrain myself from chuckling.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams," I told her as she pulled herself out of the car. She waved me off and I chuckled as I watched her stumble into her home. Once she was safely inside her house I revved the Volvo's engine before pulling out of her driveway and heading home. The whole way there I had the biggest smile on my face. To say I was happy was an understatement.

When I pulled up to the house I was excited. I wanted to see Cooper but most importantly, see what he would say about meeting someone tomorrow. When I walked inside I went first upstairs to put my stuff away. When coming back downstairs I went into the kitchen where Esme and Cooper where making Rice Crispy treats. When Cooper saw me his eyes brightened and he ran to me.

"Daddy!" He said loudly. I smiled and hoisted him up on my hip holding him with one arm.

"Hey Coop, are those going to be for me?" I asked him while going over to the counter and looking at the Rice crispy treats laid out on a tray.

He giggled and shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked him with a playful pout.

" 'Cause all these are for me!" He said putting a thumb to his chest happily.

"Sharing is caring." I said while tickling his side a bit. He giggled more.

"I am sharing. With nana and auntie," He replied back.

I smirked and shook my head, "Mom, you teach this kid too much. He's already using sarcasm on me."

Esme smiled timidly and turned to me, "Son, he get's it from you. He's a spitting image of you as a kid. You used to drive Alice and Emmett nuts." I chuckled at the memories. Good times.

"So how was this little goober today? Has he taken a nap?" I asked while setting Coop down in a chair and giving him a toy to occupy himself with while I went to rummage through the kitchen cupboard for a small snack.

"A nap? No. He's taken _three_ naps today so good luck getting him to sleep tonight," Esme laughed.

"Three?" I asked, astonished while running a hand through my hair.

"Mhm. He's been real tired lately." Esme shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll be needing Alice's hyper assistance tonight," I replied before getting a random packet of chips from the cupboard and going to sit next to Coop.

"Daddy, guess what?" Coop said from his place in the chair next to me. He looked so happy and carefree.I smiled at him and couldn't help but feel a flood of happiness surge through me as well. He had me wrapped around his finger.

"What?" I asked while opening my bag of chips and putting one in my mouth.

"I drew you a picture!" He said enthusiastically with a toothy little grin. He suddenly hopped off his seat and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Come on!"He was tugging at my hand and I chuckled as I let him wheel me upstairs to his room.

Once inside his room he led me to his 'work space' where crayons were scattered and paper was heavily supplied.

"Lookie!" He said while lifting up a pice of paper to me and waiting it up for me to grab it. I pulled it from him and looked at it. On the paper was a little stick figure standing next to another. They looked to be holding hands and there was a scribbled circle of yellow at the top and green scribbles at the bottom. I figured it to be the sun and grass.

"Is this you and I?" I asked him while sitting on the floor next to him.

"Mhm," He mumbled while shaking his head up and down. I chuckled.

"This is really good!" I told him enthusiastically.

"I have some more," He said while turning around and sifting through the pile of papaers on the floor.

"I want to see them all but first I want to tell you something," I told him. His attention was immediately focused on me.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

I chuckled, "No. I have a friend from school and she wants to meet you. We'll be home right after school to see you. Okay?"

"What is her name?" He asked while scooting closer to me and sitting in my lap.

"Bella." I told him. Images of Bella popped into my mind. Her long, wavy brown hair. Her brown orbs. Her soft skin, almost everything about her.

"Is she my mommy?" He questioned while cocking his head to the side with an eager look on his face. I stiffened in my place and I was truly stunned to silence. I knew I would face one of these questions some day.

"Um, erm, no, she's not. She can be your friend though," I told him while ruffling a hand through his hair like I always did.

He nodded, looking a bit glum and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He wanted and needed a mother and I couldn't give that to him. I could only try my best to provide him and be the dad he needed but he wouldn't get the love of his own mother.

"Oh," He said sadly.

"How about we go downstairs and see if we can sneak a Rice crispies treat from Nana Esme?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He said happily.

We walked out of his room and down the staircase. Once inside the kitchen I found that Esme was no where to be seen. I smiled and walked in with Cooper in my arms. I went over to the tray of treats on the tray and picked up two treats.

"What are you boys doing?" Esmes' serious voice interrupted with her suddenly appearing out of nowhere. She had a smile on her face and I knew she was only playing around.

"Nothing" I said while shoving the entire rice crispies treat in my mouth. Cooper giggled and tried to copy but failed when he found his mouth to be to small. Esme burst into a fit of laughter. Cooper blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you just looked funny. Let me get my camera," Esme said while flitting to her purse on the table and pulling out her camera. She quickly snapped a photo with Coops mouth still full of food.

"This one's definitly going into his album of memories," Esme said. I smiled and sighed happily.

"Didn't Emmett and I pull something like this a while back?" I asked Esme while going over to sit in a chair with Coop.

Esme smiled. "Yes, except you boys weren't as sneaky as little Coop here. You had chocolate all over your faces. I think I have a picture of that too."

"Lets not go back to that," I told her sheepishly with a smile.

"I fully intend to do so one day," Esme said with a wink. And suddenly I remembered her reaction that day when I told her that Bella would visit. She was happy for me but who knew what Esme would do when she met Bella. Would she embarrass me with baby pictures or something? As I thought of that I took a seat with Cooper still in my arms.

**Flashback.**

_"Hey mom do you mind if I have a friend over?" I was watching her reaction closely. Her head snapped in my direction, eyes wide._

_"Who is he? Mike Newton? Tyler?" Esme asked eagerly. I sighed. She was always pushing me to get more social._

_"No, he's actually a she. Her name is Bella," I told Esme hesitantly. Her face turned from excitement to one of caution._

_"Is she your girlfriend?" Esme asked not taking any censorship that Coop was right in front of us at the time. I said nothing. I was stumped by that question. I had no idea what to say. Was she my girlfriend? We hadn't necessarily comfired it. _

_"No, just a friend," I said a bit glumly because at the time I had no idea what or how we would progress._

_"Oh, wow. We'll I'll get right on making plans for dinner. There is so much to do." I nodded. _

_"Does she know of Cooper?" Esme had asked hesitantly._

_I sighed, "That's kinda why she's coming over. She wants to meet him."_

_"That's wonderful news!" Esme gushed happily. I nodded._

_"Yeah," I told her while looking down at Coop. He had been playing with my hand and when he saw me looking at him he smiled at me innocently. I smiled back as well and kissed his temple. This kid was too innocent. _

_"Mom, do you know if...dad will be here?" I had asked her._

_Esme stopped what she was doing, "I'm not sure. He's had such crazy shitfs lately, but I promise that I will keep him in check while she's over. I will even tell him about this for you so you won't get into an argument."_

_Esme came over to me and had put her hand on my cheek, "I want you to be happy."_

_I nodded and smiled at her._

**End Flashback.**

**"**Mom, please don't embarrass me or anything tomorrow. Bella's...important," I told her hesitantly.

"No, worries, son. I won't embarrass you, what kind of mother do you take me for? Now go on and play with Coop, I've got lots to do," Esme said.

"Okay, but where's Alice?" I asked noticing the little pixie hadn't been here pestering me about what Bella and I did earlier.

"She's in her room sleeping. She got a little sick earlier and want's whatever she has to go away by tomorrow. She says she's got a hot date," Esme said with a smile and a sigh. I chuckled.

"You kids grow too fast." She walked out of the kitchen with her purse and some papers. She was probably working on some new design. I sighed and decided to spend more time with Mini-Coop.

I looked at Coop and he seemed content. A little happy.

"Hey buddy, wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked him.

He looked up, eyes wide and nodded eagerly.

"Which movie?" I asked, already knowing which one he would pick. It was his all time favorite movie. I had probably seen this movie so many times I knew the lines by heart. Coop loved watching it over and over again and I loved the smile on his face. It made his worth while.

"Toy Story!" He squealed out. I chuckled and nodded. I hoisted him up on my hip and walked out of the kitchen to the living room. I set Coop up on the couch, and went to get the DVD. I popped the movie into the player and then briefly left the room to get Coop a snack.

Once in the kitchen I got him a juicebox and a small little bag of sugar-free cookies. I went back to the living room and gave it to him. He smiled toothily at me as well.

When the movie began little Mini-Coop dug into his snack and watched the movie unfold. I sat next to him with my feet up on the couch and watched the movie with him. He watched the characters stress over a birthday party and he laughed hysterically at the funny parts.

I smiled while watching him. I don't know what I'd do without this little one. He was everything to me.

As the movie was going I noticed a sleepy eyed Alice walk into the room with a lazy grin planted on her face. She took a seat on the couch next to me with a small blanket wrapped around her small frame. I was suprised at how quiet she was. This was definitely new.

I had so much I wanted to say but I stayed quiet. When Cooper watched this movie if there was one interuption, he would sigh and make you start it all over again before telling you to 'Shh' with one finger to his lips. He learned so much already.

As the movie was about a third of it's way in, Coop finally fell asleep. I looked at the clock on my phone and was suprised to see that it was eleven at night.

"So, what did you and Bella do today?" Alice asked once I tuned off the movie.

I knew this would be coming. It was too quiet to be true.

"We hung out and went to the meadow to talk. I told her about the Cooper situation and about Rosalie. She understands everything. She still want's to be with me," I revealed to Alice who's smile grew wide.

"I am sorry that Jessica and Lauren had to be the ones to tell her but at least it's done with now," Alice said with a shrug and I nodded. It was completely true. I was a little disapointed that Bella hadn't found out directly by me telling her but I was happy that she knew now. Almost like a bandaid you have to rip it off quickly.

"It's fine. In a way I'm kind of glad it was like that but then I wish she had heard it come from me instead. It's not the way I would have wanted her to find out. We were sort of unprepared for that."

Alice only nodded.

"So are you still on for that date with Jasper tomorrow?" I asked while quirking an eyebrow.

Alice smirked and retorted, "Are you still on for your play date with Bella?"

"Yep."

Alice smiled but it was off and she began picking at the paint on her nails. Like she was nervous. Something was up.

"Is something wrong Alice?" I asked her while shifting Coopers sleeping form and moving over to the couch she was on. I sat beside her stoic figure. Her eyes were glazed and it was like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Okay don't get mad," she said. I nodded cautiously.

"I talked to Emmett today."

"So? Does this mean something to me?" I asked her in a guarded tone because in truth it probably did mean something to me.

"Well, he said he's almost done with all his work in Oregon. He said he might be down for a visit soon. Are you two okay? I mean you haven't talked at all in ages. This is all just screwed. I know there is more to that story that your not telling me. I know there is more that happened with Emmett at the college campus. I just don't understand why your hiding it. Why he's hiding it. He said he might bring someone with him the day he comes back. A friend of his, I think he said you and his friend have met but we'll see. He didn't give an exact date but he sounded happy..."

I stiffened in my spot, chills raced through my spine and I suddenly noticed I had not blinked once since she said the word "visit". Emmett would be coming back soon and I didn't know how I would react that day. It had been ages since we last talked and this would be...awkward to say the least, but I let her continue before making a remark.

"...Can you just, please promise me this: If he does end up coming back here for a while...can you..not get into any fights with him or Carlisle? I don't want to loose him too. You don't know what's it's been like for me, and Esme. Were in the middle of this feud, it's tearing us all apart and I'm so afraid. Were not like we used to, and something will tear us apart. It can be anything. I don't want us to be broken and the only thing I can do is watch."

"I try to hide my feelings Edward. I really do, but you need to remember that what you do also puts us at risk. Everyday, every argument you get into with one of us leads all of us to more pain. And it's not your fault. It was an honest mistake, we've all made them. It's apart of life but he's my brother as well. He's apart of my life to and I love him as much as I love you but I will not choose either side. I will try by best to support you but I can't let us all fall apart. It's not...it's not fair to anyone or even Cooper," She said with tears running down her face. I hadn't known I had caused everyone this much pain. And Alice was right. She shouldn't have to pick sides in between us.

"Alice, I haven't gone anywhere so you haven't lost me yet. Emmett and I are on okay terms as far as I am concerned. We haven't talked because I haven't had the time lately. And I'm never the one to start the arguments. I am sorry though. I am sorry I have caused you this much pain. I appreciate everything you do for me. I am sorry I am such a screw up to you but whats done is done and we can't go back. I can only apologize and hope to repay you for how you have helped me one day," I told her while hugging her to me. Her sobs silently shook her small form.

"Come on. I'll take you too your room. You need sleep if you want to go on this date with Jasper," Alice nodded and sniffled.

"Carry me," She said while holding her tiny arms out. I chuckled a little but picked her up. I carried her upstairs to her room and put her in her bed.

"Thank you," she said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me."

I left her room and went down to pick up Coop. He was light as a feather, and I tucked him into bed. Once he was under the covers I kissed his forhead and exited his room. I went into my room and settled for bed. Once I was comfortable I leaned my head back on my pillow and let my thoughts drift to about two years ago.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Welcome Home!" Everyone called out. By everyone I meant, Esme and Alice. Carlisle and I remained mute. Our relationship was not on good terms. _

_"Thanks," Emmett said while setting down his luggage. _

_He pulled Esme and Alice in for a bear hug before going over to Carlisle._

_"Hey," he said to him and he gave me an awkward nod in recognition. Everything was awkward. I was holding a sleeping Cooper in my arms. He was so small and he was sucking on his pacifier as he slept. _

_"How's the kid?" he asked awkwardly while coming closer to get a good look at Coop. _

_"Fine, he's healthier now." _

_"Good. Looks more like you than...well nevermind," he said hesitantly. _

_"Yeah," I said while smiling at his small form in my arms. _

_"We'll leave you boys to talk," Esme said suddenly while leaving the room with Carlisle and Alice. I sighed. Emmett and I hadn't talked since the day Cooper was born. _

_Emmett sighed as well and took a seat in a chair as did I._

_"I'm sorry," Emmet said suddenly. I looked at him confused._

_"Why are you sorry? If anything it should be me apologizing," I muttered._

_"I shouldn't have taken you anywhere that night at the college. I should have been with you the entire time. I shouldn't have let you go off on your own. I should have dumped that stupid girl I met that night and kept you in my sight. Much less I should have never even introduced you to my friends. Things would have been better if you never meet Rosalie and had Cooper. Dad wouldn't hate us and you wouldn't have to deal with Cooper's problems. You screwed up pretty bad that night but I know we can make it through this. Man I knew I should have forced Rosalie to tell you she was pregnant in the beginning," He said. I clenched my teeth. He didn't know what he was saying._

_"I regret Rosalie. I regret having sex with her but Cooper is not the one to blame for his problems. He is innocent. I do regret doing this at such an early age but I cannot say that l regret keeping Cooper. I love him already. He's my son. I made him too and I know it's early to know but I don't think I could ever get rid of him. He's not something you can dispose of. He's a child and my mistake shouldn't be taken out on him. And just so you know this isn't all about you and I either. It's about our family and especially now Cooper. I mean you act like you don't even care about him. I wanted to keep him. It was my choice to have sex, and it was my choice to live with him. Not anyone elses'," I said angrily. _

_"Why are you getting angry with me?" Emmett asked dryly, his voice raising. _

_"Because you don't understand my situation. You have no blame put on you. Dad isn't agry with you. He's upset with me. He thinks I have disgraced this family. Do you know what that means to him? He blames me and only me. Not Rosalie, not you, not Alice, and not mom. Me. He's even taken his hate out on Cooper. Do you know how that pains me? To be at home with Cooper all day, have dad come home in a crappy mood and just tell me off every night? It's not fun. You and I, were not enemies..._

_"...We are family. Dad's our family but we can never be the same as a family. We are brothers but you don't understand that your acting like a child. You're not even here to listen to our mother cry at night. You're putting youself down and acting like a child coming and apologizing to me. If anything go talk to mom. Go talk to Alice or dad but when it comes to me and that night I don't need a lecture on it. I was there. I witnessed it. I was the selfish one, but you always will be and act like a child." I said to him in a strained voice. I tried to hold in my tears. Emmett was fuming in his seat. _

_"What is your problem Edward? I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to explain things to you and here you are getting mad at me. I've been nothing but helpful and supportive and you're lashing out at me?" He asked incredulously. _

_I scoffed.  
_

_"You still don't get it do you? I don't want your help. Your treating me like a child still. I think I've grown up more than you have in this period of time with Cooper," I told him._

_"You are a child! If I recall it wasn't me who forgot to put a condom on was it?" He exploded, throwing my words back at me and it hurt like a slap in the face. _

_"Screw you," I told him while looking down at Cooper who was stirring in my arms. His face puckered and he began to cry. _

_"Shh, Shh," I cooed to him while rockin back and forth. His cries began to lessen and a tear fell from my eye. Emmett was right. I needed to fix things._

_"I'm sorry but everything is just so overwhelming! Carlisle hates me, Esme won't look at me normally and even Alice is different. It's all so pressuring," I told him. _

_Emmett sighed as well. _

_"I'm sorry too but for now were cool. Let's just put it behind us. Alright?" He asked._

_"Sure," I replied. It was easier said than done. I couldn't do anything about it though. I couldn't put it behind me though. I don't think I would ever be able to to. But he wouldn't know. No one would because they weren't in my shoes. And they would never know._

_**End Flashback.**_

As I thought about that day it was one of the many times Em and I had been in an argument and soon I had found out that Alice had heard every bit of that one conversation. She had been behind the wall listening to us. Only about a week after that day did she come forth and tell me though. My life just kept going down hill from that day. So, Emmett and I say we are on good terms but it was hard to tell anymore. Were we really okay like we said we were?

I closed my eyes and pushed all my thoughts away. I would try my best to make sure that I would not ruin things by arguing with Emmett or Carlisle. I would do it for Alice. And I would do it for Esme. They deserved it.

I was conscious and unconscious at the same time. My eyes were closed but my mind was blank and as I finally succumbed to sleep. I knew that when I saw Bella tomorrow she would help me. She would give me all the support and love that I needed.

****

**Friday.**

I was dressed in a short sleeved blue shirt, a new pair of jeans and my shoes. Today I wanted to show Bella the tattoo on my arm at school. I had forgotten to do so yesterday. I wouldn't need a jacket today either because it was supposed to be warm according to Alice. Once I was dressed and ready I said my goodbye to a sleepy Cooper and made my way to Bella's place.

So here I was. I was standing ouside of Bella's house, leaning against the front of my Vovlo waiting for Bella. I could tell her father was gone to work because his police cruiser was no where in sight.

I probably waited for no longer than a minute. She suddenly came out of her house with the biggest smile I had ever seen her wear yet. She looked beautiful as well, breathtaking. She was wearing a collared light blue shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans and converse. I smiled because Alice would never dress like her. Bella was unique and her apparel made her unique as well.

"Good morning," I told her while leaving my place and going over to her.

She blushed and repeated my line, "Good morning."

I quickly went to the passenger side of the Volvo and opened the door for her.

She looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

I smiled and looked at her innocently, "Would you prefer the backseat?"

She shook her head and didn't question any further as she got into the Volvo. I smiled in satisfaction and closed her door before going to my seat. Once inside of the Volvo I noticed she was already tied up in her seatbelt. The entire way to school I was completely at ease. I held Bella's hand on the way to school as well. We were about halfway to school when I realized that I wanted to ask Bella a question. I didn't know what she would say to it though. When we pulled up to the school I parked the Volvo and turned off the engine before turning to her. I needed to just be blunt. Like a bandaid. I still had her hand in mine and she looked at me curious.

"Bella you never gave me a specific answer yesterday so I want to clear up the confusion. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her nervously.

She hesitated and my heart was pounding furiously in my chest.

"Yes," She said while blushing. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I smiled happily and exited the car. I quickly rushed to her side of the car and got her out of the passenger side. She smiled and I pulled her into my arms. Our lips met and I didn't care about the looks everyone was giving us. I was beyond happy and by the smile on her face I knew she felt exactly the way I did.

"Let's get to class," I told her with our foreheads were leaning on each other. She sighed but nodded before pulling away.

"Okay."

On our way to class there were people whispering around us but we ignored them we didn't even spare them a second glance as we walked by all our peers. When we made it to english, Bella sat down; she shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully as I moved my desk closer to hers. I held my hand out for her and she willingy took it.

I suddenly knew then that my life suddenly wasn't just about me anymore. It suddenly revolved around Cooper and Bella. And I was completely fine with that as long as nothing got in our way.

****

_A/N: I'm going to make this short. I graduated on thursday and since my parents are too forgiving they gave me my lappy top named Edward back as a present. And I'm am kinda ungrounded now. :) Thank jeebus. I'm pretty sure you will all like this chapter and those of ou who checked out twitter..I got good feedback from the teaser I posted. Thanks for the reviews and support! You all make my day! So please review for the sake of our dear Mini-Coop or he may have a hissy fit and hide in a closet where we can't reach him. Thanks to everyone and did you all watch the Eclipse premiere? I did! Sexiness! Rob and everyone else was awesome! *Sighs* Well enough of my rant. I'm sure you all get enough of that from facebook or twitter. Thanks to all the usual people I thank and remember Review! Hope you like the Dadward parts. :) Cheers. _

_-Lizward__**. **_


	8. Life on Earth

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point Of View**

**Chapter 7-Life on Earth**

_A/N: Just a heads up. This will take place at lunch. It's a continuation of where we left off last chapter. See you at the bottom. ;)_

**Friday. **

"Need some help?" I asked Bella. She was trying to balance her luch tray on one hand while holding some school books in her other hand. I smiled, grabbed her lunch tray and led the way to the lunch table where Alice and Jasper were already seated. She had a light blush when we sat at the table as I placed down her tray in front of her and then mine. My smile still remained. We were late to lunch so we would only have about maybe ten minutes to eat.

"Thanks."

I nodded and grinned, "Anytime."

"So guys I lied. Feel free to bash me on the head," Alice said from her seat while taking a swig of her juice.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"There's a storm tonight. No warm weather, just the good ole' rain, thunder and lightning," Alice said with a pout.

"I thought you were never wrong?" I asked with a smirk. It was an off chance that Alice was never wrong but when she was I liked to tease her on it. It only happened every so often and I would be a fool to not take the chance.

"I'm not! The weather just...it changes too quickly," Alice said defensively.

I chuckled, "I'm only kidding Alice."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"Bella are you still coming over after school?" Alice asked suddenly.

Bella threw a quick glance my way, "Yep."

"How long will you be staying?" Alice questioned yet again.

"She's staying until dinner or until she has to go home," I said in answer to Alice. Bella looked a bit uncomfortable so I answered on her behalf.

"Thank you Bella," Alice replied to me. And I simply smiled and nodded in response. Bella snickered from her place beside me and grabbed my hand from under the table. I looked to her and she smiply smiled at me before turning back to Alice and Jasper.

"So where are you two going for your date tonight?" Bella asked. Something about this question threw Jasper off and he began coughing and sputtering the drink he had in his mouth. Alice patted his back and Bella had a smile on her face. I was confused.

"It's a secret," Jasper said gruffly before clearing his throat.

"Yeah, and how am I supposed to know what to wear when I have no clue what to wear?" Alice said in a desperate tone.

"I told you to dress nicely," Jasper said.

"But there are multiple meanings to 'nice'. Like say casual, theres dressy casual, theres party casual, theres like park casual...so many options! And I have no idea what to choose!" Alice said while throwing her hands up.

"Alice, only you can make something as simple as a date complicated," I muttered out.

"So...? I'm a girl." She said matter of factly. "It's what we do," Alice looked to Bella critically before wrinkling her nose, "... Well not all of us."

Bella rolled her eyes and ignored Alice's comment. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she smiled back at me. No words were needed in our silent exchange because everything I wanted to say showed in my eyes. I knew she was more than perfect and she shouldn't change because of anything Alice said.

We continued a light conversation throughout lunch. When the final bell rang Bella and I silently got up. Jasper and Alice got up as well holding hands and walking to their Trig class. Bella and I shared a look and we began laughing at the irony.

"Isn't it a little weird? I mean you and Jasper are twins and Alice and I are twins... It's a little ironic," I told Bella on our way to biology.

She smiled and shrugged, "Maybe they're thinking the same thing."

"True," I said as we entered class.

We took our normal places to sit and I was happy just to have her with me. We were both content. Mr. Banner seemed to be in a pretty good mood today considering that he was putting on a movie for us instead of making us do a lab or lecturing us.

As the day continued and Bella and I progressed to P.E. I couldn't help but anticipate how Cooper and Bella would react to each other. It made me nervous but at the same time a bit more happy. This would be someone other than members in our family that he would be meeting. Someone who would be around much more than someone like Esme's friends from the club she was in.

It would be different from what Coop had ever really experienced. I'm wasn't sure if tonight would be good or bad. I just hoped that everything would work out perfectly.

During P.E. Coach Clapp had us all do some sort of fitness exam and much to Bella's embarressment it didn't go so well for her. She ended up falling three times, bruising her arm, and even managing to get a random cut on her hand that she needed a band-aid for.__It wasn't until later that Coach Clapp decided to let Bella sit out the exam. I had asked her numerous times if she was okay to all of which she replied she was 'fine'.

When class was over Bella looked a little flustered. I began to feel the anticipation of what awaited when at my place settling within me.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked as I led the way to the Volvo.

She nodded, "I'm just nervous about meeting Cooper."

"There's really nothing to be nervous about. He'll be fine," I reassured her and she nodded as I opened the door to my Volvo for her. She smiled and mumbled out a 'thank you' before I closed her door and went to the drivers side. Once we were buckled up and ready to go I started the car, feeling and hearing the purr of the engine as we drove off.

"So how old is Cooper again?" Bella asked while I was driving. I smiled.

"He's three but he's quite smart for his age. My mom likes to teach him while I'm at school or sometimes over the weekends. She says she wants him to be as smart as me," I said in a scoff at the end. Bella noticed my scoff but she didn't voice any opinion she might have had. She simply let it slide.

"What does your mom teach him?" she questioned.

"She's taught him simple little math things and by simple I mean, simple. She had taugh him a little bit of how to pronnounce words or like how some kids mix up their letterings when they speak and use an 's' when theres a 'th' instead or use a 't' in place of 'ch'. It's come in handy but there are still some things he doesn't get yet. All of it is pretty simple for him though. He's a pretty fast learner and he suprisingly likes to learn. He still had trouble though with many words but what can you do? He's a kid. He'll get it eventually." I told her with a smile. She grinned back at me.

"You speak so highly of him. I can honestly see a light shine in your eyes when you speak of him," Bella said and I nodded. We were at a red light and I wanted to show her my tattoo now.

"He's my number one priority. He makes me happy. It's why I have a tattoo of his name," I said while holding my bare arm out to her. She looked in awe as she simply stared at the intricate tatoo.

"Wow, did it hurt?" I chuckled recalling that exact day I got the tattoo.

"No, but Alice was with me and every time the tatoo artist put the needle to my skin Alice would cringe and yell for the guy to stop. She had to be removed from the room," I chuckled. Bella even laughed as well. It was tinkling and mesmerizing and I felt a swell of happiness and ... love.

"That sounds like Alice," she replied with a smile and I nodded. I turned on the runoff and I realized we were almost to my place.

"Were not that far from my place," I said.

Bella sat straighter.

"It'll be fine. Trust me there's nothing to worry about," I told her but I wasn't even sure if Carlilsle would be home right now or not. Even if Esme talked to him there was still the fact that Carlisle might cause a scene or tell something to Bella. That was the part that made me nervous.

There was now a silence in the small area that was my Volvo. As we pulled up to the driveway my heart was fluttering like a humming bird. I heard Bella's audible gasp as she saw just how big the place was. I smiled at her reassuringly. When I cut off the engine I got out the car and rushed to Bella's side of the Volvo to open her door for her. I pulled her out by her hand and when she shut the Volvo's door I stopped her from walking any further.

"Listen... I um.. I don't know if Carlilse is here or not and I'm not sure what he may do or say but just ignore him. You'll have no problem with Esme. And would you mind giving me a second once we're inside. I need to talk to Coop for a second and prepare him? I just don't want him to be shy or rude or anything," I told her hesitantly but she seemed to understand. She nodded eagerly.

"Edward he's your son. I understand. Do what you need, because he comes first. I understand that," She said with a smile before coming closer to me and leaning up on her toes. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist and suddenly her lips were pressed against mine. It ended all to soon and then I led the way to the front entrance of the house.

I pushed open the front door and I heard Bella's gasp again.

"It's beautiful in here," she murmurred while looking around the area she was in.

"This is all Esme. She designed our entire house," I told her with a shrug.

"Your mother has skill," was all she said. I chuckled but made sure to keep my voice down in case Coop was near.

"Um, you could sit in the living room if you like while I go get Coop," I told her while leading the way. She smiled and nodded. When we reached the living room Bella sat down on the couch and she looked a little content as she looked around seeing pictures and more of Esme decorating.

"I'll be right back. Feel free to make yourself at home," I told her softly before walking away to look for Coop. I decided to start with the kitchen since that was where Esme and Coop usually were at this time of day. I soon realized though that they were no where in the kitchen but I heard voices coming from the backyard. I smiled when I heard little giggles and squeals.

I made my presence know immediately and as soon as Coop saw me he was running at me full force. He held his arms up for me to pick him and and so I did.

"Hi daddy!" he said happily. I smiled.

"Hey little man. Have fun today?" I asked him while Esme casually walked over to me with a shine in her eyes.

"Uh, huh. Nana and I played games all day!" he said enthusiastically. I chuckled.

"That's great. I'm glad you had fun but are you ready to meet one of my friends?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, your friend 'Belly'?" He asked curiously and I chuckled yet again.

"Yes but her name is Bella, not Belly," I told him with a smile while Esme silently laughed beside me.

"Oh, okay," He said with a small smile.

"Be on your best behavior Coop." I directed. "Say hello and thank you. Be a kind little gentleman," Esme told him on our way inside the house and Cooper silently nodded while putting his head in the crook of my neck. I smiled and held his small body in my arms.

As soon as we came into the living room I noticed Bella was standing up and looking at the pictures that were strewn accross the walls. I cleared my throat and she turned around looking nervous. I threw her a reassuring smile.

"Bella this is my mother Esme," I said while motioning to Esme who stepped in front of me and walked over to Bella to give her a hug. Bella looked taken aback, but this was just how Esme was. She would see that soon enough. She was a big hugger.

"It's so nice to meet you," Esme said in a motherly tone. Bella suddenly hugged her back with a smile.

"I feel the same," Bella told her before pulling away. I noticed Coop pull his head up to look but he quickly tucked his head back down into my shoulder when he noticed them pull away from the hug.

Esme smiled at Bella as well before stepping aside and leaving the room to probably prepare for dinner.

"Bella this is Cooper," I told her while motioning to Coop. He gently pulled his head up and looked at her. I was completely relieved. As soon as she saw him she gasped lowly. She was no doubt taking note on just how much we looked alike.

"Hi Bella," He said a little shyly. I was a little happy that he didn't call her belly instead.

"Hello Cooper," She said with a smile.

"You have pretty hair like Nana's," Cooper suddenly said after a moment of silence. I smiled and had to stifle my laughter as Bella's face was sudddenly flamed over by a beautiful blush. It was intriguing to see him interact so well with Bella and it made me a little more reassured to know that he would get along with her.

"Thank you. I like your eyes, they're very pretty," she told him with a small little laugh.

"I have my daddy's eyes," he said proudly. Bella and I shared a look and I could see happiness in her eyes.

"That you do. How old are you?" She asked him although she already knew the answer.

"I'm three!" he said happily while holding out four fingers. Bella laughed and Coop looked confused.

"Coop your holding out four fingers. Here," I told him before putting one of his tiny fingers down making it now three. He blushed lightly.

"Oopsy," he said.

I smiled.

"He looks just like you and I can tell he is very smart. He's such a charmer. An angel, like you said," Bella commented and I smiled.

I nodded and then went to sit on the couch while Bella sat on the couch next to it. Coop was on my left side and he looked so small next to me.

"Daddy can we play a game?" Cooper asked.

"Which one?" I asked him while looking to Bella who looked happier than I had ever seen her.

"Um, can we play the one Auntie Alice showed us?" He asked happily.

"Yeah, alright. Bella are you up for playing a game?" I asked with a smirk.

"Sure, which one?" She asked with a beaming smile and looking at Coop.

"It's called Balloon off the floor. Alice made it up. We get balloon's, blow them up and basically you have to just keep them in the air. You do anything you want with them but you just cannot let them touch the floor," I told her.

"It's really fun!" Cooper said happily while bouncing up and down on the couch.

Bella laughed for the umpteenth time, "Okay."

"Okay, I'll go get the balloons," I said before leaving the room. I wasn't sure it would be a good idea but to leave them but I would only be gone a second. I quickly rushed upstairs and got the balloons from Alice's room and then rushed back down to Bella and Coop.

Once inside the living room again I noticed Coop and Bella were no where to be seen. I went and checked the kitchen but only Esme was there cooking away.

"Hey mom have you seen Bella and Coop?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me with a smile.

"You lost them already?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, they're just playing hide and go seek," I told her before muttering, "And they're winning." I walked off and decided to go check the living room again. As I walked closer I heard voices and giggles that were coming from Cooper.

As I entered the living room again Bella and Cooper were sitting next to each other on the couch and Bella was tickling him lightly. I smiled at the scene in front of me. Bella and Coop were perfect together. I was glad they were getting along great. It was ... different to say in the least. Bella truly was different from many of the girls in Forks. She had a heart. She had a good soul. And she was her own kind of beautiful.

I looked to Bella and I could picture us together now. I no longer had any doubts planted inside of my head. I knew Cooper liked Bella just by the way he interacted with Bella. He had never been that way with most strangers. He would just be shy and not say anything. Esme or myself would have to coax him into even saying a word. But with Bella...there was something about her. It invited you in and somehow I knew that soon enough Cooper would have Bella wrapped around his fingers like he had everyone else.

Seeing her with Cooper made me swell with joy. Seeing how happy she made him was something different to take in. It was a new sight, a new change and in a lot of ways and I most definitely liked it.

"Where were you guys?" I asked while casually going over to Bella and Cooper. Bella laughed and Cooper smiled misheviously.

"Coop showed me his favorite hiding place," Bella said with a wink. This was new. This was definitely new. Cooper had a favorite hiding spot for when we played games like hide and go seek with Alice but he'd only ever shown Alice his spot. No one else was allowed to know and for Coop to trust Bella with something like; that was saying something. He wouldn't even show me where it was.

"Sorry if we worried you," Bella said suddenly noticing the shocked expression on my face.

"It's not that. Nevermind," I said to her before addressing Cooper, "Did you still want to play your game?"

"Uh uh. I'm hungry. When is Nana gonna finish the food?" he asked and I sighed before going and taking a seat on the opposite couch of them.

"I'm not sure Coop but if you want you can go ask Esme for a snack until dinner is ready," I told him lightly.

"Okay," He said before slidding him self off the couch and sprinting to the kictchen. He ended up tripping and falling on the way which caused him to blush before he got up and continued to the kitchen. I could hear Bella's laughter and I decided to move over to her couch. Once I was seated beside her I noticed she was still laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked before taking her hand in mine.

"It's just that Cooper and I have so much in common. I've always wondered what it looked like to others when I would trip or fall but seeing Cooper fall reminded me of how embarrassing it feels. The only thing that's different is that he looks cute when he falls and it's innocent. I could never pull that off and not look stupid," Bella explained and now it was my turn to laugh.

"Bella your not cute and your definitely not stupid. That's not the right thing to say because your beautiful and your smart. Seeing how you and Coop interracted is something new. It's refreshing to know that you actually understand my situation. That your not judging anything. I am thankful for that. And I am thankful for you," I told her and she smiled while coming closer to me and putting her hand on my cheek with our foreheads pressed together.

"Likewise," she said and it was simple, like her. And it was such a 'Bella' thing to say. She was her own Bella. My Bella. Mine.

We inched closer to each other and as our lips were mere inches apart I heard someone clear their throat. I stiffened and prayed it wasn't who I was. I prayed that god would love me for just one second and not let it be him.

As I turned around though that wasn't the case. God abosolutely hated me.

_I repent! _I said in my mind. This would be bad. Crap.

He was standing there, only mere inches from the couch where Bella and I were about to kiss. His nostrils were flared and he looked pissed. I sighed and stood up. I let go of Bella's hand and she followed my lead by standing up as well. Her face was flushed.

"Carlisle, this is my...girlfriend Bella," I told him. He sucked in a breath and I could see the anger in his eyes. I could tell what he was thinking and I knew that once Bella would leave he would blow it all in my face but until then I wouldn't let him say anything stupid to Bella.

"Hello," he muttered out coldly and I shot him a look.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Bella said politely while holding out her hand but Carlisle just stared at it.

"Okay," Bella muttered after he never took her hand. She put her hand back at her side and looked a little nervous. I sighed and took her hand in mine, Carlisle be damned. He probably wouldn't even care if I would die. It didn't matter though in this second because I had my Bella with me, with her by my side I would do anything.

"It's nice to meet you Bella under such shameful circumstances," Carlisle replied before throwing a pissy glare at me.

"You and I will talk later," was all Carlisle said before walking away to go upstairs to his evil lair.

Once Bella and I were immersed in silence I turned to look at her. Her eyes were downcast and I sat on the couch before gently pulling her down with me as well.

"Are you going to get in trouble or something?" She asked.

I sighed, "No. Bella I already have a son. How much more wrong could I possibly do? My father was just being a prick. Don't listen to him. I'm sorry he was like that," I told while looking away. In all honesty I was upset Carlisle had been rude to was the one that helped Esme teach us to all be gentlemen but this was simply hypocrisy. It was simply frustrating.

"Edward it's fine. No big deal. I can understand bu-" I cut her off.

"Bella it's not okay. And I am still sorry," I told her while pulling her closer to me.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she said determined suddenly. She was stubborn.

I sighed and was about to push further but soon enough Coop emerged out of the kitchen and into the living room with a juice box in hand.

"Daddy, Nana Esme said its..umm...dinner-time," he stuttered out. I smiled and got up, letting Bellas' hand go.

"Okay. Go sit yourself at the table and I'll be there in a second," I told him. He nodded and then ran off back into the kitchen stumbling a little on the way. I cracked a small smile and so did Bella.

"I'd say were going to hell for laughing at a child but it's too late for me," I told her.

"Edward, that's not true. Everyone makes mistakes. I've told you this before and to be honest I don't care what Carlisle has to say. I'm here for you and if he can't see what he's missing out on by not spending time with Cooper then it's his own loss," Bella said with a shrug and I nodded mutely. She always knew the right things to say. I leaned in a little and pecked her lips lightly.

"Come on, we should get to the table before Esme has to call us," I told her. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and led the way. Esme smiled widely at us and I decided to just keep quiet on the subject of Carlisle. She looked at our linked hands and she soon had a chesire cat grin. It was priceless.

"Bella I made mushroom ravioli. I hope that won't be a problem. It's one of Edwards favorites.

She nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem," she said politely.

"Perfect," Esme said before clasping her hands toghether with a smile and turning around to begin to serve us.

"Come and sit," I told Bella while motioning to the table. I pulled out a seat for her and she sat in it with a smile. I could even feel Esme's eyes on me but I shrugged it off. I helped Esme set the table and serve the food. The entire time Bella and Coop chattered away about aimless things. It was a sight to see.

Once dinner was served Esme and I sat down with Bella and Cooper. I sat next to Bella on one side while Coop and Esme sat on the other.

"Daddy? Can I have juice?" Cooper asked and I nodded before getting up and going to the nearby counter where he left his juicebox. Once I handed it to him he began drinking greedily from it.

Bella smiled at him before taking a bite of the ravioli.

"This is really good Esme," Bella told her in the most sincere way. Esme's face brightened.

"Thank you Bella. I was starting to think no one liked my cooking anymore. These kids never seem to compliment it," Esme replied to Bella before winking.

"I like your food Nana! This much!" Cooper stated loudly while holding his arms out wide to show just how much. We all chuckled and Esme leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"That's why your my special helper," Esme told him.

"I thought I was your special helper? I'm getting replaced by my own son? I see how much you love me mother," I said with a fake pout. Cooper giggled wildly.

"She's all mine," Cooper said. I smiled and shook my head. Bella seemed amused but she didn't say anything.

"Too bad.. I called her first," I told Coop playfully and he squared his eyes at me and stuck out his tongue, no doubt a habit he had learned from Alice.

"Bella's mine then," he said with a toothy smile. Bella's eyes went wide. I chuckled at her expression, it was like a deer in headlights.

"Fine you have Esme," I told him.

"Nuh uh," Coop said stubbornly before crossing his hands over his chest.

"Who taught you that?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed to Esme.

I sighed.

"This means war Coop. You better watch youself," I told him with a playful glare. Bella laughed as well.

He giggled again. Louder this time.

"I'm on Coop's side," Bella said suddenly before winking.

"I win, I win!" Coop called out.

"We'll see," I told him.

We continued dinner in a playful manner. We would talk, joke with Coop and eat. It was a rather intriguing event. When dinner ended we all helped Esme clean up much to her dismay. She insisted we go off but neither Bella or I would agree. Once we were done things began to slow down. Cooper wanted to stay with Esme for a few more minutes so Bella and I went back to the living room to sit on the couches.

"You know he trusts you right," I told Bella.

"He's a child. He couldn't possibly trust me yet," Bella said in disbelief but it was entirely true.

"No it is true. He showed you his hiding spot. He's only shown Alice that but never anyone else until now. Your the only other person he's showed that to. It means he trusts you. He's letting you in," I told her and she still looked in disbelief.

"But-" I cut her off.

"Bella you are wonderful. There is no reason for him not to trust you. You just don't clearly see what a treasure you are. It's such a powerful thing. You draw everyone into you. You are your own person. It's what makes you the way you are. It's what makes you...my Bella," I told her and she smiled at me. She sighed and leaned into me. I wrapped her in my arms and it was content until we heard the patter of tiny footsteps coming closer. I sighed and released Bella.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," Cooper said while rubbing his eyes and yawning. He raised his arms out to me and I leaned down to pick him up. I placed him in the middle of Bella and I.

"Try and go to sleep then," I told him but his eyes were already closing and then he did the unthinkable. I would have never though he would do this. He leaned himself on Bella. His head was on her lap and she seemed just as suprised as I was. Today shocked me with a big number of 'firsts'.

"If you want I could move him," I told Bella but she shook her head.

"No it's fine. He looks comfortable," She said before softly running a hand through his hair. Would it be bad to say that I was suddenly envious of my own child?

Cooper must have liked what Bella did because he cuddled into her more and it was such a sight to see. It made me think that if maybe Rosalie had stuck around I wouldn't have met Bella and maybe mini-coop wouldn't be the same child that I had raised him to be. It was a scary thought. My world revolved around these two. Nothing could take them from me.

"You know he's just like you. Everything he does it makes me think if maybe that was the kind of stuff you did as a kid," Bella said with a small smile and caressing Coops' cheek.

"He's a spitting image of only thing I did have differently was coordination," I teased. She laughed quietly to not disturb Coop.

"You shouldn't make fun of un-coordinated people. It's not fun," Bella said. I laughed. I think tonight was the most I had ever laughed.

"I know," I told her. She smiled and we just stayed on the couch together. We held each others' hands and for the first time I felt love in my family's house. And it was Bella. She brought the love to us all. She brought out the most important part of everyone. And she taught me that life's easier to live through along the lines of a mistake.

"Bella how did I ever get so lucky to find you?" I asked her while she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I could hear her smile in her voice, "Fate gave me the road to you. I'm just following along."

I chuckled and kissed her forhead. Life on earth for me was defnitely changing. And old parts of me were definitely ending. And time on this earth was ending just as much as it was changing.

_A/N:Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. You reviewers owe me big! I updated on my birthday. If that's not dedication I don't know what is!...Ha ha. Just kidding. I'm not that mean. thanks to those whom left me happy birthday messages on FaceBook. You know who you are. :) And since I want to make this A/N: short...Please review! It's my birthday for christ's sakes! :) It'll keep me sane :D_

_Peace, love and Elbow grease. :)_

_-Lizzard_


	9. It Was Home

_**Along The Line's of A Mistake.**_

_**Bella's Point Of View.**_

_**Chapter 8- It Was Home**_

_**A/N: Please don't skip the ridiculously long Beta and A/N notes at the bottom. I love you. ;)**_

**Friday Night.**

I'd never had much experience with kids let alone even interacted with them. Meeting Cooper for the first time was something new and refreshing. He was the most angelic child I had ever seen. Anyone without eyes could see he was adorable. He had Edward's tousled bronze colored hair, his piercing green eyes, and flawless skin.

Cooper was a burst of energy and life. He was so smart and kind hearted.

It took me by suprise when Edward had mentioned that he trusted me by showing me his hiding spot. I had just met him.

As soon as Edward left us alone and was walking upstairs Cooper smiled sweetly at me.

"Want to see my hiding spot?" He asked eagerly with another sweet, toothy smile that nearly took my breath away.

"Sure," I told him and then he quickly hopped off the couch while gabbing my hand and tugging me along.

"Come on! Come on! We can't let daddy see!" He said in a half whispered tone. I nodded and quickly followed him along. He pulled me over to a door and pushed it open until I realized that it was another way that led to the kitchen. From the kitchen he led me to the backyard. He pulled me and then we reached a path that took us into the forest.

I briefly wondered if this was a dangerous place for Cooper to be playing but a few feet into the forest stood a medium sized wooden gate. One that would need an adult near to open it, meaning Cooper would be at a dead end if he ever tried to go any deeper. He kept pulling me but we didn't go more than a few inches into the shrubbery. Once we stopped I looked around and saw Coop crawling on the floor. I quirked an eyebrow but watched him silently. He gripped a latch that was hooked into the ground and pulled it up without much effort. I was in complete awe. The latch was hooked onto a wooden door and once pulled up I could see that it was an underground hiding spot. The entrance was big enough that Edward would even be able to get inside of it.

"See?" He asked proudly. I nodded mutely.

"Who showed you this?" I asked him. There was no way he could have found this on his own.

"Big bear Emmy!" He said with a smile. Emmy? It took me a while to process that but soon enough I realized that he must have meant Emmet. Edward's only brother.

"Wow, this is cool! Maybe next time I come over you could show me it again so we could play a game," I suggested to him. He nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" He said and I smiled. He was something special. Edward was lucky to have him. I knew Cooper loved him and it was likewise for Edward. Cooper had Edward wrapped around his tiny fingers. I smiled. As Cooper showed me this it felt like we had been out of the house for a long time but in reality I knew we were only gone for less than a minute. I also knew though that we should be back before Edward started to think I kidnapped his son, which definitely was a possibility considering he was such a catch.

"Hey Cooper maybe we should go back before your dad comes looking for us. You wouldn't want him to find your spot would you?" I told him and he gasped and his mouth formed into a little 'O' of horror. He shook his head.

"Nuh uh," He said and I smiled before helping him close up his secret spot. Once that was done he took my hand again and led me back into the house. We went back in through a sliding door and he took me through another door and I was suprised when it led us right back into the living room. He stumbled on his way in but I caught him surprisingly and helped him back on the couch. That was when I realized he was ticklish and began the frenzy that made him laugh like I had never heard before.

Still one central idea was on the back of my mind. I never in a million years expected that when Cooper was showing me his hiding place it meant something.

The other big suprise happened just a few minutes ago when Cooper had layed his head on my lap and fallen asleep. It was heart warming to see that he trusted me so much. So as Edward and I sat in silence together on the couch in silence I felt happiness. Edward and Cooper made me happy. It was something different in my life and I enjoyed it. I enjoyed seeing Edward and Cooper smile.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Edward, suddenly breaking the silence. We were holding hands and he was in a daze staring off into space.

"I don't know. I'm still in awe that he showed you his hiding spot. Is it wrong for me to be jealous of you?" Edward questioned.

I laughed. "No it's not wrong."

"And I don't suppose you'd show me where that spot was?" He asked. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"Cooper trusts me," I told him with a smile. He grabbed my hand.

"I know he does."

"I have one question for you though," I told him.

"Shoot."

"Has your brother ever spent time with Cooper?" I asked him while gauging his reaction carefully. I didn't want to upset him with my question but he seemed unphased.

"Emmett's seen him scarcely through these couple of years. They've hung out before and Coop knows who he is but everytime Emmett's come over things just go down hill. Why do you ask?" He seemed nonchalant about it, he tried to keep his facade but I could see through him.

"Earlier when Cooper showed me his hiding spot I asked him how he found it and he told me that your brother showed it to him," I revealed. He looked a bit taken back by that tid bit of info.

"What else did he say?" Edward questioned. His face looked interested. It was curious.

"He called Emmett, 'Big Bear Emmy'," I didn't think anything of the name but Edward smiled.

"Coops known for giving people nicknames. It's a habit of his. He has one for you as well. He called you Belly, so feel free to call Cooper a nickname. He'd get a kick out of it," Edward said and it was my turn to laugh now.

"What kind of nickname did you give him?" I asked him with a grin.

He smiled. "There's Coop, Mini-Coop, Goober, and Alice has some more as well. Alice though has some wild ones like Pooker, Super Scooper Cooper, and Coopey.I would swear that Alice is like a child in the body of an adult with the way she acts around him." I laughed lowly so I wouldn't disturb Cooper.

"I like Mini-Coop. I think I'll steal that one from you," I commented.

"What nicknames have you had?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"Not many really. My dad and Jazz call me Bells but that's it I think. Oh, and the new one, Belly," I told him. He smiled wide and it made my heart stutter before going fast like the wings of a humming bird.

"I like Bells. It has a ring to it, no pun intended," He said and I laughed yet again. He smiled and then it was all silent. Mini-Coop was still asleep but he had shifted a bit giving me a little more room. I scooted closer to Edward without really jostling him awake. Edward scooted slightly closer as well but it wasn't close enough. I sighed as did he. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"You are beautiful," He whispered to me suddenly. His words made my heart flutter. We were so close but yet so far apart.

"You are my world," He said while inching his face closer to mine.

"You are mine," He said and our forheads were now pushed together. I could feel his breath on my face. Mine and his breathing became erratic.

"My Bella," He whispered before he closed the small but defining distance between us. Our lips molded perfectly and one of his hands came and cupped my cheek, pulling me just an inch closer. I sighed. It was like a pattern. It was like we were lost in another demention, another life and another time. It was blissful. It was home. Home, I sighed. I would need to get home in a little while.

"Edward, I think-" I was cut off by another kiss and soon my thoughts were a jumbled mess. It was a little more than just a peck.

"You were saying?" He murmured. I sighed. I forgot,damn. I leaned my head on his shoulder a little and waited for my thoughts to return to me. It took a while but I soon remembered.

"I, I think it's getting late. Maybe I should go home now," It came out slowly but when it did his face dropped.

"Do you have to? Are you sure you can't stay a while longer?" He asked and I sighed pushing our foreheads together again. His eyes closed and it took a second before he opened them again with another sigh. His eyes were a dark smoldering green, and my heart began beating erratically again.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He smiled a bit and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly glanced at the time.

"It's ten," He said. I could stay longer but the latest I could possibly stay would be twelve since Charlie worked the night shift tonight.

"Twelve. That's the latest I can stay. Charlie's got the night shift but he'll be home a little early in the morning," I said, givinig in to Edward's dazzling ways. Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"Perfect. I wanted to show you something," He said.

"What is it?"

"You'll see but I need to take Coop to his room first and then we can go," He said and I looked down at little Cooper's sleeping form. He looked so adorable as he slept. It was peaceful.

"Are you sure it won't wake him?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"Nope. Once he's asleep it take a lot to get him back up," He was looking at Coop as well. Edward suddenly slid his hands under Coops sleeping form and ever so gently picked him up. He cradled him to his chest and Cooper cuddled into him a little more. I smiled at the sight before me. It was a heartwarming thing to see.

"Come on," He said lightly before walking. I followed him and we went upstairs. We kept going up until we stopped at a door. Edward nudged it open with one of his shoulders and once inside of the room I realized that it was Coopers.

The entire room was a blue color. He had a small bed that had white sheets and blankets on it. His little pillows were also blue and one of them I had to smile at. On it were two little lions that looked to be sleeping. His room was the ideal room of a child.

I watched as Edward pulled Coopers shoes off and then his shirt. Cooper's eyes remanied closed.

"Bella could you open his closet and on the very far left you'll find a pair of pajamas. Could you bring them to me?" Edward asked and I nodded. I went over to the closet, pulled out the pair he must have been talking about and walked back over to Edward after shutting the closet.

"These?" I asked him and he simply nodded.

He took the pajama shirt first and carefully put that on him before he began to pull off his pants. Once his pants were off he placed his pajama pants on. Once he was ready for bed Edward carefully picked Coop up again, pulled his covers back and then placed Coop on the bed before pulling the covers over him. I smiled a little at Edward being so fatherly. It was something different to see. The love Edward held in his eyes showed more than enough. It brought out just how much of a good parent he really was.

Edward leaned down and kissed Coopers forehead before standing up and meeting my eyes. He grinned.

"Come on. I want to show you something now," He said and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together before pulling me down a hallway until we reached another door. I looked to him confused.

"My room," was all he said before opening the room door. He pulled us inside and shut the door. His room was so wide and open. It was all white, with a large bed in the center. The bed had dark blue sheets on it. He also had a large bookshelf full of books and another large bookshelf full of CD's. I was in awe.

"Your room is amazing,"I told him and he shrugged.

He had my hand in his still and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"This way," He said. He motioned to a door and I figured it led to a balcony. Once we reached it he opened the door and soon enough I could feel and smell the outside. The balcony had a roof awning over it so that the rain could not get through. On the balcony was a small couch and a chair a few inches from that.

There was a railing and I quickly went to go and look at the view. It was beautiful tonight. It was a full moon and it shone brilliantly in the sky. There were few clouds and I could see a few bright stars as well. It was a great view and I could see a little farther into the forest that was near as well. I turned around slowly and saw Edward watching me intently; smiling ever so sweetly. I blushed and he chuckled before coming closer to me, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch.

He sat down first and I followed. He pulled me in his lap and I put my head into his chest to inhale his scent. His arms wrapped tightly around me and it was comfort. He was holding me and it was sweet, and romantic, and it was love and it was home again. I looked up to him and his eyes shined brightly. Today I had seen a part of Edward I never could have imagined. He let me in his world.

"Today is the happiest I have been in a while," Edward said suddenly. He put his chin so it was resting on my head. I didn't respond.

"You've made me this happy," He whispered out and I clutched him just a llittle bit closer.

I lifted my head up to look at him.

"No I didn't, I helped. That's all Coopers' doing," I told him with a small smile.

"It's you." He stated as he leaned his head back. I smiled warmly before resting my head on his chest again because in the end we were brought together. It was just like I had said. Fate gave me the road.

We stayed just as we were. I was a heavy object in his arms but he didn't seem to mind. My love. We had met only recently but it was an instant connection. I was attatched to him already and I longed to know more about him. Anything and everything. I was attatched to Cooper as well.

As the minutes went by all to soon it was midnight and I had to get home. It felt like one of thoe cliche disney movies except I had my prince right with me. Edward and I tiptoed downstairs with his car keys in hand and out the front door. He was making me giggle hysterically on our way out and that was a challenge all in itself just to get out the door quietly as well. Once we were safely in his Volvo we let our laughter flow easily.

"Where's Alice?" I asked when our laughter died down.

"No clue. Maybe she's still with Jasper," He said with a shrug and I smiled. At least Jazz was having a good time as I was.

"Maybe," I said.

We drove in silence, listening to music the entire way to my house. As soon as we pulled up though I found that Jazz was already home. Weird.

"Is that Jaspers car?" Edward asked. I simply nodded.

He nodded as well and then hopped out of the car to open my door for me.

Once I was out of the Volvo Edward walked me to the front porch.

"Is Alice spending the night or something?" I asked but right when I did the front door opened revealing Alice who had one of her brows quirked.

"Am I not invited to stay here?" Alice asked in her tinkling voice.

"No, I was asking," I said.

"That's low Bella. Even for you," Alice said with a smile so I knew she was joking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward since you just happen to be here I figured you coluld take me home. Jazz and I already said bye," Alice said suddenly.

Edward sighed."Of course, go wait in the car."

Alice nodded and quickly bounded off to the Volvo. I smiled.

"Bella how about if your not busy tomorrow you come over? You can bring Jasper as well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind some time with Alice," He suggested.

"Yeah, sure. But two things, first what time? Oh and Jazz doesn't exactly know of Cooper so...?" I told him. In all honesty it was a good idea. I would want to see Cooper again and this would mean a little more time with Edward but I didn't know how to tell Jasper.

"Just tell him. If I know Alice, he already knows. And you can come as early as you want. I've got nothing to do except keep my child entertained. So maybe at like twelve." Edward said strategically. I turned my lips upward showing my teeth in acceptance of his offer.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow," He said with the same crooked grin he had presented me with a little earlier.

"Good," I said and he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was warm and it was sweet and perfect.

"Goodnight," I told him and he smiled crookedly at me.

"I believe it's Good Morning," He corrected.

"Good Morning." I said with a hint of sarcasm before going inside.

Once through the door I smiled happily and leaned against it with a sigh. I briefly heard the roar of the Volvo's engine and then the sound of it pulling out of the driveway. The house was all dark except a light coming from the living room. I walked over to the living room and saw Jasper there. He was silently reading a book with a lamp turned on.

"Hey," I told him with a happy face.

"Have fun Bells?" He asked. I nodded simply, but if he only knew how I really felt.

"Hey Jazz has Alice told you about Cooper?" I asked him cautiously and he did the unexpected. A smile lit up his face and he nodded.

"Yeah, Alice told me everything. Even about you meeting him so yes I know of him," He said with a shrug. My heart jumped with relief that I didn't have to explain the situation to him.

"Cool, Edward invited us over tomorrow and you can meet Cooper too. He's adorable. You'd love him. He's like a mini Edward," I told him enthusiastically. Jasper chuckled.

"Sounds cool Bells but I have one question. Are you sure about this? About Edward? I mean he has a kid, that means he has responsibilities. I just want to know that your making the right choices for you," He said while taking up his brotherly protectiveness.

"I like him a lot. I'm not doing this for him or anybody else specifically. I'm doing it for me. I like Cooper and I know what I'm doing by being with Edward. I'm not a child. I know how to make the right choices." I spoke softly so he knew I wasn't mad. The look on his face asssured me that he knew exactly what I meant by it all.

"I'm just making sure Bells. I know your an adult but I'm your brother. It's my job," He said with a snobby smirk.

I huffed my breath and rolled my eyes. "Go to sleep Jasper."

"Yes ma'am," He said with his southern drawl leaking into his voice. I shook my head and decided to leave the room and get to bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was from today's events but as soon as my head hit my pillows I was in a daze. Edward filled my thoughts, and soon I was drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

****

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**Saturday.**

"Daddy." I didn't dare open my eyes yet. One more minute of sleep. Just one. I was up to ,late last night but it was worth it.

"Daddy." I heard again and I groaned before pulling a pillow over my head.

"Daddy," The voice whined before trying to take the pillow out of my face. I clutched it tighter to my face and he giggled. He kept tugging and tugging and with a sigh I gave up. It would never end.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, "I'm up, I'm up."

"Where's Belly?" he asked. I gave him a funny look before smiling and running a hand through my hair.

"She had to go home last night but she's coming back over today with her brother Jasper," I told him while ruffling his already tousled hair.

"Ooh, when will they be home?" He asked and I smiled. Home.

"They will probably get here around noon," I told him with a shrug because I really didn't have a specific time. He nodded and then Alice entered the room. She was all ready dressed and clean for today; how she had so much energy to rise so early was beyond me.

"Who will be here around noon?" She asked while coming over and sitting on my bed before pulling Cooper to her. He smiled as he sat in between her legs and leaned back against her. It was a loving gesture and it was nice to see just how great they got along together.

"Belly and Casper," Coop said enthusiastically.

"Jasper you mean?" Alice asked and Coop nodded.

"You know it's your fault he likes making nicknames for people. You gave him the idea, Alice." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Is that a bad thing? At least remembers their names. It could be worse," She said with a light giggle. I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Coop said suddenly. I sighed and moved myself to get up but Alice beat me to the punch.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She smiled and then wrinkled her nose, "You my dear brother smell. Go take a shower, get dressed and I will feed Coop. We don't need you to scare away Bella and Jazz with your boy stink."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome," She said before picking mini-coop up and leaving out the door with him.

I chuckled because I knew it was partially true at least. I proceeded to my restroom to take a shower. I turned the water on and let it run for a minute before getting in. As the water rushed onto me and clung to my skin I found it relaxing. I stayed in the water for a while. Even when the water went cold I still stayed in. I was in a daze. Somehow everything was beginning to work out just fine. It was a baby step progress but for once in a long while I could say that I was genuinely happy.

Once I was out of the shower I wrapped my towel around my body and proceeded to dry off. I then got dressed quickly. I put on an all black t-shirt that clung weirdly to me and then a pair of dark jeans. It was simple.

By the time I was done it was about eleven o'clock. I must have woken up later than I had thought.

As I went dowstairs I saw Alice and Cooper in the living room playing a silly card game.

When Cooper saw me his eyes grew bright and he rushed over to me.

"Daddy can we play piano?" He asked.

And I agreed without contest because this was one of my favorite activities to do with Cooper. Alice didn't follow us and I assumed she was headed to the kitchen to help Esme with lunch.

"Sure, come on," I told him before leaning down and picking up his small form. He smiled and we went off to the 'Piano Room' as Cooper liked to call it. As we entered the room where the piano sat Cooper smiled much wider. Coop was still in my arms as I sat in the stool in front of the large piano. I set him down so he was sitting next to me and I looked down to him, "What do you want to play?"

His face scrunched up while he thought for a moment before softening up.

"Play my song!" He said with a smile.

I started by placing my hands on the keys and playing. This was a lullaby I made for Coop, . When I was younger and Coop was a baby I would come in this room at night. It was this song that had simply formed in my head while contemplating my new life with Cooper and since then it became 'Cooper's Lullaby'. It just related to him and even when he was a baby Esme would bring him in while I played it and it would immediately soothe him to sleep.

My fingers played the notes softly, and each note swirled around the room helping create the peaceful melody. It was a short song but it fit with Coop. **(A/N: Get it?)** It fit his personality perfectly; it was him in musical form. When I ended the song Cooper smiled at me and clapped his little hands together. I chuckled loudly.

"Play another," He said. And I complied. It had been a while since I played and it felt good to be doing so. As I played the familiar song I thought of all the meaning this song really had. It was one of my most recent pieces. It just emphasized everything that had come to be. It was about Coop, it was about how much I wished for Carlisle to love me again, it was about Rosalie and Emmett and Alice. And most importantly,it was about me.

The notes flowed freely. Evenly, and perfect. The melody of the song started off in a high section for the intro before coming back to the low setion for the rest of the song. I played it by memory. As the song came to an end I moved my hands over the high keys and finally the song ended. In a peaceful way. In a way I wish my every day life could be. Blissful all the time.

"Very nice," a voice came from behind me. It wasn't Coop but it was Esme. She was standing in the door with a smile on her face and a hand over her heart. I smiled timidly.

"I just came to tell you that Alice wants you. She needs your help with something," Esme said with a light shrug.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I told her.

"Good morning, Mini-Coop," Esme said jokingly before coming over and kissing his forehead.

"Morning, Nana," He said with a small blush.

"Did you already eat breakfast?" Esme asked while throwing me a pointed glance.

"Uh huh. I had a big bowl of cereal," He said while holding his arms out wide.

"Good boy. We'll I'll see you boys later, I need to go run a few errands and I'll be back a little later. Alice said you and her will have company later so you kids better be good. Carlisle has the day off but he should be in his office for most of the day so you should be fine." Esme said with a wary look and I grimaced.

"Sure thing mom," I said with a sigh. She nodded and then left the room.

"Sorry Coop but we need to go see what Alice wants," I told him but he didn't respond. He was solely staring off into space. He was stoic.

"Coop?" I shook him softly a bit and it seemed to bring him out of his daze.

"Hey what was that?" I asked him. This was something new.

"I dunno," He said with a shrug. And I sighed and shrugged it off before setting him down off the stool to walk. Once he was on the floor I got up and led the way to Alice's room. As I got to her door Coop was still right behind me. I smiled at his childness.

I knocked on Alice's door and not even two seconds later did the door open.

"You asked for me?" I told her and she looked a bit flustered.

She grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me in.

"Coop how about you go watch some TV while your dad and I talk," She told him but he wouldn't hear of it.

"No! I want daddy!" He whined.

"Coop I'll be down in a minute, I promise," I said, trying to coax him but he shook his head and then the tears sprang. He began crying.

He was sobbing and something in me began to worry about why he was suddenly being over emotional but this wasn't the first time.

"Coop, it's okay. I won't leave you, come on," I told him softly before picking him up and hugging him to me. Alice mouthed 'Sorry' to me but I shrugged it off and went to sit on her bed with Coop while rocking him back and forth. His cries had become much louder and I could feel the tears soaking into my shirt. He clutched onto me.

"Shh. It's fine Coop. I won't leave you, I promise," I said but it didn't help and as this was happening the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Alice said softly. She looked a little sad and I think she felt guilty for making Coop cry.

I kept rocking Coop back and forth for a what seemed like a few minutes. I had my eyes trained on him only but from my peripheral vision I saw someone. I thought it was Alice but when I turned I realized that it was Bella. Alice must have told her I was up here. She looked curious and worried. She hesitantly came over to us and sat down next to me. Bella watched me try to soothe Coop with the most thoughtful expression on her face. Coop continued to cry and at one point he lifted his head up just a bit but enough before Bella came into view.

"Hey Coop," She said. Cooper sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He remained silent. He simply just stared at her until finally he reached out to her. This action suprised me.

Bella looked at me, asking permission with her eyes. I nodded to her and she reached out to Coop. He hopped out of my arms and into hers. He wrapped his small arms around her neck and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Bella smiled at me and I did too. It was a sight to see that Coop liked Bella so much.

It was only for a second before Coop pulled away from her and came back into my arms. He sat on my lap and made one of those hiccup noises before speaking.

"All better?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You smell good," Coop said to Bella from my lap randomly causing her to blush. I chuckled.

"Yeah, he's better now," I muttered out. Bella laughed and I smirked.

"What happened?" Bella asked suddenly and I sighed.

"I think Alice wanted to tell me something and she told Coop to go watch TV but he got mad and started to cry. It's nothing new because it's happened before but I was a little suprised because it hasn't happened in a while." I told her with a small shrug.

"He looked so vulnerable," She said and I nodded. Coop's eyes were all red and puffy.

"Coop how about we go downstairs? Bella's brother is downstairs and she'd love it if you would meet him," I told Coop while simultaniously looking at Bella.

She was only looking at Cooper though.

"Okay," He whispered out before wiping at his eyes again and taking in a ragged breath.

"That's my boy," I told him before setting him on the floor and getting up myself. I should have known beter than to put him down though because as soon as I did he attatched himself to my legs in a death grip.

I sighed and leaned down to pick him up.

"Ladies first," I said to Bella as we walked to the door. She smiled and blushed before proceeding to head downstairs to the living room. As the living room came into view so did Alice and Jasper. They were both siting on the couch holding hands. Alice still looked a little upset still but it couldn't have been only about Cooper could it?

As they saw us Alice and Jasper both hopped out of their seats.

"Cooper, this is Bella's brother Jasper," Alice said with a forced smile. Jasper smiled politely.

"Hi Casper," Coop said shyly. I heard Bella laugh and then Jasper cracked an even bigger smile at the name Casper.

"Hello Coop. Alice here has told me a lot about you," He said with his southern accent sneaking in.

Coop didn't reply though. He remained shy and he buried himself into my chest.

"Is he tired?" Alice said before coming a little closer to Coop and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I think so. I think he woke up a little earlier than usual too," I said with a shrug.

"Are you tired Coop?" Alice asked him and he simply nodded lightly.

"Want me to take him to his room for a nap?" Alice offered but I shook my head.

"I don't think that'd be such a great idea. I'll do it," I told her with a pointed look. She immediately understood and her eyes casted down.

"I want Belly to come with us," Coop said into my shirt. I looked to Bella.

"Would you like to come?" I asked her and she looked hesitant.

"Sure," She said before following me upstairs to mini-Coop's room.

Once upstairs and in Coopers room I set him down on his bed. He laid down and got himself under the covers.

I sat on the floor by his bed and Bella followed my lead as well by sitting next to me. I was guessing Coop was exhausted because as soon as his head hit the pillow it was only a while before he succumbed to sleep.

"Sorry. I know this isn't how you planned to spend your Saturday," I told her with a frown. She shrugged and I grabbed her hand. She scooted closer to me on the floor in front of Coops bed.

"If I was not here I would be at home sitting on the couch doing nothing while Jazz read a book on the Civil War. So technically I chose this," She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Smart thinking," I told her. She was playing with my fingers and it was nice to have her this close to me. It was like I was complete when she was with me.

"Mhm," She mumbled out while still messing with our entwined hands as if they were sparkling or something.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked her while playing with a strand of her hair.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" She asked and I began chuckling. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter to not wake Coop up though.

"What?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing it's just that you reminded me of that stupid cartoon show that Coop made me watch with him once. Spongebob Squarepants." I told her and she began giggling with me.

"The mental image of you watching spongebob with Cooper is funny in itself," She said with a small giggle. I smiled and from my peripheral vision I saw Coop stir in his sleep.

"Maybe we should head downstairs. I don't want to wake him," I suggested to Bella.

"Okay," She said and once I was up off the ground I helped her up. On our way back downstairs though, Bella's lack of coordination got the best of her and she fell. I quickly caught her though. Her hands landed on my biceps and my hands were wrapped around her waist. She blushed. I set her right and then held her hand as we contined downstairs. Once we made it to the living room Alice and Jasper were still on the love seat together just like we had left them.

"Did Coop fall asleep?" Alice asked when she saw us. She still looked a bit wary.

"Yeah," I told her while going to sit on a separate couch from them with Bella trailing along.

"Oh," was all Alice said.

"Edward where's your mom?" Bella asked suddenly. 

I smiled at her, "She went to run some errands but only my dad is here."

"Carlisle isn't here either Edward. He got paged while you and Bella were putting Coop too sleep and there was an emergency and no doctor to cover the shift so Carlisle went in," Alice said suddenly.

"But I thought they weren't allowed to call him in if it was his day off?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I sighed.

"Hey Edward, Cooper's some kid. Look's just like you," Jasper said suddenly and I grinned crookedly.

"I get that a lot," I told him and Alice cracked a small smile.

"How about we give Jazz a tour of the house. And I'm sure there are some things that Bella hasn't seen either," Alice suggested. I nodded, it seemed like a good idea.

"Okay everyone up! lets go. I'll be official tour guide. Oh, this will be great!" Alice squealed out. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at her excitement. She sometimes was a little too much.

As we got up Alice decided to lead us into the the kitchen first. I still held Bella's hand in mine .

"This here Jazz is the kitchen for all eating, and cooking purposes. That table right there is used for dining, homework and the occasional family discussion," Alice said while gesturing around the kitchen.

We then followed Aliceout to the backyard.

"This is the backyard. It's a place for Esme's garden, playing area for Coop, and a place for Coop to hide," Alice said with a wink towards Bella's way. Bella smiled.

"Alice while this is fun an all," I interrupted, "I am going to go check on Coop really quick. "

They all nodded in unison. I let Bella's hand go and went inside the house. Something felt off. I made my way upstairs at a steady pace and once I made it to Coop's room I noticed his room door was slightly ajar. But what I saw inside of the room made me panic. He was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

I quickly looked around his room. I went to his closet and opened it expecting him to pop out at me but he wasn't there. I looked under his bed and nothing again. I looked around once more just to be thorough but nothing. I began to panic. My heart was racing wouldn't go anywhere had he woken up. He would have gone to find me. How long had he been out of this room? I dashed out of the room and down the stairs as fast as I could until I made it out in the backyard again where the others were.

They were laughing at first but when Alice and Bella caught sight of me their smile's faded away and I felt adrenanline rushing in my veins.

"Edward?" Alice and Bella said in unsion.

"Guys, Coops gone." I sad in an anguished tone. They all gasped and I was panicking. This was bad. I needed to find my Mini-Coop

****

_Beta Note: (B/N:"...") First, I must make note that Beta's are the real brains behind this FanFiction operation! Just kidding, I give full credit to Lizzard and you should all bow your heads in recognition of her [[this story is amazing!]] I wish I could tell you all how this chapter ends but I myself am in suspense! Oh and P.S. any complaints Lizzard might make about my Beta-ing skills are completely false, lies I tell you! I am hoping to perfect the art of being a Beta now and forevermore but I must remind you that I am only human and there is only so much my eyes can catch. [[how could I not be distracted by this awesome story plot?]] You all can agree in your minds but make sure you notify Lizzard. Tell her how awesome you all think I am and leave her a plether of reviews! We greatly appreciate the fandom! 3 The Beta - Fancy Pants_

_A/N:Well since Facny Pants up there ^^^ stole my thunder I'll make this A/N Short *Sticks tongue out at Beta and pouts.* Am I evil or what? I know I won't deserve reviews after this cliffy but Come on? If not for this cliffy this story would already be going down hill. ;) Thanksies to the regular peeps at FaceBook. If not for them my imagination would be a pile of dung right now. 'I wish he would have gotten electrocuted,' -Stefanie that will forever be my favorite quote. You rock my socks. Ha Ha. And thanks to those whom always review. And for those whom just like to read and are too lazy to click that green button down below, Mini Coop is ashamed of you. But it's Redemption day so click it now and Review! Reviews are better than one of Mini-Coops hugs so gimme more reviews! If not then I will make poor little Coop Suffer the consequences of that mistake._

_-Lizzard ;)_

_**P.S... I have recently gotten into a school that's College/High school so as the work will be pretty hard and demanding and as I will need to study A LOT to pass my classes please forgive me in advance for my chapters may not be coming as often when my classes begin on July 12th Also I have made a ATLOAM banner for this story with the help of my Beta so you can check it out on twitter, Facebook, or my Blogger account. I have also made 'Coopers, lullaby' on my piano as a compositions so once I can record it I will post that and another composition I have made for this story. So Keep up on Facebook, twitter,and blogger to see the compositions. ;) That's officially all I had to say for now. xD**_


	10. My Brother

_**Along The lines Of A Mistake.**_

_**Edward's Point of View.**_

_**Chapter 9- My Brother.**_

_A/N: If you can read music while you read I suggest you open a new tab on the internet and go to youtube. Type in the songs called 'Morning, Montage' or 'I know you can hear me.' by Marcelo Zarvos. It's off of the Remember Me score. It adds effect to the chapter while reading and maybe you can get the same effect I did while writing this chapter. :) Just a suggestion. _

***.*.*.*.***

"What the hell do you mean 'He's gone'?" Alice shrieked. She looked worried and angry and I even saw a hint of fear in her eyes. She was right to fear, something could happen to him. He has epilepsy. What if he has a seizure and I'm not there?

"I went upstairs to check on him but he's gone! I checked his room and nothing. He wouldn't have gone anywhere without coming to me first," I said. My mind was going a mile a minute with thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to him since I'm not with him.

"Well he's got to be here somewhere. Let's check all the rooms," Alice said before darting back inside the house with Bella, Jasper and I hot on her heels.

"Edward you check your room and mom and dad's. I'll check mine and Bella and Jasper can check the bathroom and downstairs," Alice commanded. I nodded.

"Wait, are you sure he's not in his hiding spot?" Bella interupted. I pondered it but there was no way.

"No, he wouldn't have gone there. We would have seen him. His hiding spot is in the backyard from what he's told me but that's all I know. We would have definitely seen him." Bella frowned and had a pensive look on her face with my words.

"Okay hurry! We need to find him," Alice said and I nodded before taking off to my parents room first.

Once I was inside of their room I quickly scanned the room. I went over to their enormous closet and checked it but there was no sign of Coop.

"Coop? You in here?" I called out but there was no answer. I sighed and proceeded to check my parents bathroom. Nothing. More panic began to set in.

I left the room a with even more determination as I saw that Coop hadn't been in there. I went to my room now. Once inside I went straight for the bathroom. Nothing. In the bathroom cupboards. Nothing. Under my bed. Nothing. On the balcony. Nothing.

I was becoming a little more than worried now. More than panicking. I left my room with an aggravated groan. As I entered the hallway Alice was coming upstairs.

"Anything?" Alice asked.

I shook my head put my head in my hands, "No, I don't know where he could be!"

"We'll find him. Bella and Jazz are still downstairs looking for Coop. Bella checked his hiding spot for safety measures but he wasn't there." I frowned. This could be bad if we didn't find him.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs. Once downstairs Bella and Jasper were sitting on the couch side by side.

"Anything?" I asked with a desperate look planted on my face.

"No, we checked everywhere," Jasper said somberly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair while tugging at it.

Bella was staring at the groung with a hard look on her face.

"How about we check outside in the front yard? You never know. He could be there," Alice said. He had to be somewhere. I was sure of it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you guys in a second,"I told them.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked once Alice and Jasper had went out to the front yard. She was grabbing my hand.

I shook my head, "We need to find him. You should go with Alice and Jasper, I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded mutely before letting my hand go and walking outside to Alice and Jasper.

I sat on the couch.

"Think Edward. Think," I chanted to myself. Where could he be? Where would he go? 

I was beginning to feel the stirrings of a headache but that was the least of my worries. I needed to find him. Everything felt off and I felt different.

Maybe Esme or Carlisle would have an idea where he was. Carlisle. And then an idea hit me. Carlisle's study. That was the only place we hadn't checked but only because Carlisle had forbid us from going inside of his study. Carlisle be damned though. I needed to find my Mini-Coop. In a second I was up on my feet and rushing upstairs to Carlisle's study. Once I was in front of the door I stopped. I put my ear up to the door and my heart was beating fast. I couldn't hear a thing from the inside. I closed my eyes for a second and prayed that Coop would be in here.

With a ragged breath I opened the door. Once inside though I was schocked at what I was seeing.

Cooper was sitting on the floor of Carlisle's study with a book in his lap. He was flipping the pages of something.

"Cooper, what are you doing in here?" I asked in a stern voice. I was relieved none the less but it was still bad for him to have come in here. He jumped at my voice and he pushed aside the book in his lap before standing up and looking at the floor. He however didn't answer me.

I walked closer to him and bent down to his level.

"Cooper I thought I made it clear not to come in here?" I told him and his eyes flickered to me. They were beginning to swell with tears and I sighed before pulling him to me.

"Next time please tell me where you are going. I was worried sick Cooper! What made you come in here anyways? Didn't you hear me calling you?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"I smelled something funny! It was icky," Coop said with a wrinkle of his nose.

"So you came in here to see if the smell was coming from here?" I asked and he only nodded.

"What did you smell?"

"I dunno. It was icky."

I sniffed the air but I couldn't smell a thing. Nothing smelled off to me. It made me wonder what he was even talking about.

"Do you still smell that icky smell?" I asked him and he nodded.

"A little bit."

I ran a hand through my hair again.

I sighed, "Coop you can't be going into places like this."

"Sorry Daddy," He said and I smiled a little at him.

"Just...do not do it again," I told told him whilst ruffling his bronze locks.

He smiled a short small smile at me.

"What was it that you were looking at before I came in here, mini-Coop?" I asked curiously.

"It's a book with pictures."

My brow creased as I took in the plain photo album behind Cooper. I picked it up and held it in my hands as I sat down. I opened to the first page and there was a picture of Emmett and I. Then another with just Alice. As I flipped through the pages I found that there were more pictures of me in here than there were of Alice, or Emmett or even Esme. It was weird for this to even be in Carlisle's study. Carlisle from what I could tell hated me.

As I flipped the pages there were some of Coop in here as well. And finally as I got to the end there was a note in the end of the book. It was all crinkled and withered as if it had been crumpled and folded a million times. I opened the note delicately and began to read it to myself.

_Dear Dad,_

_You will never know how much I cannot forgive myself for what I have done. I am so afraid of what you already think of me. I couldn't protect him from anything and I feel so worthless. It's all my fault. I should have taken care of him. I should have been the perfect big brother. If I hadn't been paying attenion to only myself I could have prevented the hurt we all feel in this family. I see mom and I can't even look her in the eyes. I feel so damn ashamed of what Rosalie has done to this family. Were all falling apart._

_I feel like Alice and mom hate me for what has happened. Edward knows about it. He knows and now I feel like our once good relationship is gone. Once we were too stuborn to even see just how much we needed each other. We were too stubborn to say: 'Sorry, I was wrong.' Now, all I wish is that I could tell him just that. It seems like so often I am hurting the ones I love. Dad, I know I was wrong for what I have done and I wish I could have prevented it but I can't and never will be able too. I should have known this would have happened, but you have to believe that it was never my intention to hurt Edward, our entire family. _

_I already know that for me I am already broken away from the family but you can bring us together again. Or what's left. I'm not at home anymore to help. You can't let this foolish accident tear us apart though. Edward is a strong kid. From that night in the hospital I could see he already loved Cooper. Please, I am begging you to forgive him. It was my fault. Put the blame on me but not him. He's going to need you. Your grandson will need you. Forget your anger, forget everything we have put you through and just be there for him. I promise you. I promise that once I get older and have everything done I will do what ever it is you need.I will pay you back somehow. Just don't hate Edward. He's got his heart in the right place.  
_

_He's worth it. _

_-Em._

Emmett had sent this. Why would he do this? Why try and appease Carlisle? I instantly felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. Emmett was a good person too. He hadn't meant for it all to happen.

I put my head in my hands and I shook my head. I was interrupted though suddenly when I felt Coop squeeze himself between my arms to hop into my lap. He looked up at me. I felt my eyes sting with tears that I was trying so hard to hold in. Once I knew I was composed I ran a hand through my hair. What I did next though was probably something I shouldn't have but at the moment I didn't care. I grabbed the note that Emmett had written and put it into my back pocket. Once that was done I quickly closed the photo album.

"Coop where did you find this?" I asked him.

He got up out of my lap and grab the photo album. He walked over to a book case and then set the album on the very last shelve at the very end.

"Are you sure that's where you found it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Uh huh."

I smiled a little but I still felt horrible. I had one hell of a headache. I bent down and picked Cooper up.

"Okay Coop. Let's get downstairs to Bella, Alice and Jasper. Their looking for you and are worried sick,' I told him. His eyes were downcast.

"Sorry daddy," He mumbled out before burrying his face into my chest.

I rubbed his back, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

As we walked downstairs Alice, Jasper, and Bella were sitting on the couches. When they saw us Alice jumped up and ran over and crushed Coop and I with a hug.

"Allie! your squishing me!" Cooper said.

"Cooper Where were you?" Alice demanded as she pulled away.

Cooper didn't answer.

"He was in Carlisle's study,"I said through clenched teeth. Alice sighed.

"Figures."

"Daddy, I want down," Cooper said to me while swinging his legs.

I put him down and then he walked over to Bella and Jasper. He sat down in the middle of Jasper and Bella. I could feel Bella's eyes on me but I didn't acknowledge her.

He looked up at both of them and he smiled wide showing his little teeth.

Bella and Jasper laughed.

"Casper what's that?" Cooper aked while pointing to Jasper's dog tag that was hanging out of his shirt.

Jasper smiled and fingered the necklace, "It's a dog tag with my name on it. My step dad Phil sent to me a while back."

"Can I see it?" Cooper asked.

"Sure, here," Jasper said before removing his dog tag and handing it to him.

Once it was in Cooper's pudgy hands he inspected it quietly. Everyone had their eyes on him.

"Hey that's cool Cooper. Come here I want to see it," Alice said with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

Cooper obedienntly got up and walked over to Alice with a smile and held the dog tag out to her. Instead Alice bent down to his level and began whispering in his ear. His eyes widened and he smiled and nodded at whatever Alice said. Coop looked over to Jasper and snickered before he ran. Alice smirked and winked at Jasper.

"Hey, that's mine," Jasper growled out in a playful voice to Cooper before hopping off the couch and chasing him. Jasper ran after him and he would squeal in delight and it was music to my ears but something in me felt off still. After reading that note it was like a slap in the face, or at least it hurt like one.

"Allie! Help!" Coop giggled as Jasper had Cooper thrown over his shoulder.

Alice ran over to them, "Get your filthy hands off my nephew!"

Alice like the sly girl she is managed to free Coop and once he was on the ground again he booked it into the kitchen and to the backyard. Jasper chuckled and ran off after him. Alice looked at me from behind the couch where Bella could not see and winked at me before bounding out of the room as well. Bella had a timid smile on her face but it wasn't enough. She knew something was wrong with me. She was just that observant.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I pulled her up.

"What-" I cut her off.

"Come with me to my room," I said.

"Okay," She said.

I pulled her along and once we were in my room I closed the door. I took her to the bed and I just sat down on it. Motionless.

Bella scooted closer to me on the bed. She crawled to my left side and sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked while grabbing my hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Rememeber the day I told you about Cooper?" She only nodded.

"There's more to that story. Way more. I wanted to tell you...but I couldn't just yet. I don't think I can tell you yet. Today when I found Cooper in my dad's study...I also found a note. One from my brother. He blames himself. Not me. This whole time I have been pretty shallow to him but all the while he's sucked up every mean thing I've told him. He's told me off before but he was never as big of an ass as I had been to him.

I thought my dad had been choosing sides but he wasn't. I don't know what my dad's problem is but after reading that letter...I feel sick. Sick to my stomach Bella. I should have never believed Rosalie. This whole situation is just too overwhelming. I don't know how much more a person can take," I ranted to her.__I pulled my legs up to me and wrapped my arms around them while resting my chin on my knees.

"Edward a person can take as much as they like. It's about stopping the hurt that really matters. Basically if you don't want the hurt don't take it is what i'm trying to say. "

It made sense but I couldn't just do that.

"I understand but I just needed to tell you. To tell someone. I don't even want to mention the note to Alice. You are the person I... " I didn't finish. Could I really trust Bella?

She took in a breath and leaned on me. She put her forehead against mine and she closed her eyes. I did as well but I moved in and then our lips met. In a chaste kiss. When we pulled away Bella layed back on the bed and so did I. We didn't speak.

It was peaceful none the less though. As we laid on the bed I turned so I was on my side facing Bella. One of my hands went out began playing with her hair. Bella smiled and closed her eyes.

I could feel myself giving into the euorphia in the room. It was tranquil, or the closest thing at least.

I didn't know if Bella was awake. She hadn't opened her eyes but her breathing was evening out. She looked so peaceful and lovely. She was perfect. He hair was scattered accross her creme colored face. I gently moved her hair but still nothing. She didn't move at all. She definitely was alseep.

Watching her sleep was different. She was different. She was better than Rosalie in so many ways. Rosalie was a horrible soul. She didn't care at all. She used me and called me hers but she never meant it. I had fallen in deep with Rosalie back when I was younger. I could hardly trust any girl after I found out the truth. The word's naive, and mistake had been with me long enough. I hated those words.

Rosalie. Never in my life had I ever hit a girl but Rosalie... well she always used to push those limits and make me feel like I would do the impossible. I remember that night clearly. The day I had found out the truth. It was the worst day of my life. It was before Rosalie knew she was pregnant with Cooper. It was the day that I started to notice just how my life was going down hill.

_**Flashback.**_

_I was furiously running. Anger was pulsing through my veins as I ran on the college were in my eyes and they were stinging. My throat was closing up on me but I didn't care. I pushed myself faster. How could I be such an idiot?_

_As I made it to the familiar dorm area I ran up some stairs to get to the familiar door that now made me gag to even look at it. It was sickening really. _

_I took in one sharp breath before I pounded on it. I pounded it and pounded it until it finally opened revealing her to me. She was beautiful. She was perfect but she lied. I was nothing but a puppet to her. I was heavily breathing and my chest was heaving. _

_she was wearing only a pair of short, shorts and a thin spagetti strap shirt. She was painful to even look at._

_"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked in her forever haunting and icy tone. _

_"You lied to me. You...you told me-" I couldn't finish. _

_Rose didn't say anything. She looked indifferent about what I was telling her and I wanted to hurt someone or something. She had this glint in her eyes. It was the same one from the night we met. That night I should have noticed. I should have been more observant, but I wasn't._

_"Why?" I croaked out. She just stared. Not even affected. Not even realizing that I would never trust anyone as much as I had trusted her.  
_

_I was becoming angrier and angrier. My fists were clenched at my sides._

_"Answer me!" I growled out._

_"What the hell do you want me to say?" She screamed out. A few passing students in the halls stared at us but I didn't care. _

_"When were you going to tell me what the hell you were doing? When __**he**__ would find out? What, did you just have everything planned out and you thought I wasn't going to find out? Because here I am. I know. When were you going to tell __**him**__? Was it in your plan to get back at __**him**__ or something? Because I want to know! Tell me what you planned, because I'm sure we'd all like to know!" I said with my voice raising louder and louder with each word I spoke out. _

_"Go back to your brother Emmett, Edward. I'm sure he'll be looking for you" Rosalie said icily. I scoffed at her avoidance. _

_"Go back? That's all you have to say?" I asked incredulously. _

_She only nodded._

_"It's not enough. Go to hell Rosalie!" I spat at her before walking away. _

_I needed to move fast before I would do anything irrational. As I got out of the dorm area I ran. I just ran to blow off some steam. Everything was so screwed over. As I came near a forest I stopped and went through it. I walked up to a tree and leaned against it. _

_Rosalie popped into my thoughts again and I pulled at my hair. I wanted to forget her._

_I punched the tree and yelled. It felt good. I was at least able to take out some of my anger. _

_I punched the tree once more and then I fell to the ground with a thud. I leaned my head back against the long trunk and groaned._

_I feared this was only the beginning of what was to come. I wasn't ready though. My instincts told me I wouldn't be ready but I would just have to be. I needed to be strong._

_**End Flashback. **_

Rosalie was the worst kind of person I had ever met. She was amazing and I had thought different of her but I was wrong. I had I had learned that day as well that it's only the people you trust who can hurt you. Only them and always them.

I had experienced the worst kind of pain that day I found out the truth. Physically and Mentally.

Bella was different though. She wouldn't do that, but there was a part of me now that was doubting. I had thought the same about Rosalie and then she had ripped it all away.

I pulled a pillow over my head and groaned softly into it before pulling it off my face. When I put the pillow down though I felt a pair of eyes on me. Bella was awake.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile in her voice.

"I was just thinking."

"That's some pretty hard thinking. How long was I sleeping for? And why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned while sitting up on the bed.

"You were out for no more than about 10 minutes at the least. And you looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

"Mmm. Your bed is comfy," She commented while stretching. I chuckled.

"Coop says that too. He used to blame the monsters in his closet to let me have him sleep in here but I think it was for my bed," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Smart kid. I would do that too." She ran a hand through her hair but it fell back in place again.

I chuckled and then we were intrrupted by the sound of stomping coming up the stairs. I smirked as an idea popped into my head.

"Lay down and pretend your asleep," I told Bella. She smiled and nodded while putting her head back and closing her eyes. I did the same.

I briefly head the door open and then I could hear the small thumps of Cooper's little feet.

I could hear him struggle to get on the bed and I peeked out of one eye and I had to stifle my laughter. Bella looked to be trying to hold in her laughter as well. I closed my eye again and then Cooper crawled closer to Bella and I. He kept crawling in the small space between us until finally he stopped moving. I felt him lay down on his back and then stay still. I kept my eyes closed.

He shifted and sighed. We waited for a few minutes and then he shifted again with another sigh. Another few minutes flew by and then he shifted once more before he finally gave up. He crawled onto my stomach and began bouncing.

"Wake up!" He said while poking my ribs. I opened my eyes with a chuckle. I saw Bella open her eyes too and she had a smile as well.

"Did you have fun with Alice and Jazz?" I asked him and he nodded wildly.

"I want a doggy tag like Casper!" He said enthusiastically.

"I'll make sure to remember that," I said while hearing Bella laugh next to us.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Cooper said suddenly and I looked at the clock noticing that he hadn't eaten anything for lunch and right about now would have been the time Esme would be making dinner.

"Okay lets go get you some food," I told him while poking his stomach.

"Bella are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little."

I nodded before gabbing her hand a pulling her off the bed while simultaniously holding Cooper in one arm.

As I led the way downstairs Alice and Jazz were on the couch. They were laughing.

I cleared my throat to catch their attention and then their heads snapped in my direction.

"Are you guys hungry?"I asked them and they both nodded.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure Esme placed prepared food in the refrigerator before she left today," Alice said.

"I'll get that," I told her before walking out of the room and into the kitchen with Cooper still in my arms. I could feel Bella following behind us.

I set him down in a chair at the table and then went into the refrigerator to pull out premade sandwhiches Esme had left us. They were neatly cut and already on a plate. I pulled out the plate and then grabbed some lemonade from the refrigerator that was already in a pitcher.

"Bella could you take the lemonade? I'll take the sandwhiches and Coop," I asked her.

Bella managed to get the lemonade and quickly made her way back to the living room.

I went to grab Cooper first and then went back to the refrigerator for the sandwhiches and extra plates. Once I had everything I made my way back to the others with Coop.

I set the plate with the sandwhiches and plates on the coffee table in the living room. Everyone grabbed a plate and put their food on it. I got one plate for Cooper and one for me. Of course I set Cooper closer to the coffee table because I didn't want him to make a mess. He was the messiest eater.

"Edward did mom ever say what time she would be home?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"She just said she had to run an errand and then she'd be back later. "

"How long are you guys planning on staying? Not that we don't want you here, I'm just asking," Alice said. Bella smirked.

"Am I not welcome here anymore Alice? Because I can leave if you'd like," Bella teased.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"I think we should only stay for another hour or so. It's getting late and I need to make Charlie dinner," Bella chimed in.

"I don't care," Jasper said with a light shrug.

I frowned. I hardly got to spend much time with Bella today. Today wasn't one of my best days at all.

I looked at one of the clocks Esme had on one of the living room walls. It was about six ten. Time had gone by so fast today.

After everyone was done eating Alice and I got up and began to clean up our mess we left Bella, Jasper and Cooper on the couches to watch TV. Cooper was sitting next to Bella and it was nice to see just how well they got along.

Alice and I worked well as a team while we cleaned. We were finished in no time. As we were coming back into the living room though we saw that Cooper was fast asleep on the couch. I smiled and went to go pick him up. When I had him in my arms I took him upstairs to his room. He usually never sleeps at this time. It was strange but maybe he was just tired from todays events.

Once I had Cooper in bed I kissed his forehead before exiting his room.

As I made my way down stairs I saw Bella on the couch by herself. She had her head thrown back on the couch and it looked like she was sleeping but I could tell she wasn't. I quickly went over to the couch she was on and I sat down next to her. I grabbed her hand.

She opend her eyes and her brown eyes shined.

"Cooper's asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's usually awake at this time." I shrugged. She didn't reply to anything though.

"I'm sorry if today was prettyt boring. I mean we barely got to spend much time together today because of Coop but-" She cut me off.

"Edward, Cooper comes before me. I wouldn't have it any other way. And I wasn't bored, I actually had fun."

"I find it hard to believe that you had fun. I...How about we go on a date tomorrow. Do you have anything to do or plans?" I asked her with a bit of nervousness leaking into my voice.

She looked at me with wide eyes. Only when she finally composed herself did she reply.

"I have no plans," She said with a light blush.

"So is that a yes or no?"

She pondered it. "Yes."

I felt a surge of happiness flow through me.

"Where will we go?" She asked. I grinned. I knew just where to go but I would keep it a suprise for now.

"You'll see tomorrow. I'll pick you up at about five?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, sounds good," She said while biting her lower lip.

"Good," I told her before slumping down a bit into the couch.

"Would you be willing to meet my father?" She asked suddenly.

"I already know your father. Everyone knows everyone. This is Forks," I said jokingly.

She hit my chest playfully. "You know what I meant."

I scooted closer to her and she laid her head on my shoulder. She was hesitant at first, almost as if she was asking herself if it was alright to do that. I didn't mind at all.

"I don't mind meeting your father," I told her.

"I'm pretty sure my dad knows of Cooper." She said.

"And would he be okay with you dating someone with a child?" I asked while stiffening just a bit. What was I supposed to expect as a response from the chief of police. I had known him because he would occasionally help bring in hurt patients to Carlisle. That was a while back; back when Carlisle and I were actually on good terms. We had met and he was pretty cool and since there were no secrets in Forks I wouldn't doubt it if he was already informed of Cooper either.

"I...I'm not so sure but it's not his choice on who I date. It's mine." She sounded dead set determined. I wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked her with a quirk of an eyebrow. I'm not sure what possessed me to ask her that but I did. Was I doubting her? All these questions today and so little answers. I could try and act nonchalant and say I was fine but I wasn't, not after readingthat note.

"Are you doubting me?" She asked with determination stuck in her brown orbs.

"Am I?" I whispered out but it was more to myself than meant for her to hear.

Bella pulled my head towards her in a firm grip. She was making me look at her.

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere until you say so. "

"Bella what do you want from the future?" I asked suddenly.

"I have no expectations for the future because it's always changing." She said.

"Yeah, it definitely is. I used to have big expectations about high school when I was younger. The future changed though and now I'm not so excited about that."

"What are you excited about then?" She asked while leaning closer to me and putting her hand on my cheek and stroking it lightly.

I pulled myself closer to her and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled me in as well. It was moments like these though where it was bliss. Bella took my worries away but I wondered if she had some as well. She always seemed so happy and carefree but I knew from experience that not all people who looked fine were fine. I had that firsthand experience. Numerous time's over the year's after Coop had been born, people would see me and ask if 'I was okay.'

I never like to answer those questions but when I did I would lie. When people asked me that question I would put on a fake smile and laugh and say that it was ridiculous and that I was just tired of something. But I knew from my own experiences anyone could put a smile on their face and act like everything was okay. So this brought me to wonder about Bella. Maybe she wasn't happy with life either. Maybe she was as selfless as she seemed and would never tell anyone her worries. I would never ask her this but I knew she could be. Everyone couldn't be so happy in life. I couldn't believe that.

We were suddenly interrupted from each other when we heard a voice clear. We both saw Alice and Jasper at the foot of the stairs with grins on their blushed and hid her face in my chest. I simply chuckled.

"Well if you two are done, I'd think it'd be best if we get along now," Jasper said in his smooth drawl. Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest, almost like Cooper. I laughed. Bella pulled away from me after a few seconds though and she still had a blush on her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow at five," She whispered in my ear before pecking my cheek. She quickly got up and then went off to Jasper's side. Alice pecked Jasper's cheek and he smiled.

"I'll see you later, Edward," Jasper said to me with a wave of his hand.

I nodded and got up and went to Alice's side and we all walked out of the house together, following behind Bella and Jazz. Once Jasper and Bella were in Bella's truck they drove off. Alice and I remained outside until we could no longer hear the roar of the trucks engine.

When we got back inside of the house I went upstairs to my room but what suprised me was that Alice followed me. As I laid down on my bed Alice sat down indian style and just stared at the wall behind me.

"So, what's up? You've been pretty skittish today. What was it you had to tell me before Coop started to cry earlier," I asked.

"I could say the same," Alice replied while playing with her fingers. This was how I knew she wasn't Alice would pick or play with her fingers it meant she had bad news.

"Cut the theatrics Alice. Just spill," I said with a sigh. I didn't have the patience for this today.

"Okay well I overheard mom on the phone yesterday and she sounded all happy about something.I'm pretty sure it was Emmett because she said his name about five times. I've never heard her this happy since the last time Emmett was coming home. It's gotta be this. I just have a feeling that Emmett may be coming home sooner than we thought. ," Alice said with a small smile. I could tell she was excited. Alice loved Emmett. They used to hang out a lot as well. Alice would always ask for piggy back rides and Emmett would always comply. He was a good brother to her. To us. I pushed away the lump that rose in my throat.

"Give me a date." I clenched my teeth.

"About two weeks or maybe later depending on when he has intersession. Remember last time? His classes got all screwed over and he ended up having to delay coming back. But who knows. Emmett never plans ahead," Alice said. I didn't answer.

"Has he called you?" Alice asked after a moment of silence.

"No. Not for a while now." I shrugged.

"He says he wants to call you. He just doesn't know if you'll get upset or something. Maybe you should. You're his brother and it would be painful to me if we didn't talk so just try it for him. You never know." Alice had this optimistic look on her face and she suddenly reminded me of the child she used to be. Emmett and I weren't the only ones who changed when Cooper was born.

"No promises."

She sighed and sadly nodded before getting up and walking out of the room. I groaned and laid my head back. Why did she have to give me the guilt trip.

It had been a while since Emmett and I had talked. I longed to hear my brothers voice again. I found that no matter how you said you hated someone, it would never be true. Hate could be such a specific word. I used to always put the blame on everyone but myself before. Maybe the real person I should have been hating was me.

I sighed as I contemplated if I should call him or not. I missed him. His loud booming voice. His cheesy pick up lines and jokes. I smiled before making a spur of the moment decision.

I pulled out my cell phone and opened the call pad. I pushed the numbers *67 in to make the call private. After that part I punched in the rest of the numbers. I was hesitant to push the call button.

It took me about five minutes before I finally pushed in the button.

It rang twice before an answer.

"Hello?" said Emmett in a gruff voice. I didn't answer. I couldn't. Not now. I hadn't spoke to him in what seemed like a year but was probably less. What was I supposed to say?

'Hey Emmett, I found the note in Carlisle's study that I wasn't supposed to read. Thanks for that.'

No. I wouldn't say that. I just stayed quiet.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Emmett asked. And I wanted to laugh. What kind of stupid question was that?

"Well, I'm going to hang up now..so..bye," Emmett said and with a click of the reciever the phone line went dead. I huffed and threw my phone down.

Maybe if I hadn't been a stranger to him for a while I would be able to have a good flowing conversation with him. Maybe I should have trusted him. Maybe I was the only bad guy in this everyday situation by making things worse than they had needed to be then. Maybe if I had looked deeper into the situation with Rosalie, Cooper, and Emmett and Carlisle, I would have seen differently. But I knew now one thing after reading that letter to Carlilsle. It was never Emmett's intention to have hurt me. And I should have believed him. He was my brother.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_A/N: I hope you all listened to the A/N: at the beginning and listened to the song while reading. It heightens the effect of the story. Right? I have News! well..sorta. For those who aren't my friends on facebook or follow me on twitter or check my blogger account often I have posted Cooper's lullaby and the theme song for this story on my youtube account. My username on youtube is lizzard702. ;) And check out the banner. And thanks to the regulars. and My awesome Beta who finished editing this chapter early. Hope you liked it. Some review's would be cheery. I've had school and I'm tired..All for you! But I appreciate you all so you little Lambs get an early update. Also anyone have some Fic Rec's? I'm in need of some new reads...Maybe some angstward? Or funny? Thanks. Rec's would be appreciated. _

_-Lizward; (Get it?) _


	11. Date

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake. **

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 10-Date.**

_A/N: Song inspiration is (Andvari by Sigur Ros) This song does wonders to me. It is worth a listen. This was the inspiration for the some very nicely put deatils in this chapter if I may add. :D Enjoy._

_**Sunday Afternoon. **_

"This one?" She asked.

"No. I can dress myself just fine, thank you."

"How about this one. It'll compliment your eyes!" She said while holding the hanger with clothes on it in front of me to see what it would look like.

I groaned. God save me. "Mom, I do not need help dressing myself."

She sighed. "Okay, okay. Just trying to help. If you need me I'll be downstairs. You should hurry it's already four-forty."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. 

"Mhm. Yeah, I would have been done sooner had you not come in here while I'm trying to change," I muttered and she laughed. It had been a while since I had heard her laugh so happily and carefree.

"Hush. You'll thank me one day." She smiled all motherly at me before exiting the room. Not only a few minutes ago had I gotten out of the shower when Esme came in; paying no mind to the fact that I am only in my boxers. At least it wasn't Alice.

I had sent Alice away. She was my babysitter for the night. Apparently she was going to have Auntie and Nephew bonding time with Coop for the day. They would be going somewhere in Seattle. She said I wasn't allowed to know but she let my son in on it. Traitor.

All in all though I was just excited to have my date with Bella tonight. We would be all alone and nothing could ruin this night for me.

I could feel a smile making it's way on my face.

I decided I needed to stop procrastinating and start getting dressed. I didn't have much time so much to my dismay I put on the outfit Esme had shown me that 'complimented my eyes'.

Once my clothes were on I went to my restroom and tried to tame my wild hair but all to no avail. With a defeated sigh I just decided to leave it alone. I left my restroom and then went to grab my wallet, keys, and phone from my nightstand before heading downstairs. Time seemed to be going fast because it was now already five which meant I had fifteen minutes to get to Bella's. I told her the date would be at five but I would have to talk to her father as well.

As I sprinted downstairs and out the front door Esme called out to me. "Bye, have fun."

I smiled but said nothing in return as I now walked to my Volvo.

Once inside the comfort of my Volvo I started up the engine and backed out of the driveway before driving off to Bella's place.

I drove like a maniac trying to get to her house on time. Though I had to stop at a few lights on the way I got to her house in no time. I walked to her door with my hands in my pockets. As I walked up I noticed that a police cruiser was parked in the driveway. I walked up the steps to her porch and once I was in front of her large door I took a deep breath before knocking.

It wasn't long before the door opened but I was suprised to see it was Jasper. He smiled at me.

"Bella's still upstairs getting ready or something but you can come in. She should be done in a minute." He said.

I nodded and Jasper held the door open for me to enter. As I entered Jasper closed the front door and led me to the living room. Their house was a moderate size. The walls were painted lightly and the atmosphere just felt relaxing. Nothing tense like you would feel at my place, or maybe it was just me. In the living room there were two couches a TV and a reclining chair that held Bella's father in it. When he saw Jasper and I come in he got up off the chair and came over to us.

"Hello Edward, it's real good to see you again," Charlie said with a nod of his head.

"Likewise, cheif," I told him and he smirked.

"Well have a seat boy. You sure have grown up since last time I saw you. That was a while back. How's your father?" Charlie asked before I sat down on one of the nearby couches. I noticed Jasper looking at us with a weird face.

"You guys are talking like you've known each other forever. How do you know each other?" Jasper asked incredulously.

I smiled, "Your dad here used to help bring in patients or keep an eye on the really physco or hostile criminals to the hospital where my dad works. I used to see him in the waiting rooms or in hallways when I would visit my dad and I would sit and talk to him."

"Well that makes sense," Jasper said while coming and sitting next to me.

"Edward here was sure good company though. Saved me from boredom tons of times." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"What are you boys talking about?" I heard. It was Bella. I turned around and saw her at the foot of the stairs. I was stunned. She was wearing a a dress that went about mid thigh. It wasn't fancy or anything but it still looked nice on her. It clung to her body and showed her figure. She looked amazing and I felt like my jaw was on the floor. Bella blushed when she caught me staring. I smiled before getting up.

"So where are you kids going tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, where are we going Edward?" Bella asked in a sarcastic tone. I chuckled.

"Were going to dinner and a place that's a suprise in seattle," I said.

"That's fine with me but you better take care of my girl tonight, Edward. I want her back in one piece and not too late because you kids have school tomorrow," He said.

"No problem Charlie."

"Oh before you leave though how's the little mite doing? Last time I saw him he was just a tiny thing." Charlie asked of Cooper with a lot of curiosity leaking into his voice.

"He's good. He's pretty big now, he's growing pretty fast," I said with a smile as I could picture his toothy smile at me.

"That's good. Well tell your Father and Mother I said hello. Have fun," He said. I smiled. One of the good things I loved about Charlie was that he never hovered. He was a pretty respectable man in my perspective.

"Will do," I said with a nod. He smiled at Bella and I before turning back to his TV. Bella looked at me and through dazzling teeth she showed her beauty. Once inside of the Volvo Bella tied up and I looked over to her.

"You look gorgeous," I told her before placing a feather light kiss on her hand right below her knuckles.

She shy smiled at me, "Thank you. I could say the same."

I chuckled and then started the engine of the Volvo before taking off down the street.

Bella and I made a light conversation on the way to the resturant in Seattle. We would laugh occasionally and it was fun. I was taking her to a resturaunt that Alice loved; she enjoyed this place because of their chocolate cake. Our parents used to take us to that restaurant when we were younger but it had been years. The last time I had been here was with Emmett. It was one of the last times we were happy.

As we walked hand in hand in the resturaunt were immediately greeted by the host. The man took us to our seats and we immediately sat while the waitor came and placed menus on our tables. This place wasn't that fancy but I thought it would be the perfect place to come and by the way Bella's eyes glistened in the dim lighting, I could tell she liked it.

"This is great Edward," She said with a large smile that lit up the entire room.

"Glad you like it," I said with a wink that made her blush the color of a tomato.

"I do. It's perfect," She mentioned before the waitor came to ask us for drinks. We both got cokes and the the waitor left.

"How did you find this place?" She asked while looking around awestruck.

"My parents used to bring Alice, Emmett and I here when we were younger for family dinners. Alice lik -loves the chocolate cake here as well." I had to correct myself on that one, if word got back to Alice that she just "liked" the cake, I would probably have some explaining to do.

"Alice would love the chocolate cake. " Bella stated with a laugh.

"It's part of her charm." I said with a smirk.

"That's not her only charm. She's got her claws rooted deep into him. Jasper costantly babbles on about her," Bella said and I laughed.

"Alice has her ways. She does that to everyone." I knew first hand all about it.

"So...I see that you and my dad were getting along pretty well. Maybe a little too well," Bella said timidly.

"I told you we knew each other," I said.

"I thought you were joking but I guess I was way wrong. " Bella said and I chuckled. I found myself enjoying this night. Bella always seemed to bring out the best in me. We continued our small talk. It was enjoyable. I found that the more time I spent with Bella the more attatched I became to her. And I wasn't quite sure if I could do that just yet. I had learned that's it's only the people you trust who can hurt you.

Soon after our drinks came we were ready to order. When our plates came we ate and continued to talk more. I learned a little more about Bella. She was such a brilliant person.

"Jasper and I have always been really close. Although he always teases me for being such a klutz. But I tease him about his civil war fetish, so it's fair game," Bella ranted. I found it quite amusing.

"I'm rambling aren't I?" Bella asked with a blush.

"No, you just amuse me." I said with a smile. Just then the waitor came and took our plates and left the bill on the table inside of this little pad. I quickly snatched it, put the money inside of the pad and handed it back to the guy.

"Keep the change," I said.

"Thanks," The waitor said before walking off.

"I amuse you?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Yes. "

"I'll remember that for future reference." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed in contentment.

"Are you ready for part two of this date?" I asked her. Her eyes widened in excitement.

She nodded her head.

"Good, because I'm not ready for this date to end yet," I told her while getting up. I went to her side and helped her up. She was still smiling and I couldnt get enough. We walked out of the resturaunt hand in hand. Our hands were swinging back and forth and Bella leaned into me a little. We would have to walk to the next place but it wasn't far from here. I warpped my arm around Bella's shoulders and when we passed the parking lot where the Volvo was at Bella looked at me questionably.

"Were walking to the next place. It's not far from here I promise," I told Bella and she nodded.

I was taking her to a nearby pier. It was a pretty nice place. It had these little vendors and games and even a sandy area where we could hang out. As we came closer to the pier Bella's eyes lit.

"Were going there?" She asked enthusiastically while pointing her finger out.

"Yeah why have you been there?"

"No, I've never been here," Bella said happily while walking a little faster. I chuckled at her eagerness. The pier was long and underneath it was a long stretch of sand that led into water. Outside wasn't too dark but the sun was setting more and more and the pier was nicely lit up with twinkly lights. Carlisle also used to bring Alice, Emmett and I here when we were kids.

When we made it to the pier we walked the lengh of it until we came up to were there were games to play to win prizes. As we walked by the game managers called out and asked everyone to play or at least egg them on until they had no choice. One person even called out to me.

"Come on, win a prize for the lovely lady," The man challenged and Bella smiled a little. And I gave in. I paid the man. It was one of those games where bottles are stacked on top of each other and you have to knock them down. I got three baseballs and the goal was to knock down all the bottles to win a prize. Lucky for me, it only took two tries. On the first try I only knocked one down. On the next, two more went down and I won. I looked over at Bella who was looking around. I had to pick a prize.

"Bella pick one," I told her and she looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded for her to go ahead and pick one. She stepped a little closer to look at the stuffed animals on display. Her face was puckered as she thought.

"I want that one." She was pointing up to a stuffed lamb. The man handed it to her without a question and when she held it in her arms she smiled. She hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you," She said while linking her hand back into mine.

"Of course," I said. We continued walking down the pier occasionally glancing at what some vendors were displaying. As we were coming to the end we saw some stairs that led out to the sand. The sun was set and your could hear the soft waves in the water. The sun was only a spec in the distance and the sky was turning from a yellowish color to an orange and red one.

I steered Bella towards the stairs and we went down them. when we hit the sand Bella was looking at the water.

"I thought we could just come and sit by the water," I said with a shrug to Bella.

"Good, because i'm not ready to go home yet," she said, repeating my words from earlier. I chuckled and as we walked on the soft mushy sand our feet sunk making it harder for Bella to walk.

As we kept walking Bella tripped and grabbed a hold of my arm for support but I wasn't prepared for that and we both ended up falling to the ground. We laughed. Bella threw herself back with her head on the sand and her arms falling to her sides while she laughed. Her dress still perfectly intact. Bella kicked off her shoes and dug her feet into the sand. She looked like a kid on christmas morning, she was so full of joy. She was still lying back as she looked over at me. She smiled and I moved toward her a little. I brushed some of her hair out of her face. I then removed my shoes and socks. Bella looked at me curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to go out near the water," I told her with a smirk. She held out one of her hands and I took it as she set down her stuffed lamb by our shoes. I helped her up and together we walked hand in hand over to the water. As we hit a part that was only wet sand Bella shivered. I went behind her and warpped my arms around her. She sighed and leaned back against me gently. As the water came and rippled at our feet we both gasped at the cold feeling, but neither of us moved. We were too content. I pressed my cheek to the side of her head and pulled her just a little tighter against me.

"Edward?" Bella murmured out suddenly, effectively breaing me out of my daze.

"Hmm?"

"Remember yesterday when you asked me what I wanted from the future?"

I simply nodded and willed for her to continue.

"What is one thing you look forward to in life?" She asked.

"Would you run if I said 'you'?" I asked her honestly and she shook her head.

"Would you catch me if I did?" She asked back with that brilliant smile that I loved. It was suddenly my undoing as I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her neck. She shivered, but this time it wasn't from the cold. As the goose bumps rose on her flushed pale skin, I placed another light kiss on her shoulder. The next one on her cheek and finally one to her temple. There was a light breeze swaying around us and Bella's hair whipped and twirled in the wind lightly. She pulled away from me slightly and turned around. She pushed her face into my chest and breathed in and out steadily. When she pulled her face up I could no longer help myself as I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Our foreheads pressed together, our hands entwined, the rushing of our emotions bunched together into one just by a kiss. Another. And another. Push and pull everytime like a pattern. Push and pull. It was unending, and I didn't want it to end.

When we pulled apart Bella's hand rested on my chest as we were both panting, out of breath. The moon was out now. The hollow color of the moon settled against her pale skin. It reflected nicely and I must admit that she was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Her brown eyes twinkled in the light as well.

"We should head back over to our stuff," I said gently.

"Worried about a bum trying to steal your stuff?" Bella asked teasingly and I chuckled.

"I wouldn't want anyone to steal your stuffed lamb," I retorted jokingly. She smiled and sighed before nodding at me. We walked back over to our stuff, and I still had this blissful feeling coursing through me.

Bella placed her slip on flats back on her feet and then picked up her lamb. I put my shoes on as well before grabbing her hand again and we began walking back towards the resturaunt where the Volvo was.

When we made it to the Volvo I opened Bella's door for her and she got in before I went over to the dirvers side and started the engine. I looked over at Bella and I had to chuckle at the sight before me. She was looking pensively at her lamb. LIke she was concentrating very hard on it.

"What are you thinking that's got you concentrated so hard?" I asked.

"I'm trying to think of a name for it," Bella said wtih a blush. I chuckled.

"Any luck?" I asked while driving.

"Mm Mm." She mumbled out.

I smiled.

"I should name it 'Jasper' just to tease Jazz but I think I'll name him 'Teal'," She said with a nod of her head.

"Why 'Teal' ?" I asked.

"Teal is my favorite color and it just fits," She said with a small shrug.

"Right," I said. She giggled and the sound was like music to my ears.

We continued our small banter for a while and as we came closer and closer to Bella's house I felt a surge or anxiety feed it's way through me. I didn't want her to leave just yet.

When her two story house finally came into view and I pulled up on the side of the curb we both got out of the car. I walked Bella to her porch in silence. The house was dark and quiet so I figured Jasper and Charlie were probably asleep.

"Thank you, for tonight. It was...amazing," She said.

"Your welcome. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I told her gently while leaning down and pecking her lips but as I was pulling away Bella weaved one of her hands into my hair and pulled me closer while holding her lamb in the other. She stood on her tip toes and I put my hands around her waist pulling her tighter against me. Nothing was better.

When we pulled apart we didn't let go for a few seconds but I knew Bella would need her sleep.

"Goodnight," I told her.

"Goodnight," She said before opening her front door and going inside. I turned around and headed back to my Volvo.

As I got in I smiled. I felt new. I felt different. The drive home was okay. I listened to music and smiled occasionally when something in a song would remind me of Bella or even Cooper.

When I got home no lights were on so I made sure to be as quiet as possible as I went inside of the house. I turned on one light and another to make my way through the hallways. When I passed the living room though Alice was sitting on the couch with a smile. Her head was back against the couch cushions but her eyes were closed. She was awake.

I made my way over to her and her eyes popped open.

"How's Coop?" I asked her while taking off my jacket and sitting on the couch beside her.

"He's asleep. He's was asking for you alot but he had fun," Alice said with a small shrug.

"That's good. Where'd you guys go?" I asked.

"I took him to some kiddie place in Seattle for a while and he got all hyper on cotton-candy. Then I took him to eat at this one place and then we came home," She replied.

I nodded.

"How did your date go?" Alice asked with a knowing smirk.

"It was good. Bella and I had fun. I took her to that one resturaunt in Seattle that we used to go to when we were younger and then the pier."

"How come you didn't get me my chocolate cake?" Alice asked while hitting my shoulder.

"I forgot. Sorry," I said with a smile and she pouted.

"I'll take you another day and you can get as much cake as you want," I compromised.

"We'll see," she said with a smile. I chuckled. Only Alice could make things complicated.

"Mom and Dad are asleep?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Mom's asleep. I think dad's at work. They got into an argument earlier so I took Coop in the backyard but I don't know what they got into a fight about this time," She said. She looked to be a little sad but she didn't voice it. She held herself together and put on a facade.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll get better, I promise," I said while pulling her to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"And if it doesn't?" She asked.

"It will."

And I would make sure of it. I wanted us all to be together. Whole; as a family should be. As we used to be.

She didn't say anything. She was silent. We were silent. It was peaceful, or as peaceful as it could get.

It was a few minutes later that Alice decided to get up and go to bed.

"Night," She called as she walked up the stairs.

"Night," I muttered quietly. I stayed still on the couch and remained silent. Minutes passed but they seemed like hours to me. I wouldn't know. With a sigh I was about to get up but then I suddenly wasn't the only one in the room anymore. Carlisle appeared in the house like a ghost. I hadn't even heard him come through the front door. He didn't glare at me or anything though. Suprisingly he gave me a nod of his head. His eyes looking solemnly and downcast. He looked sad. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I didn't even know how to talk to him. As he looked at me once more I saw a bit of my old dad. It was something that brought a surge of relief through me, even if it was only for a glance. Maybe Carlisle was beginning to forgive me. As he turned away from me he walked silently upstairs. I waited until I heard a door close upstairs before I began walking up to my room.

Once I was inside my room I sighed and turned off my room light before removing my shirt and pants. I was only in my boxers now and as I settled into my bed I felt soothed. I felt loved. And I finally fell asleep after todays events. And I finally felt that things were going to get better.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_B/N: After this chapter I seriously believe Carlisle is a ninja. With ninja stars and everything!He always appears suddenly, creepy right? Well I hope everyone enjoys these smooth sailing chapters because according to Lizzard big things are happening soon. I don't know details either and its killing me; my guess is as good as yours. Have fun reading && let your minds wander, there really is a million ways this story can go. I'm excited! Just like my first B/N I'd like to repeat the following: Please leave many reviews! We can't continue unless we have major support from at least 80 percent [thats the minimum] of the readers! Just do it, constructive criticism is appreciated! - Fancy Pants :]_

_A/N: Well then...You know what to do. ;) I love you! Sorry for lack of mini-coop. He says hi to you all...Especially his adopted grandmother. You know who you are. ;) Well...bye! *Waves and bounces off.*_

_-Lizward;_


	12. Chocolate Cake

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 11- Chocolate Cake.**

_Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters. The only thing I own is Bella's stuffed lamb. All credit for characters names goes to Smeyer. _

**3 weeks later. Monday Afternoon.**

"I think I should cut you off now, Alice," I said with a smile, "You've eaten half the thing already and it's huge! How someone your size manages to eat that much chocolate cake is a mystery."

"You can never have too much cake, right Coop?" Alice asked Cooper. He nodded and dug into his slice of cake. He had chocolate around the rim of his mouth as he shoveled the remains of his cake into his mouth.

"This is a Kodak moment," Bella whispered in my ear before she leaned on my shoulder. I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Secrets don't make friends," Jasper said out loud with a smirk.

"You know what they say about eavesdroppers, Jazz," Bella retorted.

"Are you implying that you were talking about me?" Jasper asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Bella rolled her eyes and brought herself closer to me.

I smiled down at her . It had been a few weeks since Bella and I went on our very first date. since then we managed to go on about four more dates. All which were located in various relationship had grown magnificently. I was at my happiest. Cooper loved Bella as well so it was an added had grown closer as well and I was starting to think he liked her more than me now. Almost.

I had been over Bella's house with Alice a couple times too. We would do homework and sometimes goof around on weekdays and on weekends to do fun stuff. Maybe the movies or simple fun things like that. Charlie was there too as well on occasion. He was pretty cool. It was every guys dream to have his girlfriends parents approve of them. So there was another bonus. Bella and I would also constantly text each other or call.

Jasper liked Coop in ways as liked him because Jasper taught him things about the civil war-even though he couldn't understand it- and he loved hearing about it. Jasper was fascinating to him. It was nice for me to see just how accepting he was of Bella and Jasper.

Everything was going great for me. The only small thing that still slightly bugged me a little was Carlisle. That night after my first date with Bella I had a sense of hope that maybe Carlisle was beginning to change. That maybe he would begin to forgive me even if it would be a process but I was wrong. The following day after said date, he was even more hateful towards me.I had come to find that Carlisle had been drinking that night. He was only drunk and it didn't mean a thing. He didn't talk much, or at least from what I could see and he now only gave me solemn looks. Alice was beginning to become affected as well. Carlisle at least still talked to her but it became lessened. Carlisle loved Alice. I knew that and Alice was a 'daddy's girl'. Alice was the only one in our family who hadn't screwed up yet, and I knew that she was in Esme and Carlisle's favor. I was a bit envious. Alice was such an innocent person and I would do everything to make sure she didn't turn out to be a screw up as well.

Although there was the problem with Carlisle I wasn't going to let it affect my relationship with Bella and Cooper. We were so complete together and I was opening up much more to Bella. We were constantly together with Cooper and Bella didn't seem to mind.

Today though was just one of those good days. I was just in a good mood. Alice insisted that we have a picnic today. Of course though she mentioned the idea to Cooper and once he knew about there was no way I could then say no because he would bring out the pout face and god knew how much I was a sucker for it. And since Alice also wanted her chocolate cake before the picnic Alice made me drive out to Seattle and get two of her favorite giant chocolate cakes.

She had managed to scarf down like more than one forth of the cake. She gave everyone some cake but she had the most. Coop had some as well but after his second piece I cut him off since I didn't want him to get anymore hyper than he already was. I could only handle one case of hyper at a time and with Coop and Alice it was like a competition.

"Daddy, I have tummy ache," Cooper whined, breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed when I looked at his face with chocolate still rimmed around his mouth.

"I told you not to eat all that chocolate cake," I scolded while grabbing a napkin and cleaning up his face. When he was nice and clean he whined some more.

"Come here, Coop," Bella said with a smile and opening her arms out to him.

He willingly crawled over to her and went into her arms. She hugged him to her and rubbed his stomach in a comforting gesture. He closed his eyes and cuddled into her. Their bond had definitely grown and it was noticeable. We had only known each other for only a short while but it felt like years rather than weeks.

It wasn't long before Cooper fell asleep in Bella's arms. She smiled down at him. I'd never ask Bella to do anything like this but yet she did. She was a caring and a selfless person and she did it because she...she was different. She was more. I felt free with her.

"Sorry Edward. I guess the cake was a bad idea, huh?" Alice asked before attempting to move a piece of her hair from her face. It was a failed attempt though because as she did so she managed to get chocolate on her nose. Bella, Jasper and I all began laughing. Alice gave us a frustrated look.

"What?" She asked.

"You've got a little something' on your face, darlin'" Jasper said in his drawl. He smiled before grabbing a napkin and cleaning the chocolate off her face gently. It was something small but by the way Jasper treated and looked at Alice I knew he would never treat her wrong. Alice blushed a little at the embarrassing moment but Jasper smiled and then briefly pecked her lips. I felt the need to look away even if it was only for a second. Bella looked up at me and smiled as she leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Want me to take him?" I offered to her. She shook her head.

"No, I want him," She said defensively and I smiled before grabbing her hand.

"Let me know when you want me to move him," I told her and she nodded.

She picked up his hand a little and she opened it while placing his hand flat out on one of hers. Her hands were dainty and his were small and a little stubby. It was a strange thing to look at. Bella held their hands in place like that before she gently put them down.

"Hey Edward we should go home. Esme wanted my opinion on one of her newest designs," Alice said.

I nodded, "Yeah sure." Alice started picking up the stuff but I stopped her.

"Jazz and I can pick up the stuff," I told Alice and she nodded before sitting back down next to Bella and Coop.

Jasper and I worked as a team to put away everything we had brought with wasn't much so it was a pretty easy task. We packed it back up in the basket Alice had brought and then Alice folded up the blanket we had sat on and put in the basket as well. Jasper carried that to the car with Alice.I looked over at Bella and she was still sitting but it was now in a different spot with Coop still in her arms since Alice had taken the blanket. I bent down and gently picked Coop up. He yawned a little and made a soft noise before pushing his face into my shoulder. I held my hand out as well and helped Bella up. We held each others hands as we walked to my Volvo. This was the separation point. Bella and Jazz would leave in Bella's truck and Alice, Coop, and I would leave in the Volvo.

When we got to the Volvo I quickly put Coop in his car seat and tied him up securely. Once that was done I pulled myself out the backseat of the Volvo and came face to face with Bella.I wrapped my hands around her waist.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said before leaning down to peck her lips. Once, twice, a third time.

Bella smiled, "Mhm."

Another kiss.

And finally I gave her one on the forehead.

"See ya," she said as she walked over to her beloved, 'Beast' and got in. Yes, Bella had a name for her truck. Jasper followed suit after Alice had told him goodbye.

On the drive home Alice smiled as she set her head back against the seat.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Today was just a good day. We hardly had anything to do at school, I have only one homework assignment that's not due till Friday. This day just doesn't get better."

"Alice I wouldn't jinx it. The day's not over yet," I told her and she nodded with a glazed over look of sadness that I knew she was trying to hide.

"I know," She sighed. I should have kept my mouth closed. I knew she was taking the whole Carlisle situation hard.

"Don't be so sad about it Alice. Carlisle is just taking his anger out on the wrong people and soon he will realize it. He'll regret having ignored you. Trust me, he will because right now it's him missing out, not you," I told her with a small smile, "Be side's who wouldn't love your nosy, pixie headed self?"

She cracked a small smile, "Yeah who wouldn't."

"Hey Allie, do you still think Em will be visiting?" I asked. He hadn't called us for a while. The last time I'd heard his voice was that one night I called him after finding that note in Carlisle's study.

"I'm pretty sure. He wouldn't get mom's hopes up like that. Or at least he better not," Alice said in her fierce way. If there was one thing Alice hated, it was making our mom sad. Esme's pain was Alice's pain. Alice had such a big heart for such a small person and as much as she tired to hide her pain I was probably the only one to see through it. We were twins after all. Or maybe I just understood her more. Whatever the reason, I was eternally grateful for Alice. She was a little blessing from the great gods.

"Alice can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," She said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed, "Shoot."

"How come you don't hate me? I mean you have just as much reason to hate me as Carlisle but yet here you sit."

"I couldn't hate you. I don't think I could. We all do stuff we regret and I can understand that. When Coop was born I was too young to understand much of what was going on. You were too. It came at us all too fast and before we knew it you were watching your son in an incubator. We weren't prepared for that but I supported you because your my brother. Were family and were supposed to stick together. Dad isn't though. Dad is running from the problem, not solving it. You didn't ruin anything for me. It's Carlisle. He's acting like a selfish child, and the sooner he learns to stop running from the problems the better. I would say it's him that is the one breaking this family apart. It's like he's just not there anymore, like he doesn't care," Alice said while motioning to her head. She smiled a little sadly at me.

I didn't reply though. Alice's words didn't match what I truly knew. The truth was hidden. It was deep in a vault I would never be able to reach because in order to find peace you had to find an end to a situation. This situation was uncrackable. Every step you took was like throwing yourself into a deeper pit that you would not be able to dig yourself out of. You could only have hope that someone else would find you. I knew that. It was forever etched into my brain just like the tattoo I had was etched into my skin.

When Alice and I arrived home the house was eerily quiet. I held Coop's sleeping body in my arms as we walked to the kitchen looking for Esme. When we walked in we saw her on one of the kitchen table chairs looking out a window with an empty plate by her side.

"Mom?" Alice asked while going over to her and kneeling beside her.

Esme seemed to snap out of her daze and smiled down at Alice.

"How was the picnic?" Esme asked. She didn't seem sad so I was suddenly relieved. I had thought Carlisle and her got into another argument.

"Good. I ate my weight in chocolate cake, hung out with Bella and Jazz and Coop had fun too," Alice said nonchalantly, leaving out the part where Coop got a stomach ache.

"And you didn't save me a piece?" Esme asked.

"Nope...we saved you an entire cake. Edward bought two," Alice said with a smile.

Esme laughed.

"I've been needing something to tame my sweet tooth," Said Esme.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Mom you make better sweets than anything I've ever tasted. You could satisfy your own cravings in a heart beat."

"It's always better when it's someone else's though," Esme shrugged.

Alice giggled.

"Where's my grand baby?" Esme asked suddenly.

I smiled and went towards her.

"Ta da!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, he looks so sweet. Let me hold him," Esme said while extending her arms out for him.

"Don't you think he's a little to old for that mom?" I asked her with a smirk.

She scoffed, "No, now hush and hand him over."

I complied and gently put him in Esme's arms. She held him like an expert and gently rocked him back and forth. She still treated him like a small baby.

I smiled none the less though. It was nice to see just how much she loved Coop. Alice and I were silent as we watched Esme hold Coop. We probably stood there for a while before Alice began talking again.

"Hey Edward do we have anything to do tomorrow?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I know of why?"

"Jazz and I are going on a date after school," Alice said excitedly.

"Oh cool. I think Bella's coming over tomorrow. Were going to study for our Biology test that's coming up."

"Study huh?" Alice said while lifting her eyebrows up.

I rolled my eyes and smiled before looking down at Esme and Coop. Esme looked tired.

"Esme may I have my son back so I can put him to bed?" I asked her. Maybe if I did she would go take a nap or something. She looked really tired.

"Okay," She sighed before planting a kiss on his forehead and handing him to me.

"You need sleep mother. Go take a nap or something," I told her in what sounded jokingly.

"Yeah, you need sleep," Alice agreed.

"I thought I was the mother of you kids?" She asked.

We smiled.

"You still are," I said as I walked with Coop upstairs. It was amazing he was still asleep. He definitely had been acting strange lately but Alice said it was apart of his childish nature. 'Emmett and you used to act the same way' was what Alice would say. I wasn't so sure though but maybe she was right.

I smiled as I put Coop to bed. I put him under the covers after I had removed his shoes. I placed a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. I left the door open.

I went into my room and laid down on my bed while taking off my shoes and kicking them to the floor. I then pulled out my phone and sent a text to Bella.

_**(A/N: Bold: Edward, Italic: Bella)**_

**Hey, are you up?**

A second later I got a text.

_Yeah. What are you doing?_

**Nothing. Coops still asleep and I'm off dad duty. For now. ;)**

_Still? Are you sure he's alive? How can a kid sleep that long?_

**Ha ha. Yeah he's alive alright. And he had a stomach ache so who knows. Maybe the food wore him out.**

_lol. Lucky. I finished making dinner a while ago so everything's done. Jazz is now laughing at me as well._

Why?

_I fell twice in the the matter of five minutes and he finds the bruise on my hip that's the size of Alaska funny._

**Are you okay? I'd say I'd help make it better but since were no where near each other I'll have to do that tomorrow. ;)**

_Ha Ha. Yeah I'm good. I got Jazz back. I made cookies and I'm eating them in front of him. None for him._

**The horror! How dare you keep cookies from people like that. I am appalled Isabella!**

_I'm evil. Yes, it's true._

**You are but that's part of your charm. And are you coming over tomorrow to study for our bio test?**

_Yeah, I'll go over right after school and then I can go home at five to make dinner. I'll have to drop off Jazz first though since he's got to go on a date with Alice. :D_

**Sounds good. We might be by ourselves though since Alice and Jazz are going on a date and Esme might go to one of her meetings to show her latest design.**

_I don't mind. I'll bring over teal so we won't be so lonely. ;)_

I found myself laughing at this text. I was shaking with laughter. Teal the stuffed lamb. Bella had only brought that over once and it was meant to be a joke. Coop liked the lamb though. He would rub the lamb on his cheek because he had soft fuzz. That kid was a character.

**Teal. We should hide him from Coop. I'm sure you don't want mini-Coop to steal it.**

_He wouldn't. Coops too nice for that. Besides he like me more. ;)_

**You never know. :) And how do you know he likes you more? ;O**

_He told me. :D_

**Liar. I'll just ask him in the morning. **

_I know. I should kidnap him one day and feed him junk food. I'd become his favorite in an instant. All kids are suckers for junk food. I know I used to be._

**Yeah for a while and then when he gets a stomach ache he'll hate you. lol**

_Nuh uh. Alice fed him all that Chocolate cake and I'm pretty sure he still loves her._

**Alice is family. Doesn't count.**

_Moot Point. :p_

**Ha ha. Kidding. Is Jazz still watching you eat cookies?**

_No. he gave me his infamous pout and I gave in. :(_

**Infamous pout huh? Yeah, Alice gives me those all the time.**

_Yep._

As I read Bella's text I remembered out of the blue a question I kept meaning to ask her but had forgotten to. Now seemed okay to ask.

**Can I ask you a question?**

_Shoot. :)_

**What did Charlie say when he found out I was dating you? Or when you told him we would be going out.**

_You really want to know? He said that you were a good guy but to make sure I was making the right choice in being with you. I swear he and Jasper have the same protectiveness._

**I don't blame them. I'm the same way with Alice. At least Charlie approves.**

_It wouldn't matter if Charlie didn't approve. It's my decision, not his. :)_

**True. Well I think I should let you go to bed now. I don't want to be the cause of you failing school because your sleep deprived. ;)**

_You could always tutor me but Okay, your loss. Goodnight_.

**I might take you up on that. Goodnight.**

As I sent that message I set my phone down on my bed side table and I smiled like I'd just won the lottery. I always had a smile like that when I talked to Bella. We definitely got comfortable with each other. In a matter of a few weeks Bella told me a lot of things about herself. For example, I never knew that she liked a large selection of music that I liked. Or that maybe she was into the same kind of career choice as I wanted. I planned on being a doctor. I in exchange told her things about my past as well but I felt some what guilty about not letting her still know the truth about everything that had happened with Rosalie and Cooper. I just still wasn't ready to tell her that but thankfully Bella gave me my space. She didn't budge. She wouldn't pry for information unless you wanted to tell her.

Alice had kept telling me to just tell her and be honest but I didn't even know how I would bring that up in a still didn't know everything. I mean don't girls not want to hear about a guys old relationship?

That was the only thing that still was the brick between Bella and I.

Alice said she found our relationship cute. She thinks that the way Bella plays with Coop and how much he loves her is so adorable. I had to agree. Bella was the simple completion in my life. Or at least I wanted her to be.

I sighed as I laid back in my bed while turning off my bedside lamp and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be good.

***.*.*.*.*.***

**Tuesday Morning.**

"Pwease?" Cooper asked while hanging onto my leg as I walked.

"Coop I can't. Not today. We can go to the store to get you a new toy tomorrow. How about that?" I compromised. Cooper smiled.

"Two toys?" He bargained and I chuckled.

"Who teaches you this stuff?" I mutter to myself with a smile.

Cooper whined again with a pout, "Pwease, daddy?"

"Fine. Two toys. We'll go tomorrow after my school ends," I gave in. This kid had me wrapped around his small pudgy fingers in a vice tight grip and there was no going back.

He squealed in excitement.

"Okay now I want a goodbye hug before I leave," I told him before bending down to his level.

He came to me without protest and hugged me as tight as he could. I smiled. And suddenly I heard the car horn from my Volvo. I sighed.

"Good boy. Now go on and find Nana. Alice is waiting for me. I'll be back later," I told hi before kissing his forehead and gently pushing him towards the way where Esme was.

"Bye daddy! I luff you!" He said playfully while waving.

I chuckled, "I love you too Coop."

As I walked out the door and to the Volvo I felt happy. Cooper knew just how to make my days. Alice was in the passenger seat and when I went to the drivers side she tapped at her wrist.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry, I have a child to handle."

She stayed quiet and rolled her eyes as I drove. When we got to school I parked and then I was soon on my way to Bella with Alice by my side and her sight on Jasper.

Bella's face lit up with the perfect smile that I absolutely loved. She looked nice. She was wearing a light salmon colored shirt with a small jacket and jeans. As I made it over to her she came up to me and I wrapped her into a hug. I inhaled her strawberry scent and it invaded my senses. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and I leaned down to kiss her. It was a small peck and we probably would have gone for more but the bell signaled for class and I sighed as did Bella. Our foreheads were pressed together and she groaned with her eyes shut.

"Stupid bell," She grumbled and I chuckled before grabbing her hand as we walked to class.

As we entered our English class no body stared and no one whispered anymore. Bella and I were 'old' news apparently and it was better that way. We didn't need the gossip. We were good together. Most of our classes were easy. I had impeccable grades as did Bella except she had one was another thing Jasper liked to tease her about because the B was in gym. Bella's lack of coordination was sometimes a bit of a problem but then again our gym teacher was sort of a jerk. She was only human.

Bella and I sat together in all the classes we had together apart from gym. We held hands much to our teachers dismay but it was just...us.

When the bell rang for second period I sighed. Separation time has once again arrived.

"I'll see you soon," I told her as I let her hand go.

She nodded and then we parted. I was now going to history with Alice. Don't get me wrong she's my sister and all but sometimes a little too much perkiness was too much.

"Hello brother," Alice said as I took my seat next to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Be that way. We'll see who watches Coop the next time you want to go out with Bella," Alice complained with a pout.

"Hello Alice," I said with a sigh.

"That's better," she said before the teacher came in.

Everyone got quiet once the teacher was in and I was happy to finally get this started. The faster class went the faster I would get to see Bella. God seemed to be against me today though. class went by agonizingly slowly and I found myself wanting to bang my head against my desk senseless. When the bell did ring though I was probably the first one out the door.

I headed towards the class Bella was getting out of and when she saw me she smiled. I went forward and grabbed her hand and I walked her to her trig class next.

She thanked me before going into the class and then I was headed to my music class. The only place I could relax in this school. Once inside the class room I went to the keyboard in the corner of the room and began playing as Ms. Jenks instructed us to. My fingers moved on their own accord. I lost myself in my playing. The notes flowed effortlessly. I played as well as other students so the room was full of music. I ended up pretty relaxed.

By the time the bell rang for my fourth period trig class I decided to ditch. My grades were perfect. I could stop doing all work right now and I would probably end up with at least all B's by the time this first semester was up. Fourth period was also Bella's free period. I would surprise her.

I made my way to the library where I knew Bella would be. As I went inside the smell of books hit me and I went to the small secluded area where Bella always was. She sat next to a window while she would read or sometimes do her homework while listening to her i pod. As she came into my sight I smiled and crept up behind her. she couldn't hear me so when I gently came up and put my hand on her shoulder she jumped and almost yelled before I covered her mouth with my hand.

"It's just me," I said with a smile. She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she said as I pulled up a chair to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry," I said while kissing her hand. She smiled and grabbed my hand in hers and held it.

"What are you doing here? Your going to get in trouble," she said.

"If you want I could leave. I didn't know you were disturbed by my presence," I joked and she gripped my hand tighter.

"No! I was just saying. Aren't your grades going to go down?"

"I'm good. You should worry about getting that P.E. grade up instead of worrying about me," I teased with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, "Real funny. Not my fault I was cursed with lack of coordination."

"Nope, it isn't. It's completely unfair."

Bella laughed, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"No. Just saying the truth."

"Sure, sure." She tucked a strand behind her ear and leaned back in her chair with an exhale of breath.

"So what were you reading?" I asked while picking up her discarded book from her lap.

It was some kidnapping story.

"Kidnapping huh? Trying to look up some cool tactics to come steal Coop from me?" I said.

"Yep. I'm going to use these secret tactics to sneak into your house at night and steal him from you. It'll be fool proof." Bella said so seriously I almost believed her.

I just laughed though.

"So did Coop feel better this morning?" Bella asked referring to Coops stomach ache last night.

"He was okay. He was acting a little strange and he had a bit of a staring spell earlier. But he's a kid, it's probably bound to happen. But he should have been feeling good by the way he was begging me to take him to the store to but him some more toys. I have to take him tomorrow," I told her with a shrug and she nodded her head.

"How did he sucker you this time? Pout or hanging onto your legs?" Bella asked already knowing Coopers tactics at getting me to agree with anything. She was so observant and she could see everything.

"Both."

"Nice. I used to do that to Charlie but of course it never worked. Charlies stubborn so I guess that's where I got it from too."

"Alice doesn't even need to do that. All she has to do is ask and it's hers. I don't know how she does it."

"I know! Jasper is the same way with my mom. He's such a kiss up to her and once he breaks out his full blown accent my mom is a goner," Bella said with a giggle. I chuckled as well.

"Didn't one of the teachers here have an accent?" Bella asked.

I nodded with a smile, "She was a Spanish teacher but she had an accent so bad they fired her because some of the kids never understood a thing she said."

"I could picture that," She said and I was about to reply but I felt my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it for a while because no one ever really called me at this time, but it kept continuing. I finally pulled it out of my pocket and when I did I suddenly felt uneasy when I saw the caller I.D.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**A/N: So, this is the new chapter. Try not to kill me. It's Beta'd by me so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Some of you may know my Beta is my sister and we've gotten into an argument so this is what happens. A half ass edited chapter by me. Happy smiles right? Well hope you enjoyed. Leave me some love or... not. Or tell me how much you hate me. I know I would. Thanks for reading. **

**-Lizward**;


	13. When you least expect it

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

**Chapter 12- When you least expect it.**

The caller I.D. flashed on my phone and as I put the phone to my ear Bella gave me a curious look.

"Hello? Mom?" I asked into the phone.

I heard sobs.

"Mom? What's wrong? What's going on?" I asked. I had a gut feeling this was going to be bad.

"Edward..It..It's Cooper! He was in the backyard and I went to go get a snack for us and then...he.." Esme didn't finish. She was a sobbing mess.

"Mom what about Cooper? Is he okay?" I asked. It was something bad. Really bad.

"He had another seizure. I hadn't known until I came back from the kitchen! Were at the hospital. Edward please come down here!" Esme cried. My mind suddenly went a mile a minute.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there as fast as I can," I told her.

"Okay. I'll be in the waiting room. They kicked me out of the room he's in because they needed to stabilize him."

"Okay bye,"I said before hanging up my cell and jamming it into my pocket. I suddenly jumped up from my seat and started to gather my things frantically.

"Edward, what happened to Coop?" Bella asked.

"Cooper had another seizure. I think it's real serious Bella and I need to get to the hospital." Bella gasped.

"Bella could you to wait here until lunch to get Alice and then bring her over?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Of course. I"ll wait."

"I will see you guys there. I need to go now," I said to her in a rush. My Coop needed me and I would make sure I got to him.

Bella nodded and it was all I needed before I was rushing out of the library and to the parking lot where my Volvo was. Once I was inside I didn't even bother to tie up. I turned on the engine and then I was speeding my way to the hospital. I needed to find out what happened. I had to think positive. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe Coop was fine. I wanted to believe that but there was a part of me that didn't believe he was fine. The last time he had a seizure the doctors said it was likely to happen again. When Esme said the word stabilize that's when I began to panic. They didn't have to do that last time. He was able to go straight home after a few tests. But what about now?

I was a mess by the time I got to the hospital. I rushed into the reception area and decided to ask where Coop was.

"Excuse me? My son was admitted here can you tell me where he is? His name is Cooper Cullen," I told the girl impatiently. She nodded and then typed something into the computer before glancing up at me.

She smiled friendly, "He's in ICU which is down the few halls and to the left." I nodded and thanked her before rushing to ICU. This must be something different. Before they only admitted him to pediatrics but now it was ICU?

As I walked into the ICU waiting room I came in view of Esme. Her eyes were red, puffy and swollen because she had been and still was crying. Her clothes looked to be a bit wrinkled and she just looked like a wreck. There was only one other person in this waiting room. Esme hadn't seen me yet so when I went closer to her she noticed me. She gasped and then hopped out of her seat and rushed me. She hugged me fiercely and I led us over to the chairs because quite frankly I didn't like the way Esme looked. She looked so vulnerable.

"Oh, Edward!" Esme cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothingly and waited for her to calm. I had questions but I knew she would not be able to answer them if she would be crying like this.

It took a while and then when she stopped she pulled away from me and wiped at her eyes. She was only sniffling now.

"Mom, what happened?' I asked through clenched teeth because I was anxious to know. Esme's face saddened and her bottom lip trembled and I knew she was doing her best to hold in her emotions. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I left Coop in the backyard for about two minutes! He said was hungry so I went to get some of the fruits I have pre-cut in the refrigerator and as I was walking back outside Cooper was on the ground. He..He was shaking. Or more like having convulsions and I was afraid to touch him. I didn't want to hurt him. He must have fell hard too because he had a scrape on his arm, a cut on his cheek that traveled down to his neck and a bloody nose. I'm not even sure how he got them! I think he had more but I'm not sure. When I called the paramedics they gave him a shot of something but he was unresponsive to them. When we got here they kicked me out of his room because they were trying to stabilize him. No doctor has come to see me yet so I'm not sure what else is going on," Esme said. She looked stoic. She had this faraway look in her eyes and she must have been very scared.

What she had said scared me. The thought alone when I was back at school of Coop being in the hospital sent a rush of adrenaline through me but now I felt a shiver run down my spine. It was so frustrating to be here instead of with him. I'm pretty sure any mother or father would be the same way if it were their child. I hated that this had to happen to him. He was so innocent and fragile and it made me hate Rosalie more than ever before because she had to have been so stupid and drink while pregnant.

I just wanted to go in a see him. He needed me. And suddenly a thought popped into my head.

"Mom wheres dad?" I asked her suddenly. Her eyes widened in shock that I would even ask about Carlisle.

"Probably with a patient. Why?" She asked.

"Can't he get me in there? I need to see Coop. He can get me in to see Coop or at least get a doctor to come talk with us," I told her. I was exciting myself. The thought alone that maybe Carlisle would be able to do that made me take action.

"Son, I don't think he can. Cooper is a child. He's only in ICU because they need to stabilize him`as I have said before. Carlisle can't because Carlisle works with adult patients. I really doubt it Ed," She said while running a hand through my hair with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Yes he could! I know it! He knows all the doctors here. He could get one of them to talk to us," I said stubbornly. It sounded quite harsh as well but this was a stressful time. My son was in ICU and I had no clue how he was doing.

"Just stay calm Edward. They'll come get us soon," Esme said with a ragged breath. I groaned and threw myself back in my chair with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. My throat was swelling up and I felt tears pricking my eyes. This whole situation was just complicated. Cooper didn't deserve this. I knew it. Everyone knew it.

I sat in the chair for what was like hours or maybe years because time was going so slow. Esme was still with me and her eyes were still puffy and red and occasionally I would see her wipe at her eyes which meant she was crying again. It wasn't long though before Alice came that the full waterworks started.

"Edward! Mom!" Alice called as she ran towards us. Esme and I stood up and she rammed into me. She hugged me in a death grip and I felt tears soaking into my shirt.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in ICU but no one's come to see us yet," I told her. My throat was swelling even more. I had to swallow and keep my emotions in check. She nodded with a tears streaming down her face. I sighed and then she went into my mothers arms but as Alice moved out of the way Bella and Jasper came into my view. Jasper gave me a sad smile and a pat on the back before he sat down in a chair next to Alice. Bella looked as if she had been crying as well. She came over to me and I hugged her to my chest.

"Thank you," I told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For bringing Alice and for supporting me and caring for Coop," I told her as I wiped a falling tear from her cheek. She smiled and nodded before tucking her face into me. I held her in my arms and we all waited together. Time kept passing but still no one had come and just when I was about to go ask someone about talking to a doctor a man comes out of the double doors that lead into where the ICU patients are. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a clip board in hand.

"Who here is Cooper Cullen's father?" The man asked and I immediately stood up.

"I am. Is he okay?" I asked and I noticed Esme get up as well and come over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and put a hand over her heart.

"My name is and I'd like to speak with you but I think it'd be best if we go talk in my office," He said and I nodded before looking down at Esme.

"Can my mother come?" I asked and he nodded.

Esme immediately breathed a sigh of relief and before we left I looked over to where Bella, Alice and Jasper sat and they all looked at me as nodded for me to follow him. With a sigh I turned began walking behind him to his office. When we made it to the enclosed room Esme and I sat down while he sat behind a desk, fiddling with his clip board.

"So what's going on?" I asked him when his fiddling and silence was beginning to make me nervous.

"Well your son had a much more serious seizure this time. His seizure is what we call a Grand Mal. The most intense of all types of seizures, and most of what your mother here witnessed with your son when the seizure took place by a loss of consciousness, body stiffening and shaking, is what was normal to happen. In most cases even loss of bladder control would not be abnormal in a case of epilepsy. Your son has a mild case. I was not the original doctor that had dealt with your son Mr. Cullen the last time this happened but I need to know a little bit of information," The doctor said in such a professional way. Every thing he was saying I made sure to pay strict attention to. I was guessing that he knew certain information due to his clipboard.

"What do you need to know?" I asked and suddenly the doctor began flipping the pages on his clipboard. The glasses he wore slipped down his nose just a bit.

"It says here that Cooper was born premature? Correct?" He asked and I nodded. "Would you please explain how that happened?'

"Yeah, his mother drank a lot of alcohol on the day of Coopers birth because she had been upset with me and the doctors said that all the alcohol had intoxicated her. She ended up going into a sort of shock as the the doctor had said and Cooper wasn't getting enough oxygen. He would have died so they had to give her and emergency C-section. Once he was out they had to do a detoxification procedure to Cooper and once he had all the alcohol cleaned from his blood stream they sent him to a nursery and he was in an incubator for a while," I said and the memories hit me full force and I felt my throat begin to tighten. Tears pricked my eyes.

The doctor listened intently to everything I said. He nodded when I was done and sat there staring at his clipboard before his eyes met mine. I could feel my palms sweating from my nervousness.

"Well this could definitely be the cause of the seizures. Epilepsy itself is not a disease as many people assume. Sometimes Epilepsy is a symptom of an underlying curable problem that could be such as kidney failure, head trauma, and even problems that could have occurred during birth," He said to me.

"So are you saying Cooper might be able to become cured of the seizures?" Esme asked, speaking for the first time.

"I can't say as of Cooper was brought in by the paramedics he was a bit hurt. I take it that he received these injuries from the fall he must have taken. With seizures like this... it is also normal to see that some patients fall into a coma. Cooper as of right now is in that state," The doctor said. Esme gasped from beside me and tears fell from her eyes.

"He's in a coma? When will he wake up?" I asked frantically. I heard everything perfectly clear but this...I couldn't believe it. I needed to see him. My tears that I was fighting to hold back were threatening to fall more and more.

"Yes, he's in a coma. To say when he will wake up I am not sure. It's all up to his body for when he is ready. In the ICU when we had him stabilized and not convulsing anymore he passed out and that was when he entered the coma state. We managed to find a deep cut on his leg and it needed about three stitches but that's about the only serious injury he had acquired."

"Okay but what do we do about the epilepsy? It's not just going to go away is it?" I asked.

"No, its not. I will need to run a blood test on your son and I would like to actually give him a neurological and behavioral exam when and if he wakes up. It would be best. Sometimes, with epilepsy and coma's it can have side affects. Your son is at a much higher risk for neurological problems now."

"Like mental problems?" I asked. The doctor nodded and I put my head in my hands.

"I have to ask this now though, before today did Cooper ever have any staring spells, or little small shakes or jolts or his arms or legs?"

"Yeah, but it was only about twice that it's happened," I said. I watched as the doctor scribbled something onto the clip board.

"He didn't seem to have any psychological problems before this seizure today and he is in great health. His last check up which was a few months ago proves that." I hoped nothing was wrong with Coop. I don't know what I would do. I felt like such a horrible father for letting this happen. The last time he had gotten the seizure they took a brain scan and nothing was wrong with him so they sent us home.

"It would be best if we kept your son overnight for observation and I could take a blood sample," said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay, yeah. Um, can we go and see him?" I asked.

He smiled, "Of course. Though I noticed you had quite a bit of family in the waiting room so you must know that we only allow two people in the room at a time."

"No problem," I said. Now that I knew I could see Cooper I was much more anxious than ever but also scared of what I would see once I was in that room.

"Good, now if you will please follow me I will take you to your son," He said before getting out from behind his desk and leading us out his door. We began walking through some more hallways.

"He will have a few monitors attached to him so we can keep an eye on him but it is protocol that we ask permission even if only one IV is to go into him or a medication. He is still so small and for kids his age, stitches may be a little painful so I need to ask if we may administer a little bit of pain reliever to keep the pain away. He's still a child so I need to ask," Dr. Denali said as we continued to walk down the stretch of the hallway.

"That is okay. Whatever he needs to get better," I said.

"That's good. I will have one of my nurses set it up for him as soon as possible."

I nodded and finally we came to a stop with Esme right behind me. The door was closed. I tried to look inside but was in my way.

"This is Cooper's room. If you need any assistance there is a button in the room. Push it and then a nurse will be by to help," He said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Just doing my job," He said and then he began leaving. I looked to Coopers door and I opened it with a ragged breath. Esme was still behind me. As I first entered the room all was quiet except small beeping noise's. As I looked over to the hospital bed I felt tears prick my eyes my eyes even worse now. I was stuck in my place. Cooper was hooked up to monitors like the doctor had said but there was also a visible cut in his cheek and a bruise forming as well. The worst part of it all was that he was in a coma and there was nothing we could do about it. I heard Esme's soft cries now coming from beside me. I walked over to him and pulled up a chair for me and Esme. I sat on one side of the bed and Esme sat beside him on the other side. Esme was still crying.I went forward and grabbed one of Coopers small stubby hands and held it in mine.

I put my head down on our hands. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was too surreal. It wasn't right. I hated Rosalie but that was nothing new. I hated the very fact that everyone had to suffer including Cooper. He didn't deserve this and looking at him now I realized that I was such a horrible father. I loved Cooper very much, he was everything to me. He was the only one I could turn to...he kept me happy and he was so innocent. But he was also created in vengeance. Rosalie's vengeance. If I had been smart I could have prevented that but I didn't. And now, I had to deal with the pain that on small mistake made. The pain of watching my very own son in the hospital. The pain of knowing that there was nothing I could do to help him.

And I felt so hopeless. And drained. I felt a pain I had never felt before. My eyes were stinging with tears I demanded to stay was a battle now, My throat was swelling from my emotions. And I just wanted to scream. But I wouldn't. I couldn't. I needed to stay strong for Cooper.

As I sat with my head down I heard movements. And sniffles. I looked up and Esme was standing up.

"I'm going to go out so Alice can come in. I know she must be dying out there," Esme croaked out and I only nodded because I knew my voice would betray me. I knew that if I spoke my facade would fall and I would crumble.

I put my head back down on our hands and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a while until I heard the door open and multiple footsteps coming in. I looked up and there was Alice, and Bella. They weren't looking at me though. They were looking at Cooper. Tears slipped from their eyes as they came over to me. Bella brought a chair and sat next to me and Alice sat on the other side of the bed and held Coop's other hand as Esme had done not long ago. Alice leaned down and kissed his small hand and the tears kept falling.

Bella leaned over and put her head on my shoulder and I grabbed her hand. She gave it a small squeeze but we didn't speak. I could feel her tears falling onto my shirt but it didn't matter. Cooper mattered. I loved him. He was the only absolute thing in my life. He was mine.

As I watched the pain in Bella's face I realized that she truly did care for Coop. She wouldn't be here if she didn't. She wouldn't be here at all and that made my heart swell with the way she made me feel.

"Edward, when will he wake up?" Alice asked out as she watched Cooper. I sighed and looked down.

"He's in a coma. The doctor said they aren't sure when he will and that it's up to his body," I said in a hoarse voice. My voice was already cracking. Alice's lower lip trembled.

Bella gripped my hand tighter.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked to change the subject.

"He wanted to stay with your mom. She didn't look so good when she came out," Bella said.

I only nodded and then we were silent again. We only stayed with Coop. As the time passed in the room none of us of us did anything except look at Coop. Alice and Bella's crying had subsided as well but the pain we all felt at seeing Coop like this was still there. Occasionally Alice or Bella would ask a question and I would answer but that was it. It must have been about two or three in the afternoon now. Time was going very fast now compared to how it had felt when I was in the waiting room. Or at least it felt like it.

We were all broken from our silence when Alice's stomach grumbled. She blushed.

"Sorry, I skipped lunch," She said.

"You need to eat. You and Bella should go eat. I'll stay here with Coop," I told her. And she shook her head stubbornly.

"You need to eat too. I'm not leaving unless you do," Alice said. She crossed her arms over her chest. I knew she was only doing this because she cared but I wasn't feeling up to eating. I didn't want to eat let alone leave Cooper's side. She would be stubborn though. I knew her too well.

"Alice just go. Bring me back something. I'll be fine, I promise. You too Bella," I said. Bella didn't argue.

"Alice lets go. We can bring him back something. I'm sure Jazz is hungry too and he won't eat unless you do," Bella said and with a sigh Alice gave in. Bella was an angel because I knew Alice would have never left. I stayed with Coop and watched them leave. All was silent again. I looked up and I stroked Coops cheek. I remember that sometimes a person could hear you talk to them in a coma so I would talk to Cooper.

"I love you, Coop," I said to him. There was no response.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today. I know you must have been scared. I love you more than anything. You're my life Cooper. I need you. I need you to wake up. For me. I'll take you to that toy store. I'll buy you a million toys if it means to have you open your eyes for me. Just...please," I said and my voice cracked while looking at him. I wanted to shake him, make him get up but that would be no use. And I didn't know when he would wake up. And that's what scared me the most. And so I finally gave in. I crumbled.

Tears fell from my eyes. They streaked down my face and fell onto my shirt silently. I shook with the sobs I was so desperately trying to hold in. It was as if each tear the fell onto my shirt weighed a million pounds. I was grasping at my chest felt as if I would fall apart. I had never known such pain could exist until now. It was too painful and I tried to calm myself and gradually it began to work. I thought of other things. Bella, Alice, and Esme. Soon enough the tears and the sobs subsided but my eyes stung and my head hurt and nothing was fixed. I still felt horrible.

With a long ragged breath I sighed. I shifted on my seat and then I simply stayed still. I wasn't moving. I was only looking at Cooper. Time probably kept passing because I noticed outside becoming a bit darker than before. Everything was silent until the door opened. At first I thought it was Alice and Bella but it wasn't. I was met with the face of a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir but the visiting period is over," She said apologetically. I looked to the clock. It was only five thirty.

"I thought visiting hours ended at eight?" I asked. I was on the verge of panic. I didn't want to leave Coop. What if he woke up? He would be alone and scared.

"No that's only on the weekends."

"Can I have a minute?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'll give you five minutes."

I didn't say anything else as I went over to Coop. I kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. I love you," I told him. It took all my will power not to sit back down and stay with him but I knew I had to leave. As I walked out of the room I didn't dare look back. It would destroy my will power and soon I'd be done for.

As I came back over to the waiting room Alice, Bella, Jasper, and Esme were still there.

Alice jumped up, "They didn't let Bella and I back in because they said visiting hours were up."

I mutely shook my head in understanding.

"Let's go," I said and they all got up and we walked out. I headed to my Volvo. I noticed Alice go with Jasper and Bella.

I sighed but otherwise started my car and began the drive home without being myself.

When I got home Alice, Jasper, and Bella arrived as well. Alice and Jasper stayed in Bella's truck but I noticed Bella begin walking to me. I felt bad that I had been ignoring her for almost half of the day. I felt guilty and I didn't know how I would face her. I did what I usually do in a situation and decided to avoid her even if it was just for a second. I walked into the house and I knew Bella was following me but as I came in view of the living room I stopped short. Cooper's toys were everywhere. It was a reminder that he wouldn't be here tonight. A reminder I didn't need. Tears threatened my eyes for the millionth time and I pulled at my hair in frustration. Bella came over to me and tried to pull me to her but I shrugged away. I began walking upstairs and she followed. We were about halfway to my room and I put my head up against the wall. It was too much. I broke down. Tears fell down my face. My face was to the wall but Bella tugged me to face her.

Bella put her hands on my face and put our foreheads together.

"It's okay. He's going to be fine. He'll wake up, shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's fine," Bella chanted. I pulled her into me. I grasped her in my arms and I didn't let her go. I carefully then walked us into my room and shut the door. Bella gently pushed me up against the stoked my cheek and kept chanting reassuring words to me.

"It's okay," She said before kissing my chest. She moved up and kissed my shoulder. Up on her tip toes she kissed my neck. I leaned down more. She kissed my forehead. Then nose. And then lips. Another. And another. It was soft. It was right. I was glad that I had Bella. She helped me. Without her I would be even worse right now. I needed her because she kept me in one piece.

Another kiss. Much longer this time. We both pulled away panting.

I led us over to the bed and Bella laid down and I followed her lead. We only laid down though. We were facing each other. Hands clasped together tightly.

I leaned in and now I planted a kiss to her lips.

"Bella, I...I love you," I told her. Tears made their way into her eyes. It was the truth. I meant every bit of it. Bella completed me in ways never before and while I was sad Bella helped me out. I had feelings for her. It was love. I loved her. Everything in my life was screwed up but the only thing I knew was that I loved her. And I loved Coop.

"Good," She said as she kissed me again. "I love you too."

"Bella, I'm a horrible father," I said, "How can you love me?"

She pushed me back and sat up a little. She looked sternly into my eyes.

"Your not a horrible father. Things like this happen to many people but that doesn't make you a bad father Edward. Cooper loves you more than anything. I can see that you love him too. A good father is someone who loves their kid and supports them no matter what. Edward, you do that. You are a good father. You shouldn't doubt yourself because I'm not and Cooper won't either. I know that. You're not bad."

Tears fell from Bella's eyes. Tears fell from mine.

"I was supposed to stay strong for him," I told her and Bella smiled softly.

"That's okay too. You're not Superman. You can't hold in your emotions and sometimes it's good to just let your emotions go," Bella whispered before kissing my forehead.

More tears. Mine this time, not hers.

"I love you," I whispered to her again.

"I know," she said and she scooted closer to me. She ran her hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Stay here," I told her.

"I will."

"No, stay the night. Don't leave me," I told her and she looked deep into my eyes. Her brown orbs stared at me as well.

"Okay, I will," She said softly.

"Tomorrow I won't go to school. I need to be with him. I'm so scared for him Bella. What if he wakes up at night in the hospital and I'm not there? He'll be so scared," I admitted to her. She stroked my cheek.

"He'll be fine. And in the case that he does wake up at all the hospital will call," Bella said.

I frowned though because I still felt guilty, "He wanted me to take him to buy new toys today. I should have. I should have taken him."

"You would still have taken him. You can't still feel guilty." I don't know what I would do without Bella. She kept me calm.

"Will you come with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Where?" She asked.

"To see him at the hospital and then buy him something. I want to get him a toy to keep at the hospital even if he is in a coma. "

"Of course."

I smiled a little at the kind gesture.

"You mean so much to me," I told her as I nuzzled my face into her hair. She smelled of strawberries.

She pulled me to her a little tighter.

She sighed out and She rested her head on my chest. She showed me a lot of things. She showed me to live. Even though Coop was in the hospital right now I would surely see Coop tomorrow. My mini-coop would be okay. He had to be.

My eyes started to become heavy. Bella hummed a soft tune while running a hand through my hair.

"Stay," I remember whispering out. Bella kissed my lips once.

"I promise," She said and then I was drifting off. My love was by my side and I felt safe. For now. I felt loved.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_B/N: I am not so sure how well I did with my actual job as beta for this chapter. I was so involved in the story. Enjoy the chapter if you can and make sure you wipe your screens and keyboards for fallen tears and snot. Review & don't cry too hard, hopefully things get better soon. _

_**A/N:Made the Beta cry and hopefully I made you guys too. Wipe your noses and eat your chocolate. Don't get too mushy though because this is only the beginning. More is to come. Review! *Runs and hides uder the covers of her bed before the attack comes.***_


	14. A crying lion's guilt

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 13- A crying lion's guilt.**

_Diclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. But I do own an awesome blue sparkly laptop named Edward! _

_A/N:This chapter is a tissue warning and there are some things in this chapter that some of you may not take lightly. But try to remember it's a story. So yeah. But Happy smiles right? Good. Now R&R to make Mini-Coop wake up from this disaster. _

Small green eyes. Small little hands. Small little feet.

It was all I could think of. And sometimes I could even hear him too. It haunted my mind because I knew he was no where near me. I sighed and put my hands over my eyes. Last night had been a sleepless night. Although Bella was with me it wasn't any consolation because...he wasn't here. He was alone in the hospital.

While I had been awake almost half the night I would watch Bella sleep. She looked so peaceful. So right. Bella was my everything just like Coop and I found myself wondering what I would do if it were Bella instead of Coop in that hospital bed. I shivered at the thought and pushed it to the far back of my mind. I wouldn't be able to live. It hurt to even think about it. Just like with Coop.

I had woke up about two minutes ago. I looked to the clock and I saw I had only slept for one hour before waking up again. Restless night indeed. In all I had almost only two hours of sleep. My eyes were stinging, and I felt weird. I ran a hand through my hair. I felt weak. Different. I sighed and laid back in bed. I slumped into the duvet and brought Bella against me. She smiled in her sleep as I slung one arm around her waist and pushed my face into the crook of her neck. She was a nice presence. She was soft and warm and she fit into my arms perfectly. Her long hair was in a dissaray but I liked it.

I lay in stillness with her as she slept. Minutes passed. More minutes.

Soon enough her eyes began to flutter. When her brown orbs were fully revealed to me I smiled gently a her. I brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Hey," I said softly as I moved my hand to cup her cheek.

"Hey," She said with a smile as she laid back. Her head was on my arm and she was facing me while I was on my side. Beautiful. She was mine.

She smiled softly at me.

"Are you going to go to school?" I asked her. She frowned. Still beautiful.

"I want to go with you to see Coop...if that's alright?" Bella asked hesitantly. 

"It's fine but will Charlie be mad that you skipped school?" I asked.

Bella scoffed, "It's fine. He won't care as long as my grades don't slip."

"Okay," I said. I pulled her closer yet again. She smiled. It was about six in the morning and as much as I wanted to see Coop I knew I couldn't go to the hospital just yet. The visiting hours were from eight to five on weekdays and eight to eight on weekends. So I had time to kill before I would see my little mini coop.

"I wish I could see him right now. It's making me anxious. I'm here and he's there all alone. **I **I haven't been separated from him like this since his birth," I told Bella. She stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me too."

We ended up staying in bed for a while longer until we decided to get up so we could go see Coop.

Alice allowed Bella to borrow some of her clothes. We also hadn't even noticed that Jasper had spent the night as well so he borrowed a shirt of mine. When all of us were dressed and ready, we were headed to the hospital. Esme ended up taking her own car because she didn't want to be packed in the Volvo with us. I decided to let Alice drive because I still felt a little weak. Although I was a little reassured that I would see Coop I was also becoming nervous. What if he had woken up and they hadn't called us? Coop would be so was only worry planted into my head now.

As we pulled up into the hospital parking lot Bella and I got out and walked hand in hand to the building. Alice and Jasper did the same and Esme followed behind us. From a distance I could see Carlisle's Mercedes in the lot. I would never voice this aloud but it hurt knowing that Carlisle didn't even bother to see or ask about Coop. I had to even wonder if he was that selfish. He truly was not the father I had once known.

When we made it into the building Alice and I asked if we could go in and see Cooper eagerly but even though the visiting hours had started she had said that they needed a little while longer. Apparently a patient had an accident or something so they needed a few minutes to clear up some things before they let anyone go into ICU again. I sighed impatiently. I didn't want to wait any longer.

"It's fine, lets just all go sit down," Esme said. I smiled a little at her and let her lead the way to the waiting room. Esme was the best mother a person could ask for. She was loving, supportive, and she was selfless. She was everything and I was glad to have her.

As we sat down Bella held my hand. She played with my fingers and I was just content with having her here with me, I would only have to preoccupy my mind with one thing at a time. Alice and Jasper made a light conversation with Esme but suddenly everything was quiet. Alice, Jasper and Esme's eyes shifted upward and when I turned to see what they were looking at I didn't know what to say.

"I just came to see how _he _was doing. I heard from a few nurses," Carlisle said in a stiffened tone. He was wearing his regular doctors outfit with a stethoscope around his neck and hanging. The worst part thought was that he didn't even address Cooper by his name.

I scoffed and laughed, "See how he's doing? Since when do you care?"

Bella gave my hand a squeeze as if she was telling me to calm down. It, however, didn't work.

"Edward!" Esme scolded. I ignored her. My fists clenched at my side and I held back the vilewords that wanted so badly to come up.

"No, leave him it's fine. He's just a little stressed is all. I know I would be too."

"Stressed," I said with an angered smirk and a raise of my eyebrow. His words triggered something in me. Anger. And suddenly there was word vomit. I could no longer hold in my words. I stood up and walked a step closer to him, leaving Bella behind in shock. "My son is in a coma. I have an excuse but what's yours? You always seem to be in a pissy mood so tell me. You say you would be 'stressed' if one of us was in a coma. Really? You say you care but do you really? You even ignore Alice! Do you not see what you do to her? Or mom? In all honesty I don't care if you ignore me. Just...just stop ignoring them!" I exploded. Carlisle didn't seem to be hit by my words though. His face was in the same facade he always kept it in and it angered me more.

"Alice knows I love her. She knows I'll be there for her. Your mother too. What does it matter to you?" He retorted back. We were causing a scene but I couldn't seem to care just yet.

I chuckled cryptically. Almost hysterically.

"They are my family, that's why it matters. When was the last time you spent time with Alice! Or took her somewhere like you used to? You've just completely neglect your own family!"

"If Alice had a problem she'd tell me about it. Right Alice?" Carlisle asked to her. Alice shrank back from his stare. Jasper was next to her and he held her hand. Her lower lip trembled.

"Um..Yeah, I'm..I'm fine." Alice stuttered out before looking down and away from him. Jasper looked a bit angry. I wouldn't blame him.

"You see?" 

"Yeah, I see. I see that your completely blind. Just stop pretending that you do care because there's no gain in it. The only gain is just a bunch of problems that none of us need. Not like you would care though," I said as I pushed myself past him. I needed to cool off. I felt my throat closing in on me again. I ended up making it to the nearest abandoned hallway before I leaned against the wall and crumbled.

I felt like such a failure. To Coop, to Bella, everyone. Coop deserved better than having a family that constantly argued but just that one thought - the thought of losing him, hurt. It was like a stab to the chest. My breathing started to become erratic. I tried to calm myself down but it didn't work. I couldn't breathe. I was having a panic attack. I put my head down against my knees as I was suddenly interrupted by voices from down the hall. I didn't move though. My hands went to my hair and I tugged a little. I couldn't calm down and I felt so out of control with my body. It was a horrible feeling. A feeling I couldn't seem to rid myself of.

"Edward!" Bella called out. I heard footsteps. I was down the hall and suddenly I heard running before I suddenly felt her beside me.

"Edward, look at me," She said fiercely. She pulled my hands away from my hair and held them in hers. She pushed our foreheads together. I was now staring into her brown orbs.

"Breathe with me Edward," She said and gradually I began calming down. she ran her hands through my hair, down my cheeks, cupping my neck, before finally resting her hand onto my chest.

"Just keep breathing. In and out," She said.

I complied and soon enough I was back to normal.

"I'm sorry you and Jasper had to see that," I whispered to her. I shifted us suddenly so she was in between my legs with her back against my chest while my hands wrapped around her.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. I only care about you and Coop," She said before kissing my hand. I sighed. I needed to tell her soon about everything. About Rosalie, Emmett, everything. The entire story because she needed to know it. She was everything I could ask for but I felt guilty because she was completely honest with me but I wasn't with her. It wasn't fair.

"Bella, I..." I couldn't think of a way to say it.

"What is it? You can tell me," She said supportively. She smiled softly at me and I sighed.

"I want to talk to you when we go back to my place. There's some things I need to tell you," I told her. She nodded.

"Of course. " She said. She was so patient. Another trait I loved about her.

I suddenly pulled out my phone and checked to see that it was eight-thirty. Placing it back in my pocket I gripped Bella's hand in mine.

"Do you want to go see Coop now?" I asked her gently. She nodded.

I got up first and then I proceeded to help her up next. Bella began walking but I pulled her back to me and pushed her up against the wall gently. I wasn't sure what convinced me to do it but I did. She started to breathe irregularly. I leaned in slowly and firmly planted my lips to hers. She leaned in more, her hands weaving their way into my hair and she pulled me closer. The kiss was a bit different and filled with emotion. Much more heated than usual.

And it was nice. And it held my love for her. And it was needy. And we were frantic in our motions. But we needed to stop.

I pulled away, panting as usual.

"We should get going now," I told her. I grabbed her soft hand in mine and led the way. As we were walking though I stopped. A window. In the window. It was perfect. It was right and I had to get it. I walked into the small gift shop with Bella in tow. I picked it up off the shelf. It was unique. It was the only one and I was getting it. I walked up to the register with it in hand. The woman stared at me like I was something to eat but I shrugged off her looks and paid for the gift. Bella was looking at me curiously but didn't say anything. She remained quiet. Thoughtful.

"That'll be 6.25," She said. I handed her cash. The cashier gave me my change and then we walked. We ended up back towards the waiting room of the ICU but Esme, Alice, and Jasper weren't there. I continued walking with Bella. We went through a few hallways and then came up to a familiar door. I gulped and opened. It was empty except the bed with the child in it. My child. Coop. A pricking sensation made it's way to my eyes, my throat closed up and my vision blurred. I clutched the gift I had bought in my hand and walked over to him. Bella followed but let go of my hand. She stayed back and let me be with Coop.

His cheek was still bruised. Looking at him hurt me. It hurt because there was nothing I could do. No way I could comfort him. No way I could know when he would wake up. No way. And I could see Bella sit down in my peripheral vision. I looked to her and there were tears. Tears falling from her eyes. I looked back to Coop and tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it wouldn't budge. More swallows. And another one. Still there. I ran a hand through Coop's hair and moved it out of his face. His lips looked a sickly pale color and his face held no color either. Pain. It was sharp as it burned a hole through me. I gasped out but tried to remain composed.

I lifted up Coops gift and placed it by his side.

"I need you to wake up. I bought you this today, it reminded me of you. It's a stuffed lion. I wish you were awake. I wish you could see it. You'd love it just like you love all the thing's I've gotten you so far. Esme misses you and Alice too. They need you to wake up as well. Bella's and Jasper are here too. They miss you just as much too. We all need you. Wake up, Please wake up," I croaked out to him. There was no response. Just like yesterday. Emptiness. I felt so empty and all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and forget. Forget that Coop was in a coma. Just get lost in the memories. I could be happy in a world where Coop would be awake. I could remember his green eyes. I could hear his giggles and happiness. And I could see him healthy. But it wouldn't be real. He wouldn't be real and I would only cheat myself.

I grabbed his small cold hand in mine and brought it up to my face. Tears. They slipped from my eyes and landed in various places on his bed. I suddenly felt his hand twitch. Excitedly I looked up expecting him to be awake but he wasn't, he was still asleep. No response. Again. I exhaled a raged breath. I was suddenly startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and there was Bella. Fresh tears in her eyes. I smiled softly up at her.

I pulled her into me and let her sit in my lap. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs went to one side. I simply held her. Her face went into the crook of my neck and I felt wetness. Tears. I gently rocked us back and forth. Bella placed a soft, feather light kiss on my neck. We stayed in peace for a while until suddenly there was a knock on the door and Alice, Jasper, and Esme walked in. Alice and Esme had pink swollen eyes that look like they were crying as well. Jasper was the only one who seemed a bit composed. He only had eyes for Alice and suddenly I found myself grateful he was here for Alice as well.

Bella remained in my lap. She didn't move and for a second I thought she had fallen asleep until she lifted her self up and wiped at eyes. She rubbed the bags under my eyes.

"You need sleep." Her simple statement was caring but I didn't want to go to sleep.

"I'm fine," I told her.

She quirked an eyebrow at me, "When was the last time you ate? Because I would swear I heard your stomach grumble right now."

I stammered for an excuse, "I I...I ate a granola bar." I lied. It was simple but Bella caught it. 

"Liar," She said. "You need to eat. I don't even remember you eating yesterday."

I was getting frustrated. I knew Bella was only looking out for me but I was getting mad. I wanted and needed to stay here. Of course though Alice and Esme overheard our conversation though and they were evil.

"Edward, if you love me you will go to that damned cafeteria and eat. Just get something, and then come back Coop's not going anywhere," Esme said and I ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Yeah, Edward. If you love us you'll go." Alice joined in now. The double whammy. I sighed.

I pulled Bella off my lap softly but got up angrily.

"Fine." I said as I stormed out of the room and to the cafeteria. I heard the door open again and Bella call after me.

"Edward!" She said, but I continued walking.

"Edward!" She said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What?" I snapped as I turned around to look at her. She had tears in her eyes and I cursed. Failure. That word suddenly rang in my head like a siren. I pulled her to me. 

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry." I told her. She nodded against me.

"I shouldn't have forced you but I just care for you. I..I didn't think you would get mad," She said while wringing and playing with her hands and not looking at me.

I pulled her chin up to face me. I gave her a chaste kiss.

"Let's just forget it. Let's go eat and then come back," I told her. She didn't reply and together we walked. The line for food was short. We didn't have to wait long and Bella got some food as well. I paid for all of our stuff much to her protest and then we found a table to sit at. I looked down at my food. I stared, only stared at it before I began eating. I didn't taste. I just chewed and swallowed. In the end it made Bella feel better but I just needed to be with Cooper. The food left a bad after taste in my mouth so I washed it down with a drink. All hospital food was crap.

When Bella was done we threw away our trash and I felt a little better in some small way. We walked back to Coops room and went inside. Yesterday the doctor had said only two people were allowed in at a time and there were three more people instead.

"Someone looks happier," Alice commented. I shot her a glare, whatever hint of happiness she saw was now gone.

She held her hands up," Sorry."

I sighed and shrugged before going back over to my seat and I continued holding Coop's hand.

"Edward did you get him the lion?" Esme asked suddenly.

I noticed the corners of my mouth lift up a little, "Yeah."

"He'd like it," Was all she said. Eye pricking again. It was coming and I put my head down on the bed. No motion. No sound. Just me. When I felt the stinging go away I pulled my head up and Esme, Alice, Bella and even Jasper gave me sympathetic looks. I didn't want sympathy. I wanted Coop.

We ended up staying couped up in the room until visiting hours were over. I knew it was no use but I still asked if I would be able to stay. The nurse said no and made us all leave.

I grumbled about it but said nothing more as I went over to Coop and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. It was then that I would swear I saw him smile just a bit but as fast as it had come it was suddenly gone. I moved from his side as Bella moved forward and kissed his cheek. A tear slid down her face and made it's way onto the stuffed lion. It landed right below it's eye so it looked like it was crying too. A crying lion. That sounded like me. I was supposed to be Cooper's protector just like a lion but instead I couldn't even be strong for him. It hurt. A lot. Esme's turn was next and then Alice. Jasper didn't really do anything but I wouldn't have said anything.

As we all walked somberly to the parking lot there were sniffles and a low murmur.

"Edward are you gonna drive?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, "I though you were?"

"Fine, I'll drive." She said. She hopped into the drivers side. I went to the passenger and Jazz and Bella went to the backseat. Once we were in she drove off like a maniac. As we were driving I looked out the window as Alice blasted some song. She began singing much to Bella and Jasper's amusement. All I saw was green. Outside the window was green. The sky was cloudy today, gray, but to me I only saw green through my window.

As we pulled up to the house I became nervous. I began wringing my hands and messing with them, running my hands through my hair and just moving around to much. I knew what I was supposed to do now. It would be time to tell Bella about my past. She needed to know the truth. There needed to be no secrets between us anymore. I didn't know how she would react but there was only one way to find out. As we got out of the car I opened Bella's door for her. I grabbed her hand and then I led us into the house and upstairs to my room. Once inside of my room I shut the door and walked us over to my bed. Bella sat next to me Indian style.

"What's wrong," She asked.

"I want to tell you about my past. what happened with Rosalie. And Emmett. You're the only one I trust and this is the first time I will be speaking to anyone about it."

"Is it a secret?"

"No, I just never felt comfortable enough with someone to talk to them about it," I said.

She nodded.

"Well you can trust me. I'll listen. Whenever your ready," She said. I nodded.

It took me a minute before I began my story.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Flashback._

_"Are you sure I'm even allowed to stay here with you?" I asked Emmett. He slapped his hand on my shoulder._

_"Dude this is one babysits us. Besides were allowed to have family over and since you're family your staying with me," Emmett said reassuringly. I nodded and smiled. It was great to be with Emmett. Today was a Friday and I would be spending an entire weekend with him in his dorm. It had been a while since I had hung out with him so Esme and Carlisle thought it was a good idea for us to spend time were as close as brothers could be._

_"Don't you have a roommate? Where's he?" I asked._

_"He went back to California for the weekend. You can have his bed while your here but just make sure you fix it up before you leave. My room mate is such the prick, he has to have everything in order."_

_I nodded. Emmett's dorm was pretty big compared to most but I was sure there were bigger. It had two beds, two small closets, and one desk. The room was pretty plain with only a simple white color to it but it fit Emmett in a way. He had a good view from his widow as well. _

_"So what are we going to do now?" I asked. I looked to clock on Emmett's bedside table and saw it was about eight-thirty._

_"We my dear brother are going to go to a party my friend is throwing nearby. He owns his own house right around the corner from the campus since his parents bought it for him. We can walk there from here," Emmett said as he shrugged off his jacket. "And just remember whatever happens tonight is between us. Don't tell mom because she'll flip."_

_I nodded, "Party. Don't tell mom. Got it."_

_"Good now let's go!" Emmett boomed as he led the way out of the dorms. Emmett was right. The house was wasn't anything fancy but it wasn't trashy looking either. From outside I could hear music blaring and there were a few people on the front lawn with cups in hand as they messed around When we walked in the music became louder but then there were more people. Some were dancing, some were talking ,some were drinking and others were playing games. As we made our way towards a kitchen Emmett found someone he knew._

_"Hey! Emmett! You came!" A guy with blond hair said. _

_"Yeah, and this here is my brother, Edward," Emmett introduced. I gave the dude a nod._

_"No, shit!" The guy said surprised. "I'm James by the way." We shook hands._

_"You guys want a drink or something?" James offered._

_"Yeah, two," Emmett said to James before looking down at me with a smirk._

_"I'm too young," I told him.  
_

_He rolled his eyes, "It's only one. Who's it going to kill?"_

_I gave in with a smile. "No one." Emmett patted me on the back and when James came back with the drinks he handed me one. I opened the beer and drank. It had a weird taste but nothing I couldn't handle. I followed Emmett around as he talked to more people and flirted with some girls. He ended up getting two numbers so far. _

_"That's how you handle a woman, Ed!" Emmett boomed. He was now on his third beer while I was still on my first. _

_I smirked, "Em, I think you mean that's how you scare a woman."_

_"Real funny," He replied.I was about to say something else but then one of Emmett's friends called him. His friend was challenging him to a game of quarters. _

_"Hey will you be okay on your own for a while?" Emmett asked. _

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go play your game and show them how we win," I said, boosting up his ego. Emmett could never back down from a challenge. _

_"Okay, if you get lost and can't find me just head back to the dorms. If I'm not there then just stay put until I do," Emmett said before ruffling my hair and walking off. As his game of quarters began I walked around the house, pushing through the throngs of people. I ended up back in the kitchen where James found me again. _

_"Here you're on empty," He said as he took the empty beer can I held in my hand and passed me a plastic red cup. It looked like Coke so I took a sip. It burned as I swallowed but it tasted pretty good so I drank some more. I ended up chugging it down and James handed me another._

"Good?" James asked with a smile.

_I nodded and began drinking the other one he gave me. Suddenly though a blonde haired girl walked up to us. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever set my eyes on. She had dark mesmerizing eyes and she wore a bright smile on her face and she received envious looks from other girls._

_"Hey James. Who's this?" She asked._

_I smiled, "I'm Edward Cullen."_

_Her eye's widened. She looked around the area, her eyes scanning before she turned back to me. She had this glint in her eyes. They were bright and full of life. _

_"You're Emmett's brother?" She asked almost incredulously and with a bright smile. I nodded but when I did, I felt off. Almost dizzy in a way. It must be the alcohol I had drank before. It was finally kicking in._

_"Yeah, you know him?" I asked._

_"Yeah...were..friends," She said with her smile widening. _

_"Oh," I said._

_"Yeah, hey you want to go for a walk or something? It's getting a little hot in here," She said. _

_"Sure," I muttered before setting my cup down and following her outside. We went into the front yard and we walked down the street. It was the same way Emmett and I had came._

_"Do you live in a dorm too?" I asked._

_"Yeah but I have a whole dorm to myself. No room mate or anything," She said as we continued to walk. _

_"I live in building C though. Your brother is in building A," she stated._

_"I've never been anywhere else besides Emmett's dorm. He's taken me on a tour of the campus but no where near the other dorms buildings." _

_"Well I'll show you mine," Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand and tugged me along. I was pretty tall. I was about maybe three inches taller than her and a little stronger than her but I let her drag me along. The feeling of her hand in mine was nice. And as we finally made it to the campus Rosalie continued to drag me to building C and led me through the hallway until we reached a door. She inserted a key and opened it before pulling me inside and closing the door. _

_It was big. A bit bigger than Emmett's.  
_

_Rosalie removed her heels and then sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her._

_I went over and sat down next to her._

_"So what do you think?" She asked while leaning forward over to me. I was momentarily stunned by her closeness. I lost my breath._

_"It..It's nice," I muttered out dumbly. _

_She laughed. She leaned closer to me. Her hands were now on my chest. And then she kissed me. Her lips were soft and they had an urgency. It went on but I was too shocked to respond. _

_I pulled back, "Wait, won't Emmett be mad?" _

_"Emmett's just my friend. I love you. I know I just met you but there's something about you. I want us to be together. Forever. Don't you want that?" She said in a soft voice as she caresed my cheek. _

_Those three words made my heart skip a beat. She loved me. I believed looked sincere in her words. Her words was all it took before I willingly gave into her. I crushed my lips to hers and we both fell back onto the mattress. She began unbuttoning my shirt and once it was off it just kept going continued frantically. I didn't have any worries though. I just simply believed her words._

I was suddenly interrupted from my story as I looked to Bella. She didn't need to know the rest of what happened.

"I'll spare you from hearing that part. It would be awkward," I told her. I was surprised she was still listening.

"So you were drunk?" She asked confused.

"A little," I told her.

"Oh," She said.

"So I know you don't want to hear the rest of what happened because you can guess," I told her.

She nodded, "It was in your past. I have things in my past as well. We all do."

I nodded and then continued on with my explaining.

_I woke up groggy. My head was throbbing just a little. There was light coming into the room and hitting my eyes. I pulled myself up. I looked around the unfamiliar room confused. Where was I?_

_As I looked down though I saw Rosalie and the events of yesterday came flooding back to me. Every kiss, every touch, every caress was lodged into my brain and I smiled. She loved me. I leaned back into the bed. Rosalie moved closer and put her head on my bare chest. Her bed sheets moved down her body leaving her bare back to me. I ran my hands up and down her back in a soothing gesture. She stirred and her eyes popped open. She smiled lazily at me. _

_"Good morning," She whispered before kissing my lips. I kissed her back but I was still hesitant. I was very inexperienced when it came to relationships. Rose had taken the lead of everything last night. She showed me love. _

_"Won't Emmett be worried about you?" She asked and suddenly I froze. I was supposed to have met at the dorms with Em last night. I quickly got up from the bed. _

_"Damn it!" I cursed as I hurriedly put on my clothes._

_"What is it?" She asked._

_"I was supposed to meet Emmett at his dorm."_

_Rosalie had this smile on her face. I couldn't exactly comprehend what it was but with my mind in a haze I didn't question it. _

_"I have to go," I told her. She nodded._

_"That's fine, I'll see you later," She said and with that I was out the door._

_All was quiet. Eerily quiet and peaceful as I walked across the campus to building A where Emmett would be. As I walked into the room I saw Emmett. He was laying on his bed snoring. He was still asleep. I tried to creep quietly into the room but I tripped over something on the floor and made a loud thump noise. Emmett then woke up._

_"Edward?" He asked out._

_I sighed, "Yeah, it's me."_

_"Can you get me an asprin from my desk? Ugh, I have a massive headache," He said as he sat up a little more._

_I quickly got him an aspirin and then a bottle of water that was on top of the desk. I handed it to him and he quickly swallowed the pill down with water. He sighed and leaned back._

_"Ugh, I don't remember anything," He said before rubbing his hands over his eyes._

_I sighed a little in relief. I wasn't sure why but I did. We ended up staying in the dorms for most of the day seeing as Emmett had a headache. He had been texting on his phone to a mystery woman half the day so I told him I wanted to go for a walk. Another thing I noticed, he seemed to be angry so that only reassured my decision to leave.. I ended up deciding to go to Rosalie's place. I knocked on her door and I waited for a minute before Rosalie opened the door. She looked mad about something._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her when I saw her face._

_"Nothing, I'm fine." She said in an icy tone._

_"Are you...sure?" I asked her and she sighed._

_"Yes! I'm perfectly fine, did you need something?" She asked in a rude tone. I had the sense that she was mad at me for something, I just didn't know what. Suddenly though I heard a beeping noise._

_"Come in," Rosalie said as she opened the door wider and allowed me to come in. Rose went straight to her bed and picked up her phone and I instantly recognized what that beeping sound was. She began texting on it furiously and angrily before she closed it up and set it back down on her bed. _

_She seemed off. Something was up. She looked guilty but I couldn't figure her out. _

_"So what did you need? I'm not in the mood to really talk to anyone right now," She said harshly._

_"I just wanted to come see you. I thought...after last night..what you said," I told her._

_"Yeah about that..." She said but she stopped to reply to yet another text on her phone. I was beginning to become seemed to be on the phone today. I sighed and stood up._

_"I'll leave," I told her but she didn't even acknowledge me anymore. She didn't even look me in the eyes. _

_I left and then went back to Emmett. I was going back and forth today. As I came into Emmett's dorm low and behold. He was texting on his phone. Anger. I was getting mad because it reminded me of Rosalie. I wanted to know what had changed. What had I done wrong? All these thoughts plagued my mind._

_"Hey Edward, you want to go down to get some food? I'm starving," Emmett said. I nodded._

_"Why do you look so down man?" He asked as he got up and came to sit with me._

_"Nothing, I'm just bored." I lied. He nodded because he believed me. _

_"Well lets go get something to eat," He said and I complied. _

_We went to the cafeteria they had on campus. It had a variety of choices to eat but I didn't really know what to get so I had Emmett pick for me. We were going to go find a table to sit at but I stopped when I came face to face with Rosalie. She wasn't looking at me though. She was looking at Emmett. They gave each other a weird look but didn't talk to each other. Rose quickly walked away as if that exchange never happened. As if last night hadn't happened between us and she didn't know me.I was very confused. She said her and Emmett were friends so why didn't she say at least a hi to him or something? _

_When we finished eating we went back to the dorm and Emmett and I sat on the floor as we called our parents. They had us on speaker and Alice was there too._

_"So what are you kids doing?"Esme asked._

_"Were just sitting around having fun. Were having a lazy day," Emmett said._

_"Without me!" Alice chimed in the background. Emmett and I laughed._

_"Were not even doing anything. Believe me Al, your not missing anything." I lied. I left out the part where I did something I may regret last night. And that I drank for the first time. And that Emmett left me._

_"Mhm, That's what you say now," Alice replied._

"Alright calm down Alice. We will have fun without them. We'll go watch a movie or take you shopping, "Carlisle told her and we heard a high pitched squeal. Emmett and I covered our ears. 

_"Jeez Al," Emmett said._

_Giggles. Alice was laughing._

_"Okay well ,We'll see you kids tomorrow when we pick you up Edward," Esme said._

_"Okay bye mom, dad, Alice," I said._

_"Ditto," Emmett said and then the line went dead._

_I felt guilty._

"So what happened with Rosalie? I'm not really following here. How does this lead to you hating her? And if your parents were picking you up the next day which would be Sunday...I don't get it." Bella said with her brows creasing into a frown. I smiled a little.

"I'm getting to that part," I told her and she nodded and let me continue again.

_The next morning I woke up with the same guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach but I wasn't sure what I was feeling guilty about. _

_Surprisingly Emmett woke up before me. I slept in apparently. I probably would have slept longer but I woke up to Emmett's cursing and him chucking his phone across the room only for it to land on my stomach. As it did though it vibrated with a text message. I looked at it and the name that appeared made me frown in confusion. _

_**Rose.**_

_That was the name that popped up. Rosalie had said that her and Emmett were friends so maybe they were just talking and having a conversation. I let it go for now seeing as Emmett wanted to go get breakfast. I changed into some new clothes and Emmett led the way to the cafeteria. It was crowded when we arrived so Emmett and I decided to bring the food up to his dorm and eat it there. On our way up though Emmett was trying to balance his wallet, phone and food. He managed to get through the door but then he lost balance and his wallet fell open discarding money, credit cards, and more all over the floor. I laughed and then helped Emmett pick up the discarded things off the floor. I stopped suddenly though. I looked to my side._

_Picture. Their was a picture right in front of me and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. It was her. Her and him. They were kissing in this picture and she had a smile on her was smiling too. And it was confusing me.I was confused._

_I picked it up and looked back to Emmett. _

_"Who's this?" I asked him trying to make it seem nonchalant, like I didn't care._

_Emmett frowned. "That's my girlfriend Rosalie. Well kinda. We've been getting into arguments a 's the one who I've been texting a lot," He said before taking it from my hands and placing it in his wallet. My stomach plummeted. More sickness. _

_"Arguments about what?" I choked out. _

_"It's other day she saw me flirting with this girl. She got all mad and jealous and stormed off on me saying she would make me regret what I did when I clearly was just messing around. Yesterday though she text me saying she got with some guy.I don't believe her though, I think she's lying to get me mad. Trying to make me jealous or something," Emmett said with a shrug and it was all I needed to hear. My hands were shaking. My throat was swelling up. Useless. I felt useless. Emmett said it was stupid. It wasn't stupid. _

_Emmett thought Rosalie was lying. She wasn't lying. Rosalie would make him regret it. And she accomplished it. She accomplished it by using me. She lied and manipulated me. She said she loved me. _

_And suddenly I couldn't handle it. I ran. I ran out the dorm's. I couldn't face Emmett now. Even when I heard him calling after me I didn't go back. I was going to confront her about this._

_I was furiously running. Anger was now pulsing through my veins as I ran across the college to building C. Tears were in my eyes and they were stinging. My throat was closing up on me but I didn't care. I pushed myself faster. How could I be such an idiot?_

_As I made it to the familiar dorm area I ran up some stairs to get to the familiar door that now made me gag to even look at it. It was sickening really._

_I took in one sharp breath before I pounded on it. I pounded it and pounded it . My fists making a thud sound until it finally opened revealing her to me. She was beautiful. She was perfect but she lied. I was nothing but a puppet to her. I was heavily breathing and my chest was heaving now. _

_She was wearing only a pair of short, shorts and a thin spaghetti strap shirt. She was painful to even look many memories._

_"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked in her forever haunting and icy tone._

_"You lied to me. You...you told me-" I couldn't finish._

_Rose didn't say anything. She looked indifferent about what I was telling her and I wanted to hurt someone or something. She had this glint in her eyes. It was the same one from the night we met. That night I should have noticed. I should have been more observant, but I wasn't._

_"Why?" I croaked out. She just stared. Not even affected. Not even realizing that I would never trust anyone as much as I had trusted this would ruin a lot between Emmett and I if and when he found out._

_I was becoming angrier and angrier. My fists were clenched at my sides._

_"Answer me!" I growled out._

_"What the hell do you want me to say?" She screamed out. A few passing students in the halls stared at us but I didn't care._

_"When were you going to tell me what the hell you were doing? When he would find out? What, did you just have everything planned out and you thought I wasn't going to find out? Because here I am. I know. When were you going to tell him? Was it always in your plan to get back at him or something? Because I want to know! Tell me what you planned exactly, because I'm sure we'd all like to know!You're so good with your little game. You had me completely fooled!And you can't even say you didn't mean to hurt me. Do you know what you've done? Or was there more to your plan?" I said with my voice raising louder and louder with each word I spoke out._

_"Go back to your brother Emmett, Edward. I'm sure he'll be looking for you" Rosalie said icily. I scoffed at her avoidance._

_"Go back? That's all you have to say?" I asked incredulously._

_She only nodded._

_"It's not enough. Go to hell Rosalie!" I spat at her before walking away._

_I needed to move fast before I would do anything irrational. As I got out of the dorm area I ran. I just ran to blow off some steam. Everything was so screwed over. As I came near a forest I stopped and went through it. I walked up to a tree and leaned against it._

_Rosalie popped into my thoughts again and I pulled at my hair. I wanted to forget her._

_I punched the tree and yelled. It felt good. I was at least able to take out some of my anger._

_I punched the tree once more and then I fell to the ground with a thud. I leaned my head back against the long trunk and groaned._

_I feared this was only the beginning of what was to come. I wasn't ready though. My instincts told me I wouldn't be ready but I would just have to be. I needed to be strong._

_But how could you be strong when something hurt so much? I leaned my head down as tears made their way out of my eyes. I tried to hold them in. Rosalie didn't deserve my tears. Emmett would hate me. My fault. It was my fault. I rocked myself back and forth. It began to rain but I didn't move. _

_My hair was dampening and sticking to my forehead but I still didn't care. I was worthless. I was used. And I was guilty. And suddenly everything faded to black._

_When I woke up I heard eyes were still closed but I heard them. They became louder. My eyes fluttered open before closing again and I felt someone touching my face and my hair. I could smell perfume. They caressed my cheek and it reminded me of how it felt when Rosalie had done the same thing. Rosalie. Her face made it's way into my head and I whimpered._

_My eyes fluttered open again and I jolted up. My breaths were ragged and when I looked around I saw my mom. I saw Alice and then my dad. And Emmett was the hardest to look at. _

_Mom breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked down at me. _

_"Edward what the hell were you doing in woods?" Esme asked out. My eye's widened at Esme's language. She rarely cursed._

_"I'm sorry," I whispered out. My voice was raspy. I was cold. _

_"What were you doing out there son?" Carlisle asked. he had his arm wound around Esme._

_"I fell asleep I guess. I felt sick earlier so I went to get some air," I lied. I chanced a look at Emmett and he had this weird look on his face. I couldn't comprehend it but he didn't speak. He was mute. I wasn't even sure if he knew._

_"Don't ever do that again! You could have gotten sick!" Esme scolded from her place beside me. But I wasn't afraid of getting sick because it didn't matter to me. _

_I nodded though. I nodded and pretended I was a good child. Like I wasn't useless. _

"She used me. It took me so long to finally be able to even trust anyone in my family. Bella you're the person I've been able to trust. I've let you in and that's a big step for me but what Rosalie did, I don't think I could ever forget," I spoke to Bella. She nodded and she scooted over to me and held me.

"And how did Emmett find out? When did you find out she was pregnant?" Bella asked.

I sighed, "Emmett found out when I did."

_The doorbell rang. I sighed and got up from my place on the piano bench and went to get it. As I opened the door Emmett came into view. He was mad. He looked mad and his fist's were clenched at his side. I hadn't seen him for six months. The last time was when the incident with Rose happened. I was still hurt. And looking at him now hurt too. But then I stopped breathing when I saw who was behind him. The blonde the face. The face I had seen so many times in my nightmares._

_"Were you with Rosalie?" Emmett asked. But I didn't have an answer for him. I was still staring at Rosalie. But Rosalie was different. Her stomach was jutting out. She had a stomach. She was skinny before but now... She was pregnant. She wasn't looking at me though. She was looking down at the floor._

_"Damn it Edward! Look at me! Did you or did you not have sex with her?" Emmett demanded._

_"Yes!" I yelled out as tears made their way out of my eyes. _

_Emmett punched the door. _

_"Why didn't you tell me when you found out what she had done?" Emmett asked in a hiss. "I see her 'd been avoiding me for the longest time and I see her waddling around campus with a pregnant stomach and when I ask her who the father is she says you! I didn't believe her. She kept telling me it was you but I didn't believe her. I got us on a plane today. I got us here and I'm not one for praying Edward. But the entire way here I prayed it wasn't true. I was wrong though."_

_Rosalie was still not looking at me. I was in shock. I was too young to be a father. There was no way. But it was a possibility. _

_Suddenly Esme and Carlisle appeared at the door._

_"Emmett! What a lovely surprise what are you doing here and who's this?" Esme asked with a smile. That smile was about to wiped off of her face though._

_"Ask Edward," Emmett said roughly. He threw me to the sharks but I deserved it. _

_"Edward?" Carlisle asked._

_I looked to Rosalie who had a guiltful look on her face._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before explaing it to them but I left out details. Like the fact that Emmett had left me alone. Or that Rosalie had used me in revenge. And now it was Emmett who wore the look of guilt on his face. I lied to protect him. I lied because with I knew Carlisle would never forgive him, or me. _

_"I cannot believe you Edward!" Carlisle boomed out. "What the hell were you thinking?"_

_I didn't answer him. I peeked up and looked at Rosalie and Emmett and saw that they were looking at each other briefly before looking away. _

_"I wasn't thinking. It's my fault," I told him. _

_"Did you ever even stop to think that maybe you were even to young for that? Stop to think about how maybe you would ruin your life or even hers who's name I don't even know?"_

_"Carlisle, calm down. Yelling at him won't help. What's done is done. What's your name sweetie?" Esme asked Rosalie._

_"Rosalie," She said, replying to Esme. _

_"Did you want to...you know...keep the baby?" Esme asked._

_"No! I don't want this..this thing. I want it out of me. I tried to get an abortion but when I went they said it was too late." The words she said pierced through me. That baby was living. It had feelings. She couldn't just do that. I was in my own way glad the doctors had refused her. And suddenly Rose began crying. She cried and when Esme tried to console her she pulled away. She walked away and began running in the best way she could while still pregnant. She held onto her stomach while she ran.  
_

_"Rosalie!" Emmett called out but she didn't listen. She just kept running. And running. Suddenly Alice came downstairs looking sleepy but when she saw Emmett She squealed and ran to him. She jumped on him and hugged him tight._

_"Emmie Bear! What are you doing here?" Alice squealed out. He hugged her back briefly but when she saw everyone's faces she frowned._

_"What's going on?" Alice asked._

_"Emmett why don't you take Alice upstairs. Your father and I need to talk with Edward," Esme told him. He nodded stiffly and took her upstairs but before she left Alice gave this small smile. _

_"Edward, that girl is gone. How are we supposed to find her? Something could happen to her," Esme said._

_"I don't know."_

I had paused from my story telling and Bella made her move to begin talking

"I hate her. How could she say that about Coop?" Bella asked angrily.

"Because she doesn't care." I said simply as my emotions went wild. It was like reliving it all over again.

_I was in my room. It was night time. I was laying back on my bed with tears in my eyes and a bandaged hand. I had gotten mad and punched a wall earlier. He and Esme had sent me to my room while they thought of what we were going to do. _

_I never once thought I would become a father at this young age that I am now. I never would have known that this would happen to me. But it did. And I didn't know what we would do with our baby but I did know that an abortion would have been wrong. _

_I had already been in my room for an hour. No one had come in and told me anything but as that thought appeared in my head my door slammed open._

_Emmett came in with his phone in hand._

_"We need to go to the hospital. Rose is in labor," He said in a panicked tone. _

_"What?" I asked and suddenly reality hit me._

_"Let's go! Mom, dad and Alice are already in the car! The hospital called us and said Rose gave them my number so we need to go!" Emmett said. I nodded and quickly put on my shoes before I went out to the car. Once inside Carlisle's car he drove off. Alice, Emmett and I were in the back seat. Alice smiled up at me and whispered in my ear._

_"It'll be fine." She said. I didn't believe her. I didn't have the ability to trust anyone anymore because it was only the people you loved whom could hurt you. _

_When we got to hospital we had found out that Rosalie had drank an intense amount of alcohol. As deceiving as she was she went for a drink and never revealed her stomach to the bartender. He noticed her outside doubled over in severe pain and vomiting and he knew something more was wrong. The owner finally called an ambulance when her jacket came undone showing him everything he needed to know. Rosalie had so much alcohol she went into pre mature labor. They would need to give her an emergency C-section and remove the baby from her womb._

_All of us waited in the waiting room while the C-section was being done on Rose. All except Carlisle who was actually in the room with Rosalie while it was going on. He was a doctor so they let him in. I was beyond nervous. It was reality. I was becoming a father._

_When Carlisle came back into the waiting room he informed us on what had happened._

_"The baby is a boy but needs to be put in an incubator. They did a detoxification process on him because of all the alcohol Rose had managed to 's looked pretty bad," Carlisle said to Esme and I. I was the father of a boy. _

"How did Alice find out?" Bella asked suddenly.

"She had told me that Emmett told her but not everything. I'm pretty sure that till this day she does not know all the details."

Bella nodded.

_"Did Rosalie tell you what she wanted to do with him?" Esme asked._

_"She made it clear she doesn't want him. She's signing her custody and parental rights away to Edward," Carlisle said. _

_I tuned them out. _

_I just stared off into space. I don't know how long but I was shocked. How could Rosalie be so selfish like that? She really did have no heart. I was realizing that now. She used, manipulated, hurt, other people and didn't care._

_I stayed in my spot. I was absorbing the fact that I was a father today. Me. Edward Cullen was now titled a father. _

_I was broken from my trance when Esme snapped her finger in front of my face._

_"Edward, the doctors said you can go into the nursery and see the baby now," Esme said softly. Carlisle was sitting beside her looking tired but he didn't say anything. He was quiet._

_"Okay," I said before getting up. Esme and Carlisle got up as well. _

_"I want to come too!" Alice said as she looked to Esme and Carlisle._

_"Carlisle? Would they let her in?" Esme asked._

_He shook his head. "Only two people in at a time because they don't want the children getting sick. I don't count because I work here."_

_"Sorry sweetie. I'll come get you in a little bit," Esme told Alice. Alice nodded and then went back to sit with gave me this solemn look. A look of pity but also a nod. I wasn't sure what it meant but by the look on his face it must have meant good._

_I was scared as Carlisle led the way to where the nursery was. I looked in and saw all these babies and I had to wonder which was mine. _

_"Where is he?" I asked Carlisle._

_"He's right there," He said pointing to a baby. The baby was so small. He looked to be about a foot in size. He looked so fragile but he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I instantly fell in love with him. _

_"Am I allowed to go in?" I asked._

_Esme nodded encouragingly. _

_I hesitantly went into the room and walked up to where he was. The clear like container that he was in was full of wires and he had tubes and sorts attatched to him. It was sad to see. I felt so horrible that Rosalie had caused this to happen. It was a sight to see. I continued to stare at him. He would move sometimes and make small little noises. Hours passed. I was sure of it and suddenly Esme came in without Carlisle. She had tears in her eyes._

_"Edward your father and I were talking and..he thinks it would be best if you gave the baby up for adoption." I froze. I couldn't do that. I wouldn't._

_"No," I said as I continued to look at him. He was in an incubator and I felt useless. Hopeless. I screwed him up. I could have prevented this by stopping Rosalie but I didn't. I was responsible._

_"Edward, a child is a big responsibility. Are you ready to give up you teenage life for that?" Esme asked and I already knew the answer just by looking at him. _

_"Yes. It's my mistake. I get that. But I want to keep him," I told them. _

_Tears spilled over. Her eyes not mine._

_"Edward..." She said. _

_Tears welled in my eyes and finally spilled out as well. _

_"Please don't make me give him up mom, I can do this. I know I can but I just need a little help," I said and then the next words that came out of my mouth I knew were true. It was exactly how I felt."I love him!" _

_Esme came over to me and hugged me._

_"I know Carlilse will be mad. I know he won't ever talk to me again but I want to keep him. It's what feels right," I told her. I didn't even look at her though. My eyes remained on him._

Bella was crying. And this was why I knew she was an honest person. Rosalie never once showed emotion for the right reason. Bella did. Bella was better than her. She was more.

"How did you guys come up with Cooper's name?" Bella asked suddenly.

_It had been a day. A day since the baby was born. I was constantly in the nursery but right now Alice was with me. Esme ended up talking to Carlisle. I was keeping the baby much to Carlisle's dismay. He glared and didn't talk to me anymore but right now I wouldn't focus on child was my full attention now. _

_"He's so cute! I want to just squeeze him!" Alice said as she looked at him. Even covered in wires and tubes Alice loved him already._

_"He is," I said. _

_"Have you thought of a name yet?" She asked as her wide eyes were intent on staring at him._

_I poked my finger inside the small crib and caressed his little cheek. _

_"No not yet," I told her. _

_She nodded. "I wish we could take him out of there. He's all couped up in there." _

_Couped. I smiled because it hit me then. _

_"I figured out a name," I told her. _

_"That was fast. What is it?" Alice asked._

_"Cooper."_

"So Alice was the inspiration for his name?" Bella asked as she wiped at the tears on her face.

I nodded with a small smile.

"Alice is the main one to make up names for people. It was just destined to be," I told Bella as I held her in my arms.

"You know, I'm sorry about all that's happened in your past but it's made you into the man you are today. You believe you are a bad father but everything that you have done...it proves that you aren't. The way you covered up for Emmett and put the blame on yourself is the most selfless thing you could have done."

I only nodded because I wasn't so sure. And I'm not sure If I would ever really get over what happened.

"So Rosalie just got right up an left? After she was healed from the c-section and everything?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

"She made Emmett take her back home. That night when I went to see Coop in the in nursery for the first time was the last time I saw Emmett for a while."

Bella pulled me to her. She held me in her arms and didn't let go.

"I love you," Bella said to me.

"I love you too," I told her and I knew that she meant her words. Rosalie never did...but Bella. I just knew Bella meant what she said. I knew it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_A/N: Got question's? Hit that review button! Want to flame me? Hit the review button! Want to hate Rosalie? Hit the review button! Want to leave mini coop some Love? Hit the review button! Get it? good! Now go! :)_


	15. He's a fighter, like a lion

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point Of View. **

**Chapter 14-He's a fighter, like a lion.**

_A/N: This chappie goes to the following Ladies down at Facebook: Tina, Bifocals. *Snickers* Just kidding Tina. Feel free to use your super soaker on me. :) *Smiles cheekily* Stefanie, my sister! Who love's JB (Justin Beiber). Flosie! The awesome chick who's nickname I made up! And the only one to understand my crazy Pastaward/Humpward dreams. Min, Oh how I love you. Jennifer you rock my socks with your comments and all around niceness. Cullen Confection, Who's is just plain awesome with her name and comments and reviews. Kori, What to say about you. lol. Emma, you my dear...*Shakes head while giggling* KD Masen, You and your amazing kindness. If that's even a word. And everyone else on Facebook. Your all sooo amazing. You make me laugh every day. If your not already my friend on Facebook look me up. My name is Elizabeth Cullen. :) 'Nuff said. Now R&R._

Defining. Bella was defining me. That was a good word to use. She seemed to bring out a lot in me. More than I would have thought possible. I never would have believed it possible. Possible for me to trust anyone outside of my family again. But I did.

I felt warm. I held her in my arms as we sat. As we watched with time ticking away. We were in my room just sitting. Silence. We weren't talking. Only holding. Small innocent touches between the two of us but that was it. It wasn't long before Bella was asleep in my arms. I held her and just thought about my luck to have her. It wasn't long before my eyes became heavy. They kept fluttering but there was something that didn't exactly want me to fall asleep just yet. However, I eventually gave in, succumbing into the sleep that wanted to overtake me. Sleep. Everything went black.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Midnight.**

I woke up with a start. Ringing. There was ringing. It was loud and I was disgruntled. I got up, careful not to wake Bella, and tried to find the source of the noise. I looked around and suddenly I realized it was my phone. Phone. I quickly grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone sleepily followed by a yawn.

"Hello, is this Edward Cullen?" A woman asked.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked suddenly becoming more alert.

"My name is Kate and I'm a nurse here at Forks Hospital, I'm calling about your son Cooper," She said. I perked up. My heart pounding, my palms sweating and adrenaline rushing.

"Is he okay? What happened?" I asked panicked.

"I ... I think it'd be better if you came down here to see for yourself," She said and I could hear her tone but I didn't understand it.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible," I told her before she hung up. I was flustered now. I looked back to the bed to see Bella sitting up now. She was rubbing at her eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked sleepily.

"Bella, I think something's wrong. I got a call from the hospital and they said for me to go down there," I told her. Her eye's widened.

"What's wrong with Coop?" She asked as she suddenly got up in a rush and came over to me.

"I'm not sure. The nurse didn't say anything else but that I needed to get to the hospital," I said as I rushed around the room collecting various items such as my wallet and keys.

"Are you going to wake the others?" Bella asked as she quickly put on her shoes.

"Yeah, Alice will throw a fit if I don't." I told her.

"Do you want me to do anything?" She asked me.

"No, I'll handle it just wait downstairs," I told her. She immediately took action and went downstairs while I went into Alice's room. I flicked on the light but they were both out cold. Alice was curled up into Jasper and he had his arms wrapped around her small petite form. I would have been slightly disturbed by this with being Alice my sister and all but right now I needed to get to Coop.

"Alice! Jasper! Wake up!" I hissed at them. Nothing.

"Alice! Wake up!" I tried again and her eye's popped open before she closed them. She put her hand in front of her face to block the light. Jasper also woke up.

"What? Jeez Edward! It's midnight for Christs sake!" Alice complained.

"It's Cooper! I got a call. They told us to head down to the hospital so you have two minutes to get out of bed and out the front door before I leave you here," I told her. She nodded and then quickly jumped out of bed with Jasper. I left her room and then I debated with myself on if I should wake Esme up. Esme was with Carlisle and he would no doubt wake up if I went to wake Esme up. I weighed my options before I just decided to go in. As I walked into the dark room I flicked on the light and Esme immediately woke up along with Carlisle. I mentally cringed when I saw his glare but I did my best to ignore it.

"Edward? What's going on?" Esme asked.

I quickly explained what had happened and she was quick to get out of bed.

"You kids go. I'll meet you there," Esme said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes! Now go."

I complied and I was out that door and downstairs quick.

Only Bella was there.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked her.

"They're already in the car. I wanted to wait for you," She said. I nodded, quickly grabbed her hand and then we were on our way to the Volvo. Once inside Alice drove at full speed all the way to the hospital. When we got there I was the first one out. I rushed to the front and went all the way to ICU. I ran up to the front desk and asked about Cooper.

"Excuse me, I got a call earlier. A nurse named Kate called and said I needed to come see my son," I told the woman breathless.

"What's your sons name?" She asked.

I sighed exasperated, "Cooper Cullen."

She typed something in and then looked back up at me.

"I'll call the doctor for you," She said.

Why would the doctor be needed? I had a feeling it was bad. I couldn't think of anything. 

"You can have a seat in one of the chairs," She said and I nodded catatonically before walking over to the waiting room chairs and sitting down. As I was I saw Alice, Jasper and Bella walk over to me. They looked as flustered as I felt.

"What'd they say?" Alice asked as she took a seat next to me.

"The receptionist is going to call the doctor for us," I said as I put my head in my hands. It could mean a million things as to why they had called us here. My mini coop. These thought's plagued my mind but I knew I needed to push them away.

Alice wrapped her arms around me, "He'll be fine. He's a fighter, just like his dad."

I looked up and smiled at her and suddenly I knew that with my main supporters I would make it though theses hard times. I was a fighter, like a lion. And Coop was could fight this. I was suddenly interrupted from my internal monologue by Dr. Denali. I immediately stood up.

"Okay cut the crap and lets get to it. Is Cooper okay or not?" I asked him.

"Cooper...he's fine. He's awake but he's scared. He won't talk to any of our nurses. He keeps asking for you," He said. My heart stuttered for the tiniest second.

"He's awake?" I asked with relief flooding through me.

"Yes, he's fine for now but he's very frightened. He's been crying and won't let anyone touch him or go near him. He's almost hysteric," He replied.

My heart clenched for my boy. I knew something like this would happen.

"Can we see him?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well yes but I think it would be best if only Mr. Cullen were to go in first before anyone else," He said. I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"Very well then. Let's go to his room."

I followed all the way to Cooper's room where I could hear his poor cries. I immediately went in and found two nurses trying to calm him down all to no avail. I quickly pushed passed the two nurses and when Cooper saw me I broke. I crumbled. He was awake but his poor eyes had tears and he looked so scared. I pushed myself over to him and hugged him to me. He shook and cried into my chest. More tears. Mine and his. His sobs were loud but as he settled into me he gripped my shirt and pulled me closer to him. He was basically in my arms. I pulled myself up onto the bed and hugged him closer. I was making sure all this time though to be careful with the IV and few monitors still attached to him. The nurses left.

"Shh. I'm here Coop. I'm here. It's okay, I won't leave you," I told him while I ran my hands through his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. I rocked him back and forth and ever so slightly his sobs lessened. As did his grip.

"You left me," He mumbled into me.

I felt horrible. I knew this would happen. I knew it.

"Coop, I love you. I didn't leave you. I will never leave you. I promise," I told him. I was hugging him much more tight to me. It was such a relief to have him awake. To see his eyes open and wide and curious and wondering.

When he was suddenly quiet I pulled back. I needed to still make sure he was awake.

He was. And one thing I hadn't noticed until now was that he was clutching the lion I had bough him to his chest.

I shifted over so I could lay on the bed better but Coop thought I was going to leave and clutched onto my tighter and cried for me not to leave him.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not. I'll stay with you," I told him but then I decided I needed to cheer him up.

"Coop scoot over. Your going to make me fall off," I said as I tickled him a little. He giggled and I smiled. It was a good feeling to hear him laugh with me. To know I was making him laugh and the sound was soft like bells.

When I was more over on the small hospital bed Cooper put his head on my chest and inhaled a ragged breath.

"Daddy where is my Nana?" He asked as he played with my fingers.

"She's coming. Do you know why your here?" I asked him.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked in a small voice. I pulled him tighter to me and smiled at his reply.

"No, your at the doctors and the ladies who came in earlier were your nurses. You got sick and you had to come here. Your not in trouble though. Nana, Alice, Bella, Jasper and I have been worried about you," I told him.

"Oh. Where is Belly and Casper and auntie Alice?" He asked.

"Their in the waiting room. The doctors didn't want them all to come in just yet," I told him.

"What is a waiting broom?" He asked.

I chuckled a little. "Waiting room, not broom and it's where people wait to see patients like you."

"Oh, when...um..when will we see Belly and Ally and Casper?" He asked. I couldn't stop smiling. My mini-coop was awake. I couldn't believe it. It was a miracle or maybe more. Coop was my miracle.

"I'm not sure," I told him.

He didn't reply instead he clutched onto his stuffed lion a little tighter.

"Did you like your lion?" I asked him.

He nodded eagerly.

"Uh huh! " He said. I noticed Coop wasn't really talking much like he usually did but maybe that was just temporary until he's a little better.

"Good," I said.

"I want to go to my home," He whispered to me.

I sighed and ran a hand in his hair.

"I know, we'll go home soon," I told him.

"When?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but soon," I replied.

"What is this? I do not like it. It feels weird,"Cooper said suddenly while pointing to his IV and a few monitors that were still connected to him.

"Those are monitors and I know you don't like them. I'll ask the doctors when we can get them out," I told him.

"My leg feels tingly too. It is hurting me a little bit." He said as his lip trembled a little.

It was the stitches.

"I know. It'll be fine. It'll go away soon," I told him

He didn't reply. He slowly put his head back on my chest. His hands moved and grabbed my hand. He was playing with my fingers again. He kept playing with them, twisting and turning them every which way until finally his movements altogether stopped. He had fallen to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes as well with the comfort of Coop. I knew he was fine. He was here in my arms. He was mine. My brave little lion.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Giggles. More giggles. Why were there giggles? My eyes tried to open and when they did I immediately shut them. The light was too bright.

Hands. Familiar soft, warm hands. I felt them on my face, in my hair, on my chest and finally on my cheeks.

"Edward," She whispered.

Flutter. More, faster. My eyes didn't want to open, I was content. I had...Coop. And suddenly my eyes opened. I came face to face with Bella. She smiled happily at me, tears in her eyes but they were happy. I heard Alice's voice as well and even Jasper's.

I sat up and realized I was still in the hospital. Coop was still by my side asleep.

"We came to see if you were still alive. You never came back and Alice and I were worried so we snuck in here with Jazz. The receptionist didn't see us so were clear. Alice's idea," Bella told me.

I shook my head trying to wake myself up a little more.

"So what's the verdict?" Alice asked as she came over to where I was on the bed.I looked over at her and noticed Jasper and Esme were here as well.

I smiled a little before running a finger down Coop's cheek. 

"He woke up earlier. He was scared and wouldn't let the doctors or nurses touch him so that's why they called. He was crying and I calmed him down, I guess I fell asleep. Sorry," I told them as I still looked at Coop.

I, however looked up in shock when Alice slapped my chest.

"He woke up! And you didn't come get me?" Alice shrieked.

"Alice," Esme scolded.

"The doctor said not to. His rules, not mine and besides Coop didn't want me to leave him," I told her but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Cooper. His eyes were open and he was awake again. Alice must have woke him up. Alice had tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god! Your awake! Oh, I missed you!" Alice squealed as she moved forward and hugged Coop to her. She place kisses all over him. He was getting peppered with love from Alice. Esme moved in on him as well and showered him with even more kisses.

"My grand-baby!" she said with tears and smiles.

"Allie! Nana!" Coop said happily but not as enthusiastic as usual. He sounded tired, drained. He also looked a bit pale but I would make sure to ask the doctor.

When they pulled away Cooper frowned.

"Allie why are you crying? Did the nursies scare you too?" He asked as his lower lip trembled and he scooted closer to me. Bella, and Jasper stifled their laughter at his words but I didn't find anything funny about his statement. He was so scared when I had seen him earlier. I wouldn't blame him for being scared of the nurses and the doctor.

Alice smiled a little before wiping at her face. "No, I'm not crying because of the nurses. I was worried about you but now I'm happy your awake," Alice explained. 

"Silly Allie. I am all better now," He said to her. I was smiling but it wavered. I wanted to find the doctor and ask him some questions but I knew Coop would freak if I left. I also wanted to get those monitors and the IV out of him because I knew he wanted to get out of bed and move a little.

Alice smiled back at him a little. I looked over to Bella and she had tears in her eyes as well. Cooper hadn't noticed her yet. She moved over towards Alice and Coop's eyes lit up even more.

"Belly!" He said.

"Hey Coop, how are you?" She asked him.

He frowned, "I do not like these. They feel weird," He said once again pointing to the IV he had. I sighed.

"Alice would you mind going to find the doctor? I want to get these things out of Coop as fast as possible. I don't like them in him either," I told Alice. She nodded and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"I'll be back," She said and then her and Jasper left leaving me with Coop and Bella.

"Do they hurt?" Bella asked him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh uh, they feel weird," He said with a shake of his head. I didn't comment.

"Well, I'm sure you will get them out soon," Bella told him as she played with his hair.

He leaned towards her a little and she hugged himself into her. I noticed Esme watching their reactions closely. She hadn't really seen the way they reacted together. Bella rubbed his back soothingly but all movement from Coop stopped as soon as Dr. Denali, Alice and Jasper walked back in.

Cooper moved away from Bella and came over to me. He set himself in my lap and hugged onto me tightly.

"He's not going to hurt you Coop. I promise, I'll be here the entire time," I told him.

He nodded but held onto me.

"You called for me, Mr. Cullen?" He said.

"Yes, I was wondering when he might be able to get the IV removed," I told him.

He nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. "Would you mind if we talked outside for a moment?"

I shook my head, "No, just a second. I need to talk to him and then I'll meet you out there."

He didn't say anything and then went out the door. Cooper relaxed a little but still held onto me.

"Coop, I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to your doctor," I told him. I began to pull away but he held onto me.

"No!" He cried.

"I'll just be outside in the hall for a quick second. Alice, Jasper and Bella are here. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe," I told him.

"No, you have to stay," He sniffled. I sighed. I noticed Esme begin to get up, probably to come comfort him but, Alice came over then, she took my spot effectively beating Esme to the punch.

"Look Coop, I'm here. No one's going to get you. You're safe," Alice told him as she laid down with him and soothed him. She winked at me and I made my escape.

Once in the hall I was faced with the doctor.

"So what's the problem?" I asked him.

"Well, now that he is awake we would be able to give him the Neurological and Behavioral exam. And we drew blood from him when he was asleep and his blood results came back without a problem, he is in good health aside from the seizures," He said.

I nodded enthusiastically, "That's good right?"

"Yes it's good. If your son passes the exam he will only need medication. The medicine we would give him would help keep the seizures at bay. He won't exactly be cured but with this medicine it would be an eighty percent chance of him getting another seizure. It helps keep them away," He explained and it was a relief to hear but not what I wanted to hear. I wanted Coop to be cured.

"So once you give him the exam, if he passes it we could go home?" I asked.

"I'd look him over once more, just to be sure. I'd write you the prescription for his medicine and you'd be on your way but he would need monthly check ups so we could keep track of him as well."

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's it," The doctor confirmed.

"Are you going to do the exam now?" I asked.

"Well I'd like to but I think it would be better if we kept you outside during the exam. Let Cooper do it on his own. It would be better. All I am simply doing is asking him questions. It will help us determine his state of mind. Basic testing to figure out if his senses are still in order from the seizure." He said with a shrug and no trace of worry on his face.

I shook my head.

"No. He won't allow it. He's scared of you and the nurses," I said in a firm, frightening tone. I knew Cooper would freak if I left him alone in that room. He would hate me if I did. I promised I wouldn't leave him and it would kill him if I left. I just knew it would.

"Well maybe your mother could go in? It would be better though if you specifically weren't in there. Cooper would feel safe and were trying to get him out of his comfort zone with this test. Since he feels safe with you then that would be a problem," He said and I found myself getting a little angry. I didn't want to have to leave Coop.

"Cooper is just as attached to my mom as he is with me," I told him. I knew it was true. Coop was with Esme the most when he wasn't with me. He would probably feel more safe with her than me.

"Do you have any siblings? " I nodded.

"What is their relationship like?" He asked.

"My sister Alice. They hang out and stuff but he's not as attached to her."

"Do you think she would be willing to stay in the room with him during the exam?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, "But I will need a moment to sort out some things."

"I will go talk to one of my nurses. I'll be back within ten minutes," He said and I didn't reply as I walked back into the room.

As I walked in Coop was giggling with Esme, Alice, and Bella.

I called Alice and she came over to my side.

"I need to ask a favor," I said.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked.

"The doctor wants to give Coop an exam. For like neurological problems but he doesn't want me or anyone Coop would be very comfortable with. I suggested that maybe you could stay in here with Coop while he get's the exam done," I explained.

"Wait, they're not going to cut him or anything right?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Were you not listening? It's a neurological exam. So no cutting," I told her reassuringly.

"Good. I'll stay with him," She said and I sighed in relief. It was a good thing to hear.

"Okay well now would be great time to use some of your magic because we all need to clear the room," I told her in a low voice so Coop wouldn't hear.

She nodded and then went over to him she started talking as to distract Cooper so I took that as my time to round Esme, Jasper, and Bella up. I went to Jazz first.

"Hey Jazz we need to leave, I'll explain everything in the waiting room," I told him.

"Sure," He said before getting up, "Want me to get Bells?"

I nodded,"Yeah, and I'll get Esme."

I began to walk to Esme while Jasper went to Bella. He whispered in her ear and she gave me a curious look before leaving the room with Jasper.

"Mom?" I said to her before gently pulling on her arm.

She looked over to me , "Yes?"

"We need to leave the room. I'll explain soon but we have to go," I told her.

She sighed, "Okay," Before leaving the room. I was trying to make a clean escape and not let Coop see me leave but he wasn't stupid. He caught me.

"Daddy, where are you going?" He asked.

I sighed and went over to him before running a hand through my hair. I made sure to keep a distance from him so he wouldn't be able to cling to me.

"I have to go with Bella and Nana and Jasper while the doctor comes and gives you a test but aunt Alice will be here," I told him. He shook his head and tears came. He reached out to me and as painful as it was I moved away a little. I felt horrible. I just wanted to move closer and comfort him as best as I could but I knew better. And it was a challenge.

"Coop it'll be fun! We'll have fun without your party pooper of a father," Alice told him. He sniffled.

"Please do not go, you promised. You are not supposed to break it," He said out in a sob as Alice hugged him. I put my hand in my hair and tugged at it. He wasn't making this easy but I knew I had to go. It was for him, I chanted in my head like a constant mantra. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I love you. I'll be back." He didn't look at me though. I didn't see his hazel little eyes as I walked backwards towards the door. I didn't see his little face with tears running down either because he was tucked into Alice.

I sighed as I walked in the hallways. I walked numbly to the waiting room after hearing his hopeless sobs. Esme, Jasper and Bella's faces came into view and I took a seat next to Bella.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper and Esme asked in unison. Jasper blushed when Esme looked at him but then they both turned to me waiting for answer.

"The doctor wanted to give Cooper his neurological exam but he didn't want me in the room. He wants Coop out of his comfort zone so he suggested that Alice stay in there with him so he wouldn't be distracted or feel as comfortable as he would in my presence,"I told them.

"How long will it take?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure," I said before putting my elbows on my thighs and my head in my hands. Bella grabbed one of my hands and held it in hers. She pulled me to her. It was her way of comforting me. Her way of helping me cope. And so we waited.

Minutes would pass and every time I heard the doors to ICU open I would jump and look expecting to see Dr. Denali but he wasn't there. It would get my hopes up and then crush them in the blink of an eye.

Pacing. I was all over the place. I couldn't stop. I didn't have the will to. I would pace back and forth and Bella watched as I did but never said anything. She let me be because she knew it was no use in trying anything else. I was very impatient. I couldn't handle it and it had already been a hour in passing. Maybe more, but I couldn't keep counting the minutes and hours because it only made me more anxious. More than ever needed.

More time. And more. It seemed like a year and no one had yet to come out. I was restless. My mom had tried to calm me as well but it didn't help. It just made me worse.

Finally though as I was about to head into the ICU myself came out. I jumped and went over to him. I looked to him expectantly.

"Cooper seems fine. He was a little uncooperative but your sister helped him out a little. He passed. I see no reason why he's not fine. In fact he seems very advanced for his age. Is he in some sort or early school program?" He asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. He watches TV and stuff and I read to him sometimes but that's all I mostly have time to do. He with my mom a lot so maybe she teaches him," I said. We were on the other side of the room where Jasper, Bella and Esme sat; they were watching us. I could feel their stares burn into me.

"Well, I think he will be just fine as long as you give him the medication."

"Will I be able to bring him home tonight?" I asked hopeful.

"Well I will need to keep him overnight just to make sure. We will be moving him to a different room as soon as possible but he will not be allowed to go home tonight. I want to give him another check up so we can be safe but he will be able to go home tomorrow," He confirmed.

I sighed in relief.

"I also have taken out his IV so he can move around but he just can't leave the room yet. He also said he was hungry so we'll bring him a meal to at as well," The doctor said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Go right ahead. I'll be in later. I think we should start him on the medication tomorrow to make sure he has some food in his system. A new start," The doctor explained.

"Okay, thanks," I said as I distractedly began walking away from him and back to my Mini-Coop.

Jasper, Bella, and Esme gave me curious looks as they watched me walk back to ICU but I didn't say anything to them. I felt rude but I just needed to see he was okay after I left him. Twice to be exact. I was suddenly stopped when I heard Bella call me.

"Edward!" She called, "I want to go with you." She was now standing beside me. She roped our hands tightly together and I knew she was supporting me. Again. She just knew.

"I figured something was wrong," She shrugged as we walked to Coop's room. I stopped. I pulled her gently against the wall.

"Thank you. Again. I know this isn't... I haven't been paying much attention but-" She cut me off.

"Stop. I don't want to hear it! Cooper is your son. I 'm not going to make your choose. Ever. I made this decision. If I didn't like the fact that you spent too much time with Coop I would have been out that door a while ago. I wouldn't be here. "

"I'm sorry," I told her and she laughed and shook her head. She huffed.

"Stop. No more saying sorry to me and stop with the thank you's," She groaned.

I smiled a little.

"I'm..." She gave me a stern look when I was about to apologize again.

"Never mind," I said with a small smile as we walked up to Coop's door and opened it.

Bella closed the door behind her. We both walked over to the bed where Alice was talking to Coop. He was still sniffling and I knew he must have been crying during the exam.

"Hey Cooper," Bella told him as she tried to grab his hand. He let her but he was a bit hesitant. He was clinging to Alice. He tucked his face into her side and she rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay Coop. Your dad is here," Alice told him.

I moved forward to grab him but he wouldn't let me. He cried and cringed away from me. I tried again but he cried more and moved into Alice again. Alice and Bella's eye's were wide. He had never done this. He would not let me touch him at all. I moved forward and now even louder cries. Alice held him tight and rocked him back and forth.

"Edward stop. Don't come any closer, just give him some space. I hate seeing him cry," Alice said as she held her grip on him. She also had tears in her eyes. I ran a hand through my hair. I was getting a little mad. Alice telling me not to touch my son was frustrating.

Coop wouldn't stop crying.

"Coop, Shhh. I'm here," Alice comforted.

He slowly began to calm down but not as much. He still had tears running down his small cheeks. I made another move now, trying to get closer and then he cried louder. It was ear piercing. Alice glared at me. And somehow I knew this was bad. And I didn't know how to fix it. I didn't know what I did to make him act this way. And it hurt. I got up leaving Bella and Alice behind. I left out of the room and slammed the door loudly causing some nearby nurses to look at me weird. My Coop didn't want me. I felt horrible. The look on his face was one of being scared. He was scared of me. And I didn't know how I could fix it and as I walked past the waiting room and outside I broke was too much. It was exactly as I could expect. Maybe I was a horrible father.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_A/N: So I know, I know. It's been a while since last update but my school/College has started back up again and blah, blah,blah. Sorry if this chapter has not been to your expectations but I'm up to my knees in work...kinda. Also something __**IMPORTANT**__ that needs to be addressed. __**NO**__, Rosalie did not __**RAPE**__ Edward! It's not counted as rape because Edward wanted it almost as much. He was __**Not Drunk**__. He had drank but he wasn't drunk. And it's also __**NOT RAPE**__ because no one reported. Had it been reported then it would be counted as __**RAPE**__! And besides this is a story people...__**FICTION**__! So with that said and out of the way any other questions you'd like to ask? Or flame me? Send it in a review. :) Remember I have a facebook. __**Come Join The FACEBOOK FUN!**_

_**Lizward; :D**_


	16. Bottle Of Weakness

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 15- Bottle of Weakness.**

_A/N: Okay this chapter...*Shakes head* This chapter goes to Carol Oates. I fooking love this woman! She saved you all from Mini-Coop withdrawls! She beta'd this horrible mess for me and I cannot thank her enough. So thank's Carol. You can all blame my other beta for the lack of update. :P And this is also in dedication to Kathy. Because she's just cool like that. *Rant over* Read!_

"Edward, talk to me," Bella pleaded.

I shook my head and put it in my hands as the cold night air whipped around me in my chair.

"Please," Bella said for the umpteenth time.

"What do you want me to say?" I exploded. She flinched but came closer to me. She grabbed my hand but I shook her off.

"I'm sure he was just scared. Give him some time," Bella said reassuringly.

"Scared? My son cringed and cried when I tried to get him and your sitting here telling me that he was scared?" I asked loudly as I threw my hands up in the air. I couldn't help my temper as it flared. We were now at home and it was dark out. We all left the hospital when visiting hours ended. After I had my mini-breakdown, I tried a few more times to see Coop but all to no avail. He would not let me see or touch him, so I stayed out in waiting room. I was a little envious of Alice. I still couldn't believe it and now I was here in my room on my balcony with Bella.

"He'll be fine," Bella said again.

"What about me? I'm a horrible father Bella. It's no wonder why everyone in my family thinks I'm a screw up," I ranted.

"You're not a bad father. Everyone goes through this. It's a process," Bella said as she cupped my face delicately in her hands. I shrugged her off again.

"It's not a process. It's a screw up. Like me," I told her.

"He just needs time away. I mean you did leave him earlier and maybe he feels betrayed by you or something. He's a kid. He probably doesn't understand why you left him. Talk to him, ask him what's wrong. Just try, it can't hurt. And you should probably just let him know how you feel. Communicate," Bella said and somehow her words hit a nerve.

Her words were right. And I was in denial but to hear her voice say them I got mad. I didn't want her to tell me what to do, and I knew it was childish to think that way.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my son? You don't know anything, you have no idea what it's like! The pressure of having everyone you once loved turn their backs on you. Do you know what that's like? No, you don't .You live in your perfect little world with no kids to handle or anything like that, so don't tell me how to handle this!" I said angrily with the blood pulsing through my veins but when I saw Bella's face I wished I could take the words back. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm only trying to help! And you know why everyone turns their back on you? Because you're like this! You are in denial and the sooner you get that stick out of your ass and see that I'm only trying to be here for you, the better, and I never claimed to be perfect or have a perfect world. You did. Do you think my life has been any great either? Think again," Bella said as she stormed back inside the house with tears falling, tears I put in her eyes, not anyone else. I heard my room door slam close and I knew she would have Jasper take her home. Who knew if maybe he'd come kick some sense into me? I wanted him to.

I wanted to get up and go after her but what would I say? I felt like such a douche bag.

She was right and she spat all the words I didn't need to hear right back at me. I felt horrible. I had managed to screw up a lot. I am an idiot. I can't believe I had told her those things. I put my head in my hands. I was just too confused. To me when people are telling me what I'm doing wrong or how to do something, I would suddenly feel different. It was almost like they put my pride down. Bella was telling me to do something I already knew I should do...but I needed to do it on my own. Not let anyone else tell me to. It wasn't a need; it was a process. My process. That was just it about me. How I felt about it and there was no changing it.

I yelled into my hands, the sound was muffled. She would never speak to me again. I knew it. I got up angrily out of the chair I was in. I needed to go and talk to her, if she was still even here, but I needed to try. It was a mistake. I was only angry but still, Bella didn't deserve my attitude. She was nothing but selfless.

I ran out of my room and downstairs out the front door, but I was too late. Her truck was leaving and I could make out Jasper's form in the front seat. They were already out of the driveway and driving away. I cursed before going back inside the house. I was too late. As I was walking in, Alice popped up with a menacing look on her face. She was the last person I wanted to see.

"What did you do to her?" Alice spat out with venom laced in her words.

"Mind your own business," I muttered as I began to walk away and upstairs to my room.

"Jasper is my boyfriend and he's Bella's brother so this is my business because what hurt's Bella, hurts Jazz so spill it or so help me god I will go and ask her myself," Alice said.

"It's nothing. I just got into a fight with her. I said some...things and she got mad and left," I replied as I walked into my room with her following me. She slammed the door shut and I went and sat on the couch.

"Was this about Cooper?" She asked.

"No, now get the hell out Alice. I don't need this right now. I don't need you. I don't...I don't want you..." I told her trailing off. I knew it was a low blow but I was confused. My words weren't coming out right and I knew I was at a loss with words. Everything was ruined now, in just a short matter of time.

"You don't need what ,someone trying to help you out? Is that it? You're such a selfish prick, I hate you!" Alice said as she slapped me and stormed off as well. It stung but it didn't affect me as much as Alice's words had. My face was flushed with anger.

"Join the club! You're not the only one!" I called out angrily as I threw down one of my collection of books. It made a loud crash but I didn't care. I quickly grabbed one of my jacket's out of my closet and my cell phone. I ran downstairs and into the backyard. I walked over to the backyard gate and opened it. It led me out to the front yard. I would just go for a walk, since I had forgotten my keys in my midst of getting out.

It was dark outside. You I could hear dogs barking in the neighborhood, crickets, water, wind, and smell the woodsy smell of Forks. The moon was out but you could barely see it with the clouds that plagued the sky.

Earlier when I had left the hospital Cooper didn't even let me say goodbye to him. It hurt, more than when Bella left my room earlier and more than when Alice had spat her words and slapped me. More than that. I understood that they were only trying to help. I get that. I did, but I couldn't keep accepting it. Sometimes I needed to be by myself and figure it out. It was just how I was. Was it wrong to have started my relationship with Bella? Should I have waited till things were more...stable... different?

And I knew there was no doubt about it, that I loved Bella and I always would. The line was drawn the day I saw her in the cafeteria on my first day back. I knew that. It was a positive. But was it fair to her to have to suffer because of me? It was so masochistic. I couldn't have it both ways. Only one. I couldn't choose. Either way, one of us would be hurt.

My mind was plagued. Now all I wanted was to hold her in my arms. Before Bella, I was never one to believe in true love or love at first sight. My parents had found it and though the love was as clear as day in their eyes I couldn't accept it. I never used to say the word 'Love' because I knew that it was impossible for someone to feel the exact same way as you. It was something I had learned when Cooper was born. People handed out the word love like a free t-shirt but it wasn't something you could take for granted. No one ever really understood the word. It just wasn't like that. It couldn't work. Someone always had the short end of the stick. I was always the one holding that end of it. Or that's at least what it felt like until Bella.

I could pretend all I wanted. I could paint a smile on my face and act like everything was fine but at the end of the day when I looked in a mirror I would see the lie escape and twist itself around me in a tight vice grip. It always would and it would win that battle.

Right now I couldn't deny the fact that Coop coming home tomorrow would scare the living daylight's out of me because it did. He cringed from me. How was I supposed to take that? The little boy I had raised and changed diapers for. The kid who I had watched grow up, the kid who loved me. I wanted to talk to him about it but I didn't know how and that was scary as well. I felt like I did the day he was born-Hesitant. It felt like when I would take him out of his incubator, that maybe he would snap or something because he was so fragile. Just like now. I didn't want to make the wrong move. He was too young and I made a promise to myself years ago that I wouldn't ever become a Carlisle. Not to Cooper and not to anyone else, because the pain I felt from Carlisle shattered me. I held strong for the sake of Alice, for the sake of Esme and Cooper but sometimes all I ever really wanted was to breakdown. I wanted to throw myself in a lake or somewhere I couldn't be bothered. Just to take away the pain, to make it go away for a tiny while.

I hated that everyone thought that I was so strong. I wasn't. I had a weakness. I had tons of them. If you bottled it all up you would have...you would have just a bottle of weakness. And that's just it. Only a weakness. That was my problem. It was a bottle I carried with me where ever I went. Maybe that was why I held strong, to hide my bottle from everyone. To hide what really lies beneath. Maybe that's why I never came to the conclusion for all those problems, weaknesses. I was always too afraid to go back and listen to what anyone had to say in the matter. Every side had a story. Every side had an enemy. But I just couldn't face my demons yet. Not right now. I didn't want to and Alice's words rang through my head.

She had said she hated me. Never had she ever told me that but today I figured that there was a first for everything. A lot of things.

As I continued to walk I made a detour into the nearby path. It was a path into the woods but it also leads back to the house. On my way though, I stopped just about a few feet before reaching the house. On the floor there was a flat football and on it were the initials 'EC'. I remembered this football. It was Emmett's homecoming football game ball from the day he led the winning team. He was so proud that day.

_**Flashback.**_

_"Why are you going to write on your ball?" I asked him. He smiled at me as he held the sharpie in his hand. He took off the cap with his teeth and began to write on the ball. _

_"I'm writing on it because when you're in high school you're going to play sports too. It'll be the new Cullen legacy," Emmett said with a smirk, "and this ball here is now ours. We share it."_

_He then held the ball up to me and I saw the initial's 'EC'._

_"Emmett those are you initials," I told him and he shook his head._

_"No this is our initials," he said. Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen. E.C._

_**End flashback.**_

That day Emmett said that we would continue with Emmett's 'Legacy'. Too bad it never happened. I held the ball in my hand and moved it around in them. I felt the rigid bumps on it. It was a good memory. Nice, but it was painful to remember it because I knew there was no way things could go back to normal again. Not ever. It was just too impossible. I knew that, we knew that. This just wasn't a fairytale. No happy ending.

I kept walking. Numb It started to rain and as I continued to walk I got lost in the shrubbery. I wasn't bothering to go home just yet. I had managed to make a turn and ended up here. I didn't know where I was. It was cold and as I fell over and curved into myself, I didn't bother to try to get up. It felt good. It was cold, tingly, and sticky. Leaves, dirt, and grass stuck to me while on the ground. My hair was sticking to my face and my clothes were soaking wet now. It didn't matter. I held that football in my hands and curled it into me. I didn't let it go. It was a reminder of what used to live here, the happiness, the love, but not anymore. So I kept it -My reminder. I would return home soon without it so I just wanted to remember for a second. One second.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was six in the morning. I was creeping slowly into the house. I was sopping wet and cold. My lips felt horribly cold and I didn't need a mirror to see that my lips were probably a sickly blue color and that my face was as pale as a ghost. I was very careful on my way up to my room to be quiet. Once inside of the room I went to take a shower. I set it to the highest point of warm before jumping in.

I just quickly washed myself over, doing the most necessary things before getting out and going to get dressed. I dressed in an all black t shirt and jeans before throwing on my favorite hoodie. I was dressed and ready to go but I needed my phone. As I went looking for it I saw the mess I had made last night and sighed knowing I'd have to clean it up later.

I went back to my wet jeans in the bathroom laundry basket and dug in the pockets of them to get my phone out. The screen was all slippery and wet but no damage done. I clicked on a button and the screen lit up. I had two new text messages from Bella.

**-B**

**Won't be going to the hospital today. Neither is Jazz. Just thought I'd let you know.**

I flipped to the next one.

**-B**

**I'll stop by later. I need to give Alice something.**

I closed my phone. She must be mad with me. I thought back to her words last night and how she said her life hadn't been perfect either. What did that mean? I couldn't decipher her words and it bothered me. Maybe there was more to Bella. I had never really asked Bella about her past because I thought there was nothing for her to tell, but maybe...maybe I was wrong. However, as much as I wanted to sit here and question everything I needed to get to the hospital so they could release cooper. And then the real problem would begin. Would he even let me touch him or grab him or maybe feed him his medicine or would he push me away? I didn't know but there was only one way to find out.

I grabbed my keys again and I sighed. This was now the hard part. I would need Alice or Esme to come. But I couldn't find it in myself to ask Alice after last night. It would be wrong. So with a heavy determination I decided to go by myself. Maybe this would be a good thing. I hoped.

As I got out my keys I went to the Volvo but as I did I was surprised. Alice was already in the Volvo. I walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"How did you-?" She cut me off.

"You left the car open," She said in a clipped tone.

I ignored her tone.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked in a huff.

"Just drive already," She said. And I did.

I started the engine but not before making sure I had Coop's car seat with me and drove off. The trees whizzed past us and as I continued to drive I finally broke the awkward silence between us.

"I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have said what I did," I told her. She didn't look at me or say anything and I sighed.

"I'm not mad anymore. I get it. You're mad about Coop but Bella didn't deserve the argument you guys got into. She's done nothing but been here for you and you treat her like that. And I'm sorry for slapping you but you deserved it," she said.

"Did she tell you?" I asked.

"No. Yesterday she came into my room with tears in her eyes and I asked what happened but she wouldn't tell me so Jazz took her home. I text her later though and she didn't give any major details. Just minor," Alice said.

"Is Jasper mad with me?" I asked.

"A little but he understands that you're stressed. He's understanding just like Bella but that's his sister."

I nodded. I continued to drive and soon enough we arrived but before we got out the car I stopped Alice.

"I do need you. I didn't mean what I said," I told her. She nodded and the opened up the door.

We walked in and went straight to Coop's room. The doctor told us yesterday we would need to be on time and we were.

"I went to Esme this morning but she said she wouldn't come today. She's got some kind of meeting thing for her job," Alice said.

I didn't reply. I just nodded.

As I walked into the hospital and to the new pediatrics wing I sighed. Before I had left yesterday they had moved Coop to pediatrics for the remainder of the night, until I would take him home.

As we walked to his room I opened the door and found the nurse and doctor talking. Dr. Denali smiled at me. I saw Cooper in his bed fast asleep.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen." said in a hushed voice.

"Morning, "I told him.

"Right, well let's get to business. I need you to sign a few things and I'll write you a prescription for his medicine which you can pick up in the pharmacy right near the gift shop. He will need to take them twice a day, one in the morning and one before bed. If the symptoms of seizures start coming back, like dizziness or staring spells and jolts or small shakes give him an extra when they occur to help prevent another episode," he told me.

I nodded.

"He will also have monthly check ups now so we can keep an eye on him. So, his next appointment will be on the 29th of October. It's two weeks away so keep an eye on the dates. Only this one will be so soon after." Dr. Denali said. He then handed me a clip board filled with paper work I needed to fill out for Coop. I did, including medical history and other important info before giving it back to Dr. Denali. He then made me sign a few more papers before we were done.

"Am I going to give him the medicine starting today?" I asked while still looking at the papers.

"It'd be best to start tomorrow and only give them to him when he's eaten."

I only nodded again and continued to sign.

It was a relief none the less. Alice sat with me the entire time while Coop slept. She never uttered out a word. She just stared at him and played with his small fingers. When all papers were signed Dr. Denali gave me the prescription for Coop's medicine. I decided to get his medicine before leaving so Alice and I left Coop's room to go to the pharmacy. The line was short so I gave the woman the prescription and we had to wait for a while before we got it. It came in this small but fat all white container with Cooper's name on it. They had put it in a small paper bag and I handed it to Alice. She put it in her purse. We walked back to Cooper's room, was back .

"All set?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got everything so we can just go?" I asked him.

He smiled friendly. "Yes, you already signed everything so you may take him home now."

"Okay. Thanks," I told him. He walked a step closer and held out a card to me.

"If you have any questions feel free to call me," He said before walking out of the room and back out into the halls.

I began to walk over to Coop. He was still asleep so I gently lifted him up. He was dressed in the pajamas Esme had brought him yesterday. They had small blue sharks on them and I couldn't help but smile as I held him in my arms. Alice also grabbed his stuffed lion and we walked back to the Volvo, and when we got to it I put Coop in his car seat and tied him up. Alice was already in the car so I went to the driver's side and turned on the engine before leaving. On the way to the house, Coop didn't wake up at all. When we pulled up to the house I pulled Coop out of his seat and carried him inside and to my room. I didn't want to part with him yet. I set him gently on my bed and pulled the duvet over him so he'd be warm.

Alice came in the room then and shook the paper bag with his medication at me.

"I'll put this in your dresser. You know so he won't be able to touch it," Alice said.

"Okay. And thanks."

She nodded and once she set it in my dresser she came and laid on my bed. Coop was in the middle of us. She stroked his cheek and then grabbed his hand and held it in her own. She opened his small stubby hand and set it against her own so they were flat together. I smiled. His fingers were long just like mine. Piano fingers as Esme had put it. He had small indentations where his knuckles were. They were small and stubby. He looked just like I did when I was younger, only a bit cuter. His hair was in wild disarray and pushed on his forehead.

I could feel Alice watching me. I flicked my eyes to her and she smiled a little. I smiled back just a little. It reminded me of when we were kids and we would play hide and go seek with Emmett. Alice would always follow me to where ever I would hide. She would poke me while we were hiding in a closed space and would make me laugh. And every time Emmett would find us. Or she would just stare at me, just stare with a smile on her small face and every time I would laugh. It reminded me of how we used to play and be happy and carefree.

Alice seemed to giggle softly. I think she was remembering it too. Then Alice let her eyes flutter close. She didn't reopen them. I did the same and then felt myself drift

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I felt something poking at my face. It would make circles or lines that drew down my face and then back up all over again.

It kept repeating over and over again. I opened my eyes slowly and found Cooper's staring into mine. He backed up suddenly though. He pulled away and scooted to the side of the bed that no longer held Alice.

"Coop," I whispered out.

He scooted farther away. I sighed and closed my eyes. He scooted closer. And closer.

I opened them and he went back. I smiled but I knew he wasn't playing a game.

"Coop, why are you afraid of me?" I asked him.

"You left me," He said.

"Coop, I had to. You need to understand that it was for you. And you're fine. Nothing happened," I told him.

"You broke a promise. Ally said you're not opposed to," Cooper said.

"I know. I broke my promise and I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I told him.

"Do I have a mummy?" He asked suddenly. My eyes widened.

"No," I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because sometimes things don't work right," I told him.

"Why?" He asked again.

I chuckled. "I don't know why," I told him.

"Is Bella my mummy?" He asked. I shook my head. Bella was not his mother but she was probably the closest thing he had to that.

"No. She's just my girlfriend," I told him.

"Oh," His face dropped a little.

I sighed. His little face.

I knew he wanted a mom. I knew he wanted that. He wasn't dumb. He knew what he was missing but I couldn't give that to him. I just couldn't

I pulled him closer to me and he finally let me grab him. I sighed in relief and crushed him to me. I kissed his head, his forehead and his cheek. I rocked him back and forth but we were suddenly interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring.

Coop lifted his small head up and looked at me, "Uh oh."

I smiled and then began to walk downstairs to get the door.

When I pulled the door open though, I came face to face with her. She smiled a little and I saw him behind her. He gave me a stern look. I knew exactly what it meant.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**A/N: Don't hate me. Please don't hate me. I know major cliffie but how about you flame me in a review? Reviewers will get a teaser because they are better than having Coop playing with your face while you sleep. Flosie, Tina, Min, Kathy, Stefanie, Cullen confection, Fanfic reader, Haley, Kori, Jennifer, KD, Emma, and the rest of you lovely reviewers I heart you all hard. Especially Flosie afor understanding my humpward/Pastaward dreams and Tina for getting my obsession with Spongebob. ;)**

**Fic Rec of the week: "The Sacrificial Lamb," By Lalina. Read this if you have not!**

**Fic Rec of the day: "Hit By Destiny," By ocdmess. I Luff her. **

**Fic Rec Of The Hour: "The Only Excpetion," By Flo. :)**

**-Lizzward.**

**P.S. -True BestieFrandship...We faceybook peeps has it. 3**


	17. One good thing

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's point of view.**

**Chapter 16- One Good Thing.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do now own the mockingjay book.**_

_**A/N:Thank to Eila for Beta'ing this chapter for me. I thank her A LOT! :)**_

There she stood. She wore a green ruffled top with distressed jeans and converse. She looked beautiful. It was such a relief to see her, but in her hands she held books and papers. It felt like my jaw hit the floor at her sudden appearance. When I saw Jasper behind her, I composed myself quickly.

"Alice is in her room," I told him.

Jasper continued to give me a warning look, before silently coming in and going to where I assumed was to find Alice. Coop still had his face hidden in the crook of my neck.

"Come in," I told Bella. She walked in hesitantly.

I closed the door after her and things were stiff. The atmosphere was tense, so thick you could cut it with a knife. I led the way to my room and as I did, Coop would occasionally lift his head up and look at Bella. He even waved at her but she was distant from him, she only smiled at him lightly.

As we went into the room Bella closed the door and I went to my bed. I set Coop down on it and sat down with him. I expected Bella to sit down as well, but she didn't. She shuffled her feet and just stood there awkwardly instead. The books in her arms looked heavy, but if they were she showed no sign of it.

"I just wanted to bring you this," she said as she handed me the books and papers. "It's all the work you missed throughout the week. I was able to get the missing work from the office. Since it's the weekend tomorrow, I thought I would bring it to you so you won't get behind on your work. I already finished all of mine today."

She wouldn't look me in the eyes. No eye contact at all and I knew I had caused this but Alice was right. Bella was only trying to help. I needed Bella, no matter how much I wanted to try to push her away. I could sit here and think that pushing her away would be a good thing. I could think that maybe it would be the only way to stop the hurt anymore, but that wasn't true and it would only cause more pain than needed. I no longer had the strength to stay away from Bella anymore. I needed her with me. I loved her. It was as clear as day.

I looked down at Coop. He was looking at the both of us curiously. I wanted to talk to Bella but Coop would hear and he didn't need to hear.

"Coop can you go play with you toys?" I asked him while motioning to the heap of them that lay in the corner of my room. I was expecting him to not go, to be clingy again, but he did. He went to his toys and began to play. He picked up his toy truck and pushed with too much force, causing it to crash into the wall.

"Oops," Coop said before he scrambled off to go get it. I smiled a little and then motioned for Bella to follow me to the balcony. She did.

I went and put my elbows on the wooden guard rail. I felt Bella behind me, I felt her brown, muddy eyes on my back. Silence. Neither of us moved or uttered out a word. I sucked in a large breath and then turned to Bella, moving closer to her, I grabbed one of her soft hands in mine. She moved back a little but I brought her closer. Our faces mere inches apart but I didn't move in anymore. Her breathing hitched and became erratic while her free hand moved to rest on my chest. She tried to move back again but I pleaded with my eyes for her to not leave. My eyes must have spoke well because suddenly she no longer put up her small fight. I moved my hands and cupped her face in mine. Our foreheads pushed together.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I told her. I kissed her cheek, forehead, her chin, her nose, eyes, and then I pulled back leaving the one part I wanted to kiss the most untouched. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I hugged her to me tightly.

"I shouldn't have told you what I did. You didn't deserve it. I am so thankful that you are supporting me. You have no idea. Yesterday was stressful but that's not an excuse for how I behaved. I even lashed out at Alice and I feel horrible for it and I'm sorry," I told her as we held tight in our embrace.

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I told her as I kissed her head again.

"I know," she said.

"I'm not sure I even deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it anyway. I understand if you're mad with me," I replied softly. Her eyes were melting me, they were sparkling with tears and a small quiver ghosted its way to her bottom lip.

"I forgive you. Yesterday was bad day for both of us. Can we just forget it?" Bella asked.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

She crushed herself to me then and I smiled. I hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I walked over to the chair near us and sat down with her in my lap, her arms still around me and her face in the crook of my neck. We sat in silence but, there was one thing on my mind that I knew I just had to ask.

"Bella, before you left that day...you said your life hadn't been great either. Why not?" I asked her.

She looked at me." You caught that, huh?"

I nodded waiting for her to answer. She seemed pensive like she didn't want to tell me. She opened her mouth several times and then closed it. I began getting nervous as well.

"Is it that bad?" I asked her. She shrugged.

She sighed and put her head against my chest. " It was a long time ago but it still haunts me and Jazz. Remember when I told you that my parents divorced when I was young?" she asked. I nodded.

"My dad didn't handle it well. In the times over the summer when I was younger and my mom would let Jazz and I go to see him, he would always be depressed. He wouldn't show it but I saw how unhappy he was. Jasper and my mom were too blind to see it but I did. I saw him crying and it broke my heart knowing there was nothing I could do. Alone during the night, he broke his heart and I watched helplessly as he tried to reassemble it. My mom wasn't any help at all. She would always flaunt herself to him and she swore that love wasn't real until she found Phil.

"My dad was depressed when he saw Phil at my moms side one day as she picked Jazz and I up from his house. He ended up trying to commit suicide that same day. It had become too much for him and he snapped. He didn't care anymore and downed a bottle of a random medicine in his medicine cabinet. Luckily for him the medicine didn't kill him, it only made him get really sick. The next day when he didn't show up at work his friend Billy, who works at the station, came and found him.

"They took him to the hospital. I never learned the truth of what actually happened until my mom told me a when I was a little older, along with Jazz. Since then my dad has been better. They sent him to rehab for a while and he came back much better. It helped him a lot but it still hurts. I'm always watching him carefully for anymore signs but he's still doing better. He hasn't cried and he's stronger than ever but it's still scary. The day I uncovered the truth I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone into my life. My parent's love was tragic-Deadly, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to become like them so I pushed anyone who wanted in, out, only leaving family inside to love. Until I met you , you're the only exception to that.

"I became a selfless person the day my father tried that. I never looked after myself, only family and my life isn't as good as I make it out to be. I look happy… and I am and I try to live life as best as I can because I know I'm not the only one with problems. There are people with much more problems than me. And when we got into the argument, I let go…but I was mad. I can't lose you. You're my exception."

I pulled her close as tears fell from her eyes.

"How come you never told me this?" I asked her.

"It's something that was just too scary for me to talk about. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said in a hiccup.

I shushed her. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I never even knew your dad had done that. He seemed so fine the last time I saw him and those times when I was younger and I would see him in the hospital," I said.

"It was all a facade he put on. And no one in Forks knows because my mom made sure it was kept quiet. No one was to know about it. She kept it a secret, even from Jazz and I," she said as she clung to my shirt. It was drenched in tears but it didn't matter. What mattered was Bella.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

She smiled and then she leaned up. Slowly, inch by inch, closer and closer and with foreheads pushed together, our lips made contact. Furiously, and needy, slowly but lovely, It was all mixed in one. Fire and Ice pushed together. Our lips made a pattern. Push, and pull. Our lips opened more and she allowed my tongue entrance, and we were soon lost. She was here in my arms. My hand ghosted down her body. Her top had ridden up a little and I caressed the skin of her hip. Suddenly she was straddling me and the kiss was more intense than ever. More heated.

Bella snaked her hands into my hair but suddenly she broke away from me. I looked at her but she wasn't staring at me. Her eyes were trained to the side of us. As I looked over, Coop had his hands over his eyes with his mouth popped open into an 'O'.

"Ewwie!" Coop said with his hands still over his eyes. I smiled and laughed at him while Bella blushed the color of a tomato.

"That is yucky," he said as his nose scrunched up before he gasped. "Girls have cooties!"

He ran back inside to my room. I shook my head with a smile.

"We'll see about that when you my age," I muttered too low for him to hear. Bella got off my lap and fixed herself. Her hair was in a mess and she tried to smooth it over. I got up as well. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to me. She tilted her neck to the side and I kissed the flesh there. Goose bumps rose on her skin, but it wasn't from the cold.

"Bella, I love you," I told her.

She grabbed a hold of one of my hands with a gentle squeeze. "I love you too," she replied.

She leaned her head back against my chest and even though the sun wasn't visible, it was still a beautiful day because I had Bella in my arms. She sighed in contentment and I put my chin on top of her head and inhaled her wonderful scent. She was everything to me. As I held her I remembered a poem I had read a while ago. It didn't necessarily pertain to us but it was just a bit that came to mind.

"The fountains mingle with the river,

And the rivers with the ocean;

The winds of heaven mix for ever

With a sweet emotion;

Nothing in the world is single;

All things by a law divine

In one another's being mingle-

Why not I with thine?

See the mountains kiss high Heaven,

And waves clasp one another;

No sister flower would be forgiven

If it disdained it's brother;

And the sunlight clasps the earth,

And the moonbeams kiss the sea:

What are all those kissing's worth,

If thou kiss not me?"

I said it in a whisper but Bella heard every word of it. She turned around in my arms and leaned her face up to mine. Carefully and ever so gently our lips touched. It wasn't like before, this wasn't as heated. It was soft and sweet.

"That day we got into the argument I went home with Jasper and he wouldn't stop bugging me until I told him what had happened. He was close to coming back and giving you a piece of his mind when I didn't want to tell him," Bella said in a giggle.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I would do the same for Alice. It's too bad he didn't give me a piece of his mind. God knows I deserved it," I joked halfheartedly. She smiled a little but it didn't reach her eyes.

I looked away from her face and out to the view in front of me. Time was going by pretty fast. It looked about maybe three in the afternoon. The sun was low in the sky.

"We should go check on Coop," I told her. She nodded and I let her go; only keeping her hand in mine. As we went inside I had to stifle my laughter. Bella did too. Coop was laid out on the floor with his lion as a pillow and his arms and legs sprawled out. I smiled at the sight but let go of Bella and went over to him. I gently picked him up and walked him to his room. Bella was behind me the entire time.

I set Coop on his bed and covered him up with his small blanket. It was a change in scenery. It was nice to see him in _his_ bed instead of a hospital one. I kissed his forehead before backing up slowly and then leaving the room with Bella shadowing me again. Once back inside my room, I shut the door and led Bella to sit on the next to me. She slid up to where I sat and I pulled her close. She seemed hesitant at first but soon relaxed

"Bella why are you so hesitant? With Coop, and me too...was it what I said?" I asked her as I twirled a piece of her hair around on my finger. The second the words left my mouth I regretted them. We were in a deep hole, but I knew all we needed was communication.

She didn't want to face me and with what I had told her the other day, I would probably be the same.

She groaned and put her head on my chest. I looked up from the bed and cursed myself for having done it. She was easy to read even though her face was hidden. We were caught up and now I would pay the consequences for what I had done to Bella. I should have let her believe what I told her and never told her otherwise. It was all lies… big lies. And it was going to shatter me if I wouldn't be able to fix this now.

"It was what I said wasn't it?" I asked her.

"I thought we were putting it behind us?" Bella huffed.

"I'm sorry for what I told you. I didn't mean it. I do need you Bella…your love and support. You know what Coop asked me yesterday? He said he wanted a mom. Do you know how bad that hurts? Knowing that all he wants is to be loved and feel the love of a mom? But I can't give that to him, because his real mom was a whore who couldn't take on her responsibilities. And do you know what he said when I told him he didn't have a mom? He asked if you were his mom. Bella, you are a part of him now! He let you in! That in itself is an accomplishment and you are hesitant with him now, but please...don't be. I owe him at least one good thing in his life Bella. You're that one good thing. You say I'm your exception but you're my good thing...and Coop's," I told her.

Tears swelled into her eyes fast. "Coop...he really said that?" she asked.

I nodded. "Coop loves you. He may not voice it but he's grown to you," I replied.

Tears fell. I pulled her closer.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she said.

I pushed her down against the bed and hovered over her.

She pulled me very close and kissed me. It was an instinct. We just kissed and we continued for a while until we both pulled away gasping for air. Bella smiled softly at me her chest lifting and falling with her breathing.

"Do you ever think that maybe when Cooper is older he might want to meet Rosalie?" Bella asked me out of the blue when we were calmer.

This question caught me off guard. I didn't know the answer.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't even know who Rosalie is. I have no pictures of her, so even if I wanted to show him, I couldn't," I told her. Her face puckered.

"But do you ever think that he might get curious?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't hold him back for his whole life if he wants to see her. He's bound to ask when he's older and I won't be able to keep that from him," I told Bella. She nodded.

She came closer and curled up to me. Our legs became entwined together and we remained in silence for a while, just staring at each other. We were enjoying our moments together. Bella caressed my face with her hand but I pulled away and got up from the bed. I went over to the rack of CD's that were still strewn all over the floor and picked up my favorite CD. I went over to my CD player and popped it in, sighing as the song, 'Parasol' by "The Sea and Cake" came on. I loved this song. It was relaxing and blissful. I went back over to the bed and lay back down with Bella.

I knew Bella must have noticed the CDs all over the floor but she never said anything. I think she knew exactly what happened. I should have been ashamed for her to see this but I wasn't. In the words of Esme, _honesty is the best policy_.

I stepped out of my thoughts as I felt Bella's eyes on me. She was just staring.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how sucky my life would be had I not met you," she stated.

"Your life wouldn't be 'sucky', just...different."

"That's an understatement."

"Life's an understatement," I replied.

She snorted. "That's a lie."

"I agree."

"So you agree to lying?" she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I secretly think so," I told her with the grin I knew she loved.

"Well, I secretly think that secretly thinking is not secretly thinking, since you just told me your secret thoughts," Bella said. We stared at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing.

"Nickel for your thoughts?" I asked her.

"I thought it was penny?"she asked and I shook my head.

"Nickel."

"No, penny," she argued.

"Nickel," I said because I knew it was penny but I wanted to mess with her.

"Penny."

I sighed in a fake dramatic tone before pinning her arms with one hand and with the other I began to tickle her frantically. 

"What were you saying?" I asked as I tickled.

"Pen..ny," she gasped out in giggles.

"What?" I asked more loudly.

She giggled more. "Nickel! Nickel! I surrender! Stop!"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her before I let her go. She smiled and then we cuddled into each other again.

As we laid together the song, 'Soft Shoulder' by "Ani DiFranco" came on and Bella closed her eyes. She smiled as the song played and sang the lyrics softly.

"I don't keep much stuff around  
I value my portability  
but I will say that I have saved  
every letter you ever wrote to me  
the one you left on my windshield  
outside of that little motel  
is in the pocket of my old gig bag  
from back when life was more soft shelled ."

She opened her eyes and saw me staring at her but she kept singing along. She kept singing and it finally came to the last verse, I pulled her closer and whispered the last lines to her.

"And finally they were done  
worshiping the landscape  
and they put down their hands  
and moved into the sky

and they had barely said hello  
and it was time to say goodbye  
goodbye."

Bella's eye's drooped and became heavy. She sighed and then I knew she was asleep.

I watched her as she slept. Her hair felt soft and it was shiny like Alice's. She had small freckle like dots on her face but you could only really notice them up close. Hey eyelashes were long and her soft lips were pink and plump. Everything about her stood out to me. She was amazing and she was mine. As I continued to watch Bella sleep I was interrupted as I heard noise from downstairs.

I slowly and carefully got up so as to not disturb Bella and turned off the playing music and listened intently to what was going on. There was squealing, so it was no doubt Alice. I didn't pay much attention though because knowing Alice, she'd get excited over a kitten in our front yard. I kept listening and I heard nothing but laughs and giggles so ignored it and went back to sit with Bella. I continued to watch her sleep comfortably but then the voices got louder from downstairs and I heard Esme's voice and her laughter. I got up reluctantly and left Bella for a second to investigate what the noise was. As I did though, I wished I had never walked downstairs.

I finally understood the noise.

I finally understood the tears of joy.

I finally understood why Jasper looked a little nervous.

And I understood why I was now coming face to face with my worst fear and nightmare.

I pinched myself and hoped for it to be a dream but I was wrong. This wasn't a dream; it was reality at its scariest. Sometimes life throws things your way that you're not ready for at that moment but right now? Life just threw me to the piranhas.

I wanted to run back up to Bella but it was too late. He already saw me. Too late.

*.*.*.*.*.*

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFIE! What? Don't lynch me yet please! This is all part of the plot so you can blame Lionward for the troubles in his life! I'm just the writer here! Eila threated to hold this chapter hostage with the cliffie but thankfully she didn't ;) As promised those who reviewed got a teaser sent to them and for those who didn't you are either an anonymous reviewer or I know you read the one's I post to facebook. And Those who review this chap will get more teasers. :) **


	18. The Greatest Lie

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 17- The Greatest Lie.**

Shock. Both of us have shock flat out on our faces, there was no hiding it. I didn't move though. None of them but _him_ saw me.

Although Emmett was a little shocked to see me Alice was wrapped up in his huge frame. She had her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, hugging him.

"Emmett I've missed you!" Alice squealed happily. 

Emmett placed a kiss on top of Alice's head and swung her around. She giggled more and she was the happiest I had ever seen her. Esme had a huge smile on her face as well.

"I've missed you too, sis," he told Alice before shooting me another look. I couldn't decipher the meaning behind it though. It was cryptic but I felt like he was trying to tell me something, something I didn't understand.

They hugged a bit longer before Emmett tried to put Alice down but she still clung to him. She finally relented, wiped at her eyes and sniffled before moving to Jasper's side.

"Emmett this is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said with a smile as she held Jasper's hand.

Emmett moved forward and put Jasper under and speculative glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper said in his drawl as he shook Emmett's hand. Emmett still had a serious look on his face.

" Mmm. Just make sure you don't hurt her, because if you do, I will end you," Emmett said with a smirk.

Jasper paused and smiled a little, considering his next words. "Nothing I haven't heard before," Jasper said.

"Emmett!" Alice said in embarrassment.

"Just stating the facts, munchkin," he said. His eyes cast over to me and I cowered a little back into the stairs where he couldn't see me anymore. I wanted to go out and talk to him but I wasn't sure if I even knew how to anymore. It was nerve wracking.

I began walking up them and stopped by Coop's room. He was still out and I was positive he'd be up late tonight. I left his room then and proceeded to mine. When I reached my room I quietly closed the door and then I noticed Bella was still asleep but she was thrashing about on the bed. She moaned out quietly and whimpered, and I figured she must be having a nightmare. I quickly went to her side and pulled her to me. She woke instantly and looked around, realizing that it was just a dream she buried her face in my shirt.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"It's okay," I soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Were you asleep?" Bella asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No, I kinda have something to tell you," I told her hesitantly.

She became wary. "What is it?"

I paused trying to think of the right way to say the words. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again. "Emmett's home," I told her.

"Like he's here? Right now?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"Did you want to meet him?" I asked.

Now was the time to put on my facade. I didn't dislike Emmett and I wasn't fawning over him like Alice but I did miss him. I intended to try to hide my emotions. He was never the one at fault but I think he had a little guilt on his shoulders. After I had found that letter in Carlisle's office a while ago I knew Emmett never meant harm. It was all Rosalie but it didn't mean things weren't awkward between us, because if we were being honest, Emmett had been head over heels for Rosalie even though he never admitted it. And had I known at the time Rosalie and I had gone so far that she was his girlfriend, I probably never would have let myself get so carried away. She had played us both so well and she never even cared if she could get pregnant and then ruin my relationship with Emmett. I was young and stupid, it's not an excuse, but I was. She was just stupid… and maybe just a little cruel. The bond between Emmett and I had been broken and Rosalie never even looked back.

I suddenly pushed my thoughts away as I waited for Bella's response.

"Sure," She said before putting her hand in mine.

I got up and pulled Bella up. I crushed her to me and leaned down to kiss her.

"You can do this," Bella said when we pulled away and I nodded. She knew I needed the support and I was thankful. It was always hard to face Emmett but I knew I had too. As we descended the stairs we heard Emmett's booming voice and I stopped suddenly. I didn't know how to face him but Bella gave my hand a squeeze and I continued to walk. 

The room fell silent upon my entry and I held Bella's hand tighter in mine. She scooted closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. _Here goes nothing_, I thought.

"Hey...Em," I said awkwardly.

"Hey bro," Emmett replied before coming over and giving me a hug. I was stiff but I made my arms move and I patted his back. It was all I could do. When he pulled away he had a smile on his face but I couldn't return it. Not yet.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett this is my _girlfriend, _Bella. Bella this is my brother, Emmett," I introduced.

Emmett stepped forward and shook Bella's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Bella said politely. There was an awkward silence in the room then until we all heard quiet little footsteps coming downstairs.

"Daddy?" Coop called out. Bella smiled a little at his voice and his disgruntled appearance at the foot of the stairs. I quickly went over to him and picked him up.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked. He nodded sleepily into me and yawned softly, his little mouth forming an 'O' as he did. 

"Look who's here Coop," I told him.

His little head popped up and when he saw Emmett he smiled wide. He squirmed in my arms for me to let him go but I held on a little tight. For some reason I didn't want him to go with Emmett.

Emmett came over to us and ruffled up Coops hair. Coop extended his arms out to Em. Emmett gave me a cautious glance and I let Coop go. Emmett pulled him up and onto his shoulders and Cooper giggled, it was music to my ears. Then Emmett pulled him off his shoulders and held him while simultaneously tickling him.

"Emmie bear!" Coop giggled.

"Hey squirt," Emmett said.

Cooper hugged him and then Alice jumped in and hugged them both. She smiled and they all giggled together. Right now, I felt happy. Seeing them all happy was nice.

"Okay, okay enough love. I know you missed me," Emmett said with a chuckle. Alice backed off with a pout but quickly went to Jasper's side. Coop stayed with Em.

"Where's...um...dad?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"He should be coming home in a little while. I should start dinner," Esme said.

She went over to Em and kissed his cheek, "Welcome home. I missed you and stay as long as you like."

Emmett nodded and as Esme sauntered off Cooper squirmed in his arms again. He put him down and Coop came over to me.

"I want to go with Nana," He said with a pout.

"Go ahead but don't leave her side, got it?" I told him sternly.

"Yes, daddy," He said before he ran off to the kitchen with Esme. He tripped twice along the way and everyone in the room either cracked a smile or laughed. Once he was inside of the kitchen Alice made us all go to the living room. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all sat together on the bigger couch while Bella and I sat on the love seat.

"Are you on break, Em?" Alice asked.

He nodded. "Kind of. The way the classes are scheduled is different now, so I have about two or three weeks before I need to go back for classes again. I graduate this summer."

"What are you trying to major in?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to go into law enforcement. I wanted to be an athlete but that's just not going to work for me. It's just not realistic enough, you know?" He said. 

Jasper nodded.

"Do you know what you want to do when you're out of High School?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Physiologist. I want to be a psychologist," he said solemnly. I felt Bella stiffen beside me and she Jasper shared a look. I was confused. My thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand and she leaned her head against me.

"Hey Em, I thought you said a friend of yours was coming over with you when I talked to you a while back," Alice said. I was curious about this as well.

"He's coming down here but he's not exactly staying. You'll see," Emmett said with a hint of something I couldn't catch in his voice. Cryptic like.

"I see, but you don't need to leave right?" Alice asked him as she looked at him with big eyes.

"No. I'm not going anywhere just yet," He told her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled up at him and it was a brother and sister bond, theirs was a good tight knit one- Long lasting. Emmett was more of a brother to Alice in more ways than I could be.

"We should do something fun tomorrow," Alice said.

"Like what munchkin? You live in Forks. There's nothing fun here," He told her with a chuckle.

"We could go to a lake or something. It'd be worth the drive," Alice said with a shrug

"Sounds good, I'm in," Emmett replied with a small smile to Alice.

"Well maybe we should wait till next weekend since you just got here… and I know mom missed you," Alice said.

"You're the boss," he said.

Alice sighed in contentment and then she closed her eyes happily. She fell asleep on Em, Jasper talked to Emmett a little and Bella just listened while I held her in my arms. We were suddenly interrupted though when Coop came out from the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Nana...um..she said that, um dinner is ready," he stuttered out.

"We'll be right there," I told him and he nodded before flouncing back to the kitchen.

"Are you staying the night again?" I whispered in Bella ear. Her skin erupted in goose bumps as I did.

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to go home to Charlie," she said.

I nodded and as I did so I saw from my peripheral vision Emmett waking Alice up. They got up and then went to the kitchen and left Bella and I alone on the love seat.

"Can I ask you a question?" I told her. She nodded. "Why did you react the way you did when Jasper said what he wanted to do once he's out of High School?" I asked curiously.

She took a moment to answer.

"He wants to do it because he wants to help people with suicidal issues...like Charlie," she said.

It finally made sense.

"Charlie is lucky to have you as his kids," I told her. She didn't say anything.

"Let's go eat."

We got up and together we walked to the kitchen. Everyone was seated at the table, including Coop who was in his 'special' chair. The only one up was Esme, she served everyone their meal. I held Bella's chair out for her as she sat down. Emmett stared at us. I met his gaze but he quickly looked away. As I sat next to her at the table, Esme placed plates with food in front of us and a bowl for Coop. It was only then that Carlisle arrived. Alice kept up a conversation with Emmett but from where I sat I could see Carlisle standing shocked in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Emmett said as he wiped his mouth. The room was tense and quiet as Emmett got up from his chair and went over to Carlisle. Most parents would pull their kids in for a hug after they were gone for a while but our father wasn't your average parent. Carlisle held his hand out instead and Emmett shook it. That was it.

It angered me that he was still going to act this way. I felt my fists clench and I was about to get up but felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Esme was there with a pleading look. Her gaze flicked over to Alice, who looked happy as she ate dinner with Jasper. I knew what that pleading look meant, it was her way of saying that I needed to not do anything stupid. Alice was fragile but mom was too. If I said something and caused a scene with Carlisle, Alice would become upset and it would ruin her mood. I knew it would, because she missed Emmett and with a sigh I unclenched my fists, and felt myself calm just a bit.

Bella watched this whole interaction; she leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "I love you, it'll be fine," She said.

I didn't nod though.

When Emmett went back to his seat he was quiet. Carlisle came to sit at the table and sat on the other side of Bella. Esme gave him a plate with food like the rest of us before she sat down.

"So, Isabella I haven't had time to become very acquainted to you. My sincerest apologies for my behavior," Carlisle said surprising everyone at the table.

He had talked to Jasper and didn't like him for Alice very much… but wasn't that every father's response? This was definitely new. Bella looked at me for a split second in shock before she responded smoothly.

"I prefer Bella and I don't mind it at all. I know you must be busy at the hospital," Bella replied.

"I am busy lately. We've had a few major incidents," Carlisle said as he speared a piece of lettuce from his salad.

"I can only imagine what kind of incidents happen in this kind of town. I plan to go into a medical career also," Bella replied.

I was getting a little antsy as they continued to talk casually. It was different and I wondered what got Carlisle so talkative today.

"Really? What do you want to do? An RN or maybe a doctor?" He asked.

"I think an RN but I'm weighing the option of a pediatrician," Bella said.

I smiled. She would make a great pediatrician because she was good with kids, just like she was good with Coop.

"You like kids?" He asked and I felt his eyes flick to Coop for a second but Cooper was too busy making a mess of the food he was eating to notice.

"Yeah," Bella said with a blush tinting her cheeks.

I smiled a little and shoved some food into my mouth to hide the smirk that appeared on my face.

I looked over to Coop and I wish I hadn't. His hands were covered in the food he was eating because he opted to use his hands to eat with instead of the fork and spoon he had. I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed. When I looked up again, the outer area of his mouth was covered in food, as was his shirt.

"Coop this is why you have a fork," I scolded with a stern look. He gave me the puppy dog eyes but I wasn't falling for it today.

"Finish eating. When you're done, you're taking a bath," I told him with a sigh.

He nodded silently and ate his messy food.

Everyone noticed the mess Coop had created but no one said a thing because they knew this was how Cooper ate. Sloppy, like me when I was a kid.

Bella and Carlisle were still conversing while Jasper talked to Emmett and it was strange. Right now Carlisle seemed like he was over his attitude but… I knew better. He wasn't.

When everyone was done with dinner I left coop with Alice while Bella helped Esme and I clean up.

"Bella you really don't need to help," Esme told her.

"It's fine, I want to help," She shrugged as she washed the dishes.

"Good, because I don't like washing the dishes," I said jokingly while making a face. Bella giggled.

Esme slapped my shoulder playfully and sopped dish water and bubbles on me from helping Bella.

"Mom you of all people should know I can't stand washing dishes," I told Esme with a smirk.

"Says the boy who used to play in mud with Emmett," Esme retorted. I chuckled.

"You used to play in the mud?" Bella snorted.

I nodded sheepishly and replied sarcastically, "Thanks mom." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

I hadn't noticed Emmett walked in though. He was holding Coop.

"Yeah we used to play in the mud. We once freaked out Alice by making mud pies and telling her they were chocolate cakes. She took a bite and spit it out before she got mad and went crying to my mom about it. Remember Edward?" Emmett said and I smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and then she wouldn't talk to us for weeks after that and the one time she did speak she threatened us. We all know that when Alice plots revenge on you it's best to run and hide," I said.

"What did she do?" Bella asked, stopping washing the dishes.

"She got a cat," Emmett and I said in unison with a shudder.

"A cat?" Bella asked.

"Not just any cat. This cat was Satan's spawn. It was an all white cat that Alice named 'snowflake'. It only liked her and my mom. No men. So every time we came into Alice's room it would hiss at us and wouldn't stop bugging us until we left. Or, the cat would never let us near Alice, but the worst part was Alice taught the damn thing to pee on mine and Emmett's clothing so we never had any clothes to wear," I told her. Bella bent over laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Lucky for Emmett and I the cat ran away," I replied.

"Good riddance," Emmett muttered as Coop poked at his face and giggled loudly when Emmett tried to bite his finger. Seeing Coop play with Emmett was endearing. The last few times Emmett had seen Coop, he was a little younger, but he definitely knew who Emmett was and maybe I was wrong before. Maybe they had better relationship than I had imagined

"You're lucky that was the only punishment you boys got!" Alice said as she appeared next to Emmett with Jasper at her side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled, "It means that you're lucky I didn't do something worse like plastic wrap on the toilet seat or put red ants on your bed while you slept."

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said and in this bickering moment as I looked at all of us in this room I felt different. Lighter.

It felt like I was in a new world- Peaceful. Emmett created this peaceful bubble by coming home. I looked around the room a little more and saw that Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the corner at the table. They were talking in hushed tones and it looked like Carlisle was mad again. I looked away because I knew I would only cause more harm by getting into business that wasn't mine.

As I looked back to Bella she was smiling so wide. Jasper looked amused also and as Alice bickered away to Emmett I went over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned down a little and rested my chin on her shoulder, placing a light kiss on the skin of her neck. I felt Bella smile and wrap her arms with mine on her waist so we were holding together. She was tight up against me but I didn't mind.

"Let's go up to my room," I told her.

"Okay."

I smiled and let her go for a second before trying to get Coop from Emmett.

"I got him. I want to see him for a while if that's okay?" Emmett said to which I nodded.

"Okay but I'll be back for him in a bit. He needs a bath."

He nodded.

As I walked with Bella upstairs to the room she held my hand and it was only once we were inside with the door closed that I kissed her lips. This in its own way was a parting gesture because I had no doubt that she would leave tonight.

She meshed our lip together and I led us over to the bed without breaking the kiss, where I pushed Bella down onto the bed and hovered above her. This was simple, yet it was filled with emotions raging between us. When we pulled apart, I held her close to me.

"So how did you like Emmett?" I asked her.

"He's cool and has a sense of humor in a way but he's a little intimidating," Bella said.

"Yeah but you'll get to know him over the time that he's here," I told her.

She nodded. Emmett seemed different. There was just something off about him that I couldn't put my finger on but I let it slide, however, it still made me wonder.

"Nickel for your thoughts?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about Emmett," I told her.

"Not about your playing around in mud I hope," Bella teased.

"You keep laughing. I bet there's something that you don't want me to know about your childhood, but I could get it out of Jasper I bet," I told her.

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

We stared at each other before we cracked and laughed so hard Bella had tears running out of her eyes.

"I've never laughed so much in my life. My stomach hurts," she said as she wiped the tears.

"Neither have I," I told her.

She grabbed my hand and began tracing the lines of my palm but was stopped short when a knock came at the door. We both looked to it and I smiled already knowing who it was.

"Come in," I called.

Alice poked her head in and opened the door wider to reveal Jazz.

"Don't want to interrupt but Jazzy here says you guys need to go," Alice told Bella with a pout.

I chuckled.

"I'll see you later," Bella said with a sigh before leaning down and pecking my lips.

I smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her again, not minding the audience behind her.

A throat cleared and Bella pulled away, blushing at Jasper's interruption.

Bella smiled and I got up to follow them to the front door. Alice and I stayed there as they walked to the truck.

"Bye Jazz," Alice said to Jasper as they were getting into the truck

He waved bye to her from the driver's seat and Bella waved to me as well.

Once they were out the driveway we shut the door and I turned to Alice.

"Where's Em?" I asked her.

"He's out in the backyard with Coop," Alice said.

"Why are they out there?" I asked as I began to walk towards the backyard with Alice trailing behind me.

"Coop begged and you know how Emmett's a softy," Alice said with a smile. I nodded and stopped just outside of the sliding door we had. Emmett was chasing Coop around the yard. He was giggling loudly.

As I came out and Coop saw me he ran over and hid behind my legs from Emmett. I smiled.

"You can't hide forever Coop," Emmett warned lightly as he came closer to Coop. He giggled some more. I turned to Coop and smiled because it was his bath time.

"Come here Coop, it's time for a bath," I told him. He shook his head, giggled, and then ran off to hide behind Alice.

"Are you going to make me go get you?" I asked him in a playful voice.

He didn't answer.

I walked closer to him and Alice but he stayed put. I looked to Emmett and mouthed 'ambush' to him. He nodded and then as we crept closer Alice scooped Coop into her arms and ran off with him. Emmett and I ran after them and Coop laughed happily as he bounced up and down from Alice running.

Alice made a U-turn and Emmett and I turned around, chasing after them. We finally cornered them and went closer and closer until I snatched Coop from Alice.

"Gotcha," I said as I got him.

Alice pretended to pout, "No fair."

"It's okay Ali, not all of us are tall and fast," Emmett joked. Alice slapped his arm and he chuckled.

"I was kidding," he said.

I laughed as well and Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Go wash Coop, he stinks," Alice said in a huff. I chuckled but decided she was right.

"I'm not stinky," Coop said.

"She's kidding Coop but you do need a bath after the mess you made at dinner," I told him.

He stayed quiet and I smiled a little as I walked upstairs to the restroom that was considered Alice's and started his bath. I made sure the water was a good temperature before I began helping Coop strip of his clothes He was old enough to do it himself but he always went to slow and I would become impatient.. When I set him in the tub he smiled as he played with his toys that were in there.

I occasionally got splashed with water and I cleaned out Coop's hair but that was it. Coop loved his bath. Once he was all nice and clean I pulled him out, wrapped him up in a towel and carried him to his room to dress him in his PJ's.

Coop wanted to wear his penguin pajamas so I complied. Once he was dressed I set him in the bed and covered him up.

"Daddy, can you sing the song?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes. I knew exactly what song he wanted to hear. It was the lullaby I had composed for him but he calls it singing instead of humming.

I nodded and began to hum to song to him. His eyes began to close and when I knew he was asleep I exited his room leaving the door cracked open and walked to my room. As I did though, I could see Emmett on my balcony. I wasn't sure if he knew I was in here yet but for whatever reason I went up to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

There was silence and Emmett looked torn over something. His brows were creased from thinking so hard.

"Do you ever think about what your life would be like if you had...never met _her_?" Emmett asked suddenly.

I sighed, "Yeah, I do but now that Coops in the picture I can't go back. I love him."

"Yeah," he said but he looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Answer me a question Em," I asked him. He looked up to me, waiting. "Do you still love her?"

He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. I scoffed. I knew it. He was completely gone for her and he was still blind to the damage that she had done… and that she could cause again.

"She's different now," he said.

"You didn't answer my question," I stated. I prayed he would say no. I wanted him to say no.

"She wants to see him," he said.

"Not a chance in hell. She doesn't get the privilege anymore, I don't want her near him," I told him. I know I had told Bella that I probably would let Coop get to know Rose if he wanted but right now when it was suddenly being thrust on me as a reality, I just couldn't see it happening.

"She's his parent too," Emmett retorted.

I clenched my fists. He was pushing me to the edge.

"Since when? Who did you see sitting by that goddamn incubator while he fought for his life? Who was it that had to deal with a screaming child at a young age? Who was the one who changed diapers and gave Coop baths? Who potty trained him? Because, it sure as hell wasn't her and last time I checked, she gave up her parental rights to Coop. She didn't want him!" I spat at Emmett.

"Just give her a chance," Emmett said.

"I'm over second chances, Em. You don't know how many I've given just for them to end up going to waste. I'm over it," I replied as I began to walk back into my room.

"Wait! I'm not done," Emmett said, grabbing my wrist and tugging me back. I shook him off.

"What?" I demanded exasperated.

"She's coming here," He said, looking down to the ground. He refused to meet my eyes and I was suddenly furious.

"When?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

He didn't answer.

"When?" I yelled .

"Tomorrow," He finally said.

"Is this what you meant by your supposed 'guy' friend?" I spat at him

"I was telling the truth. James, you remember him, is bringing her, since he's going to visit family. She insisted on coming because she wants to see Cooper. She wants to explain!" Emmett said, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

I pushed him off.

"No Emmett, you told half the truth. You're the greatest liar. So just get out of my face and go to hell," I told him.

"I didn't come home to argue," He muttered..

"Then why did you come home?"

"I came for Alice and mom."

"For them," I scoffed, "but you didn't even think of the consequences of what bringing that whore along with you would do. I thought you were done with her! I found that note you sent Carlisle, and it made me feel guilty for everything. How dad ignores you, how mom and dad blamed you for what happened, and even how Rosalie tricked you, but you're too stupid to see that she's trying to trick you again! She's done it once and she will do it again and I will be just as stupid if I let her near me or Coop. I won't allow it. I can't! I won't let it ruin me and Alice, or mom, or even tear us apart anymore." I said with an obvious agonized tone in my voice.

"Then don't. I'm just asking for a chance, and she's not a whore, Edward. She's a person too."

"You're blind," I said, shaking my head.

"I guess that makes you equal with her then right?" Emmett said.

"Shut up! You know nothing about what I have to deal with because of her! You think you know but you don't! You have no idea," I said as I fell against the wall I was leaning on. I needed to calm down. Deep breaths.

_In. Out. In. Out. Emmett_. I put my hands in my hair and tugged. _In. Out. Emmett._

"Get out," I said in a soft whisper.

He didn't move.

"Get the hell out!" I yelled and this time he did, slamming the door shut on his way out.

I stayed where I was, motionless. I'm not sure how long I was there but I just stayed. Not moving. Silence. Minutes passing, hours crossing… and seconds moving.

The moon was out from what I could tell through the balcony door and I pulled out my phone that had just vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Emmett. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It felt like tons of weight crushing against my chest and I was coming undone.

_I do still love her._

If I could get this feeling to end it would be great but my trembling, idle hands were holding me back. They were the proof that this would not go away. Nobody is real right now. I could face this...I could. It's all I have so I need to find somewhere to begin to get rid of this feeling. Invisible. I need to make myself believe it's all just invisible. Nothing is really there and nobody is really here. I shut my eyes tightly and didn't dare open them.

I inhaled a ragged breath before my world slowly slipped away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**A/N: Enjoy! Please review because I want to know what you think! Reviweers get a teaser of next chapter. :) Thanks to those reviewers, fav'ers, hit's, and people who put me in their communities. It means a lot to me. 3 So yeah...Rant, chat, hate me, love me, or just say hi but tell me it in a review. :)**_

_**For those who didn't get a teaser it's because some of you have your PM option to enable so I can't send you teasers. And also anonymous reviewers. :/ But I have been sending them so I hope you enjoy them.**_


	19. Imaginary Enemy

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.**

**Edward's Point Of View**

**Chapter 18- Imaginary Enemy**

When I woke up, I still felt empty. Everything was wrong. _This shouldn't be happening_, I thought as a constant mantra in my head. Last night had to be the worst. I never would have thought Emmett would ever tell me anything remotely close to what he had last night. Not after what _she_ did.

I had fallen asleep on the floor. No blankets, just myself and the hard wood floor. My back felt stiff as I got up. I groaned but decided that a shower was needed. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I just needed a shower.

I decided to use cold water this morning. I was still tired and I needed to be energized. Once I was out I dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I then grabbed Coop's pills to bring them down to the kitchen before going checking on Coop. I walked out of my room barefoot to his room.

I creaked open his bedroom door, he was still asleep. I smiled a little but it faltered quickly. What if he did want Rose as his mother? He had been deprived that one thing for a while and what if he did want it now? What if he shut me out? I wouldn't be able to bear it. I wished Bella was here. She could help me through it. She always did.

As I walked downstairs to make breakfast Emmett was in the dining room texting. I clenched my fist since the other held Coop's pills. I didn't want to see him at all. I could bet he was texting Rosalie. The thought of those two together made me sick to my stomach. Rosalie didn't deserve Emmett. I had to grab a hold of the wall for support. The room was spinning and my stomach was churning. _This shouldn't be happening all over._

Suddenly, questions began to plague my mind. Questions I didn't have answers to, or anyone to get these answers from.

If Rosalie was coming over today like Emmett had said before, did Emmett even tell Alice or Esme about this visit? I knew Esme disliked Rosalie and Emmett knew it as well. Alice hated her, maybe even more than Esme. So, why would he risk his relationship with Esme and Alice for Rosalie?But most importantly, why would he risk the fact that Rosalie might betray him again?

As I looked at him from my spot I noticed he looked different. He couldn't see me but he had a smile on his face. Probably from the lies she was feeding him, he seemed genuinely happy. It bugged me that he just suddenly trusted her again. I felt betrayed. It's too late for Rosalie to redeem herself, no matter what kind of sob story she throws his way. It's three years too late. But, then there is Cooper.

I know he wants a mother, one to hold him and soothe him when he is sick. A mother to tell him it's okay when he does something wrong. Someone to show him love and all things Esme did for Emmett and I as kids. Someone to be a mother, but I know Rosalie cannot be that for him. She can't. However, Rosalie was his biological mother. There was no denying that and would I become the enemy if I denied Cooper his mother? I wasn't sure who the enemy was right now. For now it was just an imaginary enemy. Nothing else.

Rosalie is careless and ungrateful and I can't risk her hurting Coop. Who would Cooper choose if I let Rosalie into his life?

I was so confused. I hated it. I sighed and the moved out into Emmett's view. I walked past him though without so much as a nod in his direction. I went into the kitchen and began breakfast. I made banana pancakes, which Alice and Coop loved before cooking eggs and bacon. I finished in no time and soon enough Alice had woken up, Esme too. I had heard them talking to Emmett happily before coming to me.

"Do you need any more help?" Esme asked when she saw me flipping the pancakes.

"No, I'm done," I replied turning off the stove.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I've taught you well."

I smiled a little.

"Edward, have I told you how much I love you?" Alice said as she served herself three pancakes, eggs, and a one strip of bacon.

"No."

"Well I do," Alice said as she came and kissed my cheek as well.

I rolled my eyes and then decided to offer Emmett some.

I walked into the dining room where he sat with Esme and Alice, "Em do you want some?"

"Nah, I'm okay," He said with a nervous glance at me. I didn't understand the nervousness but I ignored it and walked back into the kitchen. About two minutes later Coop walked in, groggy and uncoordinated.

"Are you hungry, Mini-Coop?" I asked him.

He nodded quietly. I smiled and moved to get him a sippy-cup with milk in it along with a small plate of food. I then grabbed his bottle of pills and stuffed them into my pocket before going to the table in the dining room. I sat Coop in his chair and then gave him his food. He immediately dug in. I left him for a second to go get my plate of food then. When I came back he had a big toothy smile on his face as Esme talked to him.

I smiled a little because I was a sucker for his crooked smile and began to eat. When I was done I waited until Coop was done with his food before pulling out the bottle of pills. Emmett looked at them curiously.

I ignored him though and poured out one pill onto my hand.

"Here Coop. I need you to swallow this, okay?" I told him.

"But wot if I choke?" he asked.

"You won't. This is small. Like candy," I told him.

He nodded and I warily passed him the pill. He put it in his mouth, grimaced and then swallowed. I passed him the milk to drink and he did.

"Why does he need to take this?" He said while taking the bottle of pills in his hand and reading the label. "What is Carbamazepine?"

"It's a drug he needs to control his seizures," Esme told him in a soft voice. "That's the name of the pills."

Emmett stayed quiet and I took the bottle of pills from his hand, put them back in my pocket and looked back at Coop.

"You okay?" I asked.

He looked to be staring off into space. I got a little scared that it was a sign of a seizure but then I realized he was staring at Carlisle standing behind Esme. He scooted closer to me and reached out for me to grab him. I complied. He put his hand on my cheek and smiled toothily at me. I smiled back.

"Where is Belly?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. Emmett watched our interaction.

"She's at home with Jasper," I replied.

He stayed quiet after that. He tucked himself into me and it was like cradling him. It reminded me of when he was a baby. How I would love to hum to him as I rocked him back and forth while feeding him his bottle, lulling him to sleep. My Mini-Coop was growing up but we had a special bond. A good one and knowing that all it could take was one mishap and it could vanish pained me. I couldn't allow that.

I rocked him in my arms like I used to and he looked to be going back to sleep. He was smiling and I could feel eyes on me as I held his small form. I ignored the stares and stayed in my own bubble with Coop. It felt right. He still had his small penguin pajamas on, only now they were wrinkled with sleep. Cooper had a little dimple that showed on his face as he smiled in my arms. I thought he had fallen asleep but his eyes popped open and he just stared and stared at me, seeming mesmerized. He placed his hand low on my chest near his head and kept it there, unmoving. He smiled still. It was moments like these between us that I found endearing. I felt love from him and I loved him back. Cooper was my world. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead before getting up with Coop still in my arms.. I walked up the stairs to my room before laying Coop down on my bed with me. He moved so his head was resting on my upper arm. It was the arm with my tattoo and he traced the tattoo with his small fingers, cocking his head to the side a little.

"What does this say?" He asked in a small voice.

"It's your name."

"Why?"

"Because you're my special boy and I love you," I told him.

He smiled and went back to tracing the tattoo. I smiled at him and how he was intrigued by the smallest of things. If only my life were as simple as his.

As Cooper traced the tattoo his fingers became slower, and his eyes became heavier until till finally his eyes shut and I was sure that he was asleep. I moved him closer to me and turned on my side. I kissed his head one last time before my eyes fluttered and closed. Silent and peaceful. I liked it this way. If only it would last.

If only.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When I woke up I felt a body on the other side of me. It was not Coop because he was still curled into me. I turned a little and came face to face with Bella. She smiled when she saw my face. I carefully pulled Coop off of my arm and turned on my side to face Bella.

I leaned up and kissed her.

"I love you," I whispered as I stroked her cheek.

She smiled and curled her way into me.

All was silent and everything was right– Perfect even. With Bella by my side I wasn't worried about Rosalie, or Emmett or anything else. Just her, and I was going to enjoy the moment.

Cooper remained still. He was out like a light and I could hear Bella's and my heart beat. It reminded me of a poem I once read. It wasn't necessarily us, but it was a nice poem and I began to recite it.

"Late at night, I used to sit alone. Silently scared, a pain that couldn't be shared.

No one there to save me.

Cold as stone, reflecting pain.

Alone.

"I sat alone, until you came. You came and showed me my way home.

A long journey, two peaceful nights.

Stories told, no judgments made.

Those bitter days you told me about, we helped each other through the pain.

"And so when it's late at night, and the wind is blown, I'll curl our arms around me and wish you were here to keep me safe and warm. I'll keep those pretend arms till I can have you near. 'Til I can feel your heartbeat through the clothes we wear.

"Moments last, horrors can fade.

The way I laugh, the way I smile.

Our nights of insomnia.

The stories we shared, our memories common.

The pictures we trade.

Within those horrors we find ourselves.

"And so when it's late at night, and the wind is blown, I'll curl our arms around me and wish you were here to keep me safe and warm. I'll keep those pretend arms till I can have you near. 'TilI can feel your heartbeat through the clothes we wear.

"So soft like the wind in the air.

I'll one day fill your arms, and embrace your warmth.

We'll be together and our solitude will fill.

And we'll feel the heartbeats.

And feel the nights."

When I was done Bella pushed closer and closer till there was no room between us.

"I can feel your heartbeat," she said.

"Me too," I told her.

"How do you know all these poems?" Bella asked.

"Esme used to give Emmett, Alice and I story time when we were younger in her garden. I guess they just stuck with me," I told her.

"I like that poem."

_Me too,_ I thought.

Suddenly a silence fell between us and Bella and I simply stared at each other. Until, there was a knock at the door. I prayed it wasn't Emmett but like so often when I never had much luck, the door opened and I mentally cursed as Emmett came in.

"Alice sent me to ask if you know where her phone is," Emmett said nonchalantly as if we were on good terms. As if Rosalie wouldn't be arriving today.

"No," I told him.

"Alright," Emmett said but as he was about to leave, I decided to question him.

"Hey Em?" I called out.

He turned and looked at me.

"Did you mention your _Visitor_ to mom or Alice?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

"Thought so," I told him before he went out the door with a smug look on his face.

"What was that about?" Bella asked with her brow creasing. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Emmett is still with Rosalie and she's coming over today. She wants to see Coop," I told her.

She gasped and her eyes widened "But why would he do that?"

"He loves her still. That's why and he's too blind to see that she's just going to use him again."

"Are you going to let her see him?" She asked.

"No. It's my choice. Rosalie has no control over him or what I can do. She gave up her rights."

"Can she still take you to court for that or something?"

This is what I was afraid of.

"I'm not sure," I told her.

"Don't let her rule you. Do what you think is best for Coop. I can't tell you what to do but I can be here for you. That's the best advice I have," she said.

I nodded.

"Is it a good idea for me to be here when she comes?" Bella asked and I pulled her closer.

"I need you to stay. I don't want to do this alone," I told her.

She nodded and then I wrapped my arms around her again. We stayed this way in peace until Coop woke up.

"Belly?" Coop asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Coop," Bella told him as she ruffled his hair

He smiled toothily at her and waved slightly.

"Daddy, can I have a drink?" Coop asked.

"Sure," I said as I got up out of the bed with Bella.

I grabbed Coop up off the bed and set him on the floor. He went over to Bella's side, but what surprised me was that he grabbed Bella's hand. Bella looked just as surprised but she smiled at me. I smiled too. We walked downstairs while Cooper talked to Bella. It was simple and random, Bella would reply to everything and he would giggle at times too.

We passed Alice, Jasper and Emmett who were on the couch watching a movie and continued on without a glance their way.

Once inside the kitchen I went into the cupboards, got out his Sippy-cup and poured some orange juice into it. I handed it to him; he let Bella's hand go and began to drink it down greedily. Then paused from his sipping suddenly and looked up to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked him.

He smiled and giggled a little more.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

He just giggled and I laughed along with Bella at his strange act.

We were all giggling when suddenly the door bell rang. I froze in place. It took a moment before I came out of my thoughts and I walked out of the kitchen towards the door. Alice was already opening the door and as she did, the face behind it came into view. Rosalie. I heard Alice's intake of breath and shock when she saw her face. Behind us I could feel everyone watching. In that moment though, things reared out of control because Alice snapped and lunged herself at Rosalie.

"How dare you show your face here!" Alice said angrily as she clawed and hit Rosalie. Rosalie began hitting back but couldn't quite match Alice. I walked over and tried to pull them apart but Alice wouldn't budge.

"Alice let her go!" I told her. She pulled back her fist and let it go, hitting Rosalie square in the face. I tried pulling her away but Alice grabbed a handful of Rosalie's hair. Rosalie grunted and hit Alice in the ribs in defense. Alice refused to release Rosalie's hair and the force of her grip when she twisted it, wrenched Rosalie to the ground. I pulled harder on Alice's arms to make her let go of her grasp. Finally, she did and I managed to pull Alice about an inch away from Rosalie. Alice swung around and elbowed me in the ribs but I didn't let her go. Rosalie got up from the floor and tried to get at Alice but then Emmett came. He held her back, even though she began to struggle in his grip.

"Get the hell out of here you home wrecking whore!" Alice yelled out angrily. She continued grappling. Jasper came over and talked to her in an attempt to calm her down but for once that didn't even work.

Alice was blown. And then we were all fuming until Esme came.

"What is going on?" Esme said as she rushed over to us. She caught sight of Rosalie and I could see Esme's eyes widen in shock.

But then, as if that wasn't enough, we all heard the one thing that could snap us out from under this cloud of rage and hate. A cry. It was loud and piercing and it was Cooper. I turned around, letting Alice go for a moment, to see Cooper standing there watching us with wide tear filled eyes as he held onto Bella with all his might. He was frightened.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for lack of update but it's here now and after multiple cliffies I solemnly swear the next chapter will not be a cliffie. Maybe. Lol. I am so happy with the ammount of reivews I have recieved and I want to thank you all soo soo very much. I sent teasers out and though it was a small one I hope you enjoyed. Same prinicpal applies. Reivew for a teaser! Now go Review! ;) **


	20. Decisions and Conditions: High Hopes

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake  
Edward's Point Of View.**

**Chapter 19- Decisions and Conditions: High Hopes.**

Tears streaked heavily down his little reddened cheeks and in that moment my world stopped. He shouldn't have to see this. I should have made Emmett tell Esme and Alice, and maybe even Carlisle about Rosalie's visit but there was a part of me that wanted him to get into trouble with them. I wanted to make him see what it felt like to be shunned from the family, but now I felt guilt. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy because the feeling is horrible.

I let Alice go and handed her over to Jasper. He held her tight while she still struggled against him. I sighed and turned to her.

"Stop. You're scaring Coop. I don't care if you hate her, but you're not going to take out your rage while Cooper is watching," I commanded.

She looked stunned by my words and stopped her struggle. Coop's cries became more piercing. I hurried over to him, pried him off of Bella and held him against my chest as he sobbed hard and loud. Bella looked around the scene in front of her, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. We all were.

From where I stood I looked straight back to the door and saw the damage Alice had caused to Rosalie. Rosalie's nose was bleeding, her eye looked to be swelling already and was smudged with make-up, and her hair was a disaster. Emmett helped her out as I looked to Alice, she didn't have much damage done to her. Alice's hair was messed up, she had two or three scratches on the side of her face and she was holding her side by her ribs– I guessed Rosalie hit her there. All in all, the situation was bad. I never would have thought Alice would have a go at Rosalie.

As Coop began to settle down, only his ragged intake of breath could be heard. I could feel eyes on me but as I nudged coop to look up at me, he did. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot from the tears and his nose was a light shade of pink. He sniffled before putting his small head onto me again. Bella came over to me and put hand on my shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze, I looked over to her and she seemed to be looking back and forth between Rosalie and I. She even looked over Coop once as well. Her gaze was speculative but I couldn't understand it.

"What is she doing here?" Esme asked in a clipped tone to me.

I didn't answer. I threw a quick glance at Emmett before casting my gaze down to the floor.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked.

I ran a hand in through my hair while shifting coop into my other arm.

"Ask Emmett," I sighed out as I patted Coops back to comfort him.

Esme turned and looked at him in shock. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is Emmett? You can't still be in love with her!" Esme said in front of Rosalie. Esme's distaste in Rosalie showed.

Emmett looked down and Alice gasped as well, before she began to shake her head back and forth with

tears forming in her eyes..

"Why are you doing this, Em? She's done nothing but horrible things to us. She doesn't deserve a chance!" Alice hissed.

Rosalie was sitting on the floor by the door, as she looked around she had a pained look on her face but that painful look was nothing to the gaze she sent my way. She wasn't even looking at me though, she was looking at Coop. Her eyes looked to have tears in them, but I had no sympathy for the mother of my son anymore. She lost her chance. I shot her a glare and then looked away from her face.

Emmett had yet to speak to Esme and Alice, now was his chance.

"Just give her a chance. You don't understand why she did what she did," Emmett said. When he said that , I snapped. I was tired of this.

"No, and apparently Rosalie doesn't know what she did either." I looked her straight in the eyes as I began to speak my words to her. "Did you know that Cooper had to spend the longest time in an incubator because of you? Did you ever once think about what your little drinking spree could do to him? Because I'm pretty sure if you understood everything you did, you wouldn't be sitting here, on the floor with a bloody nose. Did you also know that Cooper is now on medication because of you? He has epilepsy. So you see, I don't really care what kind of sob story you give me because I have no sympathy for someone as pathetic as you. I'm done with you and have been for a long time. So you can have Emmett, you can tell him all the little lies you like about how much you love him and how much you want to see Cooper, but I'm not going to believe you. You made sure that I could never trust you the day you walked out those hospital doors without even a second glance to Cooper." 

Cooper was hanging onto me now. I didn't want to address Rosalie as his mother in front of him so I keep the words Rosalie and mother separate. I didn't want to confuse Cooper and she didn't deserve the title of being a mother.

Rosalie's head hung low and it took her a while before she could utter out a few words.

"I'm sorry," she said causing Alice to scoff. 

"Give me one good reason why I should let you into his life? Why I should forgive you and act as if this has never happened?" I asked Rosalie.

She looked up for a split second with hope leaking into her sad bruised eyes.

"Because there is two sides to every story and you have yet to hear mine," Rosalie said.

I watched her closer, gauging her reaction but she seemed so sincere. I couldn't trust her though. I didn't think I ever would. I was about to say something else but Esme cut in.

"Enough. Emmett, take her to the restroom and get her cleaned up. Alice, go upstairs with Jasper, and Edward why don't you and Bella go put Coop up in his room and then we'll all sort this out," Esme commanded with a hand over her heart and a stern look in her eyes. 

Everyone snapped into action, except Alice who was shooting glares at Rosalie. As Emmett led Rosalie to the restroom Alice tried to move forward toward Rosalie but Jasper held her back.

"Alice, enough. Go upstairs," Esme said.

Alice continued to glare at Rosalie as she was led upstairs by Jasper. Jasper shot me a look before he disappeared. I couldn't decipher the meaning behind it. Maybe sympathy, I wasn't sure. All who was left in the room was Coop, Bella, Esme and I and it was suddenly silent except the sound of water running from the bathroom.

Esme looked over at Bella and me before coming over to me. She gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Your father will be home soon. He's going to be very upset when he see's her," Esme said.

I sighed, I already knew that.

"Go take Coop upstairs and we'll meet down here to sort out this mess."

I only nodded at her before grabbing Bella's hand and leading us upstairs to Coop's room. As we passed Alice's room I could hear Alice's sobs from behind the door. I sighed. I knew this would happen. I continued to walk with Bella to Coops room and once inside I set him on his bed. Cooper sat there stunned before he wiped at his eyes and grabbed his stuffed lion from his bed, hugging it to his chest.

"Coop I need you to stay here for a while I go with Bella to talk to Esme . Just stay here. You can play with your toys," I told him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Coop how about you draw me a picture? Your dad says you're a great drawer. Can I have a picture?" Bella asked him.

He nodded and then got up to go his small desk in the corner of the room to begin drawing. He grabbed a teal color first; he always started every picture with his favorite color teal.

He began drawing and as he did I looked to Bella and motioned to the door. She nodded, slowly and quietly we crept to the door and made our way out. As we made our way back downstairs we heard voices arguing. I knew this new voice, Carlisle was back.

I grabbed Bella's hand for support. She smiled reassuringly as we came into view of Esme and Carlisle who were sitting on the dining room table. Carlisle looked to me and his fists clenched. My anger was beginning to bleed into my system. I didn't cause Rosalie to return.

As Bella and I sat across from him he clasped his hands on the table and stared at me. Only me, and his gaze held something in it. Carlisle always had this glare especially for me, but there was also always something else in his eyes. He couldn't hide it. I just didn't know what it was. It wasn't something obvious but it was there.

"I didn't tell her to come," I told Carlisle.

"I am aware of that. We need to discuss Cooper," Carlisle said. Next to him Esme's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"What about him? Why do you care?" I asked him with venom lacing my every word to match his cryptic glares.

Carlisle closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He ignored my last question.

"Your mother is worried. We have some things we need to work out. Your mother thinks that _if_ you decided to not let Rosalie into Cooper's life, she could take you to court. I don't think it is in your best interest to let something like that happen and quite frankly I don't want her anywhere near this family. So, we will need to make some form of agreement with Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"No. She doesn't deserve to see him. She signed her rights, she can't take us to court," I said in disbelief.

"Edward, she can and as we are not completely sure of her intentions it is best to prepare for the worst," Esme said with a fierce look.

I shook my head back and forth. There was no way I would let her near him. Not a chance. I was about to reply when Emmett stepped into the room with Rosalie behind him. Her nose looked much worse, beginning to bruise lightly but would be a nasty bluish color by tomorrow. Rosalie looked uncomfortable as she sat at the table with Emmett. They held hands and the sight of it sickened me. My stomach clenched in the most horrific way.

It was an awkward silence before anyone spoke and to my surprise it was Esme.

"What exactly did you come here for?" Esme asked as she stared at Rosalie with a piercing glower.

Rosalie looked down. She didn't face Esme yet as she looked to be thinking.

"I screwed up. I shouldn't have done it. I know I have no right to be here asking this of you or asking you to trust me, because I don't deserve it, but I swear the person you saw throw her son away is not me. It never was. You don't understand why I did it," Rosalie said as tears streaked down her cheeks and she shook with sobs.

Esme's glare faltered as she watched Rosalie crumple before her eyes. Crying was something I had never seen Rosalie do. The old Rosalie would have kept strong and acted as if none of this affected her, but here she was being affected and crying. I took a quick glance at Bella who was sitting next to me with her eyes on Rosalie. Her brow was puckered but her expression was unreadable. I couldn't decipher her reaction to any of what was going on. 

"You never answered my question. What did you come for?" Esme asked.

Rosalie looked up with tears that began to spill as she spoke. "I want to meet _him_. You don't have to tell him I'm his mom or anything. I just want to see him and talk to him. I want to know him and I know I've screwed up but just please. This is all I'm asking. No strings attached."

The room was suddenly tense as the words left Rosalie's mouth. Esme chanced a look to Carlisle whose face was a mask, before her eyes moved over to mine, she quirked an eyebrow at me as I pondered Rosalie's request. Would it really be fair to Cooper? I need to think of him first, not me or anyone else. But what if I made the wrong decision? How would this affect Cooper and me, or my relationship with Bella?

I mulled over the pros and cons of this entire situation. She only wanted to see him and get the chance to know him. But, I couldn't just dismiss her past. I sat looking at the table for who knows how long. I was thinking out every option and everything that could go wrong until finally I was decided. My choice was made.

"I will let you see Cooper, but with a few conditions," I told Rosalie.

She looked up and wiped at her eyes. She nodded eagerly and looked me straight in the eyes. Next to me I felt Bella stiffen. I looked over to her and gave her a smile. I knew what to do. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she relaxed a little.

"My first condition is that while you are seeing, talking, or playing with Cooper, someone must always be in the room with you at all times. You will never be alone with him. My second condition is that you do not ever utter a single word to him about you being his mother, or put thoughts that shouldn't be there in his head. Third, you are not allowed to take him anywhere, he must stay here. That's it. Those are my conditions." I told her.

Rosalie took them in. Her eyes brightened and before I knew it she was up out of her seat and hugging me. Her touch was sickening. It made my stomach twirl like a merry-go-round. Her skin was soft and a sick scent rose from it, burning in my nose– too sweet. 

I recoiled and pushed her away. "Get off of me," I told her in a harsh, cold voice. I could see Esme, Carlisle and Emmett's mouths agape in shock. I didn't even want to see how Bella reacted to my outburst.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're letting me see him. Thank you, Edward," she said from her seat. 

My name rolled off her tongue and I cringed at the sound of it. It was like scraping nails on a chalkboard, the sound sent a shiver down my spine. When she said my name it wasn't like how Bella said it. As her scent lingered in the air around me and invaded my senses I felt overwhelmed. But, I knew I shouldn't make or do anything stupid. Rosalie was the huntress and I was her prey. And no matter what, to me, she always would be and I would never forgive her.

"I don't want to hear it. Save it for someone who cares because I don't. It's not about you anymore. It's about Cooper and you should have realized that a long time ago," I told her. The masochistic side of me loved seeing her hurt by my words for the first time. But I wouldn't be any different than her by acting like a child. I had to be the adult in this situation. For the sake of Cooper. 

"So is this all you want, to see Cooper?" Esme asked as she looked at Rosalie and Emmett's entwined hands.

Rosalie nodded, hesitating.

I looked at Emmett and dared him with my eyes to tell our parents that he wanted to be with Rosalie, but like the coward he was he said nothing.

I looked to my side and saw Bella looking at the scene playing out in front of her; I briefly wondered what was going through her mind.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure. I have a hotel room to stay in," Rosalie muttered out pathetically.

Carlisle nodded. "You can stay here for the night."

Rosalie looked up surprised. "Thank you." 

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and nodded. With that he was out of his chair and gone, Just like that, without a word or a glance. I looked at Esme and she sighed and then put her head in her hands. Emmett went over to her and whispered something in her ear. She flinched away from him, for the first time. She'd never done that. I could see the hurt in Emmett's eyes but he needed to realize that this wasn't just about him. His choices were affecting everyone and as bad as it was to admit, he just might loose us all if he continued down this path– including Alice. I wasn't sure how much more she could take. I just didn't know.

With a long ragged breath Esme got up and came over to me. She came closer and whispered in my ear, "You made the right choice. Stay strong." And with that she was out of the room as well.

I sat there in silence, staring at the table until I felt Bella squeeze my hand. I looked up at her and smiled lightly. She smiled as well and held my gaze. I motioned for us to go upstairs and she nodded. We silently got up and left Rosalie and Emmett at the table.

As we were going up into the staircase, Bella stopped us mid way. She pinned me against the wall, leaned in and kissed me. It was soft but perfect. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer leaving no room between us. My hands ran through her hair lightly. Her hands were on my chest pulling me closer, as close as possible. We suddenly pulled away gasping for air. I looked at Bella and she looked back at me in a caring way.

"I love you, "she said.

"I know."

"I have to get home. We have school tomorrow," she muttered as our heads leaned together.

I pulled her closer. "Stay."

She pulled back slightly. "I can't, Charlie needs me." The look in her eyes said she meant it so I let her go. She kissed me on more time and then again. 

"Let's go get Jazz," she said as she grabbed my hand and towed us up to Alice's room.

I knocked on the door twice before I heard Alice's weak voice from behind it. I slowly opened the door and saw Alice on her small couch in the corner of the room. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her knees on her chin as she stared off into space, stoically. Her eyes were puffy and pink.

When Jasper saw Bella, they made eye contact and some silent exchange passed between them. Jasper got up, but not before leaning down to kiss Alice on the cheek. As he passed me he gave me a sad smile and walked out the door. Bella kissed me one last time before she left with Jazz. Suddenly I was alone with Alice and finally Alice looked up at me. As she did tears spilled out and she began sobbing. I walked over to her and leaned down to hug her.

"Alice, it's going to be okay," I whispered to her.

"No, it's not. It's going to get bad again. I can feel it. Something is going to happen," she said as she sobbed and clung to me.

"Nothing's going to happen anymore Alice, I promise," I replied. Seeing Alice like this pained me. My eyes began to water as well and I could no longer hold in any of my emotions. I let loose with Alice.

She just sobbed and I held her tightly.

"I'm losing you and Emmett both." She cried but I just held her. Not letting her go.

"Alice nothing will ever happen," I told her, she just continued to cry and my heart ached for my sister who was the only one who supported me. She shouldn't have to go through this.

As Alice began to drift off to sleep in my arms I lifted her up and carried her to her bed. I pulled the blankets over her and then kissed her cheek before leaving her room. As I did though, I found Rosalie near the door. She was at the foot of the stairs and when she saw me she smiled just a little, but that one smile did something to me. Something in me snapped and I moved forward. I grasped her tightly and pinned her on the wall; my hand was tight on her arm.

"I forgot to mention another condition," I said in a menacing tone. "Stay away from me."

She nodded once and when I let her she made her way downstairs without looking back to me once.

I could only hope things wouldn't get worse. Only hope.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**A/N:Soo Soo sorry for lack of update but life has been hectic with school but I have not forgotten about dear old mini-coop. :) Tina would kill me if I did. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. A huge thanks goes to my Beta. You know who you are. I owe her lots. Also for those who have read my past stories you can tell they are noobish so I have decided to delete them. I am so thankful to everyone who has reviewed. I am soo soo close to 500 reviews. I love every single one of them! So thank you. And Remember teasers to those reviewers.  
-Lizzard. 3**_


	21. Through The Desert Alone

**Along The Lines Of A Mistake.  
Edward's Point Of View.  
Chapter 20-Through The Desert Alone**

_**A/N: This chapter was inspired by Circa Survive songs and their lyrics.**_

Pain. This is what it felt like. Not just that fake kind of pain that is the cause of something silly, no. This is real pain. I felt it all. The pain of my mother, my sister and even my own pain. I felt it and I couldn't deal. Rosalie's coming back had affected my life. Things had been great but she wasn't supposed to come back into my life. Not yet, anyway.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and I was irritable. This morning Esme had come into my room. She said I needed to go to school but I didn't want to leave Cooper, especially with Rosalie at home. It didn't feel right but Esme insisted. She gave me a desperate pleading look and I gave in. So here I sit in a classroom filled with kids my own age with whom I have nothing in common. I looked around at each individual face and I watched as they played and messed around while the teacher spoke. I closely scrutinized them, their face, eyes, hair, nose, and skin. We all shared common physical features, characteristics but something was off about me. I felt alienated...and I hated it.

I was never one to like a lot of change in my life. Before Rosalie and everything else, life had been simple but, now everything was just a tangled mess. I wasn't sure what the right decisions were anymore and now that I had thought about it I didn't even think letting Rosalie around Cooper was a good idea either. Life was frustrating. I pulled my hands through my hair as I looked to the front of the class.

I was stuck in trig and the worst part about this class was that Bella wasn't even in it with me. She was the only reason I hadn't gone insane yet. I was eternally grateful to her for being here to support me. She had the option to leave me at any moment and yet she chose to stay. I held nothing but love and adoration in my heart for her.

I sighed as I bounced my leg up and down impatiently. I looked to the clock on the left side of the room and saw I only had twenty more minutes to go. I just wanted time to go faster. I wanted to get home and see Cooper's lovely smile and hear his laugh. The past few days have been rough and I wanted something normal for just one day. All I ever wanted lately was something normal.

Throughout the twenty minutes I doodled on my notebook, briefly wondering what Cooper was doing with Esme. Had he talked to Rosalie yet? The last time he had seen her was when Alice was taking a swipe at her. That isn't what I'd call a good first impression. I contemplated leaving school during lunch just to check on him but Alice, like the mind reader she is, knew exactly what I was thinking and begged me to stay when we were in the parking lot.. I gave in and promised I wouldn't leave. I was beginning to regret that promise. I was just glad I only had a few hours of school left.

When the bell rang, unlike most days where I left eagerly, I slowly got out of my chair and gathered my things before exiting the classroom. I headed straight to the cafeteria where I knew I'd find Bella. As I walked in I saw her sitting at the table where we normally sat. Her beautiful face stood out unlike the rest. She saw me right away and smiled; it was wide and perfect and made me smile just a little as I walked toward her. Once there I pulled Bella to me. I needed to hold her in my arms. Her reassurance, that she constantly gave me, was everything I could ever ask for. I felt loved with her, I felt free with her. She kept me from loneliness and without her I imagined it would be like walking through a desert alone. In a desert, no one would ever find me and death comes to claim most of those who wander the desert alone, few make it through. I needed Bella. Losing her would kill me, just like that desert.

I let her go briefly, sat down at the table and stared at her. She blushed like usual but I saw something in her eyes. She was trying to hide it but I knew better, for now I would just let it go. I needed to be not be so paranoid about things. When Alice and Jasper came in and sat with us she hid her face against my arm. I chuckled lightly. Alice smiled as well as she sat down but it wasn't her usual smile, it held sadness – Pain. She was holding back and even Jazz looked a bit down as well. I was glad Alice had him and I knew he would take care of her.

We made small talk as we all ate our lunch. Alice wanted to make plans to go somewhere 'fun' but I had a feeling that 'fun' just wasn't possible anymore with our complicated lives. She knew that but I had a feeling she just wanted things to be normal. So I let her make her plans and I stayed quiet, last night was too much and maybe we all just needed a break from the insanity.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as we all listened to Alice's babble and when the bell rang we all got up and went our separate ways. Everyone stared at us as we walked into Biology. It seemed all eyes were on Bella and me. I tensed but I couldn't figure out why everyone was staring. By the time we took our seats she looked even tenser than when we were in the cafeteria.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She scooted her chair closer to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Rumors are going around."

I looked carefully at Bella.

"Rumors about what?" I whispered more to myself but Bella heard it as well. She looked at me nervously while biting her lip. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when Mr. Banner walked into class.

He smiled at everyone and told us to get out our materials for taking notes and as Bella took out her notebook I saw a few people turn around and glance at us briefly before nodding to each other and giggling. I looked to Bella confused but she didn't look back at me. She focused all of her attention on Mr. Banner and the lesson he was teaching on the Krebs and Calvin cycle. 

I wrote down some of what he was saying in case he wanted to check our notes but nothing more. I wanted to know what was bothering Bella. What rumors could someone have possibly spread? Were the rumors about us? I was impatient and the more impatient I got the more time seemed to go slowly. Bella glanced at me occasionally and I wanted to know what was going on.

I waited anxiously until finally the bell rang and Bella began to pack up her stuff. When she was done we walked out of class together and I pulled her over in a corner.

"What's the rumor?" I asked her. She bit her lip again.

"I don't want to tell you yet. Can we just wait until after school?" she pleaded. "I just don't want you to get mad."

"Is it about us?"

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening her eyes and exhaling. A weird look was still placed in her eyes.

"Yes, it's about us."

I sighed. I knew something like this would happen one day.

Bella put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me close to her face. "I don't care what they say. They know nothing of us and they have no right to judge us. So let them say what they like as long as we and the people we love know the truth. That's all that matters. No one else."

I nodded as our foreheads were pushed together and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands weaved themselves into my hair and she pulled me a bit closer. We pulled apart though when we heard a throat clear behind us.

I turned expecting a teacher to be there but it wasn't. It was Alice with a peculiar look on her face. Almost as if she was embarrassed at catching us kissing. She had seen us do it tons of times so it made me curious. What was different about today? I was curious about that.

Bella blushed a little and hid her face against my chest.

"Have you guys heard the rumors?" Alice asked us.

Bella nodded while I shook my head.

"Bella, are they true?" Alice asked with a desperate look on her face.

Bella's expression was of absolute shock and embarrassment. What could be so bad about the rumor that would make Alice ask and Bella become embarrassed?

"No, it's not. I swear it isn't. Why would you think that?" Bella said.

"I'm only asking. I had to make sure," Alice said. Bella nodded at her before the bell rang and Alice walked away.

I was so confused..

"Let's go we're late," Bella said as she tugged on my hand. We walked quickly to P.E. and immediately went to the bleachers in the gym, since the locker rooms would be closed already changing wasn't on the cards. When we walked in people were already doing their activities for the day. Bella and I just sat down since Coach Clapp didn't care what we did.

While we sat in the corner I pulled Bella closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my side. She looked up at me and I sighed.

"Bella please tell me what the rumor is," I pleaded with her.

She sighed. "Only if you swear you won't get mad."

"I won't. I promise," I told her and I was sure I could handle it.

Bella nodded before speaking. "The rumor is that I'm pregnant...with your child."

I clenched up my fists and closed my eyes to calm myself.

"Who started the rumor?" I asked.

"Lauren Mallory. Apparently her mom works at the hospital and told Lauren she had been seeing us at the doctors a lot, but I guess Lauren didn't hear the part about us being there for Cooper."

I unclenched my fists and ran a hand through my hair.

"Edward, I don't care if she spread a rumor. I don't care because I know it's not true and if people want to believe it then that's fine but they don't know me or you. They will all eventually know it's not true anyways when I don't start to show with a baby bump," Bella stated.

"I know that but Alice knows about the rumor too. She was probably freaked when she heard, Bella. I already have Cooper and our family is dysfunctional enough from the mistakes I've made. I wouldn't be surprised if she really thinks you are. Alice just might believe the rumor. I already have cooper, what else could I do wrong?" I said in a tight voice. I didn't want to do this anymore.

Bella grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"We'll talk to her, or you can… I just want you to know this isn't going to change anything. This rumor will go away eventually. We're in this together," Bella said and I nodded.

I pulled her as close as was possible in the bleachers.

"You're amazing. I don't know what I would do without you," I whispered to her as I placed a kiss on her head.

She smiled contently.

For now I planned to enjoy this little moment between us.

We stayed in our own bubble until the bell rang and it was time to go home. Bella and I gathered our things and as we left the gym once again followed by the eyes of our class mates. When we reached the parking lot I walked over to my Volvo where Alice and Jasper were waiting. Bella's truck was right next to the Volvo.

Alice and Jasper looked to be talking about something serious but they stopped talking all together when they caught sight of us. 

Alice looked to me with no smile like she usually would. Nothing. "Ready to head home?" she asked.

I looked at Bella and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'll call you later," I told her in a whisper as she hugged me.

She nodded, and smiled gently before letting me go and getting into her truck with Jasper. Alice and I got into the Volvo silently and as I started the engine to drive home Alice finally began talking.

"Please tell me she really isn't pregnant," Alice said.

I sighed. "Alice she already told you she wasn't. What more do you want?" I asked.

Suddenly the tears spilled. I pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped.

"Alice, nothing is going to happen anymore. Stop being so worried about me. I know right from wrong now. Bella is not pregnant. I can't believe you would even think to believe a rumor like that. You know me better than that," I told her.

She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her eyes and head were downcast staring at her feet.

"I love you Alice, you don't need to worry about things like that anymore."

She nodded. I sighed and then the car was silent apart from Alice's sniffles. I started the engine again to continue the drive back home. I turned the radio on just a little, hoping some music would relax me for now.

I drove pretty fast, so we got home in no time. I got out the Volvo and eagerly walked to the door of the house. I wanted to see Cooper. I was eager to know how things had gone, especially since Rosalie would have probably met him today.

When we walked into the house Alice went straight upstairs, probably to her room. I could hear nothing but the hushed sounds of talking. I walked right into the living room and found Cooper on the couch fast asleep.

Rosalie was on the couch furthest from him. She was just watching him sleep with tears falling down her face. When she caught sight of me she quickly wiped at her eyes and stood up looking a little shell-shocked before she slowly sat down again. I didn't know why she reacted that way but then I remembered – I had told her to stay away from me. I walked over and sat next to Cooper. He stirred in his sleep and scooted a bit closer to me. His head rested on my thigh and I felt a little glad to finally be home with him now.

"Where's my mom?" I asked Rosalie.

"Upstairs," she replied in a soft and sad voice.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in a low voice. I looked at Cooper as I spoke.

"I screwed everything up. Everything I could have wanted. I had it but it's just...gone. " More tears were spilling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sniffled, "I tried to talk to him today. Play with him and each time I went near him he was scared of me. He won't let me grab him, play with him – nothing. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have listened to what anybody said. He's a great kid… I should have realized sooner."

"He doesn't know you. You left him, almost killed him and he saw you fight with Alice, the aunt he loves. What would you expect him to do? Run at you with a hug and want to play? That's not how things work, Rosalie," I replied in a harsh tone.

"You think I don't know that? I know what I did. You don't need to keep telling me. I was young and the choice I made to not want Cooper, it wasn't me. I regret it."

"You keep saying that," I said as I ran a hand through Coops hair.

"Because it's true. I watched him with your mom today, how they played and how much he loves her and I wish I could take every decision I made involving him back. I want to be in his life but... I can't. It's been too long and it's too late."

I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't hold back.

"You said before that you had a reason for not wanting Cooper. What was it?" I asked as I finally met her eyes. 

She sighed. "I-." But she was cut off as the front door closed.

Emmett walked in with a paper bag from a nearby food place in hand.

"Hey," he said.

I gave him a nod.

"What's going on?" He asked as he placed the bag down and went to sit next to Rosalie.

"We're just talking."

"Oh, did you explain to him about what happened? There is no right time to tell him." He told Rosalie.

She nodded her head.

"Tell me about what?" I asked. Rosalie took in a deep breath

"We both made our mistakes and I know you think I'm selfish but I'm about to explain. And I know that this won't change things but I just want to tell you," Rosalie said.

I nodded slowly. I didn't have a response. I had no idea what she was about to tell me but whatever it was I doubted it would make a difference. Nothing would.

"Well, when my dad found out I was pregnant with Cooper he gave me two options. To abort him or keep him and they would stop funding me. My job then was working for my dad and he was the only one who would hire me at the time. He owned that big time company. I had gotten into some trouble for a driving under the influence and every place I applied to get a job said Ididn't have experience or the DUI went against me. So, I had no way to get another job and I needed my job to pay for my college. My dad told me I either had to abort or he would fire me. He said he couldn't afford having the company in jeopardy because of me. He said he didn't want people to know about me being pregnant.

"At the time I was already showing and that was a few days before I came here to tell you about being pregnant and going off on my drinking spree. My dad told me he would give me a week off and I had to get rid of Cooper or not come home at all. I had tried to get the abortion but in the end I couldn't do it. I was scared to. I came here because of Emmett. He made me, then I went on that drinking spree and when I woke in the hospital they told me about Cooper and I..I was ashamed. I left the hospital like a coward and went back to my life. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry for everything I've caused you and your family. I am selfish. And I know you will always have that against me but I just wanted you to know the truth. If I had kept Cooper I would have ended up in debt and I wouldn't have been able to pay to support myself or even Cooper." Rosalie had tears pouring out of her eyes. She wiped at them and Emmett put his arm around her.

My hands were clenched in fists and I couldn't hold my thoughts in. "If you knew that would have happened you could have asked for our help Rosalie. We would have helped you. There is no excuse and I can't just forgive something as big as this. I understand but there is no forgiving. I can't do it."

I gently moved Cooper into my arms as he slept, picked him up to take him upstairs. I walked up to my room and as I did, met Alice sitting at the very top of the stairs by her room. She had been listening to Rosalie speaking.

I shook my head at her but she paid no attention to it as she looked at Cooper. Alice held out her hands for him.

"He's heavy," I told her with a warning look.

She shrugged. "He's as light as a feather. Bring him in my room."

I sighed and gave him to her gently. She smiled as she held him.

She carried him into her room and laid him on her pink covered bed. I was surprised she could even carry him. Alice looked so fragile.

She kissed his forehead and ran her hands through his hair. She smiled a bit and laid her head down beside his and closed her eyes.

I smiled as I watched her. I saw Cooper cuddle closer to her and Alice smiled a little more. I walked over to them and sat on Alice's bed. Alice opened her eyes and motioned for me to lie on the other side of Cooper. I did and as I lay there the only thoughts on my mind were about what I was going to do now. Rosalie was here and that was inevitable. From what she had told me it was clear Cooper did not like her very much. Did that mean she wouldn't stay long? What would happen after she left?

I was alone in this. My choices. Only mine. What was stolen from me is lost. No going back. And it was taken from me and I'll never regain it. I am learning from my mistakes. My past. And like a desert wind I can be strong. With a little help I can do it. I can be strong but I can't walk through a desert alone. I need my family as support. I never knew I could need them so much but now... I am realizing it. 

I've tried so hard to be what everyone needed but maybe I'm not enough. Underneath a surface of someone's soul none of us deserve this. Underneath the surface sometimes we all break apart. A mask. And this mask that I put on everyday for everyone can't keep standing. Eventually it will fall and that's something I fear– The unknown. Rosalie's excuses and apologies mean nothing to me. They never will.

Rosalie is different from me. All she ever saw was a burden in Cooper standing beside all of her blessed truths. It must be a tradition practiced by her every time she would say good bye because she was good at making excuses for everything 

She only cared for herself and the story she told me today proved it.

She wanted forgiveness but it's something you earn and it's not to be expected. So I have nothing new to say to her or anyone else. I just wanted something normal… something new. My own fresh start but something in me told me that I had to get over this bumpy road before things got better.

They just had to get better.

**A/N:** _*Peeks out from her hiding spot* So please, please forgive me. I have been so busy with work lately. School has been so demanding but like Rosalie I have no excuses. . I take all blame for this overdue update. Feel free to send me hate mail. ha-ha. Thank you to everyone who has still reviewed, Rec'd and Fav'd and have kept me going in this writing process. Thanks to everyone down at Facebook. You ladies rock with your love and teasing and the things you make me laugh about. And thank you for the lovely death threats I have gotten as well. Those got me writing too..Since school has started do not hate me for lack of updates but I will try my best to get them out more often. My mind is on fire with new ideas so I will keep writing.  
I must also give credit where it is needed..I am a major Circa Survive fan so this chapter was very much inspired by that band and some lyrics have been used in this story. I put a disclaimer on the lyrical parts that are recognized and only take credit for the plot. The characters are not mine either. Through the desert alone is a circa song so take a listen if you'd like..you may recognize the lyrics I used._

**Reminder:**  
_If you're on Facebook add me for teasers and more fun stuff. Come have a blast on faceybook with me and the rest of us FF hoors. :}  
xoxoxox_

_-lizward 3_


	22. Star Gazer

Along The Lines Of A Mistake.

Edward's Point Of View.

Chapter 21- Star Gazer

_"What made you so scared? Maybe you're mistaken for someone who cares. If you remember, remember, I've been trying to get back to the center. I'm sure it's not like it was before. Patience, Both we and our words are over produced by influence."_

I smiled as the lyrics played out in my room. I closed my eyes and soaked up the way the rhythm flowed and how the guitar and bass drifted along and slowed. When the song ended I opened my eyes and looked at the patterns in the ceiling. A few days had passed since the very first time Rosalie had tried to interact with Cooper. There was a bit of trouble in those few days but also everything seemed to calm a bit. Cooper wasn't too fond of Rosalie. He would be polite to her and talk to her but never for a long time. He would always end up coming to me, Alice or Esme. I could tell it hurt Rosalie how much Cooper disliked her.

Emmett even seemed a bit disappointed as well. Cooper no longer went to Emmett much because he was always with Rosalie. Time will most likely keep taking its toll on us. While cooper strayed from Rosalie he absolutely adored Bella. Every time Bella came over he would always play with her or talk so much with her. He even surprised us one afternoon when he gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and hugged her, and begged her not to go. This moment also didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie and I think the closer Cooper grew to Bella the more envious Rosalie became.

Rosalie still had no reason to have any emotion when it came to Cooper.

Yesterday, Esme and I took Cooper to the doctors for his check-up. Everything came out fine and he was in good health so they let us leave. We scheduled another appointment for November. Cooper still had to take his medication as well, but they decided to give him a lower dosage to take since he seemed to be doing so well. Dr. Denali also mentioned that Cooper had grown a bit too. Cooper still wasn't fond of his doctor but I was confident he would eventually learn to deal with it.

As for today Cooper was out of control. He was beyond excited due to Alice hyping him up — today was Halloween. Alice had been badgering me to get him a costume so yesterday, at the last minute, we went out and had got him a vampire costume that Alice picked..

This morning as soon as I had woke up he begged me to let him put on his costume. At first I said no but I couldn't resist his pouting face for long so I gave in. Alice dressed him up nicely and he looked cute.

We all planned to go out tonight to take Coop trick-or-treating, even Rosalie and Emmett were coming. We didn't plan to dress up in costumes so Coop felt very special about being the only one dressed up today. .

I smiled to myself thinking about him in his costume and the cheesy little smile he had this morning. He was all smiles and giggles.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door.

I smiled already knowing who it was. Only one person knocked that way. I quickly got up from my bed and went to the door. She was standing before me in all her perfection with a smile on her face. I leaned down and pecked her lips and groaned as she fisted her hands into my hair tugging lightly. I pulled away chuckling. 

"Settle down, Bella."

She blushed "Sorry," she mumbled out with a smile. "I just got here with Jasper but Alice said she wants us to go downstairs so we can leave with Cooper."

"Is it time already?" I asked her as I looked at my watch. Bella nodded.

"Time seems to be going fast lately," I told her.

"It has," she agreed. 

"Shall we?" I said as I held my arms out in a gesture for her to make her way out the door. She smiled and I thought I heard her say something like 'always the gentleman' under her breath. She grabbed my hand but I pulled away for a quick second to grab my iPod before letting her lead the way down the stairs. We made it all the way down but on the last step, like usual, she tripped. I managed to catch her. I turned her around and she blushed. I chuckled and kissed her cheek but as I did, I also noticed we had an audience. As I turned Bella forward she saw everyone standing before us including Carlisle. He wasn't looking at me. Lately it seemed like he didn't want to even be near us anymore. It hurt, but a lot of things in life hurt.

"let's go, let's go, let's go daddy!" Cooper said in a whine as he tugged at my hand while holding his Halloween basket in the other hand.

I chuckled and looked at everyone else. "We all good to go?"

Esme smiled as did everyone else.

"Don't keep him waiting anymore! Let's go." Alice said just as excited as Coop.

I nodded and as I held Coop's hand we walked out the front door with Bella and everyone else trailing behind us. We would need to walk a bit down the street to get to a more populated area with more houses but Coop didn't seem to mind. He held onto my hand and looked around seeming curious about everything he saw. He even asked questions as well like. "What's that?" "Who lives there?" and more things. I or sometimes Alice and Bella would answer him. As we finally reached our destination Coops tugged at my hand with all his strength to the nearest house. We rang the doorbell as coop eagerly said.

"Trick or Tweat."

We all smiled and as the door opened we were greeted by an elderly woman. She beamed at Cooper with a large bowl in her hands and bent down to put some candy in his bucket. He smiled and said thank you in his little voice. The woman looked at me holding his hand.

"Is he yours?"

I nodded.

"Such a cute young man. He'll be a charmer," she said with a wink.

I only nodded before coop began pulling me to go to the next house. I told the woman a light goodbye and then went on with cooper. As we walked to the next house we could see all the kids wandering around in their costumes. They were all happy and carefree with their little buckets in hand. I grinned as I remembered when I used to do that and it brought me right back in time to another good memory.

_"Hurry Daddy, Hurry!" My five-year-old self called._

"Yeah hurry dad! The candy is going to run out!" Alice said in her high, tiny voice as she tugged at our dad's pants. He smiled and pulled her up and over so she was sitting on his shoulders. She squealed in delight at how high she was. She reveled in the attention she received from Carlisle. Alice was a daddy's girl and it was why Emmett and I battled over the attention of Esme most of the time.

We walked to a lot of houses that night. When we had gotten home our buckets were filled full and over flowing, we even stuffed candy in our sagging pockets and anywhere else we could have stored candy. We had so much of it.

We dumped out our buckets in separate areas so we wouldn't get our candy mixed up. We all emptied out our pockets as well and just when I thought Emmett could not get worse he took off his shoe revealing his chocolate covered toes.

"It melted!" he gasped.

Carlisle laughed. "Sweets aren't meant to be stored in a shoe, son."

We all giggled and laughed. Carlisle helped Emmett clean off his feet and then we watched movies while eating some of our candy with Carlisle. Esme had come home to find us all cuddled on the couch asleep. She had ended up chastising us for eating so much candy but she still laughed and wasn't too mad about it. This was a memory I would keep for the most part. I had a lot of good memories.  


Back in reality we continued walking from house to house as Cooper's bucket got fuller. He looked so happy. Everyone looked happy. The atmosphere was lighter than usual and it was… nice. I looked to Carlisle holding hands with Esme. Even Esme's usually worried face looked a bit more relaxed today. I wasn't sure if it was because we were not arguing for once but whatever the cause I was glad to see her that way.

Even Carlisle seemed to look a bit neutral compared to his usual glares. It was different but maybe Esme had talked to him. I wasn't sure about anything lately.

"Daddy, can I have one? Pwease?" I heard cooper ask.

I looked down at him. He held a small chocolate in his tiny fingers. I looked to Bella who was next to me and smiled.

"I don't know. What do you think Bella?" I asked playfully. She smiled back.

"I say you should let him have one if I can have one too," Bella said. I chuckled and Cooper nodded his head eagerly. I shrugged. "Okay, you can have one."

He giggled and began to unwrap the little candy. When he had finished it he dug deeply in his bucket and found a candy in the shape of a heart to give to Bella. 

I noticed everyone had their eyes on this scene playing out between the three of us. Bella took the candy from Cooper and smiled. "Thank you Cooper, but you didn't need to. I was kidding, silly."

He scrunched up his nose. "Nana Esme says you should...she said you should give your heart so I gave you mine."

I heard a gasp from beside us and as I looked up I noticed Rosalie had tears in her eyes. I quickly looked away. She did this. Bella noticed it as well before Rosalie slowly walked away a little.

"Cooper that's only for Valentine's day. It's Halloween tonight, sweetie," Esme said with a chuckle.

"Oops," he said, blushing a little.

Bella leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for your heart."

He nodded with a smile.

"Hey! Where's my heart?" Alice suddenly asked with her hands on her hips. 

Cooper giggled wildly.

"I'm going to tickle you now. I'm the only one allowed to have your heart," Alice said with a laughed playfully before stalking up to Coop and tickling him.

He laughed hysterically before Bella jumped in and began to help Alice. They kept tickling him and we were all laughing and soon they fell to the ground still tickling poor little Coop. Then I jumped in to save him.

"Help daddy!" he called.

I smiled and picked him up along with his candy and began to run with Cooper in my arms. Alice and Bella got up as well and began to chase us with Jasper following as well. Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were left behind. I ran as fast as I could and only slowed just as I was about to collide with Rosalie. She squealed a bit and attempted to cover herself preparing for impact but I stopped just in time. Her eyes were red and when Cooper saw her he smiled a bit for her. He dug in his candy and pulled one out.

"This one's for you," he said with a smile. It was a rose candy. It was probably one of the first positive interactions Cooper had with Rosalie. Rosalie's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered out in shock.

"Welcome," Cooper said shyly.

I smiled half-heartedly at her. Suddenly Alice and Bella were behind us, caught up and out of breath.

"Edward, mum just called me on my cell phone. She said Carlisle got called in for an emergency at the hospital. He ran home. Mum is still far down the street with Emmett so she said to keep walking Coop around for a while more and then meet them at the house," Alice said with a shrug.

I nodded.

That sudden moment that had just occurred between Coop and Rosalie had vanished as if it never happened. I didn't have time to reflect on it because Cooper began to drag me off to more houses once I let him down on the ground to walk again. We walked for about an hour more before Cooper got tired and begged me to carry him. I complied and as we walked back home with Cooper in my arms he quickly fell asleep.

When we got home I left Bella, Alice and Rosalie to go with Emmett and Esme who were in the kitchen.

I walked quietly upstairs to Cooper's room and put him down into his bed. He smiled in his slumber. I kissed his forehead. I left his room and closed the door. In the hall way I ran into Rosalie again.

"You seriously need to stop appearing out of nowhere," I muttered.

"Sorry."

I nodded and then began to go downstairs. As I walked down I saw Alice.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She and Jasper went home. Charlie called them," Alice replied. I sighed and nodded.

"You going to bed?" I asked her.

She nodded. "We have school tomorrow."

"Right," I said and then went off to the living room. I felt off. It was just one of those times where you just feel sad for no reason. I know I shouldn't feel sad or upset but I couldn't help it. Something was bothering me but I didn't know what. I went to sit on the couch and looked out the nearby window to where a large patch of stars in the sky were visible through the ever constant cloud cover.

This reminded me of another memory. 

_It was summer and I was upset. My eyes were red and puffy, Emmett's were too. We had gone off from the throngs of people giving their condolences to my father inside that small weird looking place._

I didn't know much about what was going on at the time because I was young. About 6 maybe 5. Years later I still wouldn't think about it a lot. 

_That had been the summer our Nan had died. A simple peaceful death in her sleep. I never got to say goodbye. I was the closest one to her and she was gone. My nan had just left and it hurt. Inside that place was her open coffin. I felt ill just looking at her so mum told Emmett to take me outside for some air. Dad needed her. Alice stayed behind. She was with our mum and refused to leave her side._

_When Emmett and I were outside Emmett asked me to give him my jacket._

"_Why?" I had asked. It wasn't cold out but I didn't know why he would need my jacket. It didn't even fit him._

"_Just give it," he said and I complied, albeit a little confused._

Emmett then took off his own jacket and laid it on the floor followed by mine.

"It's a makeshift blanket so we can lie on the grass," Emmett said with a smile.

_I only moved to lie down._

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"No," I said in a whimper.

_Emmett nodded. "Look up at the stars. See them? I always look up at the stars when I'm upset." Emmett said._

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know why. It just kind of amazes me. It's amazing how beautiful stars are and how something that looks so delicate and beautiful can hold us all in place on this measly planet. Looking at the stars gets my mind off of things. Reminds me that no matter what, life is full of amazing things. You just have to dig a little deep to find it."  


"_But you can never see the stars in forks," I replied glumly._

"Yeah you can. No matter what, the stars and the moon are always there. Even if you can't see them, they are there. Stargazing is relaxing to me. You can find meaning in anything weather it's a song, poem, or even a book. The best part in a meaning though is finding a way to relate to that meaning. I think that's the best part."

__

That was the night I learned to dig deep and find meaning in things. This, however, no longer means what it used to. Emmett forgot to mention that meanings can change. 

As I looked at the stars I remembered I had my I pod in my pocket. I pulled it out and put the headphones in my ears and let a song play loudly. I listened to the lyrics. I could certainly relate to them and a single tear slid down my face.

**(A/N: I beg you to listen to this Song: Close Your Eyes To See- Circa Survive.)**

"If there are any answers here we haven't searched for, Just type in your code and say your prayer. How could it be? We were so secure. 'Cause nothing you ever planned on ever turned out the way you planned. 

What I tried to say this isn't real. And I feel ashamed that I don't think that I can heal.

It's a shame that I would pretend before making amends. It's a shame that I can't, but nothing you've ever planned on ever turned out...

But nothing you've ever planned on ever turned out the way you planned. You're still disappointing them. You're still disappointing...You're still disappointing them."

The song continued and I drifted to a slumber.

_

I awoke to an ear-piercing scream coming from upstairs. I looked around me still sleep dazed.

How long had I been asleep? Ten minutes? Twenty?

The scream went on and I continued to look around disoriented. Who was that? Esme? Alice?

It took a second before I realized that it was Cooper screaming.

Panic flooded through me and as I made my legs move. I ran upstairs to Cooper taking steps up the stairs two at a time. As I slammed into and opened the door to his room what I saw surprised me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

_**A/N: So...I know it's been a very long while since I last updated but I have been bogged down with school. Trying to balance all my classes and writing may take some adjusting but this story will NOT be forgotten. Thank you to everyone who still supports this story and has not lost their faith in me and my painfully slow updates. Thanks to my Beta. She is amazing. Thanks to Twiheart1901 Who constantly seems to bug me for an update and keeping me going. **_

_**Inspiration like always comes from my favorite band: Circa Survive 3  
Tina, Min, KD, Flo, and Kathy you ladies are amazing over at Facebook. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I'm a little rusty. I know I have no right to ask for reviews but they would be nice. Teasers will go out to reviewers.  
& I must pimp out Twiheart1901's story called 'The Perfect Life'. (: **_

_**I love you guys for sticking with me. **_

_**-Lizzard. **_


	23. Important news! Please read!

Attentionall readers!  
:D

Lately I've been very busy with schooling and all kinds of things. I realiize that I haven't updated in a long while but very soon I plan on changeing that. I have decided to give myself a new deadline in order to get my inspiration back and give you guys more mini coop. A new chapter will be posted August 1st! So get ready and get pumped! :)  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you like the new chapter once it's out there 3


End file.
